A la recherche de la normalité
by nimedhel09
Summary: Quand on est l'un des guerriers les plus puissants de l'univers, avoir une vie normale, ce n'est pas évident. Son Gohan, sept ans après la défaite de Cell et la mort de son père, découvre qu'il est plus difficile d'oublier le passé qu'il ne le pensait, surtout quand il commence à fréquenter Orange Star High et la fille-même de l'homme qui s'est approprié sa victoire...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Sept longues années avaient passé depuis la défaite de Cell et l'impossibilité de Son Goku de revenir à la vie. L'absence du héros de la Terre avait laissé un vide dans le cœur de ses amis. Bien sûr, il ne serait jamais oublié et resterait dans le cœur de tous ceux qui le connaissaient comme une âme pure qui veillerait sur tout le monde. La vie avait donc continué son cours.

Ce matin-là, alors que le soleil venait de se lever sur les montagnes dans le 439e département de l'est, dans une petite maison circulaire du mont Paozu, une mère de famille venait de terminer de préparer le petit-déjeuner pour ses deux enfants.

\- Goten, Gohan, venez manger ! Le petit-déjeuner est servi. Oh, et Gohan, n'oublie pas de préparer tes affaires pour l'école.

\- Oui maman, répondirent en cœur les deux frères, qui arrivèrent en un clin d'œil s'installer à la table en bois.

Goten, la dernière addition de la famille, était le portrait craché de son défunt père. À six ans, il était un jeune garçon plein de vitalité et une source de joie pour ses proches. Son grand frère, quant à lui, avait grandi pour devenir un jeune homme séduisant qui faisait l'orgueil de sa mère. Pendant ces dernières années, il avait été d'une aide précieuse pour la veuve, l'aidant dans les tâches ménagères quand elle était enceinte, puis s'occupant de son petit frère, jusqu'à devenir une véritable idole pour le plus jeune des demi-Saiyans.

En plus de cela, comme l'argent que Goku avait gagné lors du 23e Tenkaichi Budokai arrivait à sa fin, Gohan avait décidé, deux ans plus tôt, d'aider sa famille en travaillant tous les samedis chez Bulma, qui avait accueilli l'aide de l'adolescent avec un grand sourire. Après tout, Gohan était l'une des personnes les plus intelligentes de la planète ! C'était d'ailleurs grâce à la présence du garçon que la Capsule Corporation avait réussi à recréer un prototype de tank de régénération, ce qui avait été impossible jusque-là, du fait que le vaisseau de Freezer avait été détruit par Mirai Trunks lors de sa venue pour prévenir les guerriers de l'arrivée des androïdes.

Ce jour-là était spécial pour les Son : Gohan allait commencer à suivre des cours dans une école publique. Cela allait changer grandement les habitudes de la maisonnée, surtout pour un certain petit garçon, qui n'avait jamais été séparé de sa figure paternelle aussi longtemps.

Ledit garçon attendait d'ailleurs avec impatience que sa mère lui donne l'autorisation de manger. Après tout, s'il essayait de prendre ne serait-ce qu'une bouchée, Chichi n'hésiterait pas à employer son arme préférée : la Poêle de la Mort ! Donc, il attendait sagement que Gohan prenne sa place à table pour pouvoir enfin se goinfrer, en bon Saiyan qu'il était.

Gohan, ayant enfin fini de se préparer pour la journée, vint s'installer à la table, face à son petit frère. Il avait décidé de mettre une simple chemise blanche qui était assez lâche pour cacher sa musculature, un pantalon noir assorti avec une ceinture en cuir de la même couleur et des baskets. Il avait envie d'avoir l'air le plus normal possible, surtout pour son premier jour, d'autant qu'il n'avait presque pas d'amis de son âge, excepté Dende et Lime.

Bien qu'il ne le montre pas en présence de sa mère et de son petit frère, il était extrêmement nerveux, raison pour laquelle il avait mis tant de temps à se décider sur les vêtements qu'il allait porter. Il voulait vraiment se faire de nouveaux amis, des amis humains, normaux, de son âge. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas les amis de son père ou les aliens, mais, pour une fois dans sa vie, il aurait aimé savoir ce que ça faisait d'être normal, d'expérimenter la vie d'un adolescent humain.

Mais… si les autres élèves ne l'aimaient pas ? S'il était quand même trop bizarre pour eux, même en faisant attention ? Et s'il n'arrivait pas à se faire d'amis du tout ? Les pensées négatives et les doutes se succédaient dans sa tête pendant qu'il mangeait le festin que leur avait préparé Chichi. Il était timide de nature, et ce, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, ce qui n'aidait pas vraiment sa confiance en lui. Certes, il était toujours le guerrier le plus puissant de la planète, voire de la galaxie, selon maître Kaio, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être anxieux.

La dernière bouchée avalée, il prit son courage à deux mains et se décida de partir. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il devait affronter Freezer à nouveau, ou Cell. Sur ces pensées plus positives, il se leva et alla faire la bise à sa mère, la remerciant pour le repas, comme il avait coutume de le faire – il fallait bien avouer que la cuisine de Chichi était la meilleure du monde (et même si on avis était probablement biaisé, il ne le changerait pour rien au monde).

\- Au revoir mon chéri, lui dit-elle quand il prit son sac de cours. J'espère que tu te feras plein d'amis. Oh, et n'oublie pas de faire attention à ta force, et écoute bien tes professeurs !

\- Oui maman, répondit-il en se retournant vers son petit frère, qui avait l'air d'être au bord des larmes. Ne t'inquiète pas Goten, ce n'est pas si terrible si je ne suis pas là… Et puis, si tu t'ennuies, ajouta-t-il après un court moment, tu peux toujours demander à Trunks de venir, ou aller chez lui. Je suis sûr que maman sera d'accord.

Il n'avait pas tort. Depuis la naissance de Goten, Chichi et Bulma faisaient un maximum pour que les deux jeunes demi-Saiyans se voient autant que possible, appréciant le fait que leurs fils puissent jouer ensemble sans se soucier de leurs pouvoirs. Le seul désavantage à cela était que, dès que les deux garçons se retrouvaient seuls, ils trouvaient toujours le moyen de faire des farces ou autres bêtises, principalement à l'encontre de Vegeta. Cela avait pour conséquences d'exaspérer le prince, qui ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il était toujours leur proie. Au contraire du guerrier expérimenté, il semblait que les enfants portaient à Gohan une adoration sans fin, buvant le moindre de ses mots et faisant tout pour rester dans ses bonnes grâces. Le jeune homme était peut-être l'une des personnes les plus gentilles du monde, mais il ne fallait quand même pas trop l'ennuyer, car, même s'il ne s'emportait pas très souvent, ses colères étaient explosives.

Avec un dernier soupir, l'adolescent prit enfin son envol vers Satan City. _Satan City… Quelle blague !_ Hercule leur avait rendu un grand service en s'appropriant la gloire de la défaite de Cell, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il pouvait dénigrer l'usage du _ki_ , ou salir le nom de son défunt père. Gohan n'était pas du genre à haïr ou à être rancunier, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'exécrer Hercule Satan. Cet homme avait fait tellement de mal à sa famille avec ses propos, et il semblait qu'il n'allait pas s'arrêter de sitôt. Le jeune homme espérait seulement qu'il ne doive jamais rencontrer l'homme, sans quoi il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir garder son calme.

Au moins, le bon côté des choses, c'était que ses sentiments moins qu'amènes envers l'imposteur l'avaient rapproché de Vegeta. Le prince, après que Gohan l'ait protégé de Cell, avait commencé à respecter le garçon et, quand Hercule s'était mis à ternir tout ce qu'avaient entrepris les Z-fighters, mais, surtout, quand il avait foulé au pied l'héritage de Son Goku, il avait soutenu Gohan – à sa manière, certes, mais il l'avait soutenu. Puis, les deux étaient devenus de plus en plus proches, Vegeta expliquant les coutumes et l'histoire du peuple Saiyan au jeune homme et Gohan laissant court à sa nature plus violente pendant leurs séances d'entraînement, qu'ils pratiquaient une fois par semaine, quand le jeune homme venait aider Bulma.

Bien sûr, Vegeta n'était pas la seule personne qui aidait Gohan avec ses problèmes. Piccolo était aussi là pour lui. Il était devenu comme un second père pour le demi-Saiyan depuis leur année d'entraînement ensemble et tous deux avaient développé un lien très puissant, qui leur faisaient sentir les émotions fortes de l'autre, mais aussi qui permettait une communication télépathique plus facile entre les deux.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, Gohan aperçut enfin la pancarte – qui, avouons-le, était tout bonnement horrible et d'un mauvais goût pas possible – qui indiquait l'entrée de la ville. Il décida de continuer le reste de la route à pieds quand il trouva une ruelle déserte, près du centre. Pendant qu'il marchait, il remarqua avec désintérêt que la ville était bruyante, odorante et assez peu agréable en général. Il était bien heureux de vivre dans les montagnes, entouré par la nature et les animaux et comprenait assez mal l'engouement des villes.

Après quelques minutes de marche, il entendit soudain des cris et des coups de feu. Il décida de s'approcher de la source, ne pouvant s'empêcher de venir en aide aux gens. Il avait d'ailleurs demandé à Bulma, la dernière fois qu'il avait été la voir, de lui créer un outil pour qu'il puisse se changer rapidement, et l'inventrice de génie avait fabriqué une montre qui lui permettait de changer d'habits en appuyant sur un bouton.

Quand il arriva près d'une banque, il remarqua qu'une foule s'était créée. _Génial… Les humains n'ont vraiment aucun sens de préservation. Une balle perdue, et l'un d'entre eux pourrait se faire tuer. Mais non, il faut qu'ils restent là, bien en évidence_ , pensa le jeune homme avec irritation. Il n'était pas aussi critique d'habitude, mais il semblait que la ville où il se trouvait l'agaçait, soit parce qu'elle abritait la personne qu'il aimait le moins au monde après les défunts tyrans et consorts qu'il avait rencontrés au court de sa brève existence, ou bien à cause de tout le bruit qui assaillait ses oreilles sensibles.

Il prit une grande inspiration et se mit à flotter hors de vue pour voir ce contre quoi il devrait se battre. Évidemment, il ne courait aucun risque, mais mieux valait être prudent pour le bien des personnes présentes.

Cependant, avant qu'il puisse intervenir, il sentit un ki assez puissant approcher. Curieux, il resta en l'air et vit une jeune fille, qui devait avoir environ le même âge que lui, approcher de la police. Il la regarda pendant qu'elle réglait leur compte aux trois braqueurs, le tout avec une grâce et une agilité digne des grands maîtres d'arts martiaux.

Elle se débrouillait vraiment très bien, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux décide qu'il en avait assez et pointe un fusil sur elle, prêt à tirer. Gohan décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir et appuya sur le bouton bleu de sa montre, se transformant en… Saiyaman !

\- Haha ! Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir, sale gamine, s'exclama le tireur avant d'appuyer sur la détente.

Les coups de feu n'eurent pas le temps d'atteindre leur cible quand un homme vêtu d'une tunique verte au-dessus d'une combinaison noire apparaisse devant eux. Il bougea les mains tellement vite qu'on ne les voyait même plus. Enfin, quand le voleur n'eut plus assez de munitions, Saiyaman ouvrit ses mains, laissant tomber les balles sur le sol.

Le criminel avait déjà entendu parler du superhéros, mais il pensait que ce n'étaient que des exagérations créées pour faire peur aux malfaiteurs. Pourtant, il était là, devant lui, avec sa cape rouge, sa tunique verte et son casque ridicule, l'air agacé. Puis, pour combler le tout, il se mit à parler avec une voix douce, mais légèrement menaçante :

\- Vous savez que vous auriez pu blesser, ou pire, tuer, quelqu'un avec votre arme ? Est-ce que vous êtes conscient des conséquences de vos actes ? Non, évidemment que vous ne l'êtes pas, vous ne l'êtes jamais, rugit-il de plus en plus fort. Ou bien peut-être que vous n'en avez rien à faire, mais alors là, vous ne seriez pas mieux que des monstres comme Cell !

Pendant sa tirade, un vent puissant avait commencé à se lever et devenait plus violent au fur et à mesure que l'énervement de Gohan s'intensifiait. Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il se calme, sinon il se transformerait en Super Saiyan. Autour de lui, tout le monde s'était tu – la police, les curieux, les malfrats et même la jeune combattante – et tout le monde le regardait avec émerveillement. Eux aussi avaient entendu parler de Saiyaman, mais peu d'entre eux l'avaient déjà vu, mis à part les policiers. Mais même ces derniers étaient choqués et impressionnés par la démonstration que faisait le héros, surtout qu'il était connu pour être un peu ridicule sur les bords. Jamais encore les citoyens de Satan City n'avaient vu le superhéros aussi sérieux et intimidant.

Le voleur en face de Gohan commença à trembler et à reculer, apeuré par la vision de Saiyaman le fusillant du regard à travers son casque. Certes, il ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux, mais l'air lourd de menace suffit à ce qu'il jette son arme et se mette à genoux pour implorer la pitié du justicier.

Celui-ci se baissa, prit le malfrat par le col et le tira jusqu'aux policiers les plus proches, puis, il se retourna vers la jeune fille qui tenait encore les deux acolytes du tireur et lui fit un signe de salut Saiyan – son index et majeur tendu avec le reste de ses doigts pliés – avant de s'envoler à nouveau, se dépêchant de trouver un endroit reclus pour qu'il puisse se changer et filer vers son nouveau lycée.

* * *

 _NdA: Je suis actuellement occupée à relire et éditer légèrement l'histoire, afin de me remettre dedans, supprimer quelques incohérences et fautes qui seraient passées à la trappe, et pouvoir ainsi écrire les chapitres suivants._

 _Par contre, j'ai perdu mes notes pour la suite de l'histoire, donc je devrais improviser avec ce dont je me souviens, haha!_

 _Merci pour votre patience!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Il arriva enfin dans l'établissement scolaire, avec encore une dizaine de minutes avant le début des cours. Il se dépêcha donc d'aller au secrétariat chercher un plan du bâtiment, ainsi que son emploi du temps et le code secret de son casier. Une fois paré, il se dirigea vers sa salle de classe et frappa doucement à la porte.

Dans la pièce, le professeur s'arrêta de parler et se racla la gorge, excité de présenter le nouvel élève.

\- Bien, il semble que votre nouveau camarade soit arrivé. J'attends une conduite exemplaire de votre part. Allez, entre, mon garçon, dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Les adolescents observèrent avec curiosité le jeune homme qui entra dans la classe, peu habitués à avoir de nouveaux camarades, d'autant que c'était leur dernière année avant d'aller à l'université ou de débuter dans le monde du travail. Dans le fond de la classe, une jeune fille blonde aux yeux verts était prête à exploser d'impatience. Le garçon était tout bonnement adorable ! Elle voulait tout savoir sur lui, là, maintenant, tout de suite !

\- Bien, ahem, reprit le professeur. Présente-toi mon garçon.

\- Euh, d'accord, commença le jeune homme d'une voix grave et douce. Je m'appelle Son Gohan et j'espère bien m'entendre avec vous tous.

Il avait l'air calme, mais un peu timide.

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr. Oh, d'ailleurs, j'espère que vous prendrez exemple sur monsieur Son ici présent. C'est le premier élève à avoir réussi son examen d'entrée sans faire la moindre faute, fanfaronna l'enseignant vieillissant.

Dès qu'il eut fini de parler, cependant, des remarques telles que « intello », « boulet » et autres surnoms ridicules fusèrent. Avec un soupir, Gohan décida de laisser les insultes couler, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il n'avait que faire de l'opinion de gens qui le jugeaient seulement basé sur son intelligence. Il espérait tout de même se faire quelques amis, qui l'apprécieraient pour lui. Malgré tout, sa nature timide et sa nervosité le forcèrent quand même à effectuer le tic typique du mâle Son : il se gratta l'arrière de la tête avec un petit rire nerveux.

\- Silence ! Bon, monsieur Son, allez trouver une place, pour que je puisse continuer ma leçon, s'il-vous-plaît.

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit l'intéressé tout en cherchant un siège libre.

Soudain, une main se leva et une adolescente avec des cheveux blonds et courts lui proposa de s'asseoir près d'elle. Elle avait l'air d'être extrêmement exubérante et pétillante, un peu comme Goten. Gohan sourit au parallèle et grimpa les marches pour s'installer près d'elle. Dès qu'il s'assit, elle commença à parler à une vitesse vertigineuse qu'il ne comprit seulement que grâce à son expérience avec son petit frère.

\- Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Erasa. Gohan, c'est bien ça ? Oh et je te présente mes deux meilleurs amis du monde entier, Videl et Sharpner, dit-elle en pointant vers un adolescent aux longs cheveux blonds et une fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus qui semblait n'avoir aucune envie de faire sa connaissance. Sharpie a l'air un peu intimidant comme ça mais ne t'inquiète pas, il est super chouette quand on le connaît bien. Oh, sauf qu'il n'arrête pas d'ennuyer Videl, mais c'est pas très grave. Et Videl, elle, c'est la plus forte de toute l'école et la fille la plus forte du monde ! Si tu as des ennuis, n'hésite pas à lui demander de l'aide. Et ne fais pas attention, elle a l'air pas très commode comme ça, mais elle est vachement cool. Sauf que c'est un garçon manqué, mais ça ne t'ennuie pas, hein ? Oh, et dis-moi, d'où est-ce que tu viens ?

\- Enchanté. J'habite dans les montagnes du département 439 est, répondit tranquillement le jeune homme.

\- Quoi ?

Les trois amis s'exclamèrent en entendant la réponse. Il vivait si loin !

Videl tourna alors le regard vers le nouveau d'un air suspect. Comment quelqu'un pouvait venir d'aussi loin rien que pour aller à l'école ? Ca cachait quelque chose.

\- Mais… Comment tu fais pour venir jusqu'ici, demanda Sharpner, choqué.

\- Oh, je me lève assez tôt, c'est tout. Et j'ai un moyen de transport assez rapide.

\- Ça fait quand même deux heures de route même avec un jet, intervint Videl, soupçonneuse.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas. Et ce n'est pas pour longtemps non plus. Je suis en train de chercher un appartement dans Satan City, mais pour le moment, on n'a rien trouvé qui plaise à ma mère, rigola-t-il en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

\- Oh ça doit être vraiment bizarre pour toi de venir jusqu'ici. Ça ne te rend pas triste d'avoir changé d'école pour ta dernière année ?

\- Euh… En fait, commença le demi-Saiyan nerveusement, je n'ai jamais été à l'école jusque maintenant. C'est ma mère qui m'a tout appris.

Trois paires d'yeux observèrent le nouveau, une fois encore choquées par sa réponse. Jamais été à l'école ? Quel étrange personnage !

Sous le regard fixe de ses nouveaux camarades, Gohan se sentait gêné. Ils devaient le trouver bizarre, ça, c'était sûr.

La première à se reprendre fut Erasa, qui commença à expliquer comment fonctionnait l'école au jeune homme. Le professeur, voyant que le groupe ne faisait pas attention à son cours leur envoya un avertissement. Durant le reste du cours, donc, personne ne parla, même si le seul à faire attention à la leçon était Gohan, malgré le fait qu'il connaissait déjà la matière depuis ses cinq ans. Après tout, Chichi voulait qu'il soit diligent dans ses études, qu'il ait déjà appris ce qu'on lui enseignait ou pas. À la fin de la leçon, le groupe se remit à parler, attendant le prochain professeur – pour le cours de physique.

\- Oh, Gohan, j'ai presque oublié de te le demander, mais, est-ce tu sais que Videl est célèbre, hmmm ?

\- Hum… Célèbre, vraiment ? demanda le jeune homme doucement.

\- Pouah, tu viens vraiment des montagnes, remarqua Sharpner. Son père, c'est le champion du monde, le défenseur de la terre, l'homme le plus fort du monde et mon idole, Hercule Satan, clama-t-il.

 _Oh non… Pas encore_ , se dit Videl. Pour une fois, elle aurait bien aimé qu'on ne parle pas de son père. Maintenant, le nouveau allait faire comme tous les autres ados et essayer de lui parler pour avoir un autographe d'Hercule ou le rencontrer. Elle n'avait cependant pas compté sur la réponse de Gohan.

\- Hercule Satan ? Wow. Ça doit être bizarre que tout le monde te connaisse pour ton père, non ?

Étrangement, il n'avait pas l'air si enchanté que ça. Il avait même l'air de ne rien en avoir à faire, que son père était l'homme le plus fort du monde. C'était étrange. Videl n'était pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué, vu la réponse de Sharpner.

\- Quoi ? T'es fou ou quoi ? Avoir le champion d'arts martiaux comme père, c'est genre super hyper cool !

\- Je suppose. C'est juste que… je ne suis pas vraiment un grand fan des personnes comme monsieur Satan. Sans vouloir t'offenser, Videl, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il.

\- Alors, qui est-ce que tu admires, Gohan ? Après tout, monsieur Satan a tué Cell, s'enquit Erasa.

\- Bulma Brief, répondit Gohan sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. C'est un génie technologique qui ne cesse d'influencer notre quotidien et améliorer la qualité de vie de millions de personnes avec ses projets philanthropiques. Et malgré sa fortune et sa célébrité, elle reste l'une des personnes les plus gentilles que j'ai jamais rencontrées.

Il parlait avec passion de Bulma. Après tout, après son père, sa mère et Piccolo, c'était vraiment la personne qu'il admirait le plus au monde. Il avait appris à la connaître pendant le voyage à Namek, mais c'était véritablement depuis la mort de son père que Gohan avait pu vraiment se rapprocher d'elle et de sa famille. Quand il lui avait demandé de l'aide pour chercher du travail, deux ans plus tôt, elle n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à l'engager elle-même, malgré le fait qu'il n'avait aucune expérience pratique dans le domaine technologique. C'était elle qui lui avait appris à inventer des choses et à ne jamais se laisser arrêter par ce que les autres pensaient, à toujours persister. Certes, son père lui avait aussi appris à ne jamais abandonner le combat, mais le message de Bulma était entièrement positif. C'était un désir d'améliorer le monde, pas de se débarrasser de monstres qui voulaient détruire la terre ou éradiquer des systèmes entiers.

Videl, quant à elle, avait remarqué la manière avec laquelle le nouveau avait parlé de Bulma Brief, et un détail l'intriguait.

\- Tu as rencontré Bulma Brief ?

\- Oui.

C'était une réponse simple, directe, mais elle en disait long sur ce que Gohan pensait du génie, en plus de ce qu'il en avait déjà dit dans son petit discours. Donc, il avait plus d'admiration pour la présidente de la Capsule Corp. que pour l'homme qui avait sauvé le monde ? Voilà qui était bien étrange. Videl n'avait encore jamais rencontré une personne comme ce Son Gohan, et ça l'intriguait. Que pouvait-il bien cacher ?

Cependant, elle n'eut pas l'occasion de l'interroger du fait de l'arrivée du prochain professeur. Le cours de physique étant extrêmement compliqué, le groupe de Videl écouta avec attention les explications données par leur enseignant. Pendant ce temps, Gohan se demanda si ça valait vraiment la peine de venir à l'école rien que pour se faire des amis, en voyant le programme des cours jusqu'à présent. _Il est trop tard pour changer d'avis, maintenant…_

* * *

 _Enfin l'heure du déjeuner_ , se dit Gohan en se dépêchant de ranger ses affaires. Comme tout bon Saiyan ou demi-Saiyan, en l'occurrence, la nourriture était quelque chose de sacré pour lui, et il allait donc bien profiter de la capsule-repas que sa mère lui avait préparée. Le reste de la matinée s'était passée sans problème. Comme il s'en était douté, les cours étaient d'un niveau bien en-dessous du sien. Ça ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure, parce qu'il apprenait à s'intégrer avec des humains de son âge. Et en plus, le cours de japonais était vraiment intéressant. Ils allaient étudier et analyser tellement d'œuvres classiques, comme _Le Dit du Genji_ , par Murasaki Shikibu, dans leur contexte socio-politico-culturel… C'était vraiment excitant !

En sortant de la classe, il se demanda où il pourrait se poser pour manger. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée de rester avec ses nouveaux amis, mais il savait que les quantités qu'il absorbait allaient les choquer ou même les dégoûter.

Soudain, alors qu'il venait à peine de sortir de la salle de classe, il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. En se retournant, il eut la surprise de trouver Lime. Il l'avait rencontrée pendant les dix jours avant le tournoi de Cell, quand il l'avait sauvée de la noyade et aidé son village. Depuis, il allait lui rendre visite une fois de temps en temps et s'était lié d'amitié avec elle.

Derrière lui, ses trois nouveaux amis observèrent la scène avec intérêt, par curiosité, pour Erasa et Videl, et parce que la fille qui venait d'adresser la parole à l'intello était super mignonne, pour Sharpner.

\- Eh Lime ! Quelle surprise ! Je ne savais pas que tu venais à Orange Star High !

\- Évidemment que tu ne le savais pas, espèce de nigaud, ça fait presque six mois que tu n'es pas venu nous rendre visite à grand-père et moi.

\- Ah… euh… oui, c'est vrai, répondit-il un peu nerveusement. Tu vois, en fait, on était très occupés à la maison, et avec mon travail…

\- Oui, oui, je sais, soupira la jeune fille aux cheveux auburn. C'est juste que ça m'aurait fait plaisir de te voir avec Goten. Et donc, tu vas enfin expérimenter l'école publique ? Une idée de ta mère, je suppose ?

\- Hahaha ! Oui, elle voulait que je me fasse des amis de mon âge… en plus de Dende et toi. Oh, euh, d'ailleurs, je veux te présenter à mes nouveaux amis.

Il se tourna vers ses camarades et les présenta à son amie. Erasa, comme à son habitude, était exubérante et amicale, Sharpner tenta de séduire Lime avec ses biceps, mais fut déçu de constater qu'elle n'avait absolument pas l'air intéressée ou impressionnée, et Videl resta un peu distante, mais curieuse. Le petit groupe décida alors d'aller manger dans le parc de l'établissement, vu que tout le monde avait déjà de quoi se nourrir. Sur le chemin, Lime chuchota à Videl et Erasa que Gohan était vraiment très timide, mais qu'il était aussi la personne la plus gentille et la plus attentionnée qu'elle ait jamais rencontrée, pendant que Sharpner vantait les mérites de la gym du dojo Satan et proposait à Gohan d'aller y jeter un œil, parce que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de prendre un peu de muscle.

Une fois arrivés, ils s'installèrent au pied d'un arbre et chaque personne commença à sortir sandwich et bentos, pendant que Gohan se mit un peu à l'écart pour décapsuler son repas. Quand la fumée s'estompa, les trois nouveaux amis du demi-Saiyan observèrent le festin avec des yeux ronds. Il y avait assez de nourriture pour au moins dix personnes ! En voyant leur air ébahi, Gohan dit simplement le mot « génétique » pour expliquer ce dont ils étaient témoins.

\- J'oublie tout le temps que ton frère et toi êtes de vrais gouffres à nourriture, remarqua Lime en rigolant. Dis, est-ce que je pourrais te prendre un onigiri et trois sushis en échange de mon sandwich ? La cuisine de ta mère est juste divine ! C'est un échange équitable, non ?

\- Hmmm… ça paraît correct. Tiens.

\- Merci.

Puis, il se mit à manger. Videl n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un inhaler de la nourriture à une telle vitesse. On aurait dit qu'il était affamé – ce qui, pour un Saiyan, était toujours le cas, leur métabolisme demandant des quantités gargantuesques de nourriture pour fonctionner normalement – et qu'il n'avait plus mangé depuis des jours. Elle ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un d'aussi svelte pouvait ingurgiter tout ça. Il devait vraiment avoir un code génétique alien ! En tournant la tête vers Lime, elle remarqua que la fille n'avait pas l'air plus dérangée que ça. Prenant exemple sur elle, la fille de Satan décida de manger son bento.

Quand le repas fut fini – ou, dans le cas de notre demi-Saiyan préféré, son festin – les cinq adolescents se mirent à parler de tout et de rien. Erasa parla de mode et des derniers ragots, Sharpner essaya de draguer Videl mais se fit envoyer dans le tronc d'arbre par un coup de poing de la jeune fille, Lime décrit son appartement en ville pendant que Gohan écoutait avec attention.

\- Tu penses que ça ennuierait Chichi si tu passais un jour après les cours chez moi ? L'indépendance, c'est plutôt sympa, mais je me sens un petit peu seule dans cet appartement tout vide, déclara timidement la fille aux cheveux auburn.

\- Je devrais le lui demander, mais je ne pense pas que ça la dérangerait, au contraire. Tu connais maman, elle va se faire du souci pour toi.

\- Oh oui, je l'imagine bien en train de faire une crise nerveuse : « Une jeune fille seule dans une grande ville ? Mais c'est de la folie ! A quoi est-ce que ses parents ont pensé quand ils ont décidé que c'était une bonne idée ? Laisse-moi les appeler ! Ils vont m'entendre... Inconscients ! ».

C'était une imitation presque parfaite de la matriarche des Son, tant et si bien que Gohan se mit à rire, bientôt suivi par Lime elle-même. Puis, une sonnerie se fit entendre. C'était le thème d'une sitcom que la mère de Gohan adorait et qu'il avait choisi spécialement pour elle. C'était comme si le fait de l'avoir imitée l'avait conjurée.

\- Oh, c'est maman. C'est peut-être important, dit Gohan avant de répondre. Eh maman ! Oui… Non, tout va bien… Oui, c'est bien plus facile que je pensais… Oui, j'ai déjà trois nouveaux amis ! Et tu sais quoi ? Lime suit aussi les cours ici… Non, elle habite toute seule… D'accord… Je ferai attention… Goten ?... Ne t'inquiète pas, tu sais qu'il est toujours sage avec moi… Oui… Moi aussi. À ce soir !

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait, demanda Videl, intriguée.

\- Je dois chercher mon petit frère chez son meilleur ami. Oh, d'ailleurs, dit Gohan en se tournant vers Lime, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, devine quoi ? Maman veut que je te reconduise chez toi tous les jours après les cours. Elle dit que ce n'est pas sûr pour toi d'être seule dans une grande ville, surtout avec le taux de criminalité qui a grimpé en flèche depuis ces trois dernières années.

\- Haha ! Je le savais, s'exclama l'intéressée, triomphante. Ce que je ne savais pas par contre, ajouta-t-elle, soupçonneuse, c'est que tu as un téléphone portable.

Le ton qu'elle avait employé rendit l'adolescent nerveux. Il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Il expliqua alors qu'il l'avait reçu à Noël de la part de sa marraine, mais qu'il ne l'utilisait presque jamais, seulement quand il s'absentait plus de quelques heures, au cas où sa mère aurait besoin de quelque chose. Lime, toujours mécontente du fait que son ami avait un téléphone, mais n'avait jamais pensé à la contacter, le lui prit des mains et alluma l'écran de verrouillage, qui montrait une photo de Goten déguisé en elfe.

\- Oh kami ! Cette photo est trop choupie.

\- Ah, oui, je trouve aussi. Je l'ai faite juste après que B… ma marraine m'a montré comment utiliser le téléphone.

\- C'est ton petit frère ? demanda Erasa, attendrie par la mignonnerie du petit garçon.

\- Oui, c'est Goten. Il a six ans.

\- Il est vraiment très mignon, dit la blonde.

\- Haha ! Peut-être, mais c'est une petite terreur, surtout quand il est avec Trunks, son meilleur ami, rétorqua Lime, amusée.

Videl n'avait pas vraiment d'affection pour les enfants, mais, dans l'intérêt d'en savoir un peu plus sur son nouveau camarade et de peut-être aussi percer à jour ses possibles secrets, elle accepta de prendre l'appareil qui lui était proposé et regarda la photo du petit frère de Gohan. Comme l'avait dit Erasa, il était adorable. Il avait, comme son frère aîné, de grands yeux noirs innocents et ses cheveux allaient dans tous les sens. Plus elle observait la photo, et plus Videl se dit que sa tête lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais qui ? N'ayant pas de réponse immédiate à sa question, et ne voulant pas paraître étrange à fixer la photo pendant des heures, elle rendit le téléphone à son propriétaire… qui se le fit reprendre immédiatement par Lime.

\- Bah quoi ? demanda-t-elle en voyant l'expression de son ami. Je veux juste voir les autres photos.

Vaincu, Gohan laissa Lime faire ce qu'elle voulait. Celle-ci, en déverrouillant l'appareil, découvrit le fond d'écran qui était une autre photo, cette fois-ci de Trunks et Goten qui faisaient de grands sourires. Encore une fois, elle la montra aux autres, qui trouvèrent l'image attendrissante. Ensuite, elle fouilla dans la galerie du téléphone et découvrit d'autres photos, toujours de la famille de Gohan. Il n'y en avait qu'une seule qui montrait l'adolescent : un selfie qu'il avait pris avec son petit frère.

Quand Videl vit cette dernière photo, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que Gohan était assez mignon. _Ugh ! Non, Videl Satan ne trouve personne mignon ! C'est juste la photo qui est mignonne, pas Gohan !_

La sonnerie retentit quelques minutes plus tard, annonçant la fin de la pause. Lime rendit son téléphone à Gohan et le groupe de nouveaux amis se dirigea vers leurs classes respectives. Les dernières années avaient le cours d'économie, suivi d'histoire et d'arts plastiques. Gohan fut agréablement surpris par le cours d'arts, qui, pour cette leçon, consistait à dessiner l'endroit préféré de chaque élève. Pour le jeune homme, la question était assez facile : le lac où il allait pêcher avec son père quand il était petit et où il se rendait avec Goten depuis qu'il était assez grand pour y aller. La difficulté venait de l'exécution du dessin. Gohan voulait rendre la beauté paisible du lieu, mais il se rendit vite compte que c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Non pas qu'il ne savait pas dessiner, parce qu'il s'amusait à gribouiller quand il n'avait pas envie de travailler depuis sa plus tendre enfance, mais entre savoir dessiner et rendre l'atmosphère de l'endroit, il y avait une grande différence. Finalement, il décida d'arrêter de s'acharner sur le croquis et commença à colorer le dessin à l'aide de la peinture fournie par la professeure.

Vers la fin du cours, Mme Doodle alla observer l'avancée des œuvres de ses élèves, leur donnant au passage son appréciation sur la créativité et la beauté des dessins.

\- Hm… C'est très… original, Erasa. Il manque quelques détails pour rendre l'image complète. Vous devriez peut-être ajouter encore quelques vêtements là et là ? Alors, monsieur Sharpner, voyons donc. Oh, oui, on voit très bien quel endroit vous avez reproduit, c'est du bon travail. Il faudrait juste que vous amélioriez le design des instruments, parce que les dimensions ont l'air un peu étriquées… Mademoiselle Satan. Oh, voilà qui est tout à fait inattendu. Très beau travail ! J'ai hâte de voir l'ouvrage une fois coloré… Monsieur Son, c'est bien ça ? Alors, voyons voir…

Mme Doodle se tut assez longuement en observant le dessin de Gohan. Après quelques instants, Gohan, un peu nerveux, décida d'intervenir en demandant ce qui n'allait pas. La femme mûre sortit de sa transe en entendant la voix du jeune homme.

\- Oh non, ce n'est rien… C'est juste que… votre travail est tout à fait magnifique. Puis-je vous demander quel endroit vous avez dessiné ?

\- Oh, euh, c'est le lac où ma famille a l'habitude de pique-niquer, répondit-il timidement.

\- Hm-hm. Très bon travail.

\- Euh, merci.

Gêné par l'échange, Gohan fut plus qu'heureux que la classe était enfin finie. Il rangea ses affaires et prit son dessin pour le ranger avec celui des autres, puis il suivit ses amis pour le dernier cours de la journée, Education physique. C'était ce qui lui faisait le plus peur dans le fait d'aller dans une école publique avec des humains qui ne connaissaient rien de lui. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait assez de contrôle pour mesurer sa force et il imaginait déjà ce que les autres penseraient de lui s'ils voyaient ses capacités inhumaines.

Sharpner l'emmena vers les vestiaires pour les garçons, où il commença à sortir les vêtements qu'il avait décidé d'utiliser : un simple pantalon de jogging bleu marine, des baskets noires, un t-shirt à longues manches noir et un t-shirt large bleu. Voyant les autres se déshabiller, il fut tenté d'aller se cacher pour se changer à son tour, ne voulant pas que les autres garçons voient ses muscles et les cicatrices qui lui parcouraient le torse, surtout celle qui se trouvait sur son épaule gauche, celle qu'il avait reçue de Cell quand il avait accouru pour protéger Vegeta d'une attaque meurtrière. Rien que le fait de penser au cyborg malveillant faisait ressortir des souvenirs que Gohan aimerait bien oublier. Le demi-Saiyan soupira et commença à défaire ses lacets.

\- Euh, Gohan ?

\- Oui Sharpner ?

\- Tu ferais mieux de te grouiller si tu ne veux pas être en retard.

\- Ah, euh… Oui. C'est juste que je n'aime pas trop me déshabiller devant d'autres personnes. Je n'ai pas l'habitude, tu vois ?

\- Ouais, ouais, je vois, reprit le sportif blond, un peu plus gentiment. Bon, dépêche-toi, ok ?

Quand tout le monde fut parti, Gohan se changea à une vitesse vertigineuse, qui aurait paru impossible aux humains, et se dirigea vers la salle de sport, où il retrouva son petit groupe. Il remarqua que le reste des adolescents étaient eux aussi en groupes, souvent déterminé par leur appartenance à un certain groupe social : les gothiques, les matheux, les sportifs, etc. C'était vraiment un environnement étrange, l'école.

\- Bon, les jeunes, comme c'est l'premier jour, j'vais être sympa avec vous, déclara le professeur de gym, M. Coconut. J'vais juste vous d'mander d'faire deux tours du terrain d'foot pour vous échauffer et voir si vous êtes encore en forme, et puis on s'fait un p'tit jeu de baseball. Allez, c'est parti !

Sur ces mots, la masse d'adolescents se dirigea vers l'arrière de l'école, qui accueillait un terrain de football entouré d'une piste de course, un terrain de baseball et deux courts de tennis. Il y avait aussi un dojo pour les arts martiaux et une salle de boxe et de musculation, ainsi qu'un gymnase intérieur. Toutes ces installations avaient été ajoutées après la victoire d'Hercule sur Cell, l'école ayant reçu de généreuses donations du héros pour favoriser les activités sportives des élèves.

Les adolescents se mirent à courir au signal de M. Coconut, non sans que beaucoup aient râlé, appelant l'obligation de faire de l'activité physique alors qu'ils venaient juste de rentrer de vacances une injustice. Gohan ne comprenait pas la réticence de ses camarades à courir. Après tout, le sport était bon pour la santé, et puis, deux tours, ce n'était rien. S'ils savaient ce qu'il avait dû endurer depuis sa plus tendre enfance, le demi-Saiyan était convaincu qu'ils verraient le cours de sport d'un tout autre œil.

Faisant attention à ne pas trop ressortir de l'ordinaire, le jeune homme décida de courir à côté d'Erasa, pendant que Sharpner et Videl faisaient la course.

\- Je ne les comprends vraiment pas, ces deux-là, commença la jeune fille. Dès qu'il s'agit de sport, ils sont super compétitifs. C'est fatiguant. Du coup, pendant les cours de gym, je suis toujours toute seule. Enfin, plus maintenant, on dirait, ajouta-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil au grand brun, qui rougit.

\- Ah, euh, bien sûr.

Il était vraiment mignon quand il était gêné, pensa Erasa. Elle appréciait beaucoup son nouvel ami. Même s'ils se connaissaient à peine, de ce qu'elle avait constaté de ses interactions avec lui et de ce que Lime avait dévoilé, c'était une personne très gentille et attentionnée. Et en plus, il était vraiment très, très mignon. Et intelligent. D'habitude, la blonde préféré plutôt sortir avec des garçons sportifs, mais pour Gohan, elle ferait peut-être une exception.

Quand tout le monde eut fini de courir et se dirigea vers le terrain de baseball, les élèves se rassemblèrent à nouveau atour de leur professeur, qui désigna Videl et Sharpner comme capitaines. Les deux choisirent alors les membres de leur équipe respective au tour à tour. Évidemment, Videl choisit directement Erasa, mais Gohan dut attendre qu'il ne reste que quelques élèves pour être enfin choisi par la fille de Satan, après beaucoup de persuasion de sa meilleure amie. Il avait entendu toute leur conversation du fait de son ouïe fine, et il décida de remercier Erasa pour sa gentillesse.

\- Oh, mais ce n'est rien, Gohan ! Je voulais que tu sois dans l'équipe gagnante, c'est tout, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Mais… Je trouvais ça injuste que Sharpie et Videl attendent si longtemps pour te choisir. Ils pourraient quand même te donner une chance !

\- C'est gentil de ta part, Erasa, répéta encore une fois l'adolescent aux cheveux ébouriffés.

Quelques instants plus tard, Videl donna des instructions à son équipe, puis, elle s'approcha de Gohan pour lui demander s'il savait jouer au baseball. Il lui dit qu'un ami lui avait montré comment jouer, puis il se dirigea vers le fond du terrain où son capitaine lui dit de se poster, satisfaite de sa réponse. C'était Yamcha qui lui avait appris les règles. Après le tournoi de Cell, il avait décidé de rejoindre l'équipe des Taitans, pour qui il avait déjà joué dans sa jeunesse. Dès lors, il était devenu une superstar, les autres l'acclamant comme un prodige du baseball, grâce aux capacités qu'il avait acquises pendant son entraînement aux arts martiaux. Il avait décidé d'organiser des parties avec le gang une fois par an, afin de pouvoir vraiment laisser cours à sa force. C'était un événement que personne dans le groupe des Z-fighters ne voulait manquer. Le guerrier balafré avait aussi appris aux plus jeunes à jouer en maîtrisant leur force à la demande de Chichi et Bulma, qui voulaient que leurs enfants puissent passer inaperçus parmi les humains une fois qu'ils seraient assez âgés pour aller à l'école.

La partie se déroula sans accroc, si ce n'était la rivalité constante entre Sharpner et Videl, jusqu'à ce que ce fut le moment pour Gohan d'être à la batte. Il était vraiment inquiet. Il avait vu la force avec laquelle Sharpner envoyait la balle et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir contrôler la sienne. Sharpner, quant à lui, voulait tester un peu le nouveau. Il avait remarqué l'intérêt que lui portaient Videl et Erasa, et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas Gohan au point de lui rendre la vie impossible, mais il voulait juste montrer aux filles qu'il était plus digne d'intérêt qu'un gringalet qui venait du fin fond des montagnes.

Il lança donc sa balle avec plus de force que nécessaire et celle-ci se dirigea tout droit vers le visage du demi-Saiyan. Celui-ci vit le projectile et décida de se baisser, comme pour éviter la balle, et de positionner sa batte de telle manière qu'il frappe le projectile de telle manière que les autres pensent que c'était un accident.

Son subterfuge marcha parfaitement : la balle rebondit sur la batte et tomba quelques mètres plus loin. Videl, qui avait vu la scène, commença à s'énerver sur Sharpner, lui disant de faire plus attention, pendant que Gohan en profita pour courir – à une vitesse plus qu'acceptable pour les humains, vers la première base. Il eut le temps d'y arriver tranquillement avant que quelqu'un n'ait le temps de reprendre la balle.

Le reste du jeu se passa sans autre incident, et le groupe, une fois changé, sortit du bâtiment pour attendre Lime. Quand elle fut enfin arrivée, Gohan sortit une capsule qui contenait une voiture que Bulma lui avait offerte avec un kit quand elle avait appris qu'il irait à l'école. C'est une Capsule car modèle 37X rouge décapotable. Ce n'était pas une voiture de grand luxe, mais elle était quand même assez belle pour retenir l'attention de ses nouveaux amis, qui lui demandèrent où il se l'était procurée.

\- Euh, c'est ma marraine qui me l'a offerte pour que je puisse me rendre jusqu'ici.

\- Eh beh, dit Sharpner, elle doit avoir de l'oseille, ta marraine, pour te donner une voiture aussi cool.

\- Euh… On peut dire ça.

\- Dis-moi, Gohan, commença Videl, les sourcils froncés. Comment ça se fait que ta marraine t'offre tant de choses. Je ne veux pas avoir l'air méchante ou quoi, mais est-ce que ce ne serait pas à tes parents de t'acheter ce dont tu as besoin ?

Ça se voyait qu'il n'avait pas envie de répondre à la question, mais il se poussa à le faire, au moins pour que Videl arrête quelques instants de s'enquérir des moindres détails de sa vie. C'était comme s'il était un criminel qu'elle interrogeait, et ça le mettait très mal à l'aise. En plus de ça, il n'appréciait pas trop que Videl critique sa famille. Après tout, sa famille avait tout ce qu'elle voulait grâce à un mensonge, même si elle ne le savait pas.

\- Comme tu le sais, on habite dans les montagnes, et en ce qui concerne l'argent, nous n'avons pas vraiment de quoi nous offrir tous les luxes que vous avez en ville ou que tu peux te permettre grâce à l'argent que ton père a gagné en... tuant Cell. Ce qu'on gagne, c'est pour vivre, et c'est pour ça aussi que je travaille, pour que ma famille puisse vivre tranquillement. J'aurais pu m'acheter une voiture moi-même, ou même un smartphone, mais ma marraine a insisté pour me procurer elle-même tout ça. Elle dit que ma famille a fait tellement pour elle qu'elle aimerait bien racheter sa dette, d'une certaine manière. D'où la voiture. Voilà.

\- Oh… D'accord..., répondit la jeune fille, un peu embarrassée.

Elle savait que ce n'était pas très poli de poser tant de questions, mais, en tant que fille du sauveur du monde, elle recevait beaucoup d'attention de la part des gens, qui voulaient gagner ses faveurs pour atteindre le champion. Au fil du temps, elle avait commencé à se distancer des gens et à se méfier de toutes les personnes qui essayaient de se rapprocher d'elle. Les seuls qui faisaient exception étaient Erasa et Sharpner, qui étaient ses amis depuis sa plus tendre enfance, même si Sharpie idolâtrait son père et n'arrêtait pas de la draguer depuis ses quatorze ans.

\- Bon, on doit y aller. À demain les amis, conclut Gohan en démarrant le contact de sa voiture.

\- Oui, à demain ! Rentrez bien, répondit Erasa, toujours aussi enthousiaste.

Les deux autres restèrent silencieux mais firent un geste de la main avant que leurs deux nouveaux amis ne s'en aillent. Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue, Erasa se retourna vers ses deux amis d'enfance, les sourcils froncés.

\- Vous avez intérêt à mieux vous conduire avec Gohan, tous les deux. Compris ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Ce n'était pas si terrible que ça, l'école. Après à peine deux semaines, Gohan se dit que sa mère avait eu une bonne idée. Les cours étaient simples, les professeurs assez sympathiques, dans l'ensemble, et il s'était fait de nouveaux amis ! Bon, Videl n'arrêtait pas de le harceler, mais il avait des amis ! De son âge ! Humains ! Enfin… Erasa était son amie, et Sharpner et Videl étaient les amis d'Erasa. Mais il passait quand même du temps avec eux ! En plus de ça, il aidait à faire diminuer le taux de criminalité de la ville dans son costume de Saiyaman en-dehors des heures de cours, aux côtés de Videl.

Ça avait été une surprise de découvrir que la jeune fille qu'il avait vu assommer des criminels comme si c'était un jeu d'enfant était la fille d'Hercule. Celle-ci n'appréciait pas vraiment la présence du super-héros casqué dans sa ville, arguant qu'elle savait se débrouiller toute seule. Gohan, en l'écoutant critiquer son identité secrète, ne put s'empêcher de la comparer à Vegeta. Le dernier guerrier Saiyan de sang pur était l'épitome de la fierté, n'acceptant l'aide de personne.

Enfin, c'était le cas avant le tournoi de Cell. Depuis qu'il avait été témoin de la mort du Trunks du futur et des conséquences de ses attaques désespérées contre la sauterelle mutante, qui avaient presque conduit à la destruction de la terre, il avait beaucoup changé, se rapprochant contre son gré du fils aîné de son éternel rival, tous les deux ayant été touchés durement par la mort de Son Goku. C'était Gohan qui avait aidé le prince à reprendre goût au combat, en lui demandant de s'entraîner avec lui une fois par semaine, pour garder ses réflexes intacts au cas où il y aurait une autre menace du calibre de Cell ou Freezer (enfin, c'est ce que Gohan aimait à penser… mais c'était peut-être le danger que Bojack et sa bande leur avait posé qui l'avait motivé à sortir de son humeur dépressive).

Gohan était perdu dans ses pensées et ne vit pas la jeune fille qui venait dans la direction de son siège jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne lui adresse la parole.

\- Bonjour Gohan.

\- Eh, Angela ! Est-ce que je peux t'aider ?

\- Euh, en fait, dit la jeune rousse aux yeux mauve timidement, j'aimerais savoir si tu voudrais sortir en ville avec moi ce samedi ? J'aimerais bien aller au cinéma voir le nouveau film, _Crépuscule,_ et peut-être aller manger dans un restaurant ?

\- Oh, ce serait avec plaisir, mais ce n'est pas possible cette semaine. Je travaille le samedi et ce dimanche, c'est l'anniversaire du meilleur ami de mon petit frère et je lui ai promis de l'emmener à la foire de Satan City, s'excusa notre héros.

\- Oh, dommage…

\- Mais on pourrait y aller à un autre moment, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air dépité de la jeune fille.

\- Bien sûr ! Merci beaucoup, Gohan. Tiens, je te donne mon numéro de téléphone, pour qu'on organise tout ça, dit-elle avant de retourner à sa place.

À côté de lui, Gohan vit trois paires d'yeux qui le dévisageaient.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Euh, Gohan, tu sais que tu viens d'accepter de sortir avec Angela ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Non, non, reprit lentement Erasa. Je veux dire, est-ce que tu es au courant que tu as accepté d'aller à un rendez-vous avec Angela ?

\- Et ? demanda Gohan, ne comprenant pas où son amie voulait en venir. C'est juste une journée entre amis. Je ne vois pas ce que ça a de mal.

\- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien au langage des filles, s'exclama Sharpner. Angela veut un rendez-vous _galant_. Pas un rendez-vous entre amis.

Voyant là où ses amis voulaient en venir, Gohan décida d'en avoir le cœur net. Il vérifia qu'il avait encore le temps d'aller parler à la rousse avant que le professeur n'arrive, et alla lui demander de vive voix ce qu'elle attendait de leur sortie. Même s'il était rouge comme une tomate en voyant qu'elle le regardait avec de grands yeux, il prit son courage à deux mains et lui posa directement la question. La jeune fille lui sourit et lui dit qu'elle n'attendait rien d'autre que de passer un bon moment avec lui, en espérant qu'ils apprennent à se connaître.

Gohan fut rassuré par sa réponse. Il ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs, parce qu'il n'était pas vraiment intéressé de cette manière, et puis, il n'avait jamais eu de relations avec une fille !

Il retourna à sa place, répéta ce qu'Angela lui avait dit, et ouvrit son bloc de feuilles à l'arrivée de la professeure d'anglais.

* * *

La semaine passa rapidement pour le demi-Saiyan, et, avant qu'il s'en rende compte, c'était déjà la fin de la semaine. Comme à son habitude, il ramena Lime en voiture chez elle avant de voler en direction du mont Paoz. Dès qu'il arriva, il se fit sauter dessus par son petit frère, qui lui raconta sa journée en détails pendant que son frère aîné se débarrassait de ses chaussures et allait ranger son sac de cours dans sa chambre. Une fois le babillage du petit garçon terminé, Gohan s'installa dans le salon avec sa mère et Goten de chaque côté de lui et fit un rapport de ce qui s'était passé à l'école en buvant une tasse de thé. Il avait évité de parler de son rendez-vous avec Angela, mais ils avaient tous les deux décidé de se rencontrer le dimanche qui suivait, alors, le jeune homme se sentit obligé d'en faire mention à sa mère, sachant qu'elle allait vouloir tout savoir sur la jeune fille.

\- Dimanche prochain, j'ai quelque chose de prévu, commença-t-il timidement.

\- Hm ? Quoi donc ?

\- Eh bien, il y a cette fille dans ma classe…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase avant que Chichi ne le coupe :

\- Une fille ? Tu as une petite-amie ? Et tu ne me l'as pas encore présentée ? A quoi ressemble-t-elle ? J'espère qu'elle est jolie, et intelligente ! Mon bébé mérite d'avoir la meilleure femme du monde !

\- Maman ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, l'interrompit son fils. On va juste aller au cinéma et manger dans un restaurant. Ce n'est pas ma petite-amie. Elle est gentille, mais je veux juste apprendre à la connaître un peu mieux. Même si tout le monde est plus ou moins sympathique, les seuls amis que j'ai vraiment, ce sont Lime et Erasa. Je suis aussi toujours avec Sharpner et Videl, mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne m'aiment pas beaucoup.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, mon chéri. Tu es un garçon adorable, je suis sûre qu'ils t'aiment bien !

\- Tu crois ?

\- J'en suis sûre, dit-elle avec conviction. D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas de devoirs ? Tu n'auras pas le temps de les faire ce weekend, alors il vaut mieux que tu t'y mettes tout de suite.

\- J'ai juste un devoir pour le cours de japonais. J'y vais tout de suite, et après, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son petit frère, qui était resté étrangement silencieux pendant la conversation, on pourra aller jouer dehors.

\- Ouiiiii !

Avec un rire léger à la réponse enthousiaste de Goten, Gohan alla dans sa chambre et entreprit d'analyser les haïkus que M. Murasaki leur avait donnés.

Pendant ce temps, Goten, qui était resté seul avec sa mère, lui demanda :

\- Dis maman, si Gohan a une copine, est-ce que ça veut dire que j'aurais une grande sœur ?

\- Oui mon chéri, mais on dirait qu'aucune fille n'a encore retenu l'attention de ton grand frère.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, je pense que ton grand frère a besoin d'une fille spéciale qu'il pourra aimer pour toujours.

\- Comment tu sais que la fille elle est spéciale ? Est-ce que tu savais que papa était spécial ?

C'était une question innocente, venant de la bouche de l'être le plus innocent que la terre ait portée après Son Goku lui-même, mais ça n'empêcha pas Chichi de ressentir la douleur lancinante que la perte de son époux lui provoquait chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui ou que quelqu'un le mentionnait. Que Goten parle de sa relation avec Goku, c'était comme si on lui perçait le cœur de toutes parts. Cependant, pour ne pas inquiéter son enfant, elle sourit légèrement et elle lui répondit :

\- Oui, j'ai su qu'il était très spécial dès qu'on s'est rencontrés. C'est pour ça que je lui ai fait promettre de m'épouser, tu sais. Je savais qu'on était faits l'un pour l'autre. On se complétait.

\- Compléter ? Ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Ça veut dire que nos deux personnalités ensemble forment un équilibre, comme le yin et le yang. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

\- Hm… Je sais pas, répondit le jeune garçon en fronçant les sourcils.

 _Il est vraiment adorable quand il réfléchit_ , se dit Chichi.

\- Laisse-moi te donner un exemple. Quand Gohan était petit, je voulais qu'il étudie presque tout le temps, et ton père insistait pour que je le laisse aller jouer dehors avec ses amis animaux. Il allait même jusqu'à le faire sortir en cachette !

\- Oh ! Ça veut dire que quand tu étais trop, euh… tricte ? papa aidait Gohan à s'amuser, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, c'est ça. Et quand je m'inquiétais trop, il m'aidait à me calmer.

\- Comme Gohan fait avec toi ! s'exclama Goten sans réfléchir.

\- Oui, dit Chichi tristement, comme Gohan.

C'était vrai. Depuis la mort de Goku, Gohan avait pris le rôle d'homme de la maison. Il faisait son possible pour être le meilleur grand frère, mais aussi une figure paternelle pour Goten, et il aidait même Chichi à se calmer quand elle s'inquiétait ou quand son tempérament de feu se faisait connaître. Il avait mûri beaucoup trop rapidement. En fait, se dit Chichi, il n'avait jamais vraiment été un enfant depuis ses quatre ans. Il avait eu trop de responsabilités, trop jeune, trop vite, trop de poids sur ses petites épaules encore potelées. C'était l'une des raisons qui avaient aussi poussé la mère de deux enfants à inscrire son fils aîné dans une école publique, pour qu'il vive un peu des expériences normales, pour qu'il arrête quelques instants d'être un homme, et soit, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures, un adolescent insouciant.

Son plan avait l'air de marcher, même si ça n'empêchait pas le jeune homme de jouer au superhéros dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Elle avait remarqué qu'il avait commencé, ces derniers temps, à s'éclipser pendant les cours pour aller aider la fille de ce menteur d'Hercule Satan. C'était ironique, vraiment, qu'il se lie d'amitié avec la fille de l'homme qui avait discrédité son père et tous ses accomplissements.

Elle n'était pas bête. Elle regardait la télévision. Elle savait que son fils partait chasser les criminels pendant les cours, et Lime le lui avait confirmé quand elle l'avait appelé la semaine précédente. Habituellement, Chichi aurait confronté son fils et l'aurait fustigé, mais si ça le rendait heureux, qui était-elle pour lui en vouloir ? D'autant que, d'après ce qu'elle avait vu des notes de cours sur lesquelles elle avait pu jeter un coup d'œil en nettoyant la chambre de Gohan, il n'avait vraiment rien à apprendre d'un point de vue académique.

Soudain, Chichi repensa à un détail : Gohan partait pendant les cours pour aider Videl. Est-ce qu'il se pourrait que son fils éprouve plus que de l'amitié pour la fille de Satan ? C'était une idée un peu folle, mais ça aurait du sens. Il parlait un peu plus de Videl que du reste de ses autres amis. À peine, mais assez pour que sa mère s'en rende compte. Au début, elle avait pensé que la raison venait du fait que son fils était agacé par les questions incessantes que la jeune fille lui posait, mais peut-être… peut-être qu'elle lui plaisait, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte ? Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net !

Prise d'inspiration, Chichi prit le téléphone de la maison et composa le numéro de sa meilleure amie.

\- Oui Bulma, c'est moi. C'est à propos de Gohan…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

\- Eh ! Bulma ! Trunks ! On est là, s'écria un Goten extrêmement excité.

Derrière lui, Gohan secouait la tête, amusé par les excentricités de son petit frère. Il s'excusa auprès du génie aux cheveux bleus, en lui expliquant que Goten n'avait pas arrêté de parler de leur sortie pendant toute la semaine, allant jusqu'à empêcher toute la maisonnée de dormir jusque minuit la veille.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Gohan, tu aurais dû voir Trunks hier. Il avait tellement hâte de passer la journée avec vous que même une séance d'entraînement avec Vegeta ne l'a pas fatigué assez pour qu'il arrête d'en parler. Inutile de te dire que son père sera vraiment content que le weekend se termine, dit-elle en rigolant.

À ce moment-là, les deux enfants accoururent à toute vitesse et, sautillant sur place, attendirent de passer la journée avec leur grand frère. Amusé, Gohan dit au revoir à Bulma et se dirigea vers l'avant de la Capsule Corporation, décapsula sa voiture, et permit à ses protégés d'entrer, en vérifiant qu'ils avaient bien mis leur ceinture. Trunks voulut s'asseoir à l'avant, mais l'adolescent refusa, arguant qu'il s'amuserait plus en étant à côté de son meilleur ami et qu'il se sentirait mieux s'il allait à l'arrière. Pour faire plaisir à la personne qu'il respectait le plus au monde après son père, le jeune prince suivit le conseil de Gohan et se mit à la place arrière droite, pendant que Goten mettait sa ceinture à la place arrière gauche. Une fois toutes les ceintures bouclées, Gohan s'installa sur le siège du conducteur et démarra. Il espérait que l'heure et demi de voyage se passerait sans accroc, sachant qu'il avait deux enfants demi-Saiyans surexcités avec lui. Il aurait peut-être dû prévoir un snack ou des jeux…

xx

Ce n'était pas si mal, cette foire de Satan City. Il y avait des vendeurs à tous les coins de rue, et le parc était rempli d'attractions pour petits et grands. Goten et Trunks étaient étonnamment sages et suivaient les instructions de Gohan à la lettre. L'adolescent n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il était la seule personne que le duo terrible écoutait à la lettre. Même Vegeta ou Piccolo ne recevaient pas autant de respect de la part des deux enfants, alors qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus intimidants que le jeune demi-Saiyan (sauf quand il se mettait dans l'une de ses très rares colères). C'était vraiment étrange.

Pendant ce temps, Videl et Erasa se promenaient parmi les étalages de nourriture près de l'entrée du parc. Erasa était heureuse que sa meilleure amie ait accepté de l'accompagner. Sachant que son amie n'aimait pas trop ce genre d'événements, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoirs de pouvoir y aller, d'autant que Sharpie était parti voir de la famille en-dehors de la ville. En outre l'envie de profiter de la foire, l'adolescente espérait tomber sur Gohan, qu'elle savait être présent, vu qu'il avait parlé de venir avec son petit frère et le meilleur ami de celui-ci. Elle savait aussi que la seule raison pour laquelle Videl était venue était pour voir le jeune homme et l'espionner.

Erasa savait que son amie était intriguée par le grand brun et elle était sûre qu'elle était attirée par lui, même si elle le réfuterait. C'était étrange de penser que le garçon manqué, qui refusait tout ce qui était trop féminin, mettait l'accent sur la force physique et était la personne la plus agressive qu'Erasa connaissait, avait le béguin pour le garçon le plus intelligent, timide, et socialement inepte de l'école. Ils étaient tellement opposés que ça en devenait drôle.

Soudain, alors qu'elles se promenaient parmi les nombreux étals de nourriture, les deux jeunes filles entendirent une voix qu'elles connaissaient.

\- S'il-te-plaît Gohan ! On restera sages, promis !

\- Goten, tu sais bien ce qui arrive quand vous mangez trop de sucre, répondit l'adolescent en charge. Je veux bien vous acheter une barbe-à-papa, mais pas tout de suite.

\- Ouais, Goten, écoute grand frère, intervint un autre petit garçon. De toute façon, je commence à avoir faim, et j'ai envie de goûter autant de nourriture que possible !

Sur ce, les trois se mirent à rire. Videl et Erasa, qui avaient suivi les voix, virent une scène qui les fit fondre. Gohan était face à deux petits garçons qui ne devaient pas avoir plus de huit ans, accroupi. Elles reconnurent immédiatement le petit frère de leur camarade de classe avec sa chevelure noire qui partait dans tous les sens, comme un palmier, et son grand sourire. Il se tenait face à Gohan avec la main derrière la tête, comme son aîné le faisait souvent. À côté de lui, un autre garçon, plus âgé, avec des cheveux lavande, avait les bras croisés et un air blasé qui ne convenait pas à quelqu'un de son âge. Mais, dès que Gohan plaça une main sur la tête des enfants et leur ébouriffa les cheveux dans un geste d'affection, les deux petits garçons eurent la même réaction : un grand sourire béat, plein d'admiration. C'était vraiment adorable.

\- D'accord Trunks, on peut aller goûter autant de nourriture que tu veux, décida Gohan. Ta maman nous a donné assez d'argent pour acheter tout ce que tu veux, mais, prévint-il avec un ton plus sérieux, j'attends une conduite exemplaire de votre part, d'accord ?

La réaction des enfants ne se fit pas attendre. Ils sautèrent de joie et commencèrent à courir autour du premier demi-Saiyan en vocalisant leur enthousiasme, faisant rire leur baby-sitter. Le petit groupe commença alors à naviguer entre les étals, achetant chaque fois des quantités de nourriture qui satisferaient une personne normale. Pour chaque stand.

Videl et Erasa n'arrivaient toujours pas à croire ce qu'elles voyaient. Certes, elles s'étaient un peu habituées à ce que Gohan mange pour une dizaine de personne à chaque repas, mais voir deux enfants qui n'avaient même pas encore atteint la puberté ingérer presque autant que lui était… surprenant.

Erasa s'amusait beaucoup, à suivre et observer son nouvel ami. Quand il était à l'école, il était extrêmement gêné et préférait ne pas parler de lui, même si Lime partageait quand même des informations sur le mystérieux Son Gohan, au grand dam de celui-ci. Il semblait qu'il était différent, plus ouvert, quand il était avec quelqu'un dont il était proche, et c'était une surprise agréable de constater qu'il était toujours aussi gentil, poli et attentionné. La façon que les garçons avaient de le regarder montrait qu'ils avaient une adoration sans borne pour le jeune homme. Pour Goten, c'était normal, vu que Gohan était son frère aîné, mais c'était amusant de voir que le petit Trunks avait le même sentiment chaque fois qu'il tournait le regard vers l'adolescent, alors qu'il avait l'air presque condescendant pour le reste du monde – sauf Goten, bien sûr, vu qu'il était son meilleur ami.

Après presque une heure à faire le tour des étals à nourriture, le trio s'arrêta devant un vendeur de barbe-à-papa, comme Goten l'avait précédemment demandé. Les deux enfants vibraient presque sur place tellement ils avaient hâte de goûter au délice sucré, pendant que leur aîné les tenait par la main, attendant calmement que la file avance.

Videl, à ce moment-là, décida d'aller s'asseoir sur un banc pour que sa meilleure amie et elle puissent manger les burgers qu'elles avaient achetés pendant qu'elles suivaient les garçons. Ainsi, elles pouvaient enfin se nourrir, observer leur proie et paraître tout à fait innocentes quand elles iraient lui parler. C'était un plan parfait que la fille de Satan avait imaginé pendant leur filature et elle en était extrêmement fière.

Il fallut une petite dizaine de minutes pour que le petit groupe puisse enfin acheter leur friandise. Pendant ce temps, Trunks et Goten n'avaient pas arrêté de sauter impatiemment, demandant toutes les dix secondes quand ils pourraient avoir leur dessert. Toujours patient, Gohan avait tenté de les calmer en leur racontant des blagues et en les distrayant de manière générale. Son calvaire était enfin terminé. Certes, il adorait les deux terreurs – il considérait même Trunks comme son petit frère – mais ils étaient vraiment agaçant quand ils le voulaient. Une fois devant le vendeur, il commanda deux barbe-à-papa bleues, « Parce qu'on est des garçons », s'était écrié Trunks. Gohan, lui, n'en avait pas prise.

\- Pourquoi t'en prends pas pour toi, grand frère ? demanda tout innocemment Goten.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de barbe-à-papa. C'est un peu trop sucré à mon goût. Mais, si on passe devant un vendeur de glace, je prendrai bien quelques boules.

\- Ouiiiii ! De la glace !

\- Hahaha ! Goten, tu as déjà de la barbe-à-papa. Si tu veux, je peux vous acheter une boule un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

\- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, s'exclamèrent en cœur le Duo infernal.

Quand les confiseries furent prêtes, Gohan paya pendant que les enfants commencèrent à déguster avec plaisir leur dessert, jusqu'à ce que leur aîné leur dise d'aller s'asseoir sur un banc pour manger.

\- Youhou ! Gohan !

Le jeune homme se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Erasa et Videl, toutes deux en train de manger un burger, selon son odorat développé. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir des personnes qu'il connaissait, mais, c'était la foire, après tout !

\- Eh, Erasa ! Videl. Je vois que vous profitez aussi de la foire !

\- Hm-hm. Dis-moi, c'est ton petit frère ? demanda la blonde en pointant vers un Goten extrêmement timide.

Voyant que l'étrangère le montrait du doigt, il alla se cacher derrière le pantalon de son grand frère. Bien qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à Son Goku physiquement et qu'il était aussi naïf et exubérant, Goten avait hérité de la timidité extrême de son grand frère avec des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. À côté de lui, son meilleur ami avait les bras croisés et regardaient les deux adolescentes avec suspicion – son père lui avait appris à se méfier de toute personne qui ne faisait pas partie de leur famille étendue.

\- Oui, c'est Goten. Et ça, c'est Trunks, son meilleur ami, dit-il en désignant le garçon aux cheveux lavande. Les garçons, je vous présente Videl et Erasa, deux de mes nouvelles amies d'école. Je vous ai déjà parlé d'elles, vous vous souvenez ?

Il parla doucement tout en essayant de faire sortir son petit frère de sa cachette. Il avait lui-même été fort craintif avant son entraînement avec Piccolo, et il semblait que Goten avait hérité de sa timidité. Sachant que ses efforts étaient en vain, il lança un regard à ses amies avant de se tourner vers son petit frère et de s'accroupir pour être à son niveau. Au même moment, Trunks s'avança un peu, toujours les bras croisés, dans une pose qui se voulait protectrice et qui fut un peu gâchée par la présence de la barba-à-papa dans sa main droite. Videl vit cela et trouva le geste drôle et mignon à la fois, malgré le regard peu amène du garçon – elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il ne les connaissait pas.

\- Goten, dit le demi-Saiyan le plus âgé de telle manière que seuls les deux Terreurs l'entendent, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Tu sais que je ne te présenterai pas à quelqu'un qui pourrait te faire du mal, hein ? Tu sais que je ne laisserai rien vous arriver à Trunks et toi. Tu me fais confiance ?

Le petit clone de Son Goku hocha de la tête doucement.

\- D'accord. Je ne te demanderai pas de faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas faire, juste d'aller leur dire bonjour et te présenter, tu veux bien ?

Un autre hochement de tête.

Satisfait, Gohan se leva et se tourna vers le fils de Vegeta et arqua un sourcil en voyant la position dans laquelle il s'était mise. Secouant la tête, il revint vers ses deux camarades de classe.

\- Désolé, mon petit frère est assez timide.

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je m'appelle Erasa, dit-elle en adressant les deux garçons, et ça, c'est ma meilleure amie du monde entier, Videl !

Gohan, voyant que les deux Démons étaient encore hésitants, plaça une main sur leur tête et leur ébouriffa les cheveux avant de les pousser doucement vers les filles, avec un sourire encourageant.

\- Moi c'est Trunks, répondit le petit prince en soufflant sur ses mèches rebelles. Lui, c'est Goten. C'est aussi mon meilleur ami dans le monde entier.

Puis il se tourna et se remit à côté de Gohan, dans la posture favorite de son père, bras croisés et sourcils froncés, laissant son meilleur ami seul face aux deux étrangères. Ce dernier tremblait un peu, mais garda les mots de son frère chéri en tête avant de lever le menton.

\- Je-m'appelle-Goten-et-Gohan-c'est-mon-grand-frère-et-c'est-le-plus-génial-des-grands-frères-de-l'univers-et-Trunks-c'est-mon-meilleur-ami-de-tout-l'univers-entier.

Puis il se retourna et courut à nouveau se cacher derrière son grand frère.

\- Haha ! Voilà, les présentations sont faites, déclara Gohan. Hum… Est-ce que ça vous dérange si on se joint à vous ? On était en train de chercher un banc pour que les garçons mangent leur barbe-à-papa.

\- Oh non ! Asseyez-vous ! Ça nous fait plaisir d'enfin rencontrer les adorables petits garçons qui sont sur tes photos !

\- Pas de problème, fut tout ce que dit Videl.

Sachant que son meilleur ami était trop nerveux pour manger sa sucrerie s'il se trouvait à proximité de la fille aux cheveux noirs, qui faisait quand même un peu peur, Trunks décida de se mettre à côté d'elle. Cependant, quand il arriva face au banc, il arriva face à un petit problème : il ne pouvait pas grimper dessus avec sa barbe-à-papa en mains.

Gohan, ayant directement remarqué la situation, s'avança et installa Goten au bout du banc. Puis, il se tourna vers Trunks, qui lui lança un regard qui disait « si tu fais ça, je te jure que tu vas le regretter ». Riant doucement, il prit la barbe-à-papa des mains de l'héritier de la Capsule Corp. et laissa celui-ci monter sur le banc par ses propres moyens.

Videl observa la scène du coin de l'œil en mangeant son burger, amusée. Il semblait que le petit Trunks pensait qu'il n'était plus un enfant, et vu son comportement précédent quand Gohan discutait avec son petit frère, il se croyait assez fort pour protéger l'adolescent. C'était amusant. Goten, quant à lui, semblait extrêmement dépendant de Gohan, le laissant s'occuper de lui comme une mère poule. Il était aussi extrêmement timoré, bien plus encore que son grand frère, mais, quand Erasa et elle les avaient suivis, le petit garçon s'était montré plein d'énergie et d'insouciance. Les deux images tranchaient. Malgré tout, il restait quand même adorable, avec ses grands yeux noirs, son visage expressif et sa petite bouille ronde. Videl se demandait si Gohan ressemblait à ça quand il avait l'âge de son petit frère, puis, aussi vite que la pensée lui vint à l'esprit, elle l'écrasa violemment. Videl Satan ne pensait _pas_ à ce genre de choses !

Gohan, pendant que le petit groupe qui s'était installé sur le banc mangeait, resta debout près de son petit frère, les bras croisés, et se demanda comment faire sortir Goten et Trunks de leur coquille – il savait que le petit prince n'aimait pas rencontrer des étrangers et avait remarqué son comportement peu amène avec les deux humaines. Il décida de faire la conversation avec ses camarades de classe, raisonnant que ça montrerait aux jeunes demi-Saiyans qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre de Videl et Erasa. Enfin, surtout d'Erasa… Videl était une toute autre histoire. Après tout, même lui se sentait mal à l'aise en la présence de la jeune justicière.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello le peuple!_

 _Merci pour vos commentaires! J'ai répondu par MP pour ceux à qui je le pouvais! Vos compliments me font chaud au coeur et je suis contente que ça vous plaise!_

 _Guest: Merci beaucoup! Je pense tenter d'ajouter un chapitre par semaine pour le moment, vu que j'ai quelques chapitres qui sont prêts, mais je ne sais pas si cette programmation va tenir avec tout le travail que j'ai pour le moment (qui me laisse peu de temps pour écrire)._

 _Aleks: Merciiii! Je ne dirai rien sur la relation entre Go-chan et Vivi! Non, on ne me forcera pas à dire quoi que ce soit, nananère! :D_

 _Et voici un nouveau chapitre un peu (beaucoup) à l'avance, vu que je ne pense pas pouvoir le poster la semaine prochaine (un voyage, du boulot, encore du boulot, vous savez?)._

 _Que va-t-il se passer pour nos demi-Saiyans préférés? Trunks et Goten vont-il survivre au_ Serpent domoniaque _? Est-ce que les enfants vont embarrasser notre Go-chan adoré face aux filles? Est-ce que leur journée va être gâchée par un méchant pas beau? Lisez pour le savoir!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Le groupe, ayant fini de manger, décida de continuer à se promener ensemble, malgré les réserves de Goten et Trunks (même si ce dernier avait fait valoir auprès de Gohan que c'était quand même _son_ anniversaire). Les garçons avaient déjà joué aux nombreux jeux et défis qui parsemaient la ville et avaient gagné assez de peluche pour toute leur famille étendue, alors Gohan leur proposa d'aller faire un tour dans les manèges, comme ils ne l'avaient pas encore fait.

\- Euh, mais, Gohan, commença Erasa, tu ne penses pas qu'il faudrait d'abord les laisser digérer un peu ? Je veux dire, ils ne vont pas être malades ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Erasa, ils ont un estomac de fer. Et puis, si ça te rassure, on ne va pas aller dans des attractions trop violentes pour le moment.

\- Mais grand frère, s'exclamèrent en cœur Trunks et Goten ! On veut aller dans le _Serpent démoniaque_ ! Ça a l'air trop super méga coool !

Videl et Erasa regardèrent les deux petits demi-Sayians comme s'ils étaient devenus fous. Est-ce qu'ils étaient sérieux ? Le Serpent démoniaque était une attraction à sensations fortes extrêmement violente.

\- Euh… est-ce qu'ils sont toujours comme ça ? demanda Videl, déconcertée.

\- Haha ! Parfois, j'ai l'impression que ce sont des jumeaux, répondit le grand brun, amusé par les singeries des garçons.

\- Trunks t'appelle aussi grand frère ?

\- Oui. Je le connais depuis qu'il est bébé et nos familles sont tellement proches que je suis son grand frère, en quelques sortes.

\- Je vois…

 _Vraiment, ce Gohan est trop bizarre_ , pensa Videl. Elle l'observa en train d'essayer de calmer les garçons, qui n'étaient pas contents du tout de ne pas pouvoir aller dans les montagnes russes tout de suite. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à un compromis : ils iraient d'abord dans deux attractions au choix de Gohan, puis ils pourraient le faire aller dans toutes les attractions qu'ils voulaient avant d'aller voir la parade prévue à dix-sept heures.

Ils commencèrent par un tour dans le carrousel. Il n'y avait pas de file, par chance. Goten et Trunks choisirent chacun un cheval qui se trouvaient l'un à côté de l'autre, Gohan, lui, se trouvait devant eux, et à côté de lui se trouvait Videl. Erasa avait décidé de ne pas monter et de simplement les regarder, expliquant qu'elle n'avait pas assez digéré pour aller sur une quelconque attraction.

Gohan profita des derniers instants avant que le manège ne démarre pour répéter au Duo infernal les règles qu'ils devaient respecter sur les attractions, sous l'œil amusé de Videl. Il parlait normalement, mais son ton ne laissait pas la moindre place à un quelconque argument, et les enfants buvaient ses paroles avec de grands yeux.

\- Vous avez compris ?

\- Oui Go-chan !

\- Ouaip, répondit Trunks, faisant semblant d'être blasé.

\- Vous savez ce qui se passera si vous ne m'écoutez pas, prévint l'adolescent, avant d'ajouter : Même si c'est ton anniversaire, Trunks.

\- On sera sages comme des images, affirma Goten, l'air sérieux.

Ce à quoi Gohan répondit par un grand sourire, que les deux enfants retournèrent. Ils adoraient voir leur grand frère sourire comme ça. Puis, le manège démarra.

* * *

Après quelques attractions, les enfants avaient commencé, doucement mais sûrement à s'habituer à la présence des deux filles. Ils avaient aussi remarqué que toutes les deux n'arrêtaient pas de poser des questions à Gohan et restaient près de lui, même si la fille aux cheveux noirs, Videl, faisait quand même un peu peur et rendait le grand brun nerveux.

\- Eh, Goten, murmura Trunks.

\- Hmm ?

\- Tu penses que l'une d'elles veut être la petite-copine de Go-chan ?

\- Oh ! Je ne sais pas, je vais leur demander !

\- Non, Goten…

Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Goten était maintenant devant les trois adolescents et demanda très clairement s'il Videl ou Erasa voulait être la chérie de son grand frère, ce à quoi Videl et Gohan devinrent tout rouges. Erasa, elle, ne fit que sourire.

\- Pourquoi tu demandes ça, Goten ? demanda-t-elle, ignorant la réaction de ses amis.

Elle n'avait aucun problème à avouer qu'elle aimait vraiment beaucoup Gohan, même si elle ne le connaissait pas, et puis, s'il voulait bien être son petit-ami, ce serait vraiment chouette.

\- Bah, ma maman, elle dit que Go-chan a besoin d'une chouette fille pour lui faire plein les petits-enfants.

À ces mots, Gohan s'étrangla presque de honte.

\- Oh kami ! Goten, n'écoute pas ce que maman dit, se récria-t-il. Je suis trop jeune pour ça !

\- Mais… Maman et papa avaient ton âge quand ils se sont mariés.

\- Oui mais c'est différent !

\- Pourquoiiiiii ?

Trunks s'était joint à la conversation, très amusé par la gêne de Gohan.

\- Parce qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre.

La réponse ne sembla cependant pas satisfaire le plus jeune des fils de Son Goku, qui demanda :

\- Mais… toi, tu n'es pas amoureux ?

Gohan soupira.

\- Non, Goten, je ne suis amoureux de personne.

\- Oh…

Le petit garçon avait l'air déçu par la réponse de son grand frère. Puis, reprenant espoir, il se retourna vers les deux jeunes filles qui regardaient la scène avec gêne – pour Videl – et intérêt.

\- Et vous ? Vous êtes amoureuses de mon grand frère ?

\- Goten ! Ne faites pas attention à lui, s'il-vous-plaît, s'écria le demi-Sayian, embarrassé au-delà des mots, avant de se saisir de la main de son petit frère et de le tirer vers Trunks, qui était mort de rire. Écoutez, les garçons, j'aimerais bien que vous ne parliez pas de ce genre de choses avec mes amies, d'accord ?

\- Mais pourquoi ? Maman dit que tu as besoin d'une fille gentille, répondit Goten en boudant. Et puis, moi, j'ai envie d'avoir une grande sœur.

\- Ce n'est pas très poli de demander à quelqu'un s'il est amoureux d'une personne qui se trouve juste à côté… Et puis, tu sais bien que je t'en parlerai, si j'avais une copine, non ?

Le petit garçon hocha de la tête, puis, vaincu, promit à son frère de ne plus demander à des filles si elles voulaient sortir avec son frère… en face de lui.

Le petit groupe continua dans un silence embarrassé, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à l'attraction que Trunks attendait depuis le début : _le Serpent démoniaque_ ! Les filles qui accompagnaient les trois Sayians n'étaient pas sûres que c'était une si bonne idée de laisser deux enfants qui avaient respectivement six et huit ans d'aller sur des montagnes russes, et encore moins _ces_ montagnes russes, réputées pour être les plus effrayantes de tout le continent. Videl fit connaître son opinion, mais n'apprécia pas du tout le fait que Gohan ne prit pas ses remarques en compte. _Eh bien, tant pis pour lui, s'il le prend comme ça… On verra bien qui rira bien le dernier quand les deux gamins seront traumatisés ! Ha !_

\- Gohan ! Gohan ! Regarde ! C'est juste là-bas.

\- Allez, dépêchez-vous. Franchement, les adultes sont trop lents quand ils veulent, remarqua Trunks.

\- J'arrive, j'arrive. Euh, hésita Gohan en se tournant vers ses camarades de classe, vous voulez venir avec nous ?

Erasa déclina directement, n'aimant pas du tout ce genre de divertissement. La fille de Satan, quant à elle, sembla réfléchir à la proposition un moment, avant d'accepter, même si elle n'était pas vraiment fan des attractions à sensations fortes. Après tout, il fallait bien que quelqu'un soit là pour aider les petits, et elle n'était pas sûre que Gohan supporte la vitesse…

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, deux enfants surexcités sortirent de l'attraction, suivis par une Videl un peu blanche et un Gohan amusé.

\- Tu sais, si je m'étais douté que Trunks et Goten n'aimeraient pas un manège, je leur aurais conseillé quelque chose d'autre…

\- Tais-toi, marmonna Videl.

Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi elle s'attendait. D'une part, les garçons avaient ri tout le long et, d'autre part, Gohan n'avait pas l'air perturbé du tout par l'attraction, il avait même l'air de s'ennuyer un peu. C'était bizarre. Trop bizarre.

\- Dis-moi, Gohan, commença Videl quand elle se sentit un peu mieux, tu t'es ennuyé dans ce truc, non ?

\- Ah, euh… En fait…

\- Pas de mensonges.

\- Je pense que j'ai trop l'habitude de faire des pirouettes quand je vole, dit rapidement l'adolescent nerveux. Ce genre d'attractions n'est rien du tout à côté, alors voilà.

Pendant qu'il volait ? Videl voulut insister encore, mais se fit couper par deux demi-Sayians impatients ils voulaient aller dans une autre attraction !

Ils allèrent retrouver Erasa, qui avait récupéré les photos qui avaient été prises pendant le manège – celle qui montrait Gohan et Videl était hilarante – et le groupe se mit en route. Personne ne savait quoi faire et ils décidèrent donc de faire un tour dans la grande roue. Elle était un peu à l'écart du reste des manèges, mais il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que nos amis n'y arrivent. Contrairement aux attractions qu'ils avaient faites jusqu'à présent, il y avait une file assez importante. Sachant que les enfants allaient s'ennuyer assez vite – et, connaissant Goten et Trunks, l'ennui les conduisait souvent à faire des bêtises – Gohan décida de les envoyer chercher des glaces avec l'un des adolescents. Il suffisait juste de choisir qui.

\- Pourquoi tu ne viens pas toi, grand frère ? râla Goten.

\- Oui ! Pourquoi pas toi ? renchérit Trunks.

Aucun des deux ne se sentait à l'aise avec les amies de Gohan. Erasa était trop exubérante et n'arrêtait pas de vouloir les toucher et Videl leur faisait peur parce qu'elle leur rappelait à la fois Chichi et Vegeta.

Les jeunes filles, quant à elles, se demandaient s'il ne valait pas mieux laisser la responsabilité de surveiller les deux garçons à leur camarade. Toutes deux savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas à l'aise avec elles – comment est-ce qu'ils le pourraient ? Ils venaient de les rencontrer – et elles n'avaient pas l'habitude de s'occuper d'enfants, surtout Videl, qui les évitait comme la peste, en général.

\- Vas-y, ce sera plus rapide, décida Videl, en ayant assez d'entendre les gamins geindre comme ils le faisaient.

* * *

Ça ne prit pas longtemps, et bientôt, les petit groupe fut de nouveau complet dans la file, des glaces à la main. Comme à son habitude, Gohan, en gentleman qu'il était, avait décidé d'acheter des glaces pour ses amies, une à la fraise pour Erasa et une au chocolat pour Videl. Trunks avait porté la glace de son « grand frère » pendant le voyage, parce que personne ne faisait confiance à Goten pour qu'il ne la mange pas lui-même.

Finalement, il leur fallut une petite dizaine de minutes pour pouvoir entrer dans une cabine de la grande roue. Les enfants s'émerveillèrent de tout ce qu'ils voyaient pendant que Gohan les observait, un sourire aux lèvres. Erasa, elle, papotait de tout et de rien en regardant à peine par la fenêtre, et Videl toisait le moindre détail, les bras croisés.

* * *

Quand ce fut l'heure de la parade, le petit groupe se trouvait déjà sur la route principale de Satan City, à un endroit parfait pour voir tout ce qui se passait. Vu qu'il y avait des gens qui bloquaient la vue des garçons, Gohan les prit chacun sur une épaule.

 _Il a l'air fin, comme ça, mais ses épaules sont_ _larges_ , observa Videl. _C'est peut-être parce qu'il est tellement grand. Après tout, peu de garçons de notre âge font plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt, comme Sharpie. Tiens, en parlant de Sharpie, même s'il a le haut du corps super développé, Gohan n'est pas beaucoup moins large que lui… Et il met toujours des vêtements qui flottent un peu et avec des longues manches. Peut-être qu'il veut cacher sa musculature plutôt que son manque de matière ? Et puis, quand on le compare avec cette imbécile de Sayiaman, ils font plus ou moins la même taille, et Gohan aime bien les comics et autres superhéros… Hmm… Oui, mais Gohan n'a pas une force surhumaine, que je sache, ou bien c'est le costume qui donne à Sayiaman son pouvoir ? Il faut que j'en aie le cœur net !_

Soudain, alors que la parade venait à peine de commencer, une explosion se fit entendre à à peine une cinquantaine de mètres de nos amis. Alertée, Videl se précipita vers le bruit alors que Gohan tirait les enfants et Erasa vers une allée plus loin.

\- Videl, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama le jeune homme.

\- Je vais voir ce qui se passe.

\- Ça pourrait être dangereux ! Tu ferais mieux d'attendre la police ou Sayiaman avant d'aller te précipiter tête baissée.

\- Pfeuh ! Comme si quelque chose pouvait m'arriver, clama la fille de Satan avec arrogance. Je suis la fille du sauveur de l'humanité, après tout.

Puis elle reprit sa course vers le danger. Le demi-Sayian grogna et continua de pousser les trois personnes sous sa responsabilité vers un endroit sûr. Quand ils furent arrivés à la ruelle, Gohan se redressa et ordonna eux enfants de rester sur place jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne et demanda à Erasa de veiller sur eux.

Erasa protesta, mais se tut devant l'expression de son ami. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sérieux, et il semblait même à la limite de la colère. Les deux terreurs, eux, restèrent silencieux – ils sentaient le ki de leur aîné fluctuer et son regard ne présageait rien de bon. Même s'il ne se mettait que rarement en colère, un Gohan furieux était la dernière chose que les petits demi-Sayians voulaient voir, même s'ils n'en étaient pas les cibles.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

\- Ah-Ha ! Alors, Satan, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Pfeuh ! C'est pas comme si ton menteur de père pouvait venir te sauver, hahaha !

Videl grogna avant de réfléchir à un moyen de se débarrasser du lourdaud. Quand elle était arrivée sur place, il venait de faire exploser un autre pétard, mais, dans sa main gauche, il tenait une vraie grenade, et de l'autre, une mitraillette légère. Quand il avait vu Videl, il avait avoué qu'il était là pour faire voir au monde qu'Hercule Satan n'était qu'un menteur. Il croyait que les trucages que Cell et les guerriers dorés utilisaient étaient vrais. C'était stupide, vraiment. Pourquoi est-ce que le héros du monde mentirait sur une chose pareille ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Mais… une petite voix dans la tête de la justicière lui soufflait doucement que certains faits pouvaient amener à douter de la véracité des déclarations de son père. Après tout, si toute l'armée avait été détruite en un instant, comment le champion du monde aurait-il pu détruire une créature qui semblait indestructible, et ce, avec un seul coup de poing ?

La jeune fille attendit le moment parfait pour intervenir. Il vint plus tôt que prévu, quand le malfrat fut distrait par quelque chose derrière elle. Profitant de l'occasion, elle courut et fit un geste pour désarmer son adversaire, mais celui-ci la vit avant qu'elle y arrive et brandit son arme sur le front de la fille de Satan. Celle-ci, coupée dans son élan, ne put qu'observer la mitraillette pendant qu'elle essayait de former un plan pour gagner, sans succès.

\- Tu fais plus la maline, maintenant, hein ? exulta le malandrin.

Il commença à dire autre chose, mais fut interrompu soudainement par une tache indistincte qui le déposséda de son arme avant de le faire tomber. Quand la tache s'arrêta de bouger, il découvrit le grand Saiyaman, cape flottant derrière lui. Loin d'être découragé, l'homme dégoupilla sa grenade explosive et la lança vers le superhéros, lui criant :

\- On va voir si tu sais te débarrasser de ça, Stupidman ! Hahaha !

Loin d'être choqué ou apeuré, le héros observa l'objet avec désintérêt, puis lança un regard à l'attaqueur avant de s'assurer que tout le monde allait bien – même Videl. Avec un soupir, il lança la grenade dans les airs et envoya un faisceau de ki qui la fit exploser sans danger. Il grimaça légèrement au bruit qui assaillit ses oreilles sensibles, avant d'avancer vers l'homme à terre. Il le prit par le col et, tout doucement, pour que personne d'autre ne l'entende, il dit :

\- Je me fiche de savoir pourquoi tu as fait ce que tu as fait, je me fiche de savoir que tu penses… non, que tu saches que ce n'est pas Hercule qui a sauvé la terre. Mais laisse-moi te prévenir : la terre n'a pas été sauvée d'un monstre comme Cell pour que vous autres humains vous mettiez en danger pour des idioties.

Le demi-Saiyan casqué inspira et expira lentement pour se calmer – évitant de se transformer en super Saiyan par mégarde, et tuer l'imbécile qui tremblait face à lui – avant de reprendre.

\- Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter attentivement et faire ce que je te dis avant que je ne perde patience. Tu vas gentiment aller vers le premier policier que tu vois, tu vas lui dire ce que tu as fait, et puis, tu vas passer le reste de tes jours à travailler pour faire le bien autour de toi. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

\- Je… euh… oui, répondit l'homme, tremblant de peur.

Il ne voyait pas le visage du superhéros sous son casque, mais, étrangement, il pouvait sentir le pouvoir émaner de son corps. C'était comme s'il se trouvait en plein milieu d'un orage, et l'homme n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Enfin, Saiyaman le relâcha, et l'individu se précipita vers les officiers de police qui arrivaient seulement sur place pour les implorer de l'arrêter.

\- J'aurais pu me débrouiller toute seule, fut ce que déclara la jeune combattante quand elle arriva près de la figure masquée.

Elle était intriguée par le fait que le malfrat avait l'air apeuré par ce que Saiyaman lui avait dit – c'était la seule explication logique à son comportement – mais elle préférait laisser ça pour un autre moment. Elle en avait vraiment assez que l'aspirant superhéros lui vole ses combats.

Elle ne s'attendait cependant pas à ce que celui-ci se tourne brusquement vers elle et lui lance d'une voix agacée :

\- Est-ce que votre fierté est plus importante que la vie d'innocents ?

Et, avant que Videl ait pu répondre, Saiyaman disparut.

\- Quoi ? Avec quoi il vient maintenant, celui-là, se demanda l'héroïne de Satan City.

Avec un bruit irrité, elle se retourna pour se rendre auprès du groupe qu'elle avait abandonné pour retrouver un Gohan qui semblait de plus en plus en colère, à quelques mètres d'elle. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Ce qu'elle savait, cependant, c'est qu'il était intimidant, comme ça, et que l'expression ne lui allait pas.

Avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce fut, il se retourna subitement et navigua dans la foule. Elle le suivit, tout en pondérant la signification de son comportement. Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle n'avait jamais vu le jeune homme autre que de bonne humeur ou extrêmement nerveux. De ce qu'elle avait appris de lui, il était toujours patient et bienveillant, gentil et poli, intelligent et humble. Le contraste avec la situation présente était flagrant.

* * *

\- Grand frère !

\- Gohan !

Le Saiyan fut attaqué par deux enfants qui s'attachèrent à ses jambes.

\- On était inquiet quand t'es parti suivre mademoiselle Videl, s'exclama Goten.

\- Hm-hm ! On a vu une grosse explosion dans le ciel, renchérit Trunks.

\- Oui, et il y avait plein les gens qui couraient partout en criant !

\- Même que j'ai vu un gros monsieur qui s'est fait pipi dessus !

\- Les enfants.

Les deux mots, exprimés simplement, les arrêta dans leur lancée. Les deux garçons levèrent le regard vers le visage de leur aîné, et ce qu'ils y virent les fit déglutir bruyamment. Ils lâchèrent chacun la jambe à laquelle ils étaient attachés et se posèrent contre un mur, un peu hésitants. Les colères de Gohan n'étaient vraiment pas quelque chose qu'ils avaient envie de voir.

Un peu plus loin, Erasa arriva en courant, essoufflée.

\- Désolée Gohan… Quand ils t'ont… vu, ils ont… couru… tellement vite…

\- Ce n'est rien, Erasa. Au moins, ils étaient sains et saufs, _avec toi_.

Il insista sur la dernière partie, sachant que Videl l'entendait. Sa voix était froide, intimidante. Rien à voir avec le gentil Son Gohan que tout le monde connaissait.

Soudain, il se retourna vers Videl, se redressa de toute sa hauteur et la toisa. Sous son regard dédaigneux, elle se sentit tout à coup très petite et insignifiante.

\- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? commença le demi-Saiyan, tentant avec difficulté de ne pas hausser le ton. Tu fonces tête baissée sans même penser aux conséquences de tes actes. Est-ce que c'est tellement important pour toi de te battre que tu oublies qu'il y a des innocents qui peuvent être blessés par ta faute, hein ? Est-ce que tu es tellement arrogante que tu préfères mettre tout le monde en danger plutôt que de d'arrêter deux secondes et penser avant d'agir ?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et allait rétorquer, mais Gohan n'avait pas fini.

\- Ton inconscience aurait pu te blesser, ou pire. Elle aurait même pu blesser ou tuer quelqu'un. Est-ce que tu y as pensé ? Mes petits frères auraient pu être blessés, par ta faute. Je me fiche de savoir qui ton père est ou qui tu crois être, mais ce que je sais, c'est que rien n'excuse ton comportement stupide.

Sur ces mots, il se tourna vers les deux enfants, qui le regardaient avec de grands yeux apeurés. Il s'approcha d'eux, se baissa à leur niveau et les rassura, avant de se tourner vers Erasa pour la remercier de s'être occupée des garçons. Une fois cela fait, il prit Goten et Trunks par la main – ce dernier se laissa faire, pour une fois – et s'en alla, laissant les deux adolescentes choquées au-delà des mots. Elles venaient de découvrir un côté de Son Gohan qu'elles n'auraient jamais cru découvrir.

* * *

Après l'incident, la parade avait repris, laissant à Goten et Trunks l'occasion de l'admirer. Ils étaient étrangement plus calme que d'habitude, mais ça n'avait rien d'étonnant, avec le ki encore fluctuant de leur grand frère. Ils savaient tous les deux pourquoi Gohan était en colère. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des rares occasions où le demi-Saiyan avait du mal à contrôler son tempérament explosif quand quelqu'un menaçait ceux qu'il aimait.

Contrairement aux autres Saiyans, le jeune homme détestait se battre – ça avait peut-être aussi quelque chose à faire avec ses expériences depuis sa plus tendre enfance – mais il était extrêmement protecteur. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait réussi à se transformer en super Saiyan dans la salle de l'esprit et du temps, pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait et ne plus devoir revivre la mort d'un de ses amis.

C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle il avait perdu le contrôle et s'était transformé en Super Saiyan 2, la raison pour laquelle il était devenu un monstre. Il ne supportait pas de voir des innocents souffrir, et l'injustice le rendait fou. Il n'aimait pas se battre pour le principe de se battre, comme son père, Vegeta, ou encore les garçons, mais pour préserver tout ce qui était précieux à ses yeux : la vie, l'amour, sa famille, la beauté du monde.

Quand la parade fut terminée et qu'ils se nourrirent à nouveau, le trio décida de rentrer, d'autant que Goten ne tenait plus debout le soleil n'allait d'ailleurs pas tarder à se coucher quand ils arriveraient dans les montagnes. Voyant que son petit frère n'allait pas pouvoir continuer à marcher très longtemps, Gohan décida de le prendre dans ses bras et de le laisser se reposer. À côté de lui, Trunks aussi luttait pour rester éveillé, mais, aussi têtu que son père, il refuserait toute aide, alors Gohan résolut de sortir sa voiture un peu plus tôt que prévu. Il trouva une rue calme presque vide et lança la capsule.

Puis, il ouvrit la portière arrière gauche et y déposa son fardeau endormi, vérifia que Trunks avait bien attaché sa ceinture et ouvrit le coffre pour en sortir un ours en peluche (que Goten avait appelé Monsieur Nouss quand il avait deux ans), un plaid duveteux et deux coussins. Il avait prévu ces objets spécialement pour cette occasion, sachant que les enfants dormiraient sur la route du retour après tout, même si le Duo terrible semblait avoir une énergie sans fin, ils n'en restaient pas moins des petits garçons. Il lança un dernier regard attendri sur ses deux charges et se mit enfin dans le siège conducteur.

* * *

Erasa et Videl avaient continué à suivre le trio après l'incident de la parade, et ce malgré le fait que Videl n'avait pas apprécié les remarques que Gohan lui avait faites. Cependant, en y réfléchissant un peu plus, la fille de Satan se rendit compte que la colère du jeune homme était née d'inquiétude et que ce qu'il avait dit, même si sa fierté ne voulait pas l'admettre, avait un fond de vérité.

Elle souffla avec agacement en y repensant.

À côté d'elle, sa compagne était restée assez silencieuse depuis l'épisode. Videl devina que sa meilleure amie était d'accord avec le grand brun, mais aussi qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qui s'était passé, vu la manière avec laquelle elle observait le petit groupe.

Dès qu'elles l'avaient retrouvé, les filles avaient remarqué que Gohan était redevenu plus calme, même si, en l'observant d'un peu plus près, n'importe qui pouvait voir la tension dans ses mouvements.

Videl hésitait entre se sentir un peu coupable et indignée par ce que le jeune homme lui avait jeté à la figure un peu plus tôt, et son orgueil la poussait à avoir envie de donner un grand coup de poing à Son Gohan pour lui avoir parlé sur le ton qu'il avait utilisé. Cependant, elle avait une mission, et c'était de découvrir le secret que son camarade de classe cachait à tout le monde. Elle savait qu'il en avait un, et un gros !

Pendant ce temps, la parade avait continué sans plus d'accroc, et les deux gamins avaient retrouvé un peu de leur excitation, même s'ils se montraient moins exubérants que précédemment. À chaque char qu'ils voyaient, ils se tournaient vers leur aîné avec de grands yeux plein d'émerveillement, et celui-ci leur répondait avec un sourire doux et aimant.

 _Pas étonnant que les deux mioches l'adorent_ , se dit la combattante, _il a l'air de savoir comment les occuper et les calmer_. _En même temps, d'après ce que Lime nous a dit, il passe son temps libre à s'occuper de son frère. Je me demande pourquoi ? Ses parents devraient s'en charger, ou bien ils travaillent tous les deux. Mais la mère de Gohan est une femme au foyer… Evidemment, vivre dans les montagnes, ça ne doit pas être facile. Mais le père ? Gohan ne parle jamais de son père. Bizarre, bizarre…_

Une heure plus tard, la parade enfin terminée, le trio s'était enfin décidé à quitter la ville. Toujours curieuses, Videl et Erasa continuèrent à suivre le petit groupe, la blonde retenant avec difficulté un petit « Aaaw » quand Gohan porta un Goten endormi et prit soin au confort des enfants pendant leur sommeil, ours en peluche compris.

Quand il se mit en route, les jeunes filles, sous l'influence de Videl, suivirent le véhicule de loin, avec l'aide du jet de la fille de Satan. Il se dirigeait vers le sud… vers les montagnes. Donc chez lui, en conclut la fille du champion du monde.

* * *

Un peu plus de quatre heures plus tard et deux pauses pipi pour les petits, les Saiyans arrivèrent au mont Paozu. Sur un plateau, se situait une clairière où l'on pouvait distinguer une maison en dôme, derrière laquelle se trouvait une extension plus classique et, un peu plus à gauche de celle-ci, une petite cabine traditionnelle. Le paysage qui entourait l'habitation était paisible, avec une rivière qui coulait non loin de là et une forêt dense un peu plus loin.

Rien que de voir sa maison, Gohan sentit la paix l'envahir. Malgré le fait que son père ne reviendrait peut-être jamais et que sa mère le poussait à étudier plus que de raison, il aimait vraiment être ici.

Il arrêta la voiture – un modèle que Gohan avait aidé à dessiner pour le rendre totalement écologique – et ouvrit directement la porte d'entrée pour avertir sa mère qu'ils étaient rentrés. Celle-ci sortit pour aider son fils à porter les enfants endormis à l'intérieur sans les réveiller.

\- Hey, maman, dit doucement le fils de Goku.

\- Alors ? Vous vous êtes bien amusés ?

Gohan hocha la tête, puis prit délicatement Goten pour le donner à Chichi, qui embrassa tendrement son fils endormi.

\- Les garçons ont gagné plein de prix. Je pense qu'ils ont plein de cadeaux pour tout le monde.

\- C'est gentil de leur part. J'espère qu'ils se sont bien tenus, murmura Chichi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils étaient trop contents de s'amuser et manger pour faire des bêtises.

\- Bien. Allons les mettre au lit, reprit la veuve de Goku. J'espère que vous avez bien mangé.

\- Oui. Avant de partir. Et je leur ai donné les en-cas que tu nous as préparés aussi il y a une heure.

\- Parfait.

La femme regarda une dernière fois son adorable fardeau avant de rentrer. Gohan la suivit avec Trunks, puis il ressortit chercher les affaires qu'il avait laissées dans son véhicule, pour enfin l'encapsuler et retourner à l'intérieur.

Plus loin dans les airs, un jet jaune canari changea de direction pour regagner la ville. Au même moment, un jeune homme soupira.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey peoplz!_

 _J'espère que l'histoire continue de vous plaire!_

 _Pour info, pendant tout le mois de mars, je prends part à un défi d'écriture: 500 mots par jour sur une histoire sur laquelle j'ai déjà commencé à travailler. Si ça marche bien pour celle-ci, attendez-vous carrément à avoir deux chapitres par semaine._

 _Finalement, Allez lire la note en bas du chapitre! C'est important!_

 _Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire si vous avez des opinions (la critique constructive est toujours la bienvenue, et si ça vous a plu, ça fait plaisir de le savoir ;) )._

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Gohan arriva un peu plus tôt à l'école, le lendemain. Il voulait s'excuser auprès de Videl et Erasa pour son éclat de colère, la veille. Oh, il pensait ce qu'il avait dit, il avait raison, mais cela n'excusait pas son comportement. En général, il était maître de lui-même, mais son inquiétude pour Videl, les humains et les garçons l'avaient poussé à réagir plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Une fois dans la salle de classe, il monta les escaliers vers ses nouveaux amis, tous déjà présents. Il était un peu anxieux de la réaction des deux filles à sa présence. Elles devaient lui en vouloir terriblement, surtout Videl.

\- Hmmm… Bonjour, les amis, commença timidement le guerrier le plus puissant de la planète.

\- Hey Gohan ! Tu nous as manqué à la parade, babilla gaiement la blonde. Vous vous êtes bien amusés avec ton petit frère et le petit Trunks, hmmm ?

\- Oh, euh, oui. D'ailleurs… euh… Erasa. Videl… J'aimerais m'excuser pour mon comportement, hier.

À ces paroles, la jeune brune aux yeux bleus daigna accorder son attention à l'adolescent balbutiant.

\- Je n'avais pas le droit de me mettre en colère comme je l'ai fait, continua-t-il. Je… hum… J'espère que vous me pardonnerez.

\- Oh, mais Go-chan, déclara Erasa en utilisant le surnom qu'elle avait entendu Goten utiliser, faisant rougir son ami, on ne t'en veut pas ! Hein Videl ? Tu étais juste inquiet pour les enfants, c'est normal !

Videl renifla avec dédain à ces mots.

\- D'ailleurs, pour toi, Trunks c'est aussi un petit frère, non, reprit la fille exubérante. Je dis ça parce que quand tu criais…

\- Quoi ! s'exclama Sharpner, choqué.

\- … tu as dit tes « petits frères ». Au pluriel, continua Erasa sans faire attention à l'interruption.

\- Ah… euh… tu as raison. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je connais Trunks depuis qu'il est bébé. Et quand maman a appris qu'elle était à nouveau enceinte après…

Il s'arrêta brusquement, les sourcils froncés, une expression triste passant sur son visage innocent.

\- Quand elle a appris qu'elle attendait Goten, on a commencé à aller voir Trunks de plus en plus souvent. Elle voulait que j'apprenne à m'occuper d'un enfant, pour l'aider après la naissance. On habite loin de tout, alors c'était difficile de trouver quelqu'un pour s'occuper de Goten si maman devait partir faire des courses, ou quand elle faisait à manger.

Le froncement de sourcils était toujours présent, mais il paraissait plus pensif, comme perdu dans ses souvenirs. Videl faisait à présent face au jeune homme, buvant toute pièce d'information qu'elle entendait.

\- Du coup, j'ai aussi commencé à m'occuper de Trunks. Ça a beaucoup aidé B… ma marraine, comme elle travaille énormément et que son mari est tout le temps occupé. Et puis, j'aimais bien être avec Trunks. On s'entend bien, lui et moi. Enfin… je pense que j'ai commencé à le considérer comme mon petit frère dès que je l'ai rencontré, je crois. Les amis de mes parents sont plus ma famille que de simples amis, après tout. On est proches, même si on ne se voit pas souvent, pour certains. Chaque fois qu'on fait des réunions, dévoila-t-il, c'est comme si on s'était vus la veille…

La porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur, arrêtant brusquement le discours du jeune homme, qui s'assit et sortit ses notes. La discussion était terminée.

* * *

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Videl continua à observer Gohan comme un prédateur prêt à fondre sur sa proie au moindre signe de faiblesse, mais elle avait arrêté de le harceler avec ses incessantes questions, ce pour quoi le jeune homme était reconnaissant.

La seule chose qui avait changé du quotidien était le fait que tout le monde dans sa famille et ses amis n'arrêtaient pas parler de sa sortie avec Angela le dimanche. Cela n'avait de cesse de l'embarrasser, d'une part parce que sa mère commençait déjà à parler de petits-enfants et de mariage, et d'autre part parce qu'il ne voyait pas l'évènement d'un angle romantique. Certes, Angela était jolie, mais il ne la connaissait pas.

De toute façon, il ne savait même pas ce qui lui dirait qu'une fille lui plaisait ou pas. Il était peut-être l'être le plus puissant de la galaxie (d'après maître Kaio), et l'une des personnes les plus intelligentes du monde, il n'en restait pas moins extrêmement innocent et peu préparé en ce qui concernait la vie en société. Et la gent féminine était un mystère total pour lui, même celles qu'il côtoyait depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Avec un soupir, il se remit à observer la ville sous son casque de superhéros. Tous les jours, soit le matin, soit le soir, il faisait une ronde aérienne de Satan City à la recherche de problèmes qu'il pourrait résoudre. En général, quand Videl s'occupait d'une attaque, il restait à proximité, au cas où elle serait en danger, comme la première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés – si on pouvait appeler ça une rencontre – mais il essayait tout de même de la laisser tranquille, la jeune fille pestant chaque fois que Saiyaman lui « volait » ses adversaires ou qu'il interférait de quelque manière que ce soit avec ses affaires. Elle était vraiment beaucoup comme Vegeta.

Pour une fois, la ville était tranquille. Le jeune homme résolut d'aller au palais du Tout-Puissant. Ça faisait déjà quelques jours qu'il n'y avait plus été, et il avait encore un livre à prêter à Dende su la flore commune du continent. Et puis, il avait envie de voir Piccolo, aussi. Il sentait que son mentor était au palais flottant plutôt que près de sa cascade dans les bois. _Il doit encore donner des conseils à Dende avec les souvenirs qu'il a du Tout-Puissant_ , pensa le demi-Saiyan.

* * *

\- Gohan ! Euh…

Dende observa l'accoutrement de son plus vieil ami avec perplexité. Il savait que le demi-Saiyan aidait à protéger la population de Satan City, mais voir le déguisement qu'il utilisait en vrai était pour le moins… déstabilisant. Le jeune Namek avouait ne rien connaître du style vestimentaire des terriens et acceptait qu'il n'y comprendrait jamais rien. Cependant, les habits de son ami, il le savait, n'avaient rien de chic ou d'à la mode. Ils étaient même un peu ridicules. _Mais si ça lui plaît, ça me plaît aussi._

\- Dende ! Quel plaisir ! Oh, désolé, j'ai oublié d'enlever mon costume, hahaha !

Le demi-Saiyan appuya sur un bouton de sa montre, qui fit disparaître ses habits de superhéros. Cela fait, il fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir un livre qu'il tendit à son meilleur ami. Les yeux du jeune gardien de la planète brillèrent de mille feux et il s'empara avidement de l'ouvrage, le serrant contre son cœur.

\- Oh, Gohan, merci, s'exclama Dende. De quoi s'agit-il, cette fois-ci ?

\- La flore du continent. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais savoir quel genre de plantes pousse ici avec un peu plus de détails, comme sur Namek vous vous occupez principalement des Agisas.

\- Mille mercis, Gohan, soupira-t-il. Tu es vraiment le meilleur ami qu'on peut avoir.

Le sourire que lui donna l'aîné des Son illumina le palais du Tout-Puissant bien plus que la lumière du soleil ne le pouvait. C'était pour ce sourire que le Namek avait décidé de retourner sur Terre, et rien que pour lui. Enfin… il aimait aussi la planète, qu'il trouvait fascinante, mais son ami avait bien plus d'importance. D'aucuns auraient pu penser que le garçon ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour Son Gohan, mais c'était oublier que les Namek étaient asexués. Les liens qu'ils entretenaient avec leurs pairs étaient filiaux ou amicaux, jamais romantiques.

De l'autre côté du palais, le Namek sans nom, aussi connu sous le nom de Piccolo, était encore en train de méditer… ou c'est ce qu'il semblait faire à première vue. Comme tous les gens de son espèce, son ouïe était extrêmement développée, ainsi que ses dons télépathiques. Il put donc suivre la conversation de ses deux élèves à la perfection, et un sourire minuscule se dessina sur son visage.

Il était proche des deux adolescents. Gohan, parce qu'il était son premier ami, mais surtout, son fils. Dende, par son lien avec Nail, qui retrouvait en l'enfant tout ce qui était bon dans l'univers. La conscience de Kami, quant à elle, considérait les deux amis comme des guides pour l'humanité entière. Leur innocence et la pureté de leur cœur, malgré les épreuves qu'ils avaient vécu, malgré le mal qu'ils avaient vu faire dans l'univers, dépassait de loin tout ce qu'il avait pu considérer comme innocent auparavant.

\- Eh Piccolo !

\- Gohan. Est-ce que tu es là pour t'entraîner ?

Évidemment, c'était la première chose à laquelle pensait son mentor, mais ça ne dérangeait pas le demi-Saiyan, parce que, contrairement aux autres Z-Fighters et son propre père, Piccolo connaissait la nature de Gohan. Il était d'ailleurs le seul, avec Dende, à qui le jeune homme avait une entière confiance. Oh, il ne doutait pas des autres, loin de là, mais les deux Namek étaient les plus proches de lui et ils respectaient son essence.

Les autres étaient des combattants ou des guerriers, ils avaient commencé à se battre soit parce qu'ils aimaient les arts martiaux, soit parce que c'était dans leur nature. Ils aimaient le combat, se battre les excitait. Gohan n'était pas comme eux, et Piccolo l'avait compris depuis longtemps. Il était une âme paisible, qui rêvait d'aider le monde. C'était un protecteur, pas un guerrier.

Son propre père n'avait cependant pas compris ce fait, quand il l'avait envoyé sur le champ de bataille, face à Cell. Son Goku n'avait pas pensé au fait que son fils n'était encore qu'un enfant, ou même qu'il détestait se battre. Non, Goku avait simplement vu le potentiel de Gohan et avait déduit que le garçon agirait comme il l'aurait fait et ne s'était rendu compte que trop tard de son erreur.

Piccolo, après cela, avait perdu une grande part du respect qu'il avait acquis pour le Saiyan, et plus encore quand cet idiot avait décidé de ne pas revenir sur terre, alors que sa famille avait besoin de lui.

\- Non, Piccolo. Je suis juste venu vous dire bonjour à Dende et toi. Je dois bientôt rentrer à la maison. Maman m'attend et j'ai promis à Goten que je l'entraînerai.

\- Hmpf.

\- Oh ! D'ailleurs, tant que j'y pense, ma classe va faire une excursion au Tenkaichi Budokai et…

\- Tiens, ils se sont enfin décidés à reprendre la compétition, interrompit le grand Namek, sardonique.

\- Euh… Oui. Donc, je disais, reprit le jeune homme, on fait une excursion là-bas, et comme on peut venir avec notre famille, Goten et Trunks ont décidé de s'inscrire dans la division junior.

C'était vrai. Le matin même, M. Rekishi, leur professeur d'histoire, avait prévenu la classe qu'ils iraient voir la compétition d'arts martiaux dans le cadre du programme des dernières années, qui prévoyait de nombreuses excursions pour aider les jeunes gens à décider de leur future carrière. Le tournoi tombait d'ailleurs bien, car les adolescents auraient aussi l'honneur de voir le héros qui avait sauvé la terre du terrible Cell.

\- Division junior ? Pathétique. Les deux mioches sont plus puissants que tous les humains qui vont combattre réunis, cracha le Namek.

Gohan haussa simplement les épaules.

\- Ils sont assez forts, certes, mais ça leur fera aussi un entraînement.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Piccolo, un sourcil levé.

\- Il faut qu'ils contrôlent leur force pour ne pas faire trop de mal aux humains, d'autant qu'il s'agit d'enfants. Jusque maintenant, ils n'ont pas eu à faire attention à ça parce qu'ils ont le bracelet inhibiteur de ki que Bulma a inventé, mais j'ai décidé qu'ils devraient l'enlever pour la compétition. Il faut qu'ils apprennent à se contrôler eux-mêmes.

Les deux Namek furent surpris. Tout le monde savait que Gohan entraînait son petit frère et joignait les séances d'entraînement de Trunks une fois de temps en temps, mais ils pensaient qu'il le faisait simplement pour leur faire plaisir et ne prenait pas cela au sérieux – ils savaient que Gohan refusait de les voir sur un champ de bataille ou dans une lutte à la mort comme il avait dû le faire dans son enfance.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Oh, c'est juste… On ne s'attendait pas... Euh… C'est une exercice difficile que tu leur proposes, hésita Dende.

Gohan croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils, penseur.

\- Je veux qu'ils soient capables de contrôler leur énergie du mieux qu'ils le peuvent et qu'ils fassent attention quand ils se battent contre des humains, des enfants, insista-t-il. Trunks et Goten sont puissants pour leur âge et ils sont déjà capables de beaucoup de choses, mais il leur manque la discipline nécessaire pour être encore meilleurs. Ça a un double objectif : garantir la sécurité des participants et apprendre aux enfants à se maîtriser.

Les deux Namek regardèrent le demi-Saiyan avec admiration. Qui eut cru que le timide garçon qui détestait se battre pouvait être un professeur aussi sérieux et ferme ?

* * *

\- Maman, je suis rentré !

\- Je suis dans la cuisine. Oh, te voilà, remarqua Chichi. Alors ? Comment s'est passée ta journée ? continua la mère de famille en continuant à préparer à manger.

\- Rien de spécial, vraiment, répondit Gohan en posant un baiser sur la tempe de sa mère. J'ai été au palais du Tout-Puissant pour donner un livre à Dende et j'ai parlé un peu avec Piccolo.

La femme soupira. Elle avait depuis longtemps pardonné au grand Namek d'avoir kidnappé son bébé pour l'entraîner à se battre contre des monstres, mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas le lien qui unissait son fils aîné à Piccolo. Elle savait que c'était la gentillesse et la douceur de Gohan qui avait commencé à purifier l'âme de l'ancien roi démon, mais, en tant que mère, elle se méfiait toujours de Piccolo. Comme la plupart des amis de son défunt mari, c'était un guerrier qui n'avait pas sa place dans la société humaine. Une mauvaise influence pour son précieux bébé.

Pourtant, depuis la mort de Goku, il avait aidé Gohan à faire son deuil et à diminuer sa douleur et la culpabilité que le garçon ressentait. Il lui avait aussi appris à contrôler le pouvoir monstrueux qui sommeillait en lui avec l'aide de Vegeta (ce qui étonnait toujours autant Chichi). De manière générale, Piccolo avait été le père que Gohan n'avait pas eu depuis des années. Il était toujours là pour aider son élève, pour l'écouter, le conseiller.

Chichi avait commencé à le remarquer quand son fils était revenu de la planète Namek. Chaque fois qu'ils rendaient visites aux Brief, elle observait les interactions entre le guerrier stoïque et son petit garçon. Elle notait chaque expression, chaque geste, et il n'avait fallu que quelques instants pour qu'elle comprenne leur relation. Cela la peinait, mais, au fil des années, elle avait compris que Piccolo était une constante dans la vie de son fils, une constante qui lui permettait de garder pied. Elle craignait ce que l'absence du Namek ferait à la psyché de Gohan. Elle ne voulait même pas y penser.

\- Oh, d'ailleurs, voici le document à remplir pour l'excursion au Tenkaichi, reprit le jeune homme en sortant une feuille de papier de son sac. Tu es toujours d'accord pour que Goten y aille ?

\- Bien sûr ! S'il gagne, c'est dix millions de zeni ! Et même s'il n'est que deuxième, ça fait quand même cinq millions ! Tu pourrais même arrêter de travailler pour Bulma jusqu'à la fin de tes études avec cet argent, s'exclama la princesse du village de Guymao.

\- Mais tu sais que je ne travaille pas que pour l'argent, maman, expliqua calmement le jeune homme. Avec Bulma, j'ai appris bien plus sur les sciences que tous les cours et manuels que j'ai pu suivre. Je me demande même si je ne ferai pas un stage à la Capsule Corp. pendant les vacances…

Chichi allait rétorquer quand elle vit l'expression songeuse de son fils aîné. Il avait un bras plié contre son torse et, de l'autre, il tenait son menton avec une main. Il était vraiment séduisant, avec ses cheveux noirs en pics et sa peau claire. _Mon fils… Il a grandi tellement vite,_ songea-t-elle, un peu triste. _C'est déjà un homme. Qu'est-ce que je dis ? C'était déjà un homme quand il n'avait que dix ans…_

\- Grand frère, s'écria soudain une petite voix.

Gohan se retourna juste à temps pour attraper l'enfant qui courait vers lui à une vitesse inhumaine. Celui-ci se mit à babiller directement, heureux de voir son grand frère, qui sourit. Puis, après quelques minutes, l'aîné décida d'aller terminer de faire ses devoirs avant de commencer l'entraînement de son petit frère. Il avait contacté Vegeta durant la pause du midi pour lui parler de son plan et, le prince grincheux avait accepté le défi d'entraîner son fils à se contrôler, ce qui étonna le jeune homme jusqu'à ce que le Saiyan lui rappelle, avec arrogance, évidemment, que les guerriers d'élites avaient une maîtrise totale de leur corps.

* * *

 _NdA: J'espère que ça vous aura plu!_

 _D'ailleurs, chers lecteurs et lectrices, j'ai besoin de votre aide. Voilà, j'hésite à ajouter des personnages à mon histoire. Deux, en fait. Et comme je ne sais pas, je vais vous laisser choisir!_

 _Choix number 1: le retour de Mirai Trunks! Il ne serait passé que quelques mois pour lui, et il serait revenu pour toujouuuuuuuuuurs (mais je n'en dirai pas plus pour ne pas spoiler au cas où vous le choisiriez)._

 _Choix número 2: une OC du nom de Plum, qui aurait le même âge que Gohan et serait une extraterrestre. Il y aura une rivalité avec Videl (je n'en dis pas plus, mais je trouve son personnage extrêmement comique... et si elle n'est pas choisie, je ferai pit-être une autre histoire avec elle, juste parce que je l'aime bien, cette Plum)._

 _Choix numéro 3: les deux! Parce que plus on est de fous, plus on rit!_

 _Choix final: aucun! Parce qu'on n'a pas besoin d'autres personnages inutiles, nah (déjà que Lime est limite, hein, faut pas pousser le bouchon un peu trop loin Maurice!)._

 _Le pouvoir est entre vos mains! Réfléchissez bien à votre choix, et faites-le moi savoir dans une review ou un MP!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre!_

 _Avant d'y aller, merci au soutien des personnes qui me laissent des reviews. C'est toujours encourageant et motivant de recevoir des petits messages. J'ai d'ailleurs pris le temps de vous répondre à la fin du chapitre!_

 _Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse profiter d'un chapitre un peu éclectique!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

\- Alors ?

\- Hmmm ?

\- Comment ça s'est passé avec Angela ! J'ai attendu que tu m'envoies un SMS hier, mais rien du tout ! Alors, maintenant, tu vas tout nous dire. Tout _me_ dire.

Gohan regarda Lime avec appréhension. Il n'aimait pas du tout son expression. Les trois autres adolescents le regardaient aussi avec intérêt – surtout Videl, bizarrement. Ils n'avaient pas arrêté de le harceler toute la matinée pour qu'il leur donne les détails de son rendez-vous avec Angela, mais il n'avait pas eu envie de leur en parler. Cependant, il semblait à présent qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas être le centre d'attention…

\- D'accord, d'accord. Mais ne vous moquez pas, ok ?

\- Promis, s'exclamèrent Lime et Erasa.

Videl le regarda simplement sévèrement et Sharpner laissa un sourire narquois se former sur ses lèvres. Il allait enfin pouvoir se moquer de l'intello de service pour ses déboires amoureux. Voilà qui était parfait.

\- Bon. Alors, on s'est rencontré à la gare…

Gohan n'était jamais sorti avec quelqu'un d'autre que sa famille ou ses amis proches, et il se sentait un peu gêné par la situation. Pourtant, il avait quand même hâte de découvrir les activités que les jeunes de son âge faisaient pendant leur temps libre, avec leurs amis ou leur moitié.

Il vit Angela avant elle – elle était mignonne dans sa petite robe rose et son boléro blanc. Il alla à sa rencontre et lui tendit le bras, comme sa mère le lui avait appris, puis ils commencèrent leur journée. Sa camarade l'emmena d'abord au cinéma voir un film que Gohan espérait ne plus jamais revoir. Il s'agissait d'un film où un vampire tombait amoureux d'une humaine qui était insensible à ses pouvoirs et, pour une raison que tout le monde ignorait, était devenue la cible de plusieurs autres vampires puissants et maléfiques qui voulaient la garder rien que pour elle… Bref, une vraie Mary Sue.

Ensuite, les deux adolescents étaient allés manger dans un restaurant italien, où Gohan se réfréna de manger toute la nourriture disponible en ne prenant qu'une dizaine de plats cela n'empêcha pas les autres clients et sa compagne de le regarder avec de grands yeux ébahis.

Ce fut à partir de là que les choses devinrent vraiment inconfortables. Angela avait décidé de lui faire visiter tous les endroits romantiques de la ville : le parc avec son lac où les couples pouvaient louer une barque, le parc d'attraction qui venait d'ouvrir, un petit temple perdu dans une mer d'immeubles modernes, la grande roue (ou Gohan avait déjà fait un tour la semaine précédente), ainsi que la partie la plus isolée du jardin botanique. Bref, ça commençait à ressembler de plus en plus à un rendez-vous galant pour le jeune demi-Saiyan.

Ça ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure de découvrir tous ces endroits, et ses discussions avec Angela étaient plaisantes, mais la proximité physique qui devenait de plus en plus importante le rendait mal à l'aise, tant et si bien que quand elle se colla à lui dans un petit café, il ne put plus tenir.

\- Et à ce moment-là, je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas être plus qu'un ami. J'ai cru qu'elle allait pleurer, mais, quelques secondes plus tard, elle a trouvé une autre cible pour son affection… Franchement, c'était bizarre, conclut Gohan.

Les trois adolescents le regardèrent avec amusement. Tout le monde dans l'école savait qu'Angela n'étais pas sérieuse quand elle sortait avec quelqu'un et qu'elle allait de garçon en garçon presque quotidiennement, parfois.

Sharpner fut le premier à éclater de rire. Gohan, déconfit, le regarda avec de grands yeux. Il fit remarquer au sportif qu'il avait promis de ne pas se moquer de lui – ce qui n'était pas nécessairement vrai.

\- Il ne rit pas pour se moquer de toi, idiot, railla Videl. Tout le monde sait qu'Angela n'est jamais sérieuse avec des garçons…

\- Oui, mais je lui avais dit clairement que je voulais juste être ami avec elle, fit remarquer Gohan, un peu agacé par la situation.

\- Elle pensait peut-être qu'elle pouvait te faire tomber sous son charme, riposta la jeune combattante. Certaines filles sont assez idiotes pour penser ce genre de choses.

Erasa eut l'air outrée par la remarque de sa meilleure amie, Sharpner continua de rire et Lime tenta de réconforter son ami.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se passa sans incident, jusqu'au cours d'éducation physique. Ce jour-là, M. Coconut leur apprit que, vu qu'ils allaient bientôt voir le tournoi mondial d'arts martiaux, il avait décidé de leur donner un petit aperçu de ce que cela impliquait en leur apprenant des positions, attaques et défenses de base. En tout cas, pour les novices. Les adeptes d'arts martiaux, comme Videl et Sharpner, auraient l'occasion de montrer leurs connaissances en démontrant des katas et des combats d'entraînement.

\- Alors, maintenant, on va savoir qui qu'y a des connaissances ou pas. Ceux qui ont déjà fait des arts martiaux, au moins un mois, hein, venez près de moi.

Gohan débattit de faire semblant de ne rien savoir, mais se rendit compte que Videl verrait clairement qu'il avait plus que quelques bases quoi qu'il fasse. Avec un soupir, il joignit le petit groupe qui s'était rassemblé près de leur professeur.

\- Ok, les gars. Bon, alors, j'veux savoir combien d'temps vous avez pratiqué pour voir comment on s'organise.

La plupart n'avaient pas plus de deux ans sous la ceinture. Videl pratiquait depuis ses six ans et Sharpner depuis le tournoi de Cell. C'était le tour de Gohan de répondre.

\- Une dizaine d'années, je pense.

Videl le regarda avec de grands yeux.

\- Une dizaine d'années ? Toi ?

\- Ah… euh… oui, répondit-il en rougissant et se grattant l'arrière la tête. C'est une tradition familiale. En plus, j'habite dans les montagnes, alors ça aide pour survivre, tu vois…

La jeune femme lui lança un regard sceptique, mais elle ne put reprendre la parole quand le coach demanda à chacune des personnes avec de l'expérience de démontrer leur kata favori. La plupart avaient des mouvements maladroits et leurs positions et gestes demandaient beaucoup d'améliorations, jusqu'au tour des plus expérimentés. Sharpner avait encore besoin d'améliorer son style, mais c'était acceptable, dans l'ensemble. Tous, cependant, utilisaient le style du dojo Satan, qui reposait plus sur la force brute qu'autre chose.

Videl, quant à elle, impressionna tout le monde par sa grâce, sa rapidité et la perfection de ses mouvements. Même Gohan en fut ébahi. _Elle n'est vraiment pas comme son père…_ Le style de la fille aux cheveux noirs misait sur la rapidité, mais ses mouvements gardaient quand même toute leur puissance. Si elle apprenait à utiliser son ki, elle avait le potentiel de devenir aussi forte que l'un des Z-fighters, conclut le demi-Saiyan. _Dommage que la plupart des gens croient dans les bêtises d'Hercule…_

Puis, vint le tour de Gohan. Il était nerveux, ne sachant pas s'il arriverait à ne pas trop montrer ses capacités. Finalement, il décida d'opter pour un kata extrêmement simple qu'il avait appris à Goten et qui mélangeait le style de l'école de la Tortue et de Piccolo. Ses mouvements étaient simples, rapides, précis, sans fioritures. Son but n'était pas la puissance ou la rapidité, mais l'équilibre, le calme et la concentration. Le jeune homme le pratiquait une dizaine de fois – certes, à une vitesse moins qu'humaine – pour se préparer à la méditation.

Les autres élèves regardèrent le nouveau avec curiosité. Personne n'aurait pensé qu'il connaissait les arts martiaux, et encore moins qu'il en était adepte. Videl observait ses gestes, impressionnée. Elle était surprise par la perfection des mouvements du jeune homme et ne pouvait empêchait son visage de montrer son choc. Qui eût cru que le petit génie de la classe était aussi sportif ? Certes, il n'était pas mauvais de manière générale pendant les cours de sport, mais il ne montrait jamais d'habileté physique particulière.

En même temps, il restait souvent avec Erasa, peut-être pour lui tenir compagnie, ou à sa demande expresse. Videl avait remarqué que le jeune homme avait du mal à dire non, surtout quand il s'agissait de filles. _Sûrement l'influence de sa mère…_ D'après le peu qu'elle savait de l'adolescent, sa mère lui avait appris à être respectueux envers tout le monde, mais aussi à être le parfait gentleman. En fait, tout ce dont il parlait concernait soit sa mère, soit son petit frère.

\- Ok les gars, reprit le professeur une fois que Gohan eut fini son kata. Videl et Gohan, vous allez aider les débutants et leur apprendre les bases. Vous autres, dit-il en pointant les personnes connaissant déjà les bases mais n'ayant pas un niveau acceptable, Vous s'rez coachés par Sharpner.

L'homme sépara alors les élèves débutants en trois groupes et laissa Videl et Gohan décider de quel groupe ils s'occuperaient, laissant le dernier pour lui. Il demanda aux deux étudiants d'apprendre aux autres à lancer des attaques simples, le but étant que tous les élèves soient capables de lancer un coup de poing et de pied décent à la fin du cours.

Videl choisit le groupe avec le plus de filles, décidant que ce serait plus facile pour elle avec moins de garçons qui essaieraient de la draguer. Elle se mit directement au travail. Gohan, lui, décida d'une approche plus personnelle, en expliquant à son groupe la base des arts martiaux.

\- … Les arts martiaux sont un art de vivre plus qu'un hobby, conclut-il. Il s'agit de trouver un équilibre entre le corps et l'esprit. Une fois cet équilibre acquis, vous pourrez exceller dans tous les domaines, même en dehors du sport. Des questions ?

\- Moi, s'exclama Erasa en levant la main – elle était heureuse d'être dans le groupe que Gohan avait choisi, qui était composé des élèves les moins forts physiquement. Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu es aussi bon dans tout ce que tu fais ? Je veux dire, tu es le génie de l'école et ton kata était super cool et… euh… Bref ! Alors ?

Le jeune homme se gratta l'arrière de la tête en rougissant au compliment et réfléchit un peu à la question. Certes, il était bon en arts martiaux, mais ça venait aussi du fait qu'il était un Saiyan. Son intelligence, quant à elle, était un mélange entre la volonté de sa mère de faire de lui un grand scientifique depuis sa plus tendre enfance et ses gènes Saiyan. D'après ce qu'il avait compris de la race de son père de par les explications de Vegeta et de ses recherches auprès de Dende et Piccolo pour comprendre un peu mieux son héritage, les Saiyans se développaient beaucoup plus vite à la fois physiquement que mentalement, comparé à la plupart des autres races. C'était logique, quand on y pensait, sinon il serait impossible à des bébés d'à peine un an de pouvoir survivre seuls sur des planètes étrangères et réussir à annihiler des civilisations entières.

\- C'est une bonne question. Je ne pense pas cependant que mon cas soit vraiment révélateur, vu que j'étudie depuis ma plus tendre enfance et que, comme je l'ai dit, les arts martiaux sont une tradition familiale.

\- Oh, fut la réponse un peu déçue de la jeune fille.

Ensuite, le demi-Saiyan se mit au travail. Il débuta avec une pose de base qui alliait équilibre et puissance dans les mouvements. C'était un excellent professeur, selon ses élèves. Il était attentif, calme et patient avec eux. Il corrigeait leurs erreurs et leur montrait exactement ce qu'ils devaient faire pour s'améliorer. C'était la première fois que les adolescents trouvaient du plaisir dans le cours d'éducation physique. En conclusion, le cours passa trop rapidement pour le groupe de Son Gohan.

* * *

Après deux semaines d'entraînement intensif avec Goten et d'enseignement des arts martiaux à l'école, Gohan était prêt à se détendre. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il faisait, mais le groupe qu'il aidait à apprendre les bases des arts martiaux ne le traitait plus de la même manière. C'était comme s'ils l'avaient découvert à nouveau. Il n'était plus le petit génie de l'école qui écoutait tout ce que sa mère disait et n'avait aucune volonté, mais une personne à admirer. C'était perturbant et Gohan ne comprenait vraiment pas ses camarades.

Après le tournoi, il espérait que les autres oublieraient son existence et le laisseraient passer inaperçu.

Pour le moment, il se préparait à partir avec sa mère, son grand-père et Goten. Le petit-déjeuner avait été avalé, Goten s'était baigné et Gohan avait contacté Bulma et Krillin pour que le groupe se rejoigne chez Gyumao pour se rendre à l'île Papaye. La famille Son avait d'ailleurs passé la nuit dans le château de l'ancien tyran sur le mont Fry Pan. Depuis que Goku et Chichi avaient réussi à éteindre le feu du mont des cinq éléments, l'ancien guerrier avait reconstruit son petit royaume et amassé de nouvelles richesses qui lui avaient permis de reconstruire un château sur une autre mont de la région, évitant ainsi une répétition des événements qui avaient conduit à la rencontre entre sa fille chérie et son beau-fils.

Gohan avait décidé de porter des vêtements traditionnels, avec un tangzhuang jaune pâle à motifs dorés, un pantalon noir et des espadrilles, noires elles aussi. Goten portait le même genre d'ensemble, sauf que ses vêtements étaient dans les tons turquoise et jaune et qu'il portait à la taille une ceinture en tissu jaune canari. Son gi orange et bleu se trouvait dans un sac de sport que son frère portait en mains. Le petit garçon était à moitié endormi – il n'avait pas l'habitude de se lever avant six heures et demi et il était cinq heures quand sa mère était venue dans sa chambre.

Leurs amis arrivèrent vers six heures dans un hélicoptère qui pouvait accueillir une dizaine de personnes, et le groupe, composé de Bulma, Trunks, Yamcha, Puar, Tortue génial, Oolong, C18, Krillin, Maron et la famille Son au grand complet – grand-père inclus – démarra en direction du Tenkaichi Budokai. Heureusement, leur véhicule était doté de la dernière technologie en matière d'autopilote, et tous purent rattraper un peu de leur sommeil, sachant qu'il leur faudrait environ quatre heures de vol pour arriver jusque l'île Papaye.

Pendant le trajet, sans qu'aucun adulte ne le remarque, les trois enfants avaient élu domicile sur Gohan, chacun étant en contact avec l'adolescent d'une manière ou d'une autre. Maron était sur ses genoux, la tête et le dos soutenus par le bras puissant du jeune homme, alors que Trunks et Goten étaient allongés de part et d'autre de Gohan et utilisaient les cuisses de Saiyan comme coussin. C'était une image tellement adorable que chaque adulte présent prit une photo avec tous les appareils électroniques disponibles (dont le GSM de Gohan que Chichi délogea délicatement de sa poche).

* * *

Le temps sur l'île était parfait pour une compétition internationale : il ne faisait ni trop chaud, ni trop froid, le soleil brillait et la brise de l'océan était agréable pour tous les touristes et artistes martiaux présents. Le groupe des Z-fighters, qui venait d'atterrir, se promenait dans les rues qui menaient au stade quand une foule surexcitée s'amassa un peu plus loin.

\- On dirait que cet imbécile de Satan est encore populaire… S'ils savaient ce qui s'est vraiment passé, remarqua Krillin.

\- Oui, eh bien, on se passerait bien de toute la publicité, merci bien, rétorqua Chichi.

\- Peu importe ce qu'il raconte. Tant qu'il nous laisse tranquille et qu'il ne nous insulte pas, tout ira bien, nota Gohan, un peu sarcastique.

Les autres le regardèrent avec surprise. Ils n'étaient pas habitués à voir le fils de Son Goku autrement que comme quelqu'un qui n'avait pas une once de haine en lui. En ce qui concernait l'homme qui désacralisait l'héritage de Son Goku, en revanche, c'était une autre histoire. Pas qu'il haïssait le menteur, mais il n'éprouvait aucun respect pour lui. Piccolo avait d'ailleurs été surpris d'apprendre que son ancien élève ne participerait pas au tournoi. Tout leur groupe avait cru qu'il sauterait sur l'occasion de remettre Hercule à sa place. Cependant, ils avaient oublié que ses proches passaient avant toute chose, dans l'esprit du demi-Saiyan, et il ne voulait pas menacer leur tranquillité à cause d'un imbécile imbu de lui-même. Ça n'arrangerait rien.

La famille étendue continua son chemin, ignorant ostensiblement la troupe de fans du « héros de la terre » et continua son chemin vers le stade, où Gohan devait aller voir son professeur d'histoire pour noter sa présence. Entretemps, les enfants avaient décidé qu'il serait amusant de monter le Mont Gohan, tant et si bien que l'adolescent se trouvait à présent flanqué de trois enfants sur ses épaules : Maron avait les jambes de part et d'autre de sa tête et s'accrochait à ses cheveux quand elle se sentait moins sûre d'elle, tandis que Goten et Trunks avaient chacun une épaule comme siège et un avant-bras qui les retiendrait au cas où ils perdraient l'équilibre. Encore une fois, l'image était tellement adorable que chaque adulte décida de prendre au moins une photo sur le chemin.

\- Je vois mon professeur, déclara Gohan quand ils arrivèrent non loin des murs du stade. Je vais aller le voir, et puis on inscrira les garçons, ça vous va ?

\- On t'attend ici, mon chéri, lui répondit Chichi.

Le jeune homme partit donc, toujours avec ses charges, à la rencontre de M. Reshiki, qui regarda son élève avec amusement. Autour de l'homme âgé, d'autres élèves de la classe de Gohan se retournèrent en entendant les voix excitées des enfants, et plus d'une fille poussa un petit « aaaaw » à la vue des quatre compères.

\- Eh ! Goten, regarde, on est super haut ici !

\- Ouais ! Est-ce que tu vois tout le temps la vie comme ça, grand frère ? Ça doit être bizarre de voir les gens d'aussi haut ! Regarde ! Tout le monde il est petit comparé à nous.

\- Oooooh, s'extasiait Maron.

\- Vous êtes plus hauts que moi, les enfants, ria le demi-Saiyan. Et puis, quand vous grandirez, les garçons, vous verrez peut-être aussi le monde comme moi. J'ai aussi été petit, vous savez.

\- Eh ! Trunks, reprit Goten, toujours aussi excité, regarde le monsieur là. Il est tout pitit et t'as vu ses cheveux ? Ils sont tout partis sur le dessus. C'est bizarre !

\- Ouais, il est chauve bizarrement. Tu crois qu'il essaie de cacher sa chauverie avec les mèches de devant ?

Le professeur de Gohan écouta la conversation, pas du tout outré par les commentaires innocents des enfants, pendant que son étudiant favori (après tout, Gohan était le seul de sa classe à avoir d'excellentes notes et à écouter) rougissait d'embarras.

\- Goten ! Trunks ! Ce n'est pas poli, ce que vous dites, admonesta-t-il. Excusez-vous.

\- Pardon monsieur, déclamèrent-ils en cœur, gagnant une fois encore le cœur de la gent féminine présente.

Maron, pendant ce temps, jouait avec les cheveux du grand brun, fascinée par leur douceur et leur forme.

\- Euh… Désolé pour les garçons. Parfois, ils oublient leurs manières.

Ça sonnait encore comme une remontrance envers le duo, qui rougit un peu.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur Son. Je suppose que vous êtes avec votre famille ?

\- Oui. Est-ce que je peux rester avec eux pendant le tournoi ?

\- Bien sûr, confirma l'homme aux cheveux dégarnis. J'ai déjà noté votre présence. Il vous suffit simplement d'observer le tournoi, prendre des notes et m'écrire un rapport sur un thème de votre choix.

\- D'accord. Merci.

\- Go-chan, intervint enfin la petite blonde. C'est quoi un rapport ?

\- Un rapport, c'est quand tu expliques ce que tu as vu ou constaté, princesse. Tu comprends ?

\- Hm-hm !

Avec ça, la petite fille se baissa et, après moult contorsions, posa un bisou sur la joue de Gohan, qui sourit largement.

\- Merci, Maron.

Puis, le véhicule humain et ses trois pilotes se détournèrent du professeur et des autres élèves pour retourner auprès de leur famille.

Un peu plus loin, se trouvait un trio composé de deux filles et un garçon.

\- Wow. Je savais qu'il était mignon, mais avec ces vêtements… Miam, commenta Erasa.

\- Pfeuh ! C'est un montagnard complètement paumé, je vois vraiment pas l'intérêt, cracha Sharpner.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloux.

La fille de Satan n'écouta pas la conversation. Elle commençait déjà à se préparer mentalement pour le tournoi et ne voulait pas se laisser déconcentrer par quoi que ce soit, mais il fallait avouer que le mystérieux Son Gohan avait le don pour saisir son attention. Elle était sûre qu'il cachait quelque chose et le peu qu'elle savait de lui ne l'aidait pas.

Distraite, elle remarqua que Gohan était en train de marcher vers un groupe qui devait être sa famille. C'était un attroupement étrange composé d'un géant avec un casque cornu, un chat volant, un cochon humanoïde, un nain, un vieillard, un homme avec des cicatrices sur le visage qui pouvait être le sosie de Yamacha et trois femmes qui paraissaient plus ou moins normales. Elle identifia la mère de Gohan avec son long cheongsam bleu avec des bords roses sous lequel elle portait un pantalon traditionnel de couleur rose. Elle semblait assez jeune et avait l'air moins sévère que ce que la fille de Satan s'était imaginée.

Elle observa Gohan s'approcher du groupe, toujours avec les trois enfants. Soudain, le jeune home écarta les bras, où Trunks et Goten s'étaient accrochés, dit quelque chose aux trois petits et se mit à tourner sur lui-même en continuant sa route vers sa famille. On put entendre les éclats de rire venant du jeune homme et des gamins, tandis que les adultes de leur troupe avaient tous décidé de filmer la scène. Erasa s'extasia devant le spectacle, criant presque sur tous les toits à quel point Gohan était extraordinaire.

La justicière préférée de Satan City, quant à elle, fronça les sourcils. Il portait un enfant sur chaque bras, et pourtant, l'adolescent aux cheveux en pic ne semblait pas du tout fatigué par l'effort. C'était même comme s'il ne sentait absolument pas le poids des garçons, alors qu'ils devaient chacun faire une vingtaine de kilos. Étrange, étrange.

Une fois arrivé près de sa mère qui le regarda avec un mélange de d'amusement et de reproche, les Z-fighters se dirigèrent vers le stand des inscriptions pour que Goten et Trunks puissent participer au championnat junior.

À quelques mètres derrière eux, Videl, suivie de Sharpner et Erasa, se dirigea dans la même direction. Elle fut d'ailleurs surprise de découvrir que Gohan et ses amis se trouvaient à cet endroit. Elle se rapprocha un peu sans se faire remarquer et écouta la conversation de groupe.

\- … comprends toujours pas pourquoi ils ont créé cette division junior, commentait le nain. Ça doit être un véritable cirque !

\- Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis le bon vieux temps, renchérit le vieil homme chauve.

Un peu plus à l'avant, les garçons venaient de s'inscrire au tournoi junior et Gohan s'était mis sur un genou pour être à leur niveau. Videl se déporta un peu sur le côté pour avoir une meilleure vue.

\- N'oubliez pas ce dont on a parlé, d'accord ? Restez calmes, amusez-vous et, surtout, faites attention à votre force. Je vous fais confiance.

\- T'inquiète pas, Gohan, rétorqua Trunks. C'est pas comme si on avait besoin de faire des efforts. Je parie que tous les autres enfants sont pathétiques.

\- Hm-hm, acquiesça Goten. On fera attention à pas leur faire mal. Promis, grand frère !

Gohan leur sourit et se redressa. Puis, il se tourna vers ses amis et remarqua la présence de Videl, qui faisait comme si elle n'avait pas vu qu'il était là pour paraître le moins suspicieuse possible. Le grand brun s'approcha d'elle et la salua. La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un froncement de sourcils et un grognement.

\- Je te souhaite bonne chance pour le tournoi, continua-t-il, à peine perturbé par le comportement de sa camarade – il s'y était habitué.

\- Oh mon chéri, qui est cette jeune fille ?

C'était la mère de Gohan. De plus près, Videl eut l'impression de la connaître de quelque part, mais elle ignora cette impression. Après tout, son fils lui ressemblait, c'était peut-être de là que ça lui venait. La femme la regarda, curieuse.

\- Oh, maman. Je te présente Videl. Elle est dans ma classe…

\- Ah oui, interrompit la matriarche des Son avec enthousiasme, avant de se retourner vers la jeune fille. Tu participes, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui madame, répondit poliment Videl.

Elle n'avait aucune raison de se montrer autrement que civile face à la femme. En plus, tomber dans les bonnes grâces de la mère de Son Gohan pouvait lui apporter des réponses.

\- Quelle politesse ! Eh bien, je te souhaite bonne chance, Videl. Tu en auras besoin ; Krillin et C18 participent eux aussi au championnat cette année.

La princesse du royaume du mont Fry Pan s'approcha de l'adolescente et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Ils n'en ont pas l'air, mais ils sont forts. Ne les sous-estime pas. Je t'encouragerai, et C18 aussi. Ce serait bien qu'une femme devienne championne, pour une fois.

Après un clin d'œil, Chichi disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparu près d'elle un peu plus tôt et il fallut quelques instants à Videl pour la retrouver près de son plus jeune fils. La femme au chignon était en train de donner des recommandations de dernière minute au petit garçon et le chouchouter sous les yeux amusés des autres.

\- Ah… Excuse maman, reprit Gohan, un peu gêné (il avait entendu chaque mot qu'avait dit sa mère avec son ouïe fine). Elle est un peu… euh… exubérante.

\- Mmmm, fut la seule réponse que lui donna la fille aux cheveux noirs.

\- Bon. Je pense que Krillin et C18 se sont inscrits. On se verra plus tard, peut-être ?

Pas de réponse.

Avec un soupir, le jeune homme lança un demi-sourire à la jeune fille et commença à suivre son groupe quand son petit frère accourut auprès de lui, tout excité.

\- Gohan ! Monsieur Piccolo est là ! Il est venu pour me voir, hein ? Hein ? Dis ?

Le jeune homme, qui avait l'air un peu découragé par la froideur de Videl, ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement face à l'enthousiasme de son petit frère.

\- Oui, Piccolo est venu pour voir comment Trunks et toi allez vous débrouiller pendant le tournoi. Peut-être même qu'il voudra bien t'entraîner si tu t'en sors assez bien. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- Ooooooh ! Ce serait trop chouette !

Puis, aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, le petit garçon s'encourut auprès de son meilleur ami pour lui raconter l'échange qu'il avait eu avec son aîné.

Gohan secoua la tête, jeta un dernier regard à Videl, qui avait observé l'échange, prévint sa mère qu'il rejoindrait le groupe plus tard et partit en direction de l'énergie de son mentor. Dès qu'il fut hors de vue de sa famille et de sa camarade de classe, le faux sourire qu'il avait porté ces dernières minutes disparut, ne laissant qu'une expression mélancolique sur le visage du jeune homme.

\- Les humains sont vraiment des créatures étranges, constata une voix.

Gohan leva les yeux vers le Namek, mais ne tenta pas de cacher ses émotions. Il alla directement au but, sachant que son mentor n'aimait pas tourner autour du pot.

\- C'est dur, d'essayer d'être normal… Parfois, je me demande même si ça vaut la peine de faire tous les efforts que je peux pour être accepté. C'est comme si, dès qu'ils ont appris que j'avais eu une note parfaite, rien d'autre n'était important. C'est fatiguant d'être toujours décrit par un seul trait qui définirait toute mon existence. Intello, génie, ringard, minable, tocard… Sans parler de Videl, qui essaie toujours de soutirer toutes les informations qu'elle peut sur moi, tout en ayant déjà son idée de qui je suis, tout ça parce que je suis censé être ce petit génie qui fait tout ce que sa mère lui demande…

\- Pourquoi cacher qui tu es si cela te déplaît ? Tes pouvoirs ne définissent pas ton identité. Tes parents non plus.

L'adolescent laissa s'échapper un rire sec et dépourvu d'humour.

\- Pourtant, c'est ce qui me définit pour la plupart des autres, non ? Yamcha, Ten et même Krillin… Ils me voient tous comme le fils de mon père, comme son héritier. Je ne veux pas de ce qu'il a prévu pour moi. Je ne veux pas de l'avenir que ma mère m'a tracé. Je veux être ma propre personne.

Piccolo étudia son élève un long moment avant de répondre. Ce que Gohan venait de lui dire était quelque chose qui le tourmentait depuis la mort de son père. Bien qu'il ne le montre à personne, le Namek savait que Gohan cherchait sa voie et son identité depuis le combat contre Cell.

\- Je me demandais quand tu me parlerais de ce qui te ronge. Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Honnêtement ? Je ne sais pas. C'est peut-être parce que je suis au lycée, parce que j'ai découvert le monde en-dehors de notre petite bulle, ou bien, à cause de la période…

Le Namek était pensif. C'était vrai que les Z-fighters vivaient dans une sorte de bulle. Même Bulma, qui était la plus normale du groupe, n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler normale dans la société humaine. Chichi était une princesse d'un royaume guerrier, Krillin un ancien moine bouddhiste qui vivait avec un pervers, une tortue et un cochon qui parlait, sur une petite île perdue au milieu de nulle part, Yamcha un ancien bandit devenu superstar du sport, Goku et Vegeta étaient des aliens nés d'une race de guerriers super puissants, et Piccolo était un ancien roi démon qui partageait son corps avec deux autres âmes, alors que Dende était le gardien de la terre, son dieu. Non, aucun n'était normal, par les standards humains.

Le fait qu'on approchait de l'anniversaire de la mort de Goku, et de l'arrivée des androïdes et de Cell n'aidait pas non plus à rendre les choses faciles, pour Gohan. Chaque année, dès qu'on s'approchait du mois de mai, le demi-Saiyan se retranchait sur lui-même et ne devenait qu'une ombre de lui-même, évitant toute forme de réconfort et se perdant dans son entraînement. Même Piccolo, qui était loin d'être une personne très émotive – loin de là –, savait que c'était malsain pour son élève de se renfermer ainsi.

Après un petit silence, le stoïque guerrier posa la question qui le turlupinait depuis que son protégé avait partagé la décision de sa mère de l'envoyer à l'école pour rencontrer des gens de son âge.

\- Est-ce que tu veux l'être ? Normal ?

Le demi-Saiyan laissa sa tête basculer en arrière, contre le mur d'enceinte et son regard se perdit dans l'expansion sans fin du ciel.

\- Non. Je ne pourrai jamais l'être, même si je le voulais. Je ne peux pas continuer à renier mon héritage. Aucun de mes héritages.

Il parlait à la fois de son ADN Saiyan, les exploits de son père, le fait que sa mère était une princesse, ou encore le fait qu'il pouvait détruire un système solaire entier sans même employer le moindre effort.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Je ne sais pas qui je suis. Je ne sais pas qui je veux être. C'est un conflit incessant entre les attentes des autres et… moi. Je ne suis pas un guerrier comme papa ou toi. Je ne suis pas juste un génie comme Bulma. Je ne suis pas un prince comme Vegeta. Pourtant, je suis aussi tout ça, mais je ne le suis pas non plus… C'est… perturbant.

Piccolo laissa s'échapper un de ses rares rires. Gohan était à la fois la personne la plus unique et la plus compliquée qu'il ait jamais connu.

\- Tu as le pouvoir et la technique d'un guerrier, mais tu n'en es pas un : tu es un protecteur. Tu te bats uniquement pour protéger ce qui t'es cher. Ton père, lui, se battait aussi juste pour l'exaltation du combat. Tu es un génie, ton intelligence surpasse celle de tous les imbéciles que tu côtoies dans ton établissement scolaire, tu es comme Bulma ou son père au niveau de l'intellect, mais ta passion n'est pas uniquement dans les sciences.

L'ancien roi démon s'arrêta un instant, sentant trois énergies non loin. Il entendit le murmure des adolescents dont Gohan parlait lorsqu'il racontait ses journées à Satan City. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'ils étaient là, mais, voyant que son élève ne réagissait pas à leur présence, il continua.

\- Ton intelligence, tu l'utilises pour aider les autres.

\- Bulma et M. Brief aussi. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont créé la Capsule Corp.

\- Certes, mais ils aiment inventer pour le principe d'inventer aussi. Toi, tu utilises tes connaissances uniquement pour le plus grand bien.

Gohan fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas d'accord avec son mentor, mais il ne dit rien.

\- Vegeta est un prince, mais le prince d'une race morte. On ne peut pas compter trois hybrides comme constituant un royaume, après tout. Le royaume de ton grand-père est encore bien présent…

Piccolo entendit trois exclamations silencieuses à ces mots.

\- Et, honnêtement, tu ferais un meilleur dirigeant pour ces humains que Vegeta.

\- Il aurait fait un bon roi pour les Saiyans, défendit Gohan.

\- Mais les Saiyans ne sont plus, ajouta Piccolo, toujours la voix de la raison.

Gohan soupira. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec son mentor. Il croisa les bras et se redressa.

\- On devrait retourner auprès des autres. Maman va s'inquiéter si je ne reviens pas bientôt.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu fais tout ce que cette harpie te dit de faire, grogna le Namek bourru, avant de s'éloigner un peu de son élève.

\- C'est ma mère, argumenta Gohan, légèrement agacé par l'insulte envers sa mère. Elle est peut-être excentrique, bruyante et agressive, mais tout ce qu'elle fait, c'est pour sa famille. Vous oubliez trop souvent ce qu'elle a dû endurer depuis mes quatre ans.

Piccolo hocha de la tête et posa une main griffue sur l'épaule de Gohan.

\- Excuse-moi, petit. Je ne voulais pas t'offenser.

\- Je sais. C'est juste que… je n'aime pas quand on dit du mal d'elle, tu sais ?

Depuis qu'il avait rencontré toute la troupe d'amis de son père, ils avaient toujours qualifié Chichi et folle ou de surprotectrice. Ce qu'ils oubliaient, c'est que la pauvre femme avait perdu son mari et son fil ; son mari, parce qu'il était mort, et son fils, parce qu'il avait été enlevé par l'ennemi juré de son père. Puis, Gohan avait dû se battre pour protéger la planète d'extraterrestres plus puissants que chacun d'eux, et avait été témoin de la mort de plusieurs personnes sous ses yeux.

Après ça, il était parti sur une autre planète pour ressusciter l'homme qui l'avait kidnappé et avait fait face à un tyran intergalactique cruel et puissant, assistant cette fois à un génocide. Et quand tout ce fiasco fut terminé, elle avait dû s'occuper seule de son fils pendant plus d'un an parce que Goku avait décidé de rester dans l'espace pour apprendre une nouvelle technique.

Finalement, la cerise sur le gâteau, la pauvre Chichi avait perdu son mari une troisième fois, et cette fois pour toujours, alors qu'elle était à nouveau enceinte d'un demi-Saiyan et que son fils de onze ans était abattu par la culpabilité qu'il ressentait sur tout ce qui s'était passé quand il avait dû, encore une fois, se battre contre un ennemi qui voulait anéantir tout ce qu'il aimait.

Son Gohan comprenait sa mère, c'était l'une des raisons qui le poussaient aussi à faire tout ce qu'elle lui demandait – ça et la culpabilité qu'il ressentait encore face au trépas de son père. Chichi était une femme forte, certes, mais son cœur avait été brisé encore et encore. Elle ne méritait pas l'opinion que beaucoup des amis de son époux avaient sur elle.

La conversation finie, le jeune homme décida de repartir en direction des stands de nourriture, où il savait qu'il retrouverait les autres. Piccolo resta un peu en retrait et se retourna vers les adolescents qui avaient espionné leur conversation quand le jeune homme fut assez loin.

\- Vous pouvez sortir. Je sais que vous êtes là.

Une jeune fille avec des cheveux noirs séparés en deux couettes et les yeux qui oscillaient entre le bleu et le violet fut la première à s'approcher du Namek, une expression de défi sur le visage. Derrière elle, deux blonds, un garçon et une fille, suivirent timidement. Tous trois étaient intimidés par la présence imposante de l'ancien roi démon, même si Videl essayait de le cacher du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Elle savait de qui il s'agissait. Piccolo junior, finaliste lors du 23e Tenkaichi Budokai, fils du roi démon Piccolo Daimao, qui avait failli conquérir le monde quelques vingt-cinq ans plus tôt. Cependant, elle ne dit rien aux deux autres. Elle était curieuse de savoir comment Son Gohan connaissait quelqu'un comme Piccolo.

\- Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur Gohan, pourquoi est-ce que vous ne lui parlez pas, plutôt que de l'espionner comme vous le faites ?

La voix calme et profonde du Namek n'avait aucune colère, mais n'en était pas moins méprisante (en-dehors de Gohan et Dende, il n'aimait personne, mais il tolérait les Z-fighters à cause de leurs expériences communes). Il croisa les bras et toisa les humains, attendant d'entendre leur raison.

\- C'est juste… que, bégaya une Erasa un peu apeurée, on ne sait pas grand-chose de Gohan… et chaque fois qu'on lui pose… des questions… sur lui… il les évite…

L'homme vert haussa une arcade sourcilière.

\- Alors vous l'espionnez.

Erasa eut la décence de rougir.

\- Eh ! Moi j'ai rien demandé, s'exclama Sharpner. Je me fiche de savoir quoi que ce soit sur le petit génie. C'est elles qui m'ont tiré jusqu'ici.

Piccolo exhala, essayant de rester calme.

\- Et ils s'étonnent que Gohan ne veuille rien leur dire, marmonna-t-il assez fort pour que les trois l'entendent. Ces humains sont vraiment agaçants… Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour les supporter.

Il fit voler sa cape autour de lui et suivit la direction qu'avait prise le jeune homme un peu plus tôt.

\- Wow… Gohan a vraiment des amis bizarres, remarqua Erasa.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent en silence.

* * *

 _NdA: Ma première note à la fin d'un chapitre, youhou! Vous avez eu droit à un super long chapitre, petits veinards._

 _Alors? Qu'avez-vous pensé de la petite crise existentielle de notre Gohan préféré? Et Videl, son comportement froid et antipathique à l'encontre de notre héros n'est pas vraiment la bonne idée pour en savoir plus sur lui, non?_

 _Oh, et je parie que vous n'aviez pas vu le tournoi venir sous sa forme actuelle, hein? Sans Goku, Piccolo, Gohan et Vegeta, à quoi ressemblera-t-il? Est-ce que je vais écrire des scènes de combat? Est-ce qu'il se passera sans accrocs? Est-ce que les humains découvriront d'autres secrets sur notre demi-saiyan favori? Tout ça, vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre!_

 _Mouahaha, je suis machiavélique._

 _Bon, sinon, un peu plus sérieusement, je vous remercie pour tous vos avis sur le personnage que j'ajouterai ou non par la suite. La décision finale est entre vos mains, vraiment, donc j'attends d'avoir encore quelques avis en plus (il m'en manque 3 pour arriver à 10) pour que je puisse trancher. Pour le moment, c'est Mirai Trunks qui l'emporte avec quatre votes, suivi du choix 3 (donc l'ajout de Trunks et Plum) avec 2 votes en tie avec le dernier choix, qui est donc de garder le casting actuel._

 _Vous pouvez continuer à voter pendant encore quelques temps, parce que nous avons encore un tournoi à terminer, hahaha!_

* * *

Maintenant, pour les réponses à vos commentaires:

 _ **Guest** : Merci! Et ton choix a été pris en compte!_

 _ **Adlyne:** Merci pour le compliment. C'est vrai que c'est un peu simple, mais la question est: est-ce que ça va durer encore longtemps? Héhé, on ne sait jamais. Et oui, si Trunks revient dans le passé, il aura une bonne raison! Et comme tu le dis, la vie normale, pour lui, serait aussi un défi, vu qu'il n'a connu que la peur, la mort et le sang dans son univers. _

_**k8ag8ome** et **Alice:** Votre vote a été pris en compte! Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne ferais pas revenir M. Trunks pour une raison complètement idiote. Il est trop sérieux pour retourner uniquement parce qu'il en a envie._

 _Autre **Guest:** J'ai remarqué aussi qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fictions en français. Ca ne me dérange pas de lire en anglais, mais c'est triste de voir qu'il n'y a pas tant de fictions de qualité dans la langue de Molière. Ton choix a été pris en compte!_

 _ **Aleks** : Hihihi! Ton enthousiasme est toujours la bienvenue! Merci pour ton avis!_

 _ **Gony:** Merci pour ta review et ton avis! Trunks est l'un de mes personnages préférés de l'univers, avec Bardock, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo et Bulma, donc si je l'inclue, je vais tout faire pour garder l'essence du personnage et l'intégrer dans l'histoire comme il se doit! Je garde donc tes propositions bien en tête!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey le peuple!_

 _Comme j'ai reçu beaucoup de reviews sur le chapitre 7 (j'en ai eu 7, ce qui n'est pas énorme en soi, mais pour moi, ça vaut tout l'or du monde!), j'ai décidé qu'en conséquence, j'allais vous offrir un petit cadeau en postant le chapitre 9 plus tôt que prévu!_

 _Enjoy et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire si ça vous a plu!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Le tournoi junior était vraiment du grand n'importe quoi. Gohan se demanda pourquoi les organisateurs avaient pensé que faire une division junior sans éliminatoires serait une bonne idée. Heureusement, Goten et Trunks relevaient un peu le niveau. Entre les pleurs et autres maladresses, ce n'était vraiment pas du luxe.

Derrière lui, adossé contre un mur, Piccolo gardait les yeux fermés, clairement agacé par le spectacle. À droite de Gohan, appuyés à la rambarde qui surplombait le stade, C18 et Krillin parlaient du bon vieux temps, où le Tenkaichi Budokai était une vraie compétition. Un peu plus loin, Gohan sentait Videl qui écoutait tout ce qui se racontait.

Cela ne le dérangeait pas, bizarrement. Il avait pris la décision de ne plus se soucier de ce que les autres penseraient de lui après sa conversation avec Piccolo. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il en avait assez de faire semblant d'être quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas et de se cacher par peur de ne pas avoir d'amis. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il en avait beaucoup, en-dehors du cercle de son père, Piccolo (qui était son ami à lui, pas à Goku), Dende et Lime. Il considérait Erasa comme son amie, mais il ne savait pas si elle le resterait le jour où elle découvrirait qui il était. En ce qui concernait Sharpner et Videl, par contre, il ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Il aurait aimé avoir une relation amicale avec eux, surtout quand Erasa lui racontait des histoires sur ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble depuis leur enfance, mais Sharpner le considérait comme un intello et la seule chose que Videl voulait, c'était découvrir ses secrets. Ca n'empêchait d'ailleurs pas la combattante de le mépriser comme le reste de sa classe - hormis Erasa et le groupe à qui il avait appris les arts martiaux, bizarrement.

Enfin, après ce qui semblait être de longues heures, la finale de la division junior allait commencer. Le commentateur présenta à nouveau les deux garçons, Trunks et Goten, en récapitulant leurs exploits.

\- Ces deux garçons ont fait preuve d'une technique incroyable ! Applaudissez-les ! A ma gauche, Trunks, un garçon de huit ans. À ma droite, Goten, six ans, le plus jeune compétiteur du tournoi. Les deux sont meilleurs amis et ont chacun dominés leurs combats. Qui gagnera cette compétition ?

Puis, il se tourna vers chacun des enfants.

\- Dites-moi, les enfants. Pouvez-vous nous dire comment vous avez réussi à devenir aussi forts ?

\- C'est simple, expliqua Goten, on s'est entraînés !

On entendit des « oooooh » et des « aaaaah » adorateurs dans la foule.

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr. Mais qui vous a entraînés pour que vous deveniez _aussi_ forts ?

\- Bah mon grand frère et le papa de Trunks, répondit encore Goten, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

\- Ooooh ! Et connaît-on ces deux personnes ?

\- Non.

Ce fut au tour de Trunks de répondre. Il avait pris la parole pour éviter que Goten ne dise des bêtises. Il avait les bras croisés, clairement agacé par la petite interview. Il voulait se battre, pas discuter pendant des heures.

\- Dis-moi, Goten, reprit le présentateur en se tournant de nouveau vers le plus jeune des combattants. Ne serais-tu pas de la même famille que notre précédent champion, Son Goku ?

Videl tourna brusquement la tête vers Gohan, qui posa le menton sur ses bras, toujours croisés sur la rambarde.

\- Eh, on dirait que ton école saura qui tu es, hein, Gohan ?

Krillin avait dit ça en plaisantant, mais, intérieurement, il ne savait pas trop si c'était une bonne chose. Depuis Cell, tout ce qu'Hercule avait fait, c'était de cracher sur tout ce que Goku et ses amis avaient accompli dans les arts martiaux et en tant que défenseurs de la terre. Gohan n'était pas du genre à garder de la rancœur, mais Hercule avait réussi à se mettre le guerrier le plus puissant de la galaxie à dos. L'ancien moine espérait vraiment que les élèves de l'école de Gohan ne se montreraient pas irrespectueux envers la mémoire de Goku, ou ça se terminerait mal pour eux. C'était un sujet sensible encore aujourd'hui dans leur groupe, alors avec des étrangers ? Il préférait ne pas y penser.

Sur le ring, Goten se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Sa mère et son frère lui avaient dit de ne pas parler de Goku ou du fait que Gohan était celui qui avait tué Cell, mais là, il ne voulait pas mentir. Il voulait que tout le monde sache que son papa était un héros, et qu'il n'avait pas honte d'être son fils, même s'il ne l'avait jamais connu. Il se tourna donc vers son grand frère, qui lui sourit tristement et hocha la tête. Goten n'aimait pas voir son frère triste, alors il lui sourit, lui aussi, espérant que ça lui remonterait le moral, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le présentateur.

\- C'est mon papa.

\- Ooooh, je vois, s'exclama l'homme aux lunettes de soleil. Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu participer cette année ? Ses combats ont toujours été exceptionnels…

Le sourire de Goten tomba. Trunks détourna le regard. Dans le public, Chichi se mit à pleurer sur l'épaule de son père et, plus haut, Piccolo posa une main consolante sur l'épaule de Gohan, envoyant des ondes d'énergie relaxante dans le corps tendu de l'adolescent, qui s'était redressé brusquement.

\- Il est dans l'autre monde, répondit tout doucement Goten, les larmes aux yeux. Il est mort quand le méchant drodide vert a voulu tuer mon grand frère…

\- Oh. Quelle triste nouvelle, remarqua le présentateur, un peu gêné et attristé par la nouvelle.

Après un silence tendu et une conversation rapide entre l'annonceur blond et un membre du staff du tournoi, le présentateur reprit son micro et déclara une minute de silence en l'honneur de Son Goku.

\- C'était un homme exceptionnel qui a aidé à maintenir la paix dans le monde depuis sa première apparition à notre tournoi. L'armée du Ruban Rouge, le démon Piccolo et son fils ont tous été vaincus grâce à Son Goku. Son courage ne sera jamais oublié.

* * *

En haut du stade, Videl était en conflit avec elle-même. D'un côté, elle jubilait d'avoir découvert d'autres choses sur Son Gohan, mais d'un autre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Le jeune homme avait perdu son père pendant la terreur de Cell et, comme un certain nombre de personnes – principalement celles qui étaient déjà mortes lors de l'invasion des extraterrestres treize ans plus tôt – n'était pas revenu miraculeusement à la vie. En plus de ça, son père n'avait pas arrêté de critiquer l'ancien champion, le traitant de lâche et de menteur à chaque occasion qu'il trouvait parce que ce dernier n'avait pas été vu en train d'affronter Cell et n'était pas réapparu pour d'autres tournois après sa victoire.

Elle n'osa pas s'approcher de Gohan à ce moment-là, mais elle observa les interactions avec ses amis. La femme blonde resta stoïque face à la situation et ne bougea pas de là où elle se trouvait, tandis que Piccolo junior et l'homme qui s'appelait Krillin essayaient de réconforter le grand brun à leur manière, sans succès.

* * *

Quand la minute de silence fut passée, tous les regards retournèrent sur l'aire de combat.

\- Bon. Quand vous êtes prêts, les enfants, on peut y aller, déclara l'annonceur blond.

Les deux enfants hochèrent la tête, distraits, mais ne firent aucun geste pour se préparer. Leur attention était tournée vers l'énergie pulsante de Gohan. Goten se sentait vraiment mal d'avoir causé encore plus de peine à son grand frère, et Trunks, qui n'aimait pas non plus voir Gohan triste, était un peu inquiet pour le jeune homme. De concert, les deux garçons décidèrent d'envoyer de l'énergie calmante au plus vieux des demi-Saiyans, espérant que ça l'aiderait.

Ça, en combinaison avec l'énergie que lui envoyait déjà Piccolo, aida Gohan à reprendre un peu de contrôle sur lui-même.

\- Merci, ça va aller maintenant, murmura-t-il doucement.

Il envoya un sourire faible et un pouce en l'air aux deux finalistes, qui hochèrent la tête et se mirent en position de combat. Puis, la finale commença.

* * *

Videl n'en revenait pas. Les mouvements, la force et la vitesse de ces garçons était incroyable ! Elle balaya le public des yeux, et remarqua que tout le monde était silencieux, à part le petit groupe de Gohan. Sa mère était en train d'encourager Goten alors qu'une femme aux cheveux bleus qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Bulma Brief soutenait Trunks.

Gohan, quant à lui, lançait des conseils aux deux garçons pendant qu'ils se battaient férocement.

\- Reste calme, Goten ! Si tu t'énerves trop, tes mouvements vont devenir moins précis et Trunks aura clairement l'avantage. Trunks, garde ton énergie sous contrôle, si tu en dépenses trop, trop rapidement, tu vas être fatigué beaucoup plus tôt et Goten pourra gagner sans difficulté. Utilisez tous vos sens pour bouger ! Voilà ! Non, gardez votre concentration ! Oui, comme ça !

Finalement, ce fut Trunks qui gagna en éjectant Goten de l'aire de combat. Dans les gradins, les deux mères partagèrent leur fierté à qui voulait l'entendre. Au-dessus d'elles, Gohan décida d'aller voir les deux enfants pour les féliciter. Il passa à côté de Videl, mais ignora la combattante, qui ne savait pas si elle devait être offensée ou soulagée de ne pas être confrontée au jeune homme.

Dans l'aire d'attente des combattants, Trunks et Goten discutaient tranquillement de leur combat pendant que le présentateur introduisait le champion, Hercule Satan, qui permettrait au vainqueur du championnat junior, Trunks, d'avoir une chance de le combattre. Le champion, qui se trouvait sur le terrain, ne pouvait s'empêcher de paniquer intérieurement, ayant vu ce dont étaient capables les deux finalistes. Et celui qui avait la deuxième place avait six ans ! Et c'était le fils de Son Goku ! Comment allait-il se dépêtrer de cette situation ?

L'introduction faite, cinq minutes de pause furent annoncées, ce qui entraîna une réaction agacée du public, qui voulait voir le champion en action. Au-dessus des gradins, C18 et Krillin décidèrent de se rendre dans la partie réservée aux concurrents. Ils passèrent à côté d'une adolescente aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus qui leur fit remarquer que s'ils partaient maintenant, ils ne verraient pas le combat entre Hercule et Trunks.

\- Sans intérêt, fut la seule chose que dit C18 de sa voix monotone.

La jeune fille eut l'air outrée. Elle se retourna vers Krillin pour avoir sa réponse à lui, le regard furieux. L'homme ne se laissa pas impressionner – même si, intérieurement, il tremblait un peu quand même. Il avait l'habitude des regards noirs de Chichi et de Bulma, après tout. Avec un soupir, il décida de se jeter aux loups.

\- Regarder un narcissique avec une afro fanfaronner devant le public n'est pas ce que j'appellerai un combat intéressant. La majorité de la population adore peut-être Satan, mais les _vrais_ artistes martiaux connaissent la vérité sur son compte. Et puis, ajouta-t-il, on sait déjà ce qui va se passer.

L'ancien moine regretta presque d'avoir dit tout ça à la jeune fille, que Gohan connaissait d'après ce que leur en avait dit Piccolo, mais il fut heureux d'avoir enfin partagé ce que beaucoup pensaient tout bas. Certes, Satan avait accédé à la célébrité après avoir volé le mérite de la victoire contre Cell, mais seulement pour le commun des mortels. Les autres combattants, ceux qui avaient participé au Tenkaichi Budokai avant la victoire d'Hercule, ainsi que les passionnés d'arts martiaux savaient que l'homme n'avait pas pu vaincre Cell. Cela avait d'ailleurs causé une polémique, et la plupart des artistes avaient décidé de tourner le dos aux tournois de grande envergure tant que Satan était adulé comme il l'était.

\- C'est du champion du monde que vous parlez !

\- Goku, Jackie Chun, Ten Shin Han, rétorqua directement Krillin. J'étais là pour chacune de leurs victoires. Ils sont de bien meilleurs combattants que Satan ne le sera jamais.

\- Alors pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas là pour le tournoi de Cell ?

Il leva un sourcil.

\- Qui a dit qu'ils n'y étaient pas ? Qui a dit qu'ils n'ont pas essayé de combattre Cell ? Goku est mort en sauvant son fils et en essayant de sauver la terre, ne l'oublie pas.

Le couple s'en alla après ça, laissant Videl pondérer ces informations.

 _Donc, Son Goku est le père de Gohan. Il a sauvé son fils, Gohan, de Cell, et il est mort en le faisant, mais n'est pas revenu à la vie comme beaucoup. Son Gohan ne parle jamais de son père. Peut-être qu'il a été traumatisé par l'évènement… c'est bien possible. Mon père n'arrête pas de traiter les anciens participants du Tenkaichi Budokai de menteurs et prestidigitateurs, mais la plupart des gens qui ont vu les combats, comme le présentateur, sont en adoration devant les anciens champions…_

 _Piccolo junior a dit que Gohan était un prince. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Est-ce qu'il est vraiment un prince, ou bien c'était juste une façon de parler ? Et ils ont aussi parlé de Saiyans. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ah ! Je ne sais pas quoi penser… Il faut que je trouve un enregistrement du tournoi de Cell et que je fasse des recherches._

La jeune fille décida de laisser ses réflexions de côté et descendit dans l'aire d'attente des combattants pour voir son père.

* * *

\- Vous vous êtes bien battus, les garçons, je suis fier de vous.

\- Tu penses que monsieur Piccolo voudra bien nous entraîner, hein grand frère ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit honnêtement le demi-Saiyan. Pour que Piccolo vous entraîne, il faut que vous soyez sérieux et que vous écoutiez tout ce qu'il vous dit de faire, et je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà la discipline nécessaire.

\- Mais toi t'étais encore plus petit que nous quand il t'a entraîné !

\- Oui, mais je n'avais pas le choix… et les temps étaient différents. Ça n'a pas été facile, au contraire.

\- C'est pas juste, s'exclama le petit clone de Goku. Moi aussi je veux m'entraîner avec monsieur Piccolo !

Gohan comprenait la frustration de son petit frère, mais, plutôt que de le rassurer, il décida d'aller parler avec Hercule avant son combat contre Trunks, malgré le mépris qu'il avait pour l'homme. Ce dernier se trouvait de l'autre côté de la salle et ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil inquiets aux enfants. Quand il vit le jeune homme se diriger vers lui avec une expression moins qu'amène, le champion du monde eut des sueurs froides. Le regard du garçon aurait pu intimider Cell lui-même.

\- Monsieur Satan, commença-t-il avec un ton neutre. J'ai une proposition à vous faire.

Le champion voulut protester, mais le grand brun ne le laissa pas l'interrompre.

\- Le tournoi de Cell. Les deux enfants que vous voyez ? Ils connaissent la vérité. Ils savent ce que vous avez fait, et… vous savez qui est mon père.

Le fils de Son Goku. Alors, ce gamin était son aîné. Physiquement, il n'avait pas l'air si fort que ça, dans ses vêtements lâches. Mais son regard… c'était celui de quelqu'un qui en avait vu trop. Froid, calculateur, peiné, plein de colère et de tristesse.

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, gamin ? Je suis le champion du monde, ha ! ha ! ha !

Gohan renifla avec dédain. La bravade de Satan était vraiment pathétique.

\- Vous n'avez aucune chance contre Trunks. Vous voyez, monsieur Satan, son père, Vegeta, expliqua-t-il, était là pour le combat contre Cell.

Hercule déglutit. Il commençait aussi à transpirer. Quand le garçon aux yeux onyx avait parlé du tournoi de Cell, il avait pensé que c'était encore un de ces illuminés, fan des guerriers dorés.

\- Oui, vous vous souvenez ? Un homme de petite taille… environ un mètre soixante-cinq, avec des cheveux noirs en forme de flamme ? Pas très sympathique non plus, qui garde les sourcils froncés tout le temps…

Le « héros de l'humanité » tourna un regard nerveux vers les deux enfants et détailla Trunks. Oui… Il ressemblait à cet homme… _Oh kami !_

\- Ah… Vous vous souvenez. Parfait.

En général, Gohan n'était pas cruel, mais des années à côtoyer Vegeta et la rancœur qu'il avait pour l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui l'avait rendu beaucoup plus dur. Il toisa le champion de toute sa hauteur – Hercule était peut-être plus grand que lui, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que Gohan ne pouvait pas se montrer intimidant.

\- Qu… qu-qu-qu'est-ce que vous proposez ? balbutia Hercule.

\- Oh, rien de bien compliqué. Je vais demander à Trunks d'y aller doucement avec vous, mais j'attends que vous vous excusiez publiquement pour toutes les insultes que vous avez jetées à mon père et ses amis et que vous arrêtiez de cracher sur sa tombe. Rien de bien méchant.

Gohan avait dit ça avec une voix tellement froide et menaçante que même les garçons, qui se trouvaient à quelques mètres d'eux, avaient tressailli. Non, Gohan n'aimait vraiment pas monsieur Satan. Heureusement, il gardait un bon contrôle de son ki. Qui pouvait dire ce qui se passerait s'il se transformait en super Saiyan devant tout le monde ?

* * *

Cachée derrière la porte qui menait à l'aire d'attente des combattant, Videl avait entendu tout ce que Gohan avait dit à son père, et elle était étonnée de voir que l'homme qui était censé avoir vaincu Cell se montre si apeuré face à un adolescent.

 _Le père de Trunks était au tournoi de Cell ? Ça veut dire qu'il fait partie du groupe bizarre qui était là… Ah ! Il faut vraiment que je trouve un enregistrement du tournoi… Pourquoi est-ce que papa a l'air tellement inquiet ? Après tout, c'est lui qui a tué Cell. Il a même dit que ces guerriers étranges l'ont acclamé quand il a finalement tué le monstre… C'est trop suspicieux tout ça…_

Elle ne put aussi s'empêcher d'être impressionnée par la présence de Son Gohan. Contrairement à son père, il n'essayait pas fanfaronner ou de faire l'étalage de ses muscles (est-ce qu'il en avait, pour commencer ?), mais son maintien altier, sa voix assurée tellement différente de ce qu'il montrait à l'école, et son expression sérieuse le rendait beaucoup plus mature.

Quelques instants plus tard, le combat entre Trunks et Hercule fut annoncé. Videl vit Gohan chuchoter quelque chose à Trunks avant que celui-ci ne se rende sur l'aire de combat. L'adolescent resta dans la salle d'attente et se posa près de la porte qui menait au ring, son petit frère à côté de lui. La justicière de Satan City hésita à se joindre à eux, malgré son envie de voir comment Trunks se débrouillerait face à l'homme le plus fort du monde.

Sa décision vint dans la forme du couple étrange de plus tôt. La femme blonde l'ignora quand elle passa près d'elle, tandis que Krillin lui lança un petit sourire avant de rejoindre les deux demi-Saiyans. Elle les suivit, mais resta en retrait, près d'une fenêtre. Goten, qui était le plus proche d'elle, tourna les yeux vers elle et lui sourit timidement. Elle sourit à son tour et se tourna vers l'extérieur.

* * *

 _NdA: Pas de scène de combat pour le championnat junior, malheureusement. Je pense que si vous imaginez le combat comme dans l'anime, mais sans attaques de ki, vol et autres super Saiyans miniatures, ce sera assez proche de la vérité, haha!_

 _D'ailleurs, en ce qui concerne les enfants, ils n'arrivent pas encore à se transformer en SSJ. Pour tous les autres Saiyans qui ont réussi ce stade, il a fallu que quelque chose les pousse jusqu'à la limite de leur contrôle. Goku, par la perte de Krillin une seconde fois, Vegeta, parce qu'il a abandonné sa fierté et laissé cours à ses émotions profondes, Gohan, parce qu'il avait peur de perdre ses proches et parce qu'il a déjà eu l'expérience de la mort de ses amis (il a été traumatisé et se sent coupable de les avoir laissé mourir, il ne veut pas que ça se reproduise et donc Goku utilise ça dans la salle de l'esprit et du temps pour le pousser à se transformer). Mirai Gohan, lui, a tout perdu, et c'est ça qui lui a permis de se transformer, et Mirai Trunks, c'est le désespoir d'avoir perdu son frère, son meilleur ami, son mentor. Même Bardock n'atteint pas la transformation comme ça pouf dans l'OAV où il est renvoyé dans le passé (que j'ai toujours trouvé étrange, d'ailleurs). Goten et Trunks n'ont pas subi de traumatismes assez puissants pour ça_

 _Et Gohan qui intimide Hercule? Il a passé trop de temps avec Piccolo et Vegeta, hahaha! Mais ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il réagisse de cette manière. Après tout, Hercule a discrédité son père, que Gohan vénère presque, auprès du monde entier, le traitant de lâche et de prestidigitateur. D'ailleurs, il me paraît improbable que tous les fans d'arts martiaux qui ont assisté aux compétitions du temps de Goku et Krillin aient pu croire aux mensonges de Satan. On voit, dans l'anime, que même le présentateur ne croit pas un seul mot d'Hercule et est convaincu que Goku et ses amis sont ceux qui ont vraiment sauvé la terre. S'il faire les louanges d'Hercule pendant le championnat, à mon avis, c'est surtout pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres du public et garder son job._

 _Et vous? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez du chapitre? Laissez vos impressions dans les reviews! Elles sont toujours les bienvenues (et plus vous commentez, plus ça me motive!)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey les amis!_

 _J'ai enfin pris une décision, grâce à votre aide! *Roulements de tambour* Alors, la décision en ce qui concerne le possible personnage qui fera une apparition dans_ A la Recherche de la Normalité _sera ... *Une pause pour augmenter le suspense et l'excitation du public* Oh! Les lecteurs ont parlé! La décision finale sera donc l'ajout de Mirai Trunks! *Des applaudissements et des cris enthousiastes se font entendre dans le public*._

 _Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos votes! A présent, profitez donc de aventures de nos amis de l'univers DBZ!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

C'était… étrange.

Sharpner ne savait plus quoi penser, comme la plupart des élèves d'Orange Star High. Depuis qu'il était arrivé à Satan City, tout le monde prenait Gohan pour un simple intello qui faisait tout ce que ses parents lui disaient. Puis, pendant les cours de gym, ils avaient découvert qu'il était bon en arts martiaux. Maintenant, ils apprenaient que son père était le légendaire Son Goku et qu'il avait entraîné les deux finalistes du championnat junior qui, il fallait bien l'admettre, étaient aussi bons que le meilleur des participants de la catégorie adulte. Et ils avaient respectivement six et huit ans.

En plus de tout ça, s'il fallait en croire ce dont le grand brun et l'homme vert avaient discuté, Gohan était peut-être même un prince ! Et était aussi intelligent que Bulma Brief ! Et… et… Son père était Son Goku !

Non, Sharpner ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser.

À côté de lui, Erasa était elle aussi perdue dans ses pensées. Elle observa à peine le match entre Trunks et Hercule, qui, de toute façon, n'avait pas duré longtemps un coup de poing de Trunks avait suffi à envoyer le champion dans le mur le plus proche. Elle savait déjà qu'il y avait beaucoup plus qu'elle pouvait apprendre de Gohan. Il était poli, attentionné, calme, gentil, mature, intelligent, il adorait sa famille et s'occupait merveilleusement bien des enfants.

Pourtant, malgré ces choses qu'elle connaissait, la blonde ne connaissait presque rien de la vie de son nouvel ami. Elle avait été surprise quand il avait avoué pratiquer les arts martiaux, et choquée quand elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait appris à aimer le sport sous la tutelle du jeune homme. Et maintenant, elle découvrait que son père était un ancien champion, un champion que le père de Videl n'arrêtait pas de critiquer ouvertement dès la première occasion, et qu'il était mort.

Elle avait aussi appris, en espionnant sa conversation avec, euh… Piccolo ? qu'il ne se sentait pas accepté par les autres – c'était vrai, après tout, elle était la seule à avoir fait l'effort d'essayer de le connaître pour lui – et qu'il était dans l'ombre de ses parents. Qui était vraiment Son Gohan ?

Erasa fut distraite de ses pensées par une conversation qui se passait devant elle.

\- Vous avez vu comment Satan s'est fait éjecté comme un insecte par Trunks, rigola un cochon qui parlait.

\- Hmmm… Il ne va pas rester champion longtemps, avec Krillin et C18, commenta Yamcha. Même la fille avec les yeux bleus à qui Gohan a parlé tout à l'heure est plus forte que lui.

C'était bien connu que le joueur de baseball n'était pas un grand fan du héros de l'humanité. Après tout, lui aussi avait participé aux tournois et utilisé des tours de passe-passe, comme les appelait Hercule.

\- D'ailleurs, reprit le cochon, pourquoi est-ce que Gohan n'a pas voulu s'inscrire ?

\- Il voulait laisser une chance aux autres, répondit la mère de Gohan.

\- Oooh oui, ajouta un vieil homme chauve dans un t-shirt hawaiien, s'il avait participé, les autres concurrents n'auraient eu aucune chance, même sous sa forme normale.

Sa forme normale ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

\- Hahaha ! Je pense qu'il a aussi dit que ça ne l'intéressait pas, hein ma chérie ?

\- Tu as raison, papa. Il est venu ici pour un voyage scolaire et pour les garçons. À la base, il ne voulait même pas assister au championnat.

\- Oh oui, reprit Yamcha. J'ai cru comprendre aussi qu'il a demandé à Piccolo de venir pour voir les progrès que Trunks et Goten ont faits et peut-être les aider à s'entraîner. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, vraiment. C'est un très bon professeur, vu ce que les petits ont montré sur le ring.

Chichi, la mère de Gohan, poussa un soupir.

\- Je pense aussi qu'il voulait lui parler. Depuis qu'il a commencé l'école, il a l'air stressé. Je ne suis plus sûre que c'était une bonne idée de l'envoyer au milieu d'adolescents qui vénèrent cet imbécile d'Hercule Satan…

Et il ne fallait pas oublier que le jour de la mort de Goku approchait à grands pas. Ce n'était vraiment pas la période favorite de la famille Son, et encore moins du fils aîné du Saiyan élevé sur terre. Chaque année, vers cette période, Gohan se renfermait sur lui-même et passait plus de temps à s'entraîner violemment qu'à étudier. Tous les jours, il rentrait ensanglanté et blessé. Cette année, cependant, il était obligé de diminuer sa fréquence d'entraînement à cause de ses cours, et parce que Chichi voulait qu'il passe plus de temps à la maison.

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, Chichi, intervint une femme aux cheveux bleus qui ressemblait vraiment fort à Bulma Brief, Gohan est fort, autant mentalement que physiquement. Je suis sûre que tout ira bien.

\- Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète, admonesta la femme aux cheveux noirs. Ces enfants… ils peuvent se montrer cruels. Je sais qu'ils se moquent de mon petit garçon. J'ai entendu les remarques qu'ils ont faites sur lui quand on est arrivés. Ça ne l'ennuie pas tant que c'est à lui qu'on s'attaque… Mais… J'ai peur qu'il perde son calme si quelqu'un venait à dire quelque chose sur son père… maintenant qu'ils savent… et avec tout ce que Satan a dit sur lui…

\- T'inquiète pas Chichi, Gohan est la personne la plus gentille de… Oh… Oh !

Tout le groupe de Gohan écarquilla les yeux, un peu apeurés, soudain. Erasa comprit pourquoi. Quand son petit frère et Trunks avaient été exposés à un peu de danger, au carnaval, il était devenu très… intimidant. Voir l'adorable Son Gohan perdre son sang-froid n'était pas quelque chose que la blonde voulait voir à nouveau. Et là, il était juste inquiet !

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, reprit Yamcha. Quand il se met en colère, même Vegeta à l'air gentil à côté. Et on parle de Vegeta !

\- Eh ! Mon mari n'est pas si méchant que ça, merci bien, rétorqua la femme aux cheveux bleus, agacée.

\- Oh, Bulma, tu sais ce que je veux dire. Ce n'est pas la personne la plus sympathique du monde non plus. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu lui trouves, à ce Saiyan m…

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase à cause d'une claque que lui envoya la femme.

 _Bulma… La Bulma Brief ? Et Gohan la connaît ?_ Erasa ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser. À chaque découverte qu'elle faisait sur son ami, plus de questions arrivaient. _Pas étonnant que Videl soit tellement intriguée par lui… Mais elle pourrait quand même se montrer plus gentille avec lui ! Non mais._

\- Oh, je pense que les garçons vont arriver. Je sens Piccolo qui s'en va, déclara le vieil homme.

Sentir ? Comment est-ce qu'on pouvait sentir que quelqu'un s'en allait ? Bizarre…

\- Il n'est venu que pour les voir, du coup, commenta le cochon en haussant les épaules.

\- Évidemment, acquiesça Yamcha. Si Gohan ne le lui avait pas demandé, il ne serait même venu du tout. Vous savez bien que Piccolo fait tout ce qu'il peut pour rendre Gohan heureux.

\- Bah, que veux-tu, Yamcha, c'est son élève et son premier ami… même si, personnellement, je ne comprends toujours pas comment Gohan a réussi à se faire aimer de Piccolo… brrr !

\- Humpf ! C'est parce que mon fils est exceptionnel, voilà tout ! Oh, mes chéris, s'exclama soudain Chichi en se tournant vers les trois garçons qui arrivaient, alors ?

Goten et Trunks s'installèrent entre leurs mères, alors que Gohan s'assit de l'autre côté de sa mère, près de Maron, qui décida directement de s'installer sur les genoux de l'adolescent aux cheveux ébouriffés.

\- Piccolo a dit qu'on a encore besoin de… euh… de quoi encore ?

\- De discipline, Goten, fournit son frère.

\- Oui, ça ! C'est pas juste… Moi je voulais apprendre comme grand frère, râla le petit garçon.

\- Bah, arrête de râler. Au moins il nous a dit qu'on s'est bien débrouillés, non ? Et puis, j'ai pu donner un coup de poing à m'sieur Satan, déclara fièrement Trunks. Papa aurait dû être là pour voir ça, ça lui aurait fait plaisir.

Le petit groupe se mit à rire ensemble, sauf Gohan, qui avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Erasa, voyant ça, hésita à lui adresser la parole ou pas. Il n'était pas très loin d'elle, juste deux rangées en-dessous. Elle tourna la tête vers Sharpner, qui lui rendit son regard. Elle soupira, et décida d'attendre la fin du tournoi pour parler à son nouvel ami.

* * *

Un peu plus tôt, dans l'aire d'attente des combattants, Videl n'en revenait pas. Son père, l'homme qui était censé avoir débarrassé le monde de Cell, s'était fait battre en un coup de poing par un gamin ! Et, contrairement au public qui avait cru qu'il l'avait laissé gagner, la justicière n'était pas dupe. Il avait perdu, un point c'est tout.

Puis, Trunks revint et se fit féliciter par son groupe, même si Gohan lui fit remarquer de faire plus attention à son énergie la prochaine fois. _Son énergie ? De quoi il parle ?_

Soudain, un téléphone sonna. C'était celui de Gohan. Celui-ci le décrocha en disant qu'il s'agissait d'un certain Vegeta – le père de Trunks, d'après ce que Videl avait compris. Trunks dit qu'il devait sûrement appeler pour ce qui venait de se passer avec Satan, mais se tut après un regard sévère de l'adolescent aux yeux noirs, qui décrocha et commença à parler dans une langue que Videl n'avait jamais entendu auparavant. Les sons étaient gutturaux mais avaient un charme exotique qui seyait au bariton doux de Gohan. C'était élégant et un peu sauvage.

La fille de Satan remarqua que les deux enfants avaient l'air de comprendre, tandis que les adultes semblaient perdus.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? demanda Krillin quand l'appel fut terminé.

\- Il a regardé le combat de la finale et il a félicité Trunks pour sa performance contre monsieur Satan.

Goten et son meilleur ami, à l'arrière-plan, étaient en train de pouffer derrière leurs mains. C18 leva un sourcil amusé, sachant déjà ce que le prince bourru aurait pu dire aux demi-Saiyans. Krillin secoua la tête. Parfois, il se demandait comment les trois demi-Saiyans pouvaient rester aussi sympathiques avec tout le temps qu'ils passaient avec Vegeta et Piccolo, même si Gohan était devenu un peu brusque et agressif quand il s'agissait de protéger ses proches. Mais, en même temps, l'ancien moine avait appris que c'était surtout dû à la puberté saiyane, qui poussait les adolescents de la race guerrière à être beaucoup plus agressifs et territoriaux… un peu comme les jeunes prédateurs sur terre. D'après les souvenirs de Kami qui avaient été transmis à Piccolo, même Goku avait eu une période d'agressivité exacerbée pendant son adolescence, malgré le fait qu'il ne se souvenait pas de son héritage à l'époque. Krillin espérait seulement que Gohan aurait assez de contrôle pour ne pas détruire la terre dans un accès de colère.

Un peu plus loin, le champion du monde tressaillit. Il avait entendu ce que Gohan avait dit. Lassé qu'on se moque de lui, Hercule retourna dans sa loge pour soigner la bosse qui faisait déjà son apparition sur sa tête, sans même se soucier de la présence de sa fille, non loin de là.

\- Mesdames et messieurs, le tournoi d'arts martiaux reprendra d'ici une demi-heure ! Après ça, je demanderai aux concurrents de bien vouloir se rendre sur le tatami pour la sélection des combats !

Gohan décida qu'il était temps de retourner dans le public avec les garçons, après avoir mangé un bout. Il plaisanta un peu avec Krillin et C18 sur la concurrence, puis souhaita bonne chance à Videl une dernière fois. Contrairement à leur rencontre précédente, elle ne se montra pas agressive envers lui. Oh, elle n'était pas non plus amicale, mais le hochement de tête qu'il reçut suffit au demi-Saiyan. Ce fut donc avec un petit sourire qu'il quitta le bâtiment réservé aux concurrents.

* * *

\- Alors, Piccolo ? Qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ?

\- Vegeta et toi les avez bien entraînés, mais ils manquent encore de discipline. Tant qu'ils ne seront pas plus sérieux, ils ne pourront pas apprendre à contrôler leur ki parfaitement.

Habitué aux yeux de chien battu de Gohan – la seule personne qui arrivait à lui faire changer d'avis avec cette expression, d'ailleurs – Piccolo ne se laissa pas attendrir par le regard malheureux de Goten et de Trunks.

\- Mais, monsieur Piccolo… On veut apprendre !

\- Ouais, renchérit Trunks. Pourquoi est-ce que Gohan a pu s'entraîner avec vous quand il avait cinq ans et pas nous ? C'est pas juste !

Piccolo commença à être agacé par les deux gamins geignards. Il détestait vraiment ça.

\- Taisez-vous, hurla-t-il. Vous n'avez aucune motivation pour contrôler votre ki correctement. Tout ce que vous voulez, c'est « être cools » et vous amusez. Gohan n'a pas eu cette chance quand il était petit. Il a été forcé à se battre. Est-ce que vous aimeriez voir vos amis se faire massacrer devant vous pendant un combat à la mort ? Ou bien que le sort du monde repose sur vos épaules ? Savoir que si vous ne réussissez pas à vaincre votre adversaire, votre famille mourra ?

Les deux enfants déglutirent. Non, ils ne voulaient pas expérimenter ce que Gohan avait dû vivre. La mort d'amis, se faire marteler de coups jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir bouger, se faire casser la nuque… Non, vraiment, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils voulaient savoir.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, siffla le sévère Namek. Quand vous aurez décidé de prendre votre entraînement au sérieux, je reconsidérerai. Maintenant, j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire.

Il se détourna des enfants déçus et ébouriffa les cheveux de Gohan comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand il était petit, même s'il lui arrivait presque à l'épaule, maintenant.

\- À plus tard, petit. N'oublie pas de venir me voir pour t'entraîner à manipuler ton ki, plus tard.

\- Bien sûr, Piccolo. Passe le bonjour à Dende et monsieur Popo de ma part.

Sans répondre, le grand guerrier s'envola, laissant derrière lui deux garçons déconfits et un adolescent pensif.

* * *

Les combats furent répartis de la manière suivante :

 **Combat 1 : Krillin-Puntar**

 **Combat 2 : Karn-Jet Lo**

 **Combat 3 : Spopovitch-Videl**

 **Combat 4 : Jewel-C18**

 **Combat 5 : Hercule-Yamu**

 **Combat 6 : Mighty Mask-Killa**

 **Combat 7 : Doskoi-Puller**

 **Combat 8 : Yamasa-Sharkman**

\- Voilà, les amis ! Nous avons l'ordre de passage des huitièmes de finale pour le vingt-cinquième tournoi d'arts martiaux ! Le premier opposera Krillin, un ancien participant ayant déjà participé et accédé aux semi-finales deux fois, à Puntar ! C'est partiiiii !

* * *

Videl était choquée. Un coup. Voilà tout ce dont Krillin avait eu besoin pour battre son adversaire. Et sans truc. Juste avec sa force brute et une technique sans défaut. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait pu arriver si loin dans la compétition les autres fois où il avait participé alors qu'il était encore tout jeune s'il était déjà aussi fort à l'époque. Dire qu'elle devrait l'affronter en demi-finale.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Videl n'était pas sûre d'être assez forte pour vaincre l'un de ses adversaires. Si son père ou ses amis le savaient, ils n'en reviendraient pas.

Quand ce fut à son tour, elle se sentit un peu gênée par les cris d'admiration de ses amis et de tout le bruit que faisaient les policiers de Satan City venus pour l'encourager. Vraiment, elle essayait de se concentrer sur son combat, là ! Spopovitch était peut-être une grosse brute, mais il était arrivé jusqu'en final au précédent tournoi. Certes, c'était il y avait huit ans, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que son père avait eu des difficultés contre lui.

Videl se mit en position dès que l'annonceur leur dit que le match allait commencer. Elle observa la position de son adversaire attentivement, essayant de trouver la moindre faiblesse dans sa stance – ce qui fut assez simple apparemment, Spopovitch n'usait que de force brute pour se débarrasser de sa compétition. La jeune fille sourit avec suffisance c'était un combat gagné d'avance.

* * *

Dans les gradins, une certaine mère fut choquée d'apprendre que la jeune fille qu'elle avait rencontrée quelques heures plus tôt était la fille de l'homme qu'elle aimait le moins au monde.

\- Videl est la fille de ce… de ce menteur ?

\- Je sais, soupira Gohan. J'ai aussi été surpris quand je l'ai appris.

\- Et vous êtes amis ?

Son bébé, ami avec la fille de l'homme qui avait fait tant de mal à sa famille ?

\- Pas vraiment, fut tout ce que Gohan répondit.

Les autres le regardèrent, interrogateurs. Le jeune homme s'était montré amical envers la fille de Satan quand ils l'avaient vue. Mais, c'était Gohan. Il était amical avec tout le monde, ou presque.

Sous la pression du groupe, le demi-Saiyan se résigna à expliquer un peu mieux sa relation avec Videl.

\- On est dans la même classe et sa meilleure amie, Erasa, est mon amie aussi. Et comme Videl, Sharpner et Erasa sont toujours ensemble, et qu'Erasa est la seule amie que j'ai à l'école en-dehors de Lime, je reste souvent avec son groupe.

Bulma était sceptique.

\- Comment quelqu'un qui reste avec toi peut ne pas devenir ton ami ? Je veux dire, tu es poli, bien éduqué, intelligent, attentionné…

\- Oui, mais, je suis aussi le génie de l'école, rétorqua le guerrier. Apparemment, l'intelligence n'est pas quelque chose de bien vu, chez les adolescents de Satan City.

Bulma eut un rire sec.

\- Ce ne sont pas les seuls, tu sais. Quand j'étais à l'école, je n'avais pas d'amis non plus à cause de ça.

Yamcha et les autres tournèrent leur attention sur la femme aux cheveux bleus. Ils n'avaient jamais eu connaissance de cette information. Mais, quand on y réfléchissait un peu plus, c'était vrai que ses amis les plus proches étaient les Z-Fighters, et qu'elle ne leur avait jamais présenté d'amis à elle.

\- Toi et moi, on a plus en commun que tu ne le croyais, hein, Gohan ? taquina le génie.

\- On dirait, confirma le Saiyan avec un petit sourire.

Bulma, après Piccolo et Dende, était la personne avec laquelle Gohan se sentait le plus proche de tout le groupe, hormis sa famille, bien entendu. Ça avait commencé avec le voyage à Namek, où le jeune garçon avait commencé à vraiment faire connaissance avec deux des amis de son père. Même s'il n'avait pas passé tant de temps avec Bulma que ça une fois sur la planète, leur lien était devenu fort assez rapidement. Il avait d'ailleurs continué à se renforcer avec le temps, surtout quand Gohan apprit qu'elle était sa marraine (Chichi avait demandé à Bulma de l'être quand Goku n'était pas revenu de Namek, par peur que le garçon ne se retrouve seul s'il lui arrivait quelque chose) et qu'il avait commencé à passer plus de temps avec le génie aux cheveux bleus.

* * *

Le coup d'envoi sonna. Videl s'élança sur ton adversaire sans préambule, l'attrapant par surprise avec un coup de poing envoyé dans son plexus solaire. Ne laissant pas de répit à l'homme, la justicière enchaîna avec un coup de pied qui atteignit Spopovitch sur le côté, juste en-dessous des côtes. Il tomba à terre, tentant désespérément de reprendre son souffle. Quand il se releva, il fronça les sourcils et essaya de terminer le combat rapidement. Il ne voulait pas se faire battre par une demi-portion – et une fille, en plus !

Cependant, la fille du champion n'était pas faible, au contraire, et sa rapidité était un avantage incontestable. À chaque coup que son adversaire lui lançait, elle évadait pour suivre avec l'une de ses propres attaques – coup de poing, coup de pied, une combinaison de plusieurs attaques…

Le public observa la rencontre avec des étoiles plein les yeux. La fille du héros de l'humanité était vraiment quelque chose ! Et quelle rapidité ! Et quelle force !

Videl, sur le ring, évalua la situation après quelques minutes d'attaques continues. Spopovitch était en nage, essoufflé, et son corps était parsemé de blessures et de bleus. Selon les estimations de la jeune fille, il ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps. Mais, pour ne pas courir le risque d'être prise au dépourvu, elle décida qu'il était temps de finir le combat une fois pour toute. Elle prit une stance et s'élança à nouveau.

Un coup de coude dans le ventre, un balayage du pied pour déstabiliser le géant, un coup du dos du poing dans la joue et le tour fut joué.

\- Neuf… dix ! Mesdames et messieurs, le vainqueur du troisième combat est Videl !

La jeune fille expira lentement, salua le public de la main et retourna dans l'aire d'attente, s'emparant d'une bouteille d'eau et d'une serviette en cours de route. Comme le vainqueur du prochain combat serait son adversaire aux quarts de finale, elle décida aussi de regarder le match, d'autant que C18 participait.

* * *

 _NdA: Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre!_

 _Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir écrire de bonnes scènes de combat. Pour une raison que j'ignore, j'ai du mal à mettre des mots sur ce que je vois dans ma tête. Mon vocabulaire semble me faire défaut en ce qui concerne les mouvements d'attaques et défensifs. Ah well... J'espère que ça ne vous perturbera pas trop dans les chapitres qui suivent, vu que les scènes de combat seront plus longues qu'ici (On est quand même dans une histoire sur DBZ!)._

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez._

 _D'ailleurs, je pense que les réponses à vos commentaires sont mieux à la fin du chapitre, pour ne pas perturber votre lecture, pour ceux à qui je ne peux répondre par MP._


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello les gens!_

 _Hier, je suis arrivée à 100 vues par chapitre, wouhou! Pour vous remercier d'avoir été voir mes pitits chapitres, voici le chapitre 11 en avance!_

 _Enjoy! Et n'oubliez pas de laisser des pitites reviews! ;)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

Le quatrième combat des huitièmes de finale ne prit pas longtemps. Jewel, avant le coup d'envoi, avait tenté de séduire C18 et, voyant qu'elle n'était pas intéressée, demanda pourquoi elle était mariée à un nain sans intérêt alors que lui était juste devant elle. À ces mots, les sourcils de la cyborg tressautèrent légèrement et, dès que le gong sonna, elle prit Jewel par l'avant de son haut et commença à le gifler à répétitions.

\- N'insulte – un coup – jamais – un coup – mon – un coup – mari – un coup – espèce – un coup – d'imbécile.

Une fois satisfaite, la blonde lâcha son adversaire et en finit avec un seul coup de pied, qui envoya l'homme dans le muret en-dessous des gradins.

Krillin, qui se trouvait à côté de Videl, rougit un peu, embarrassé, mais, intérieurement, il était heureux que sa femme tienne autant à lui.

C18, victorieuse, rejeta sa chevelure au-dessus de son épaule et retourna auprès de son mari.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans le public, une certaine petite blondinette ne cessait de montrer son admiration pour ses parents.

\- Tu as vu, Go-chan ? Ma maman et mon papa sont super forts !

\- Bien sûr, princesse, confirma le demi-Saiyan. Ils font partie des gens les plus forts du monde.

\- Ooooh ! C'est vrai ?

\- Hm-hm.

Marron avait des étoiles dans les yeux à cette révélation. Elle savait déjà que sa maman était forte, mais elle n'avait jamais vu son papa se battre avec d'autres gens, avant. Et ils avaient gagné si facilement, tous les deux.

\- Est-ce qu'ils vont gagner tout ?

\- Bien sûr. Je n'en ai aucun doute. Hmmm… attends, laisse-moi voir. Krillin va facilement atteindre les demi-finales, et au prochain tour, ta maman devra affronter Videl. Elle est forte, mais C18 va gagner sans problèmes, à mon avis. Donc, ça veut dire que ton papa et ta maman devront se battre l'un contre l'autre en demi-finale et le vainqueur de ce combat-là n'aura aucun souci à devenir champion du monde, si on en croit leur compétition.

\- Tu penses vraiment ? demanda Marron, un peu incertaine.

\- Évidemment, intervint Oolong. À mon avis, c'est C18 qui va gagner. Faut pas oublier qu'elle a battu Vegeta il y a sept ans alors qu'il était super Saiyan ! Et elle a pas arrêté de s'entraîner non plus.

\- C'est vrai, ajouta Yamcha. Et si tu observes les combats de l'autre branche, tu verras qu'aucun des participants n'est aussi fort que ton père ou ta mère.

Derrière eux, un certain blond s'étouffa à moitié avec sa boisson. Hercule Satan, pas aussi fort qu'un nain et sa femme ? Ils devaient être fous. Mais, après tout, c'étaient aussi des amis de Son Goku. _Le_ Son Goku. L'ancien champion du monde. Celui qui avait réussi à tuer le roi Piccolo alors que personne n'y été arrivé avant lui. Alors qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent. Une _légende_.

Et c'était _Yamcha_ qui avait parlé, aussi. Malgré l'animosité qu'Hercule entretenait pour le célèbre joueur de baseball, tout sportif qui se respectait adorait Yamcha Bandit. C'était le meilleur joueur de tous les temps, et son équipe, quand il était sur le terrain, ne risquait pas de perdre.

Sharpner avait voué une admiration sans faille à Hercule depuis qu'il avait gagné le Tenkaichi Budokai un an avant le tournoi de Cell et, une fois qu'il avait vaincu la menace verte, l'admiration s'était transformée en vénération. Mais à présent, c'était comme si le jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds regardait le monde pour la première fois. Se pouvait-il qu'Hercule ne soit pas aussi exceptionnel qu'il l'avait cru ? Mais, si Krillin et C18 étaient aussi forts que Gohan et ses amis le prétendaient, comment se faisait-il que c'était Hercule qui avait vaincu Cell, et pas l'un d'eux ? Toute cette histoire plongeait Sharpner dans une profonde perplexité.

\- Eh… Erasa, murmura-t-il à son amie. Tu as entendu ?

\- Oui, répondit la jeune fille sur le même ton. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on chuchote ?

\- Je veux pas qu'on nous entende. Dis, reprit-il, ça te dirait de revoir le tournoi de Cell ?

\- Pourquoi ? demanda la blonde avec les sourcils froncés.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de revivre ces moments d'horreur.

\- Je sais pas, mais j'ai l'impression que ça nous aiderait à comprendre certains trucs.

\- Ok, mais il faut d'abord en parler avec Vi. Son père a la cassette originale, il me semble.

\- Cool. Après le tournoi ?

Erasa hocha la tête et reprit son observation.

* * *

Le quart de finale débuta de la même manière que le tour précédent : Krillin battit son adversaire d'un seul coup. Le combat suivant, quant à lui, s'annonçait excitant pour beaucoup. Parce que c'était un combat cent pour cent féminin, d'une part, mais aussi parce qu'il impliquait la fille de mister Satan. Et au vu de sa performance contre Spopovitch, ça s'annonçait plutôt positif pour elle, même si C18 avait elle aussi montré une incroyable force.

Les deux femmes s'avancèrent sur le ring, silencieusement, pendant que le présentateur récapitulait leurs combats respectifs. Une fois cela accompli, les adversaires se détaillèrent et se mirent en position.

\- Vous êtes forte, mais je ne vous laisserai pas gagner, déclara Videl avec confiance. Je suis venue ici pour gagner.

\- Hmpf ! Je suis venue pour la récompense, et ce n'est pas une gamine arrogante qui va m'empêcher de la toucher, répliqua la blonde sur un ton monotone.

Soudain, les deux combattantes s'élancèrent l'une vers l'autre. C18 décida de voir ce que valait la gamine qui n'arrêtait pas de suivre et d'espionner Gohan depuis leur arrivée sur l'île (elle avait de l'affection pour le demi-Saiyan, qui l'avait sauvée, d'une manière, mais aussi parce qu'il adorait Marron et s'occupait d'elle merveilleusement bien) et retint ses coups. La petite ne se débrouillait pas trop mal, mais ses mouvements avaient besoin d'être peaufinés et reposaient encore un peu trop sur la force brute.

Videl, quant à elle, était de plus en plus frustrée. Chacun de ses coups était paré ou évité avec une aisance qui lui faisait douter de sa puissance. Elle avait toujours cru être l'une des personnes les plus fortes du monde, elle pensait être presque aussi forte que son père, mais peut-être qu'elle avait été trop arrogante et s'était surestimée ?

C18 remarqua le changement dans la jeune fille. Ses mouvements se faisaient moins précis, plus agressifs. Elle commençait à laisser ses émotions prendre le pas sur la logique.

\- Pas mal pour la fille de ce bouffon, mais ce n'est pas assez. Tu manques d'entraînement, remarqua la blonde glaciale.

Videl, agacée par les insultes envers son père, poussa un cri féroce et redoubla d'efforts. Il fallait qu'elle gagne. C'était son honneur qui était en jeu.

Puis, soudain, son adversaire fit un tour sur elle-même et lui lança un coup avec le plat de son avant-bras. Tout l'air qui se trouvait dans les poumons de Videl fut expulsé et elle se sentit voler à travers le terrain. Elle ferma les yeux, sachant que l'atterrissage serait violent. Finalement, elle toucha le sol avec d'abord ses coudes et son derrière, mais ce qu'elle sentit sous ses mains n'était pas du carrelage. La première chose qu'elle vit quand elle ouvrit les paupières fut le bord de l'aire de combat. En baissant le regard, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait été lancée en-dehors du terrain. Ça voulait dire…

\- Oh ! Mesdames et messieurs, Videl est sorti du terrain. La victoire revient donc à madame C18, qui avance donc aux demi-finales, où elle devra se battre contre son propre mari, Krillin !

Elle avait perdu. Comme ça. Sans même toucher son adversaire. La justicière préférée de Satan City tourna les yeux vers C18, qui se trouvait toujours sur le terrain, les bras croisés. La femme observa Videl un instant avant de hocher la tête, puis de retourner vers son mari.

Encore un peu sonnée, l'adolescente aux couettes noires se redressa lentement et suivit la demi-finaliste.

\- Ma chérie ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Hercule. Oh ! Comment est-ce que tu as pu perdre, mon pauvre petit poussin ! Tu es si forte ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tu gagneras la prochaine fois, hmmm ?

Perdre était déjà assez difficile comme ça, mais son père qui se comportait comme une mère-poule, c'en était trop. Videl se retourna vivement vers l'homme à l'afro et commença à lui crier dessus. Quand elle en eut assez, elle se détourna de lui en croisant les bras et alla se rafraîchir et se changer dans les vestiaires. C'était une bonne chose qu'elle prenait toujours plusieurs paires de vêtements dans des capsules avec elle – combattre le crime était un job salissant.

* * *

\- Mesdames et messieurs, après une petite pause de trente minutes, les demi-finales vont débuter ! Vous pouvez en profiter pour aller visiter nos nombreux restaurants pour vous sustenter ou acheter des souvenirs de cette journée mémorables dans nos nombreux stands !

\- Maman, maman, s'exclama un petit garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés, est-ce qu'on peut aller manger ? J'ai faaaaaaim !

\- Mon chéri, dit Chichi en s'adressant à son fils aîné, est-ce que tu voudrais bien aller avec Goten ? Oh, et si tu peux, est-ce que tu pourrais nous ramener des snacks ?

\- Je peux venir aussi ? demanda Marron timidement.

\- Bien sûr, princesse.

\- Youpie !

Finalement, un groupe composé de Goten, Trunks, Marron, Gohan, Yamcha et Guymao – qui avait décidé d'aller aider son petit-fils à rapporter des snacks pour tout le monde – se dirigèrent vers les stands de nourriture. Il n'y avait presque personne, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle pour les demi-Saiyans, qui pourraient avoir les quantités gargantuesques de nourriture qu'ils avaient commandées plus vite.

De nouveau, le téléphone de Gohan sonna. Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait de Lime. Il s'excusa auprès des autres et s'éloigna un peu pour prendre l'appel. Apparemment, les nouvelles de l'identité du père de Gohan avaient déjà fait le tour de l'établissement, et la jeune fille aux cheveux auburn s'inquiétait pour son ami. Il la rassura et lui raconta un peu ce qui s'était passé pendant le tournoi, puis, en tournant la tête, il vit Videl non loin de là et décida d'aller lui parler. Il souhaita donc à Lime une bonne fin de journée et alla à la rencontre de la fille aux couettes noires.

Quand elle le vit, la fille de Satan fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être confronté à Son Gohan maintenant, surtout pas après sa défaite retentissante !

\- Hey Videl. C'était un très bon combat, tu sais. La plupart des gens n'ont vraiment aucune chance contre C18.

\- Est-ce que tu as fini ? vociféra l'adolescente.

Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie qu'on lui rappelle sa défaite. Elle, qui pensait être presque aussi forte que son père, venait de découvrir qu'elle n'était rien pour des gens comme C18. C'était un coup à sa fierté et elle avait besoin de panser ses blessures de son côté.

Gohan soupira. Il commençait à en avoir assez de l'attitude de la jeune fille. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de se faire des amis. Pourtant, à chaque essai, chaque geste qu'il faisait dans ce sens, Videl le rejetait violemment, comme s'il n'était pas digne d'être vu en sa compagnie. Et en même temps, elle ne cessait de le harceler, de l'interroger pour avoir plus d'informations sur lui.

\- Tu sais, reprit le demi-Saiyan, je ne te comprends vraiment pas. D'un côté, tu es une justicière qui protège les faibles contre ceux qui veulent leur faire du mal, mais d'un autre, je me demande si ton sens de la justice s'arrête là où tes suspicions commencent. Je veux dire, continua-t-il en voyant l'expression de défi de l'intéressée, depuis que je suis arrivée à Satan City, tu n'arrêtes pas de poser des questions sur moi à tous ceux que je connais, tu me suis, tu m'espionnes, mais pas une seule fois tu n'as accepté quoi que ce soit de moi, ne serait-ce qu'un sourire ou une conversation civile.

Le jeune homme tourna le regard vers ses amis et exhala avec fatigue.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je ne vais plus essayer d'être ton ami ou quoi que ce soit, si ça te fait plaisir, je veux bien même arrêter de manger avec ton groupe, si ça te déplaît tant, mais, en retour, j'aimerais bien que tu arrêtes d'essayer de trouver tous mes secrets. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, reprit-il avec un ton un peu plus autoritaire et après avoir baissé une nouvelle fois le regard sur Videl, mais tout le monde a des secrets. Et Il y a une raison pour laquelle je ne vais pas étaler ma vie à tout le monde. Tu as déjà découvert quelque chose que je ne voulais pas partager aujourd'hui et j'espère que tu es contente. Maintenant, tout le monde saura que je suis le fils de ce « fraudeur », Son Goku.

Gohan n'avait pas l'intention de faire dévier la conversation sur autre chose que le combat ou quelque chose de ce genre, mais il en avait vraiment assez qu'on le prenne pour un moins que rien.

Videl, quant à elle, réfléchit à tout ce que le jeune homme aux cheveux ébène venait de lui dire et découvrit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment tort – elle ne lui avait jamais donné une chance. Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, et elle le montrait bien. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'Erasa et elle ne cessent de se disputer ces derniers temps à cause de ça.

\- Désolée.

C'était difficile pour la jeune fille de s'excuser, mais elle s'y força quand même, sachant qu'il méritait au moins ça.

\- Je suppose que je me suis laissé un peu emporter dans mes investigations et que j'ai été injuste avec toi. C'est juste que…

Elle hésita.

\- C'est juste qu'il y a quelque chose qui me perturbe, chez toi, avoua-t-elle, le défiant presque de la contredire.

À ça, elle reçut le premier vrai sourire de la part de Gohan. Pas l'un des demi-sourires qui paraient son visage plus par politesse qu'autre chose, mais un _vrai sourire_ qui illuminait tout son visage. Et Videl devait bien s'avouer que ça le rendait encore plus séduisant, même si elle étouffa cette pensée aussi vite qu'elle été arrivée.

\- Je vois. Hmmm… Tu sais, si tu veux, commença le demi-Saiyan, je suis sûr que tu peux devenir encore plus forte. Je veux dire, tu as le potentiel pour atteindre le niveau de C18.

Il ne dit pas qu'elle pouvait devenir plus forte que la cyborg, parce qu'il n'en était pas sûr – après tout, il était difficile d'évaluer la puissance de la blonde glaciale sans sentir son ki. Tout ce qu'il avait, c'était une estimation. Mais, vu qu'elle était plus forte que Vegeta avant qu'il aille dans la salle de l'esprit et du temps, ça avait l'air difficile pour l'humaine d'atteindre un tel niveau – même Krillin et Ten Shin Han ne le pouvaient, alors qu'ils étaient les deux humains les plus puissants et avaient des décennies d'expérience de combat.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ? demanda Videl avec espoir.

Elle reçut encore un sourire sincère, ainsi qu'un hochement de tête.

Puis, alors qu'elle allait reprendre la parole, Son Gohan détourna son attention vers les vendeurs de nourriture.

\- Oh. Hum… il faudra que tu m'excuses, mais je dois y aller, se disculpa le jeune homme. Ma famille m'attend.

Sur ces mots, le grand adolescent aux yeux onyx s'élança vers son groupe, inquiet de voir toute sa nourriture avalée par deux demi-Saiyans affamés.

Videl observa le dos du jeune homme qui s'éloignait d'elle, pensive. Puis, elle haussa les épaules et continua son chemin vers un vendeur de granitas.

* * *

 _NdA: Boom! Notre petit Go-chan dans ta face, Videl!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello tout le monde!_

 _Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire pour ce chapitre, donc je vous laisse en profiter tranquillou!_

 _N'oubliez pas de lire la NdA que je vais poster en fin de chapitre, aussi. Elle vous intéressera, j'en suis sûre._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

Marron dans les bras, Gohan retourna avec les autres dans le public. Quand ils arrivèrent près d'un certain groupe d'adolescents, une jeune fille blonde héla notre héros.

\- Gohan ! Youhou ! Est-ce que je peux te parler deux minutes ?

\- Euh… d'accord, hésita le demi-Saiyan, mais fais vite… le tournoi va bientôt recommencer.

La blonde l'assura que ça ne prendrait pas longtemps, et le jeune homme n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre la blonde enthousiaste. Il donna une Marron boudeuse à Yamcha (la petite fille ne voulait pas être séparée de son « prince charmant » comme elle aimait à l'appeler) et emboîta le pas à Erasa, qui le conduit là où il avait observé le tournoi junior.

\- Bon, d'abord, pardon, déclara l'adolescente en se retournant vers son nouvel ami, une expression coupable sur le visage. Tout à l'heure… quand tu as parlé avec l'homme vert bizarre qui fait peur… on vous a un peu espionné. Je ne voulais pas me taper l'incruste dans ta vie privée, mais… tu sais… tu ne parles tellement jamais de toi… et je voulais en savoir plus… alors…

Elle s'arrêta, ne sachant plus quoi dire. En l'observant d'un peu plus près, Gohan se rendit compte qu'elle était au bord des larmes. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et la regarda directement dans les yeux.

\- Je savais que vous étiez là, tu sais. C'est vrai que je n'étais pas vraiment prêt à ce que vous entendiez toute ma conversation avec Piccolo, mais comme je le lui ai dit, j'en ai assez de me cacher.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Sûr, sûr ? Pour de vrai ?

Avec un petit rire, le guerrier le plus puissant de la galaxie secoua légèrement la tête. Il pouvait affronter un tyran intergalactique ou un cyborg surpuissant sans problème, mais dès qu'il s'agissait d'interactions humaines, il ne savait plus où se mettre.

\- Hmm… D'ailleurs, j'ai une question… à propos de… euh… Piccolo. Comment ça se fait qu'il est vert ?

À ça, Gohan ne put s'empêcher de rire. Le nombre de fois où des humains se posaient cette question, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir cette réaction. Il ne s'y attendait jamais, alors qu'il aurait dû le voir venir. Pour lui, la couleur de peau de Piccolo était quelque chose de naturel et il ne s'en était jamais formalisé, même la première fois qu'il avait rencontré le Namek – il avait peur de lui, certes, mais c'était parce qu'il était grand et intimidant et qu'il avait une aura menaçante, pas pour sa couleur de peau.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour arriver à contrôler son fou-rire et retrouver l'usage de la parole.

\- Dé…solé… mais… c'est… trop drôle. Si Piccolo t'avait entendu, il… il aurait été gêné… Je vois déjà sa tête… Hum… Bon… Plus sérieusement, pour te répondre… Piccolo est vert parce qu'il n'est pas humain.

À cela, Erasa ouvrit les yeux ronds. Pas humain ? Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'il était ?

\- C'est un Namek, continua Gohan. Un alien, en fait. Son père est arrivé sur cette planète il y a quelques centaines d'années – les Namek ont une longévité assez impressionnante.

\- Oh… Je vois… Un alien ? Et… et tu es ami avec lui ?

Le sourire du jeune homme se fit plus doux, son regard se perdit dans le ciel.

\- En fait, c'est mon premier ami et mon premier mentor.

Il commença à expliquer que le Namek l'avait pris sous son aile pour l'entraîner quand il n'avait pas encore cinq ans, en évitant de parler de la première mort de son père et l'arrivée imminente des Saiyans, évidemment. Il parla de sa peur face à la présence imposante de Piccolo quand il le connaissait à peine et le lien qui s'était formé entre eux, puis, comment le guerrier stoïque l'avait aidé à faire le deuil de son père.

\- En fait, conclut-il, Piccolo est comme un deuxième père pour moi, plus qu'un ami. Mais je m'égare un peu, hahaha !

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Erasa. J'ai découvert quelque chose d'autre sur toi, alors ça ne me dérange pas, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Le demi-Saiyan ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Vraiment, il ne s'habituerait jamais à ce genre de choses…

Après un petit silence, la blonde commença à gigoter nerveusement. Elle hésitait à poser sa prochaine question.

\- Gohan ?

Le jeune homme remarqua l'indécision de son amie, alors il l'encouragea en serrant un peu l'épaule de la jeune fille sur laquelle sa main était toujours posée.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu es vraiment un prince ?

\- C'est vrai que mon grand-père est un roi, mais je ne me suis jamais vu dans le rôle de prince, honnêtement. Je… J'aimerais aussi que tu ne le dises à personne, s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Ok… et… euh… une dernière chose avant de te laisser tranquille…

\- Hmm ?

\- Je suis désolée, pour ton père, murmura-t-elle.

Oh, beaucoup de gens prenaient Erasa pour une idiote, tout ça parce qu'elle adorait plein de choses qu'on appelait superficielles, comme les potins, la mode ou tout ce qui avait trait à la beauté, mais elle était plus profonde que ça. C'était vrai qu'elle n'était pas la personne la plus intelligente ou la plus philosophe du monde, mais elle n'était pas pire qu'une autre. Et elle savait que la mort de son père était encore douloureuse pour Gohan, d'autant plus avec toutes les remarques que monsieur Satan avait pu faire sur l'ancien champion.

D'ailleurs, il ne s'est pas encore excusé publiquement, pensa-t-elle.

Gohan la regarda un peu plus longtemps, avant de la prendre dans ses bras, touché par l'attention de son amie. Contrairement aux autres, il voyait Erasa pour qui elle était, et ne se formalisait pas de ses intérêts, même si ceux-ci le rendaient perplexe.

\- Merci, chuchota-t-il avant de libérer la jeune fille, qui était toute rouge, pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

Puis, le demi-Saiyan partit rejoindre sa famille pour la suite du Tenkaichi Budokai.

* * *

La demi-finale. Voilà qui allait être intéressant. Surtout le premier combat. Videl était toujours déçue de sa défaite face à C18 ( _Qui a un nom aussi débile que C18 ? Sérieusement_ ), mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être excitée à la perspective de voir un bon combat entre Krillin et la blonde. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, Krillin était dans la même ligue que sa femme. Cela s'annonçait vraiment bien pour assister à un match de qualité.

Videl se demandait d'ailleurs comment son père se débrouillerait face à l'adversaire qu'il devrait affronter en finale. Bien sûr, il gagnerait, la jeune fille n'avait aucun doute là-dessus – après tout, son père avait vaincu Cell ! – mais il était certain que le couple lui donnerait du fil à retordre.

De sa position dans l'aire d'attente, elle vit soudain quelque chose dans les gradins du coin de l'œil. Tiens… Erasa et Gohan ? Hmm… Ils ont l'air de discuter de quelque chose de sérieux. Je suppose qu'Erasa voulait lui parler de ce qu'on a entendu tout à l'heure. Huh ? Pourquoi il l'a prise dans ses bras ? Oh, je suppose que c'est juste pour la remercier ou quoi… Vu comment il est naïf et gêné chaque fois qu'Erasa flirte avec lui… Ah, il part. Il n'a pas l'air de prendre ça au sérieux. Bien… Euh, pourquoi ? Erasa veut sortir avec lui, non ? Ce serait une bonne chose, non ? Bon, n'y pensons plus. Le tournoi. Le premier combat va bientôt commencer.

\- Mesdames et messieurs ! Le premier combat de la demi-finale va bientôt commencer, s'exclama le présentateur avec excitation, sortant Videl de ses pensées. Je vous demanderai de bien vouloir retourner à vos places. Merci.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux demi-finalistes se dirigèrent vers le terrain de combat. Videl avait du mal à rester en place tellement elle était excitée.

Krillin, lui, n'était pas aussi enthousiaste à l'idée de se battre avec sa femme, surtout en sachant qu'elle demeurait encore plus forte que lui. Le couple prit position l'un en face de l'autre pendant que l'annonceur blond faisait un récapitulatif de leurs combats et insistait sur le fait que Krillin et C18 étaient mari et femme.

Quand le gong sonna, les deux s'élancèrent. Une série de coups vola à une vitesse surhumaine de chaque côté, mais aucun n'arrivait à prendre l'avantage. La blonde évitait chacune des attaques avec facilité, tandis que son mari optait plutôt pour des blocages. Ce n'était qu'un échauffement, évidemment, les deux ayant décidé de donner un bon spectacle au public pendant le temps qui leur était imparti. Krillin savait d'avance que sa femme gagnerait, même s'il ne pouvait sentir son énergie, alors il profita un maximum de l'opportunité de montrer aux jeunes ce à quoi les vrais arts martiaux ressemblaient.

Oh, il ne se laisserait pas battre sans se défendre, c'était évident, mais il préférait prendre les choses légèrement, d'autant qu'ils ne pourraient de toute façon pas utiliser des attaques de ki ou voler. C'était un combat basé sur l'expérience, la stratégie et la force, tout simplement.

* * *

C'était… Incroyable. Plus encore que ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. La vitesse et la force à laquelle les coups volaient était extraordinaire. Même son père ne pouvait rivaliser avec ça. Et leur technique ! Krillin avait un style qui montrait bien qu'il était habitué à se battre contre un adversaire plus fort que lui, et C18 bougeait avec une aisance presque inhumaine, évitant chaque coup lancé comme s'il arrivait à la vitesse d'une tortue.

Videl n'en revenait vraiment pas. Pas étonnant qu'elle n'ait pas pu gagner son combat contre la blonde. Elle ne faisait vraiment pas le poids.

Puis, elle pensa à ce que Gohan lui avait dit, plus tôt. Pourrait-elle vraiment arriver au niveau de ces deux combattants, un jour ? Elle en doutait.

Soudain, les choses devinrent plus violentes sur le tatami. C18 envoya un coup de poing qui fit voler Krillin presque jusqu'aux limites du terrain, mais celui-ci se redressa et tourna son corps pour que son ventre soit dirigé vers le sol, pour ensuite ralentir sa course en posant ses pieds et l'une de ses mains sur les dalles. Dès qu'il s'arrêta, il s'élança vers sa femme et commença à faire des manœuvres d'évasion pour qu'elle ne sache pas où frapper, avant d'arriver juste devant elle. Il se retourna et lui envoya un coup de pied retourné dans le côté, qu'elle avait laissé sans protection.

Impressionnant. Non. Son père n'avait aucune chance. Videl l'avait vu se battre des centaines de fois, parfois sérieusement, mais jamais il n'avait montré une telle maîtrise des arts martiaux. À côté de ces deux-là, Hercule Satan était un véritable clown.

Ce fut alors qu'une pensée surgit dans l'esprit de la jeune justicière qui la laissa profondément incertaine. Et si… Et si son père n'avait pas vraiment tué Cell, comme il l'avait dit ? Et si c'était l'un de ces guerriers mystérieux, qui étaient là ? Oui, mais si c'était le cas, alors pourquoi personne n'avait jamais rien revendiqué ? Et… Et si ce que son père appelait des tours de passe-passe étaient vrais ? Après tout, Cell avait quand même éradiqué toute l'armée que le roi avait envoyée…

Plus perturbant, encore, était le fait qu'elle avait entendu Krillin parler de Son Goku, parlant de lui comme s'il avait été un dieu du combat. Mais, l'ancien champion était mort en affrontant Cell. S'il était si fort que ça, s'il était bien plus puissant que Krillin, alors, comment Cell avait-il été tué ?

Videl se rappelait vaguement du guerrier aux cheveux dorés qui s'était battu longuement contre le monstre, comment le combat était si féroce et rapide que la caméra n'arrivait parfois qu'à transmettre l'après-choc de leurs coups. Tout à coup, un autre souvenir surgit dans sa mémoire. Celle d'un garçon qui devait avoir à peu près son âge. Un garçon aux cheveux dorés. Le vendeur de sandwich, qui avait pris la place du guerrier précédent et qui avait combattu vaillamment le cyborg. Ce même garçon qui avait été témoin de la cruauté des Cells junior pendant qu'ils avaient attaqué ses amis… Et après ça ? Que c'était-il passé, après ça ? Elle ne se souvenait plus. Il lui fallait un enregistrement.

Là où, précédemment, il s'était agi de curiosité, c'était devenu un véritable besoin. Le besoin d'avoir la vérité. De voir si son père lui avait menti, s'il l'avait trahie pendant toutes ces années.

Pendant qu'elle regardait le combat qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, Videl se demanda si elle ne devait pas commencer à changer certaines choses, dans sa vie.

* * *

\- Wow ! Maman et papa sont vraiment forts, hein Go-chan ?

\- Je te l'avais dit, princesse. Ton papa s'entraîne depuis qu'il est tout petit et ta maman était déjà très forte quand on l'a connue.

\- Et toi, tu es aussi fort que papa et maman ?

\- Aussi fort ? Tu rigoles, Marron ! Gohan est plus fort que tes parents réunis, s'exclama fièrement Trunks. Même qu'il bat mon père une fois sur deux quand ils s'entraînent ensemble.

Marron fit les yeux ronds tellement elle était impressionnée. Monsieur Vegeta était quand même tellement fort que son papa avait peur de lui ! Et si son prince charmant sortait vainqueur de plein de combats avec monsieur Vegeta, ça voulait dire que c'était le plus fort du monde entier !

La petite fille, en absorbant cette information, eut un nouveau respect pour le jeune homme sur les genoux duquel elle était installée. Il était tellement gentil, tellement intelligent, tellement beau, et en plus, il faisait toujours tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Apprendre qu'il était tellement puissant, mais qu'il n'usait pas de sa force pour obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait, comme le faisait quelques fois Vegeta, fut une révélation pour Marron : Gohan était véritablement un prince charmant.

La fille de Krillin et C18 retourna son attention vers le combat entre ses parents. Elle ne voyait peut-être pas tout ce qui se passait, ni ne savait vraiment qui avait l'avantage ou pas, mais la blondinette ne voulait pas manquer une miette de la confrontation. Après tout, tout le monde ne pouvait pas dire que ses deux parents étaient arrivés en quart de finale du Tenkaichi Budokai – excepté les parents de Gohan et Goten.

* * *

Lentement, mais sûrement, Krillin commençait à se fatiguer. Contrairement à C18, qui avait un apport d'énergie constant grâce à sa condition de cyborg, il n'était qu'un humain, et courir dans tous les sens comme ils le faisaient en ce moment lui demandait assez d'énergie. En plus de ça, ça faisait déjà presque vingt minutes que le combat avait commencé et, plus le temps avançait, plus la blonde glaciale augmentait le tempo.

Cinq minutes plus tard, et C18 décida qu'elle s'était amusée et que son mari était assez fatigué. Elle décida de passer à l'offensive et en quelques coups bien placés – casser la défense, toucher les points de pression – et Krillin ne put plus résister à l'assaut. La blonde termina le combat en repoussant l'ancien moine jusqu'à ce qu'il n'eut plus pied et tomba en-dehors de l'aire de combat.

\- Oh ! Mesdames et messieurs ! Krillin vient de sortir de l'aire de combat. Madame C18 passe donc en finale ! Mais quel combat exceptionnel !

Dans les gradins, la foule était en délire. Jamais ils n'avaient vu de combat aussi intense, pour la plupart, et la victoire de C18 était, à leurs yeux, amplement méritée.

Videl, quant à elle, n'en revenait pas. Ils avaient pris presque l'entièreté des trente minutes allouées à chaque combat pour terminer un match vraiment impressionnant, et C18 n'avait même pas l'air fatiguée. En fait, elle ne transpirait même pas ! Et Krillin, lui, ne semblait pas aussi mal en point qu'il ne l'aurait dû, avec la salve de coups qu'il avait dû essuyer. Ces gens étaient vraiment exceptionnels.

* * *

Cinq minutes plus tard, le match entre Hercule et Doskoi débuta. Gohan se souvenait de l'homme, qui avait participé au tournoi intergalactique sept ans plus tôt. Il avait été gravement blessé par Bojack et sa bande dans la demi-finale, se souvint-il. Tout le monde pensait qu'il était mort, mais le sumo avait heureusement survécu, contrairement aux élèves d'Hercule qui s'étaient fait passer pour des extraterrestres.

Ce ne fut pas un combat passionnant, contrairement à celui opposant C18 et Krillin. Vraiment, Hercule était peut-être un peu plus fort que la moyenne des humains, mais il ne l'était pas tant que ça, et ça se voyait dans son affrontement avec son adversaire. Il lui fallut presque tout le temps alloué pour se défaire de Doskoi.

Dans l'aire d'attente, Videl était de plus en plus perplexe. Son père était censé avoir vaincu Cell, non ? Alors pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que c'était peut-être un mensonge ? Ce combat, comparé au précédent, n'était vraiment pas du tout du même calibre. Puis, elle se rappela que les caméras n'étaient pas allumées pour voir la défaite du monstre, et ils n'avaient que la parole du champion comme témoignage – les deux journalistes qui étaient sur place avaient perdu connaissance après que le garçon aux cheveux dorés ait poussé un cri déchirant et que toute la zone qui se trouvait autour de là où Cell et le « vendeur de sandwich » se faisaient face avait été victime d'une tornade soudaine.

L'esprit de la jeune combattante était en ébullition. Elle avait besoin de réponses. Il lui fallait des réponses. C'est un besoin devenu presque vital pour elle… Il fallait qu'elle pose des questions à ceux qui étaient présents, mais elle n'avait pas tous les témoins. Elle connaissait les élèves de son père qui avaient participé et le journaliste ne devait pas être difficile à trouver, ce qui laissait le caméraman et le groupe de guerriers inconnus. Heureusement, elle n'était pas n'importe qui. Videl Satan obtenait toujours les réponses qu'elle cherchait, et, quoi qu'il puisse arriver, elle saurait ce qui s'était vraiment passé pendant le tournoi de Cell. Et elle saurait une bonne fois pour toute si son père était vraiment le champion qu'il disait être.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, le combat entre le champion en titre, Hercule Satan, et madame C18, qui, rappelez-vous, a gagné face à Krillin, débutera à dix-sept heures tapantes ! En attendant, vous pouvez profiter des nombreuses activités disponibles sur l'île Papaye.

Videl sortit de ses réflexions en entendant la voix du présentateur blond et décida d'aller rejoindre Erasa et Sharpner. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait pendant les deux heures de pause avant le combat final, mais une chose était sûre : elle ne voulait pas voir son père maintenant. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans son esprit, et elle commençait doucement à douter de l'homme qu'elle avait admiré pendant toute sa courte vie.

Cependant, ses prières ne furent pas entendues, car à peine commença-t-elle à se diriger vers la sortie du bâtiment réservé aux compétiteurs que l'homme surgit d'un coin, un essui autour du cou et une expression satisfaite sur le visage. Videl eut un tic à l'œil droit.

\- Oh ! Ma chérie, s'exclama l'homme à l'afro de sa voix bruyante. Tu me cherchais pour me souhaiter bonne chance, c'est ça ? Ne t'inquiète pas, mon poussin, ton papounet va te venger de cette pimbèche, Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

Un autre tic.

\- Tu vas voir, un coup, et on n'en parlera plus ! Peut-être même qu'après elle voudra mon autographe, Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

Non, c'en était trop. Videl en avait assez de l'égocentrisme de son père. Tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, il arrivait toujours à le ramener à sa personne. Videl qui gagnait le championnat junior ? Parce qu'elle était la fille de son père. Videl qui appréhende des criminels pour la police ? Grâce à son entraînement dans le dojo de son père. Tout ce qu'elle faisait de ses propres moyens, il fallait toujours qu'il se l'approprie. Et maintenant, pour couronner le tout, il insultait ses capacités en tant que combattante ?

Sans un mot, la jeune fille dépassa le champion et sortit complètement du stade, sans que son père ne le remarque, tellement il était enfermé dans son petit univers où le roi, c'était lui.

* * *

 _NdA: Eh voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini. Comme d'hab, laissez vos impressions et vos critiques! Elles sont toujours les bienvenues._

 _Pour ce qui est de la nouvelle importante, ça va vous plaire! J'ai décidé de faire des pitits bonus pour remercier mes lecteurs/lectrices de leur soutien. Ces bonus sont de deux sortes, en fait: soit un chapitre en avance ou une scène bonus, selon les accomplissements (un certain nombre de reviews sur le dernier chapitre, un certain nombre de visiteurs, de vues, etc.)._

 _Evidemment, je ne fais pas ça pour oppresser les gens qui lisent mais qui ne laissent pas de reviews à le faire (je ne laisse moi-même des critiques et impressions que quand j'ai quelque chose à dire, ou quand j'aime vraiment, vraiment beaucoup une histoire, donc ne vous sentez pas obligé-e-s de laisser quelque chose juste pour le principe!). Au contraire, comme je l'ai dit, c'est pour vous remercier._

 _Comme on a passé les 2000 vues (wouhou!) et 50 visiteurs par chapitre (mazette!), je vais laisser choisir une petite scène que je posterai sous ce message quand elle sera écrite. La scène ne dépassera pas les 1000mots (pour que ce ne soit pas trop long) et, comme indication, il est préférable qu'elle porte sur la relation entre deux personnages qui sont déjà apparus dans l'histoire jusqu'à présent! Que les liens soient filiaux, amicaux ou pas, c'est le choix de deux lectrices particulières, j'ai nommé, Abbyfalls345 et Adlyne! Toutes les deux sont toujours prêtes à laisser des critiques constructives qui m'ont aidé à mieux cerner certains de mes personnages et m'ont fait des suggestions qui apparaîtront sûrement dans des chapitres prochains._

* * *

 **Scène Bonus mettant en scène Goten et Trunks:**

C'était une journée paisible, à la Capsule Corp. Deux petits garçons, l'un de six ans, l'autre de quatre, venaient de se réveiller et dégustaient un délicieux petit-déjeuner concocté par Mme Brief. Cinq plats de pancakes, trois de riz sauté, quatre de muffin et trois bols de cacao plus tard, et les demi-Saiyans miniatures furent rassasiés. Ils demandèrent la permission de quitter la table et se précipitèrent vers la chambre de Trunks pour jouer avec la pléthore de jeux, puzzles et autres joujoux qui formaient la collection incroyable des possessions de l'héritier.

Cependant, au bout d'à peine une heure, les deux enfants s'ennuyaient déjà. Ils réfléchirent encore et encore à ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour passer le temps, quand une idée passa dans l'esprit du plus âgé du duo.

\- Goten. J'ai une idée ! s'exclama Trunks. Et si on allait voir mon papa dans sa salle de… euh… _gravité_ ?

\- Mais, Trunks-euh ! Ton papa il fait peuuuur, se plaignit une copie miniature du défunt Goku.

\- Ohlala, quel bébé Cadum ! Y fait pas si peur que ça, mon papa. Et pi, t'façon, ah bah, toi, t'as même pas de papa, alors nah !

\- T'es même pas gentil ! Moi, j'vais l'dire à mon grand frère, et tu vas voir ! Méchant !

\- Ah bah, Gohan, c'est mon grand frère aussi, j'te signalise !

\- Même pas vrai ! Il est qu'à moi !

\- Nan ! Il est à moi aussi ! Même que je l'avais avant toi, d'abord !

\- Naaaaaan ! Il est qu'à moiiiiiiiiiii !

Il s'en suivit une dispute à proportions de mini Saiyans surpuissants, c'est-à-dire, des murs volèrent en éclat, des meubles furent détruits et les employés de l'entreprise, dans le bâtiment d'à côté, pensèrent qu'une de leur expérience avait encore explosé.

Il fallut l'intervention d'un Vegeta agacé pour séparer les deux petits garçons. Après moult et moult tentatives pour comprendre l'origine de la énième dispute entre les gamins, Vegeta décida d'enfermer le duo en conflit dans le simulateur de gravité, mis à trois fois la gravité de la terre, pour les fatiguer – même s'ils avaient déjà commencé à s'entraîner et étaient plus forts que le commun des mortels, l'addition de force gravitationnelle était assez dure pour leurs petits corps d'enfants. Il les laissa ainsi, seuls, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Gohan, qui venait seulement de terminer son travail avec Bulma. Les enfants, dès qu'ils virent l'adolescent, accoururent et s'accrochèrent à ses jambes en pleurant. Ils parlèrent en même temps, essayant désespérément d'expliquer à leur grand frère pourquoi l'autre était en tort.

\- Ok, ok ! Du calme, les garçons, apaisa le jeune homme en caressant les cheveux des garçons. Commencer depuis le début.

Le trio s'assit sur l'herbe du jardin intérieur du domaine des Brief. Pendant que les meilleurs amis racontaient leur histoire, Gohan continua de caresser leurs cheveux, jusqu'à ce que les petits finissent par s'endormir sur ses cuisses. Il sourit tendrement aux garçons et continua ses mouvements.

Quelques instants plus tard, une Bulma livide sortit du bâtiment et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers les trois demi-Saiyans, mais s'arrêta brusquement en voyant la scène qui se dessinait devant elle : les enfants étaient étalés sur la poitrine de Gohan, lui-même couché sur le dos. Tous trois étaient paisiblement endormis. Le génie aux cheveux bleus secoua la tête en soupirant et alla dans le salon pour appeler les services de réparation.

 **Xxx**

\- Et alors, ah bah, il a lancé un ki sur moi ! Mais j'ai couru, couru, et ça a fait boum dans le mur !

\- C'est pas un ki, Goten, c'est une attaque de ki ! Même que t'as fait pareil, d'abord ! Et alors j'ai sauté, et alors, bah t'as le lit qui a explosé en plein de mini riquiqui saucisse morceaux !

\- Hm-hm ! Et alors, après, Vegeta est venu, et alors il nous a tirés dans le smilulateur de la gravitation et on a dû attendre suuuuper longtemps et c'était dur et on était tout beurk, continua le fils cadet de Chichi.

\- Ouais, et Gohan est venu nous sauver ! Et alors on lui a tout raconté ! Et puis on a fait dodo dans l'herbe ! Et même que maman elle nous a même pas crié dessus parce qu'on était mignons, mamie a dit, renchérit Trunks, surexcité.

\- Hm-hm ! Sauf que quand on n'a plus fait dodo, bah Bulma elle nous a quand même crié dessus ! Et alors Go-chan ah bah il a voulu nous protéger mais il a pas pu, parce que Bulma c'est une adulte et Go-chan c'est pas un adulte et alors ah bah on a été punis.

Chichi observa les deux garçons hyperactifs avec un sourcil levé. Quand Bulma lui avait raconté les évènements de la veille, elle avait pensé à faire des remontrances à son fils et son meilleur ami pour leur conduite. Néanmoins, maintenant qu'ils se trouvaient devant elle avec leurs grands yeux innocents, des sourires ensoleillés et tout simplement une joie de vivre à faire fondre le cœur de n'importe qui, la femme au chignon ne put se résoudre à les sermonner. Elle les laissa donc retourner à leurs jeux, espérant qu'ils ne causeraient pas plus de catastrophes.

 **Xxx**

L'ennui était quelque chose de terrible, surtout quand on était Saiyan, enfant et hyperactif.

\- Eh, Goten ?

\- Hmmmmm ?

\- T'as envie qu'on aille faire des blagues à mon papa ?

\- Bah l'ennuyer comment ?

Le garçon aux cheveux lavande commença à expliquer son plan de remplacer le shampooing du prince des Saiyans par un shampooing colorant qu'il avait vu sa grand-mère acheter. Le demi-Saiyan aux cheveux en forme de palmier fut enthousiasmé par la proposition, sûr que ça en vaudrait la peine.

Ils mirent donc leur plan à exécution et attendirent que le guerrier Saiyan aille prendre sa douche, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avant de rejoindre sa famille pour le repas. Le téléphone de sa mère en main, Trunks montra à son meilleur ami la cachette idéale pour ne pas être vus.

Quelques instants plus tard, Vegeta entra dans la salle de bain, sans avoir conscience de ce qui lui arriverait incessamment.

\- Truuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunks ! hurla-t-il à peine quelques minutes plus tard.

Ce fut glorieux, vraiment. À la place de la flamme noire de cheveux se trouvait une masse rouge, rappelant un petit feu. Les photos prises, le duo démoniaque, comme le prince les appellerait par la suite, se hâta aux côtés de Bulma, qui se demandait pourquoi son mari était tellement en colère. En voyant ce que lui montrait son fils, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Ainsi débuta la guerre des blagues.


	13. Chapter 13

_Avant d'y aller avec ce nouveau chapitre, j'adresse mes sympathies à tous les bruxellois et les gens qui se trouvaient en ville aujourd'hui. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer comment on peut faire de telles choses, mais bon, on vit dans un monde de fou. Je suis contente que tous mes amis et ma petite soeur - qui étudie à Bruxelles - vont bien. Voilà..._

 _Maintenant, le chapitre!_

 _Où les choses prennent une tournure... surprenante!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

Gohan et sa famille étaient en train de profiter de la pause et du soleil pour s'installer sur une terrasse, granitas à la main. Les enfants jouaient sous l'œil attentif du jeune homme pendant que les adultes discutaient de tout et de rien. C'était tellement paisible.

Puis, un homme d'une trentaine d'années s'approcha de la table, légèrement saoul.

\- Wouah ! Quel joli bout'femme qu'on a là, dit-il à l'attention de Chichi, qui tourna un regard noir vers l'intrus. Ça devrait être plus joli sans ce chignon, là, hein ?

\- On ne vous a rien demandé, rétorqua la femme aux cheveux noirs, qui n'appréciait pas l'attention.

\- Oh ! C'est pas une façon d'parler, hein, ma jolie. Un petit verre avec un p'tit gars comme moi, ce s'rait sympa, nan ?

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un reniflement dédaigneux et la veuve qui se détournait de lui. L'homme, insatisfait par la réponse, devint plus agressif.

\- Eh ! J'te cause, hein ! Qui tu crois qu't'es, hein ? J'te cause, espèce de mégère !

Avec ça, il tenta de saisir le bras de Chichi, mais avant qu'il n'y arrive, quelque chose lui saisit le poignet et serra. Fort. En levant les yeux, il croisa le regard d'un jeune homme extrêmement furieux.

\- Vous allez vous excuser auprès de ma mère et vous aller la laisser tranquille, déclara Gohan avec un ton plus que glacial.

Tout autour de lui, les gens s'étaient tus, même les autres clients.

\- De quoi j'me mêle ?

C'était la mauvaise chose à dire, parce que l'expression calme du demi-Saiyan disparut pour laissa apparaître à quel point l'adolescent était agacé. Il grogna – un bruit féroce – et montra les dents, avant de se saisir de la gorge de l'importun et de le soulever, étranglant l'humain.

\- Je ne vais pas me répéter. Vous allez vous excuser auprès de ma mère, et vous allez la laisser tranquille.

Sa voix, cette fois-ci, n'avait plus la moindre trace d'humanité. Elle ressemblait plus à la voix de Vegeta quand il s'était transformé en Oozaru, rauque, profonde, guttural, presque animale. Il se contrôlait encore, mais à peine. Personne n'insultait sa mère devant lui. Personne. Vegeta avait appris cela à ses dépens, quelques années plus tôt. Depuis, le prince grognon n'avait plus jamais appelé Chichi une harpie ou un autre nom dérogatoire devant son fils.

Pour ceux qui pouvaient sentir le ki, la situation semblait encore plus dangereuse. Le ki du jeune homme fluctuait dangereusement et chaque fois qu'il redescendait, il était plus haut que précédemment. En plus de cela, voir Gohan, la personne la plus paisible du monde, se transformer en bête sauvage était inquiétant en soi.

Finalement, ce fut la voix de sa mère qui le sortit de son état.

\- Mon chéri, tu l'étouffes.

Ce fut dit avec le plus d'indolence possible. Oh, Chichi se fichait bien de ce qui pouvait arriver au rustre qui avait osé lui parler ainsi, et elle l'aurait corrigé elle-même si Gohan n'était pas intervenu, mais elle savait que son fils aîné s'en voudrait s'il tuait l'homme dans sa colère.

Contrairement aux autres, cependant, elle n'était pas inquiète de le voir ainsi, tout comme Bulma. Toutes les deux avaient déjà été témoins de ce genre de scène – avec Vegeta. Le prince leur avait d'ailleurs expliqué pourquoi le jeune homme était devenu aussi féral soudainement. En fait, c'était parce que ses gènes Saiyans devenaient de plus en plus puissants plus il grandissait, et comme il était de base extrêmement protecteur vis-à-vis de ses proches, dès qu'il sentait qu'ils étaient menacés d'une manière ou d'une autre, il agissait ainsi.

Dès qu'il entendit les mots de sa mère, d'ailleurs, Gohan relâcha sa prise sur la gorge du soûlard. Il croisa les bras, mais il montrait toujours les dents.

\- Maintenant, ordonna-t-il.

L'homme n'eut pas à comprendre ce que l'adolescent voulait dire. Il se précipita de se mettre sur ses pieds, se baissa en face de Chichi en s'excusant de son comportement et il s'enfuit.

Gohan grogna une dernière fois en voyant l'homme se ruer loin de lui et se retourna vers son groupe. Presque tout le monde le regardait avec de grands yeux.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, légèrement agacé.

\- Son Gohan. Je t'ai appris de meilleures manières que ça, le réprimanda sa mère.

Toujours agacé, mais plus calme, il inspira et expira lentement avant de s'excuser auprès d'elle.

\- Je suis consciente que tu veux nous protéger, mais j'aurais pu m'occuper de ce malotru moi-même, tu sais, reprit Chichi.

\- Je sais, répondit l'adolescent en s'asseyant entre sa mère et son grand-père. C'est juste que je n'aime pas quand on t'insulte.

À cela, la matriarche des Son ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son bébé était tellement attentionné !

\- Je sais, mon chéri, mais je sais m'occuper de moi-même.

Les autres ne purent que hocher la tête. Chichi, juste après C18, était la femme la plus forte du monde, et, contrairement à la cyborg, sa force venait d'elle-même. Certes, elle n'était pas aussi forte que les guerriers, mais elle était plus forte que n'importe quel autre humain en-dehors de leur cercle. Même Videl. Le fait de vivre avec des Saiyans et de vivre dans les montagnes lui avait permis de garder sa forme de jeune fille et, en plus de ça, depuis la naissance de Goten, elle avait décidé de reprendre son entraînement. Certes, elle ne pratiquait pas autant que dans sa jeunesse, mais elle avait d'autres responsabilités. Comme s'occuper de sa maison et de ses demi-Saiyans de fils. C'était d'ailleurs même ça qui lui permettait d'avoir gardé la forme pendant toutes ces années.

Gohan soupira et posa le menton dans sa main, le coude sur la table, et se tourna vers sa mère.

\- Je veux aussi m'occuper de toi une fois de temps en temps, maman. Tu fais tellement pour nous, et tu ne demandes presque jamais rien en échange.

À part qu'il étudie. Ou que ses fils soient polis. Ou qu'ils respectent ses règles. En fait, elle ne demandait qu'à ce que ses fils soient les meilleurs qu'ils puissent être. Mais à part ça, elle ne demandait jamais rien pour elle-même, pour se faire plaisir.

\- Oh, d'ailleurs, tant que j'y pense, interrompit Bulma, j'ai tes lunettes, si tu veux, Gohan.

\- Des lunettes ? demanda Krillin, un peu surpris.

Pourquoi est-ce que Gohan voudrait des lunettes ?

\- Oh, merci Bulma. Tu peux déduire le coût de production de mon salaire, si tu veux. Je sais que ça n'a pas dû être de tout repos pour toi de faire des montures qui supporteraient la force d'un Saiyan et des verres qui s'adaptent à ma vision.

\- Et puis quoi encore ? Je te les offre et c'est mon dernier mot, rétorqua le génie aux cheveux bleus. Tu es mon filleul et j'ai le droit de te gâter.

\- Oui, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il a besoin de lunettes ? demanda une fois encore Krillin.

\- Parce qu'il a une super vision. Ou il est plus qu'hypermétrope, si tu veux. C'est un trait Saiyan, expliqua-t-elle. Trunks et Goten aussi ont une excellente vision distante, et leur vision de proximité est aussi excellente, contrairement à de vrais hypermétropes, qui ont des difficultés avec ça. En fait, j'ai remarqué que la pupille de Gohan se dilate et se rétracte selon la distance des objets, mais le problème vient du fait que les Saiyans sont une race guerrière, et ils ont évolué de telle manière qu'il est plus facile pour eux de voir sur des longues distances que de voir de près. Donc, après quelques heures à étudier, le pauvre Gohan commence à avoir des migraines parce que ses pupilles souffrent de rester rétractées aussi longtemps. C'est un effort constant. Il nous a fallu quelques années pour comprendre ça et pour développer des lunettes spécifiques aux besoins des Saiyans.

\- Oh. D'accord, répondit l'ancien moine, toujours perplexe.

Bulma soupira. Elle adorait son groupe d'amis, vraiment, ils étaient plus une famille que des amis, en fait, mais personne dans le groupe ne la comprenait, quand elle parlait sciences, à part Gohan et Vegeta, même si ce dernier faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre. Piccolo aussi, en fait, comprenait tout ce dont elle parlait, mais quand il n'était pas intéressé, il ignorait la conversation.

Cela n'étonnait donc pas Bulma que Gohan ait tant de mal à se trouver des amis. Même sans le vouloir, il faisait montre d'une intelligence loin de tout ce que les adolescents étaient capables, en général, d'autant plus qu'il ne se rendait vraiment pas compte qu'il parlait de quelque chose de trop complexe jusqu'à ce qu'on lui fasse la remarque.

À cela, il fallait ajouter sa naïveté et son ignorance du monde extérieur, ainsi que sa nature passive. Il ne comprenait pas les sous-entendus, ne savait pas comment fonctionnait la hiérarchie dans une école pleine d'adolescents hormonaux et ne réagissait jamais quand on l'insultait.

Cependant, Bulma, tout comme sa mère, craignait de ce qui se passerait pour le jeune homme une fois qu'il comprendrait tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, comment le monde n'était pas aussi juste et aussi paisible qu'il le pensait. Il en avait déjà fait un peu l'expérience, avec tous les crimes qu'il avait arrêtés en tant que Saiyaman, mais est-ce qu'au bout d'un certain temps, il cesserait de voir l'humanité d'un bon œil ? Est-ce qu'il deviendrait aigri et désabusé comme Vegeta ? Elle espérait de tout son cœur que le jeune homme ne perdrait jamais son innocence.

* * *

\- Wow. Vous avez vu ça ?

Sharpner n'en revenait pas. L'intello de service qui arrivait à soulever un type qui devait peser deux fois plus que lui avec une main ? Incroyable. Le plus choquant, pourtant, était l'expression du jeune homme quand le soûlard avait insulté sa mère. Il était tranquillement en train de jouer avec les petits quand l'autre avait lancé l'injure. Il s'était figé et son visage impassible s'était tordu en un masque de colère presque animal, les lèvres remontées, montrant ses dents, le regard féroce et sa posture. Il était prêt à se jeter sur l'autre, et c'était ce qu'il avait fait dès que l'homme avait voulu toucher sa mère. Comment il avait su cela alors que son dos était à la scène, Sharpner l'ignorait.

Cette fois, le groupe de trois adolescents n'était pas aux alentours de Gohan pour l'espionner, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre table disponible sur la terrasse et Erasa avait absolument envie de goûter les milkshakes de l'établissement apparemment, c'était les meilleurs de l'île. Ils avaient donc été surpris de découvrir que l'aîné des Son et tout son groupe se trouvaient à quelques tables d'eux, assez proches pour les voir, mais pas assez pour les entendre.

Cependant, avec la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux et le silence qui avait régné sur la terrasse dès que le grand brun avait avancé vers l'intrus, tout le monde dans un rayon de cinq mètres avait entendu sans problème la confrontation.

Voir le jeune homme, tellement passif quand on s'attaquait à lui, devenir aussi violent quand on s'en prenait à sa famille, ne serait-ce que légèrement, ne présageait rien de bon pour les élèves qui oseraient faire des remarques dérogatoires sur Son Goku, pensa l'athlète. Il n'avait jamais vu Gohan autrement que timide et introverti durant le peu de temps qu'il avait passé avec lui, alors l'observer être agressif et autoritaire fut un véritable choc.

Puis, aussi vite qu'il avait saisi l'homme, Gohan l'avait lâché. Comme ça. Parce que sa mère le lui avait demandé. S'il n'avait pas été aussi secoué par l'échange, Sharpner aurait fait une remarque du genre « fils à sa maman ». Néanmoins, il n'avait pas envie de plaisanter. Cette journée devenait trop bizarre.

\- C'est vraiment un type bizarre, commenta-t-il. M'étonne pas que tu veux savoir un max sur lui, Vi.

L'intéressée tourna un moment le regard vers lui avant de rediriger son attention vers l'attroupement étrange qu'était la famille de Son Gohan.

\- Ce n'est plus ce qui m'intéresse, pour le moment, confia-t-elle.

\- Oh oui ? demanda Erasa, surprise. Je pensais que tu voulais savoir s'il était digne de confiance ou pas.

\- Je veux toujours le savoir, Rase, soupira la jeune combattante. C'est juste que, depuis le début de ce tournoi, j'entends et je vois des choses qui me poussent à revoir les évènements du tournoi de Cell pour découvrir la vérité.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? intervint Sharpner, surpris. Ton père a déjà raconté tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les Jeux, tu sais. C'est clair que ce serait intéressant de les revoir pour comprendre des trucs, mais je vois pas de quelle vérité tu parles.

Les deux filles partagèrent un regard. Elles étaient aussi différentes que possible, mais elles se comprenaient sans devoir se parler. Apparemment, Videl pensait que son père cachait quelque chose qui avait rapport aux Jeux – le surnom qui avaient été donné au tournoi de Cell, ironiquement – et ça semblait aussi être lié à ce qu'Erasa et Sharpner avaient entendu dans le groupe de Gohan.

Videl secoua la tête et reprit son observation. Le jeune homme qui occupait ses pensées était à présent assis à côté de sa mère et parlait avec Bulma Brief, les yeux froncés, pendant que Chichi lui caressait le dos comme pour le calmer. Gohan se tourna vers sa génitrice, sourit et posa un petit baiser sur sa joue avant de retourner auprès des enfants. La veuve suivit son fils d'un regard attendri.

Quand son camarade de classe arriva auprès des enfants, les deux garçons sautèrent sur place, excités, et parlèrent à toute allure, pendant que la petite blonde – Videl ne connaissait pas son nom – se balançait timidement sur ses pieds. Gohan sembla le remarquer et, après avoir calmé le duo, il se baissa près de la fillette et lui demanda si tout allait bien. Elle hocha de la tête, toujours timide.

\- Dis, Go-chan, est-ce que tu veux bien être mon prince charmant ?

C'était dit d'une petite voix. Videl l'entendit parce que les deux se trouvaient non loin de leur table, à un endroit plus dégagé.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, princesse, répondit l'intéressé.

\- Pour de vrai ?

\- Bien sûr. Tu sais bien que je ne mens jamais.

Aussitôt, la petite « princesse » sauta dans les bras du grand adolescent et elle s'accrocha à son cou, lui déclarant toute son admiration de petite fille, pendant que le jeune homme riait doucement.

\- Hmmm… Go-chan ? reprit-elle après un moment, plus calme.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour ton nannivessaire ?

Certains mots étaient encore trop difficiles pour la petite fille de trois ans à dire correctement, même si elle parlait extrêmement bien pour son âge.

\- Je n'ai besoin de rien. Mais si tu veux, ajouta-t-il en voyant la mine déconfite de Marron, tu peux me faire une carte. Je l'ajouterai à mon mur, d'accord ?

\- D'accord !

L'enthousiasme de la petite revint à toute vitesse. Elle commença à demander à son « prince charmant » de jouer avec elle, ce qui incluait principalement de faire de Gohan son mode de transport.

Soudain, un bruit fort se fit entendre non loin de là, plus précisément dans la direction où le reste de la famille du jeune homme se trouvait. Videl tourna la tête dans cette direction juste quand Chichi se leva.

\- Goten ! Trunks ! Revenez ici tout de suite ! Oh, quand je vous attrape, vous allez voir, espèces de petits délinquants !

La femme au chignon, les sourcils froncés et mains sur les hanches, se mit à observer les alentours, puis, tout à coup, à une vitesse hallucinante, une poêle à frire apparut dans ses mains et elle frappa l'air autour d'elle deux fois. Deux coups retentirent. Elle avait visé juste. Alors, elle se mit à crier sur les deux garçons, jointe aussi vite par Bulma, qui se mit à faire la leçon à Trunks.

Ah… donc Trunks était le fils de Bulma Brief. Trunks Brief, le fameux héritier de l'empire qu'était la Capsule Corp. Pas étonnant qu'il paraissait familier à la fille de Satan.

Quand les remontrances des deux femmes furent terminées, les deux garçons retournèrent auprès de Gohan et la blondinette qu'il avait sur les épaules, les yeux baissés. Une fois arrivés près de l'adolescent, ils levèrent la tête, un peu honteux, mais ne dirent rien.

Gohan, quant à lui, avait les bras croisés et un sourcil levé. Apparemment, il était aussi doué pour rendre deux garnements nerveux. Après quelques instants de silences et voyant que le duo était assez nerveux à son goût, il prit la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

\- Euh…

\- En fait…

Le sourcil était toujours levé, les bras toujours croisés. Même avec Marron sur ses épaules qui les regardait avec curiosité, Son Gohan arrivait encore à impressionner les enfants fautifs.

\- On jouait aux espions… et puis, on est arrivés près de la table.

\- Et alors, je me suis caché sous la table…

\- Et moi j'étais en mode espion, et je le cherchai…

\- Et je faisais attention à pas faire du bruit, mais j'avais beaucoup envie de rigoler…

\- Je savais qu'il était pas loin...

La conversation ne l'intéressant pas, Videl s'en déconnecta et observa plutôt Gohan, faisant à nouveau un profil du jeune homme dans sa tête. Il était grand, elle le savait déjà, mais, en l'inspectant ainsi, elle confirma que ses épaules étaient plus larges qu'il n'y paraissait à cause de ses vêtements et, même s'ils cachaient bien sa stature, elle pouvait déceler la musculature, cette découverte rendue plus facile grâce à sa posture. Ses cheveux, eux, étaient d'un noir profond, tout comme ses yeux, et les pics n'étaient pas le produit d'une application de gel ou d'un autre produit coiffant.

Ensuite, sa posture. Elle était confiante, tellement différente de ce qu'elle voyait toutes les semaines en cours. Ici, il était dans son élément, entouré de sa famille. Il n'était plus le timide Gohan qui ne savait pas parler à des étrangers. Il était là, dos droit, bras croisés, un petit sourire sur le visage, presque indétectable – Trunks et Goten ne le verraient sûrement pas, vu leur nervosité – le sourcil délicatement arqué.

De là où elle le voyait, Videl put aussi détailler le visage de son camarade de classe. À première vue, il ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, avec sa peau claire, la forme de ses lèvres et même la texture des cheveux, semblait-il, même s'il avait hérité des pics indomptables de son père, comme Goten. Ce qui était différent, cependant, était la forme du nez, sa mâchoire indiscutablement masculine, son regard perçant et ses sourcils. Il devait tenir ça de son père. Dans l'ensemble, la combinaison donnait un résultat assez… intéressant. Si Videl avait été n'importe quelle autre fille, elle aurait dit que Son Gohan était terriblement séduisant. Mais elle n'était pas n'importe quelle fille.

Elle continua son observation. Cette fois-ci, elle s'intéressa à la manière avec laquelle il se mouvait, comment il se comportait avec les autres. Cela vient facilement, parce que le duo infernal avait terminé son récit.

\- Et donc, conclut le demi-Saiyan le plus âgé, vous avez pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de vous battre sous la table. Alors qu'il y avait des verres remplis. Que maman et Bulma étaient installées sur ladite table. Est-ce que j'ai bien compris ?

Les petits hochèrent de la tête, honteux. Vu comme ça, ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée.

La justicière préférée de Satan City, elle, nota le ton calme et posé, très mature, du jeune homme. Il agissait plus comme un éducateur ou un père.

\- On est désolés, Gohan ! craqua Goten, au bord des larmes. Tu vas continuer à jouer avec nous, hein ? Tu vas pas nous donner à Vegeta, hein ?

À cela, l'adolescent décroisa les bras et posa la main sur la tête de son petit frère.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi cruel, petit frère. Si vous allez vous excuser auprès des autres et que vous promettez de ne plus le refaire – et ça veut dire que vous ne le referez plus – je ne vous punirai pas. D'accord ?

\- Ok, s'exclamèrent les deux garçons en cœur avant de détaler vers leurs mères.

Gohan ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement et tourna légèrement la tête vers la petite blonde, toujours installée sur ses épaules.

\- Tu vois ? Tu n'as pas besoin de crier ou d'être agressive pour te faire écouter, hein Marron ?

\- Hm-hm !

Pfeuh ! Il disait ça simplement parce qu'il avait l'avantage de la taille et du sexe, pensa Videl. Et parce qu'il avait à faire à des enfants. Néanmoins, la jeune fille remarqua la manière avec laquelle il s'exprimait. Comme s'il était plus âgé. Et il utilisait un vocabulaire plus soutenu que la plupart des gens naturellement. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait un vocabulaire massif, vu son statut de génie, mais sa diction n'était pas celle d'un jeune de son âge, ou même d'adultes qui étaient dans la norme. Quand elle avait écouté ses conversations avec C18, Krillin et Piccolo, tout à l'heure, elle avait remarqué que seul Piccolo faisait preuve d'une certaine éloquence dans son discours. S'il était son mentor, peut-être que Gohan avait copié sa façon de parler de l'homme vert ?

Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, cette façon de s'exprimer ne paraissait pas pédante à la fille de Satan. Au contraire, cela collait avec le personnage de Son Gohan, étrangement. Elle repensa finalement à sa confrontation avec le soûlard, plus tôt, et confirma ce fait : il parlait ainsi naturellement.

À ce moment-là, l'adolescent semblait avoir décidé de retourner s'asseoir avec les adultes. Il prit Marron de ses épaules, la souleva doucement et l'installa plus confortablement dans ses bras, puis il marcha en direction de leur table. Ses mouvements étaient fluides et gracieux, comme un félin. Ce n'était pas la démarche qu'on attendait d'un génie, ou même d'un homme de sa taille – la plupart des hommes grands qu'elle connaissait étaient plutôt lourds sur leurs pieds. Il se déplaçait avec confiance, le dos droit, la tête haute, mais sa contenance était alerte, comme s'il s'attendait à voir surgir un danger à chaque pas. Ce fut un détail que la jeune combattante de manqua pas.

De plus, cette démarche féline qu'il avait ressemblait plus à celle d'un prédateur habitué à marcher sans bruit pour ne pas faire fuir ses proies plutôt que celle d'un garçon timide. Mais après tout, il vivait dans les montagnes, et il devait chasser pour vivre, donc ça expliquait pourquoi il marchait ainsi naturellement. Ça pouvait aussi expliquer pourquoi il était aussi alerte, mais cette conclusion ne satisfit ( _NdA : c'est bizarre comme forme, vous ne trouvez pas ?_ ) pas Videl.

Ensuite, quand il fit installé, les trois enfants autour de lui (Il semblait que ceux-ci prenaient chaque opportunité pour rester le plus près possible du jeune homme), Videl se demanda quel genre de personne il était habituellement, si sa manière d'être changeait. Une sorte d'aura de calme l'entourait, alors qu'il parlait avec les autres. Il était dans son élément, parmi ses proches.

\- Eh, Vi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Hmmm ?

\- On essaie de te causer depuis un bon bout d'temps, tu sais, remarqua Sharpner en voyant qu'Erasa avait fini par avoir l'attention de la brune.

\- Et ?

\- On voulait savoir quand on pourrait voir le tournoi de Cell, chuchota Erasa d'un air collusoire.

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs tourna enfin la tête vers ses deux amis. C'était une bonne question. Elle ne savait pas où se trouvait la cassette et, dans l'énorme manoir que son père avait fait construire après la mort de Cell, il était devenu beaucoup plus difficile de tomber sur ce qu'on cherchait. Elle partagea ça avec les deux blonds, et ils décidèrent de commencer à fouiller la demeure dès qu'ils reviendraient à Satan City. Enfin… Videl et Erasa. Sharpner ne pouvait pas rendre visite à Videl après une certaine heure, d'après les règles établies par le champion.

* * *

\- Mesdames et messieurs ! Préparez-vous au combat final de la vingt-quatrième édition du championnat international des arts martiaux ! Qui sortira vainqueur comme le « plus puissant sous les cieux » ? Monsieur Satan, le champion en titre, héros de l'humanité, ou madame C18, une nouvelle venue qui a montré sa valeur face à des adversaires tels que Videl, la fille même de notre champion, ou Krillin, un ancien quart de finaliste ! La tension est palpable, les deux combattants arrivent…

Pendant que le présentateur faisait monter l'excitation dans le public, les deux finalistes se tenaient à l'entrée de l'aire d'attente des combattants. C18 avait les bras croisés, l'air de s'ennuyer, tandis qu'Hercule ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à la blonde. Il ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant, mais le champion ne pouvait pas la sous-estimer. Après tout, elle avait quand même battu sa petite fille ! En plus, son mari, le nain avec une touffe de cheveux noirs qui se tenait à côté d'elle, lui paraissait familier, et cette sensation de familiarité venait aussi avec une certaine peur. Il ne savait pas d'où ça pouvait venir, mais il n'aimait pas ça.

Un peu plus en arrière, Videl observait tout de son regard azuré. Elle remarqua la légère anxiété de son père, le calme ennuyé de C18 et excitation amusée de Krillin. Elle s'approcha des fenêtres, puis posa ses yeux sur un certain jeune homme et son groupe. Ceux-ci riaient et s'amusaient, les plus détendus du monde. Tout l'entourage de Gohan croyait donc que C18 gagnerait.

La fille de Satan s'était battue avec la blonde glaciale, mais elle n'avait pas eu cet honneur avec son père. Cependant, elle avait observé l'homme à l'afro pendant ses combats et elle devait avouer qu'elle n'avait rien vu de bien exceptionnel. Donc, à moins que son père ne cache sa véritable force, C18 serait la nouvelle championne d'arts martiaux.

Enfin, les deux concurrents se dirigèrent vers l'aire de combat. C18, toujours les bras croisés et une expression d'ennui sur son visage délicat, et Hercule en criant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était le champion, qu'il était le plus fort, bla, bla, bla…

Les deux combattants se firent face, puis se mirent en position, attendant le signal de départ. La blonde soupira et mit ses cheveux derrière son oreille, puis se mit enfin en position de combat, une expression sérieuse sur le visage. Elle se fichait bien de ce que l'imbécile avait pu dire sur Goku, mais Krillin était le meilleur ami du défunt Saiyan et il avait été inclus dans les critiques incessantes de Satan. En plus de ça, elle devait sa vie à Gohan et s'était rapproché de l'adolescent ces dernières années. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à lui qu'elle avait accepté de sortir et de se marier ensuite avec Krillin. Elle lui devait bien ça.

Oh, la récompense aussi l'intéressait. Si elle gagnait, ça voudrait dire que Krillin serait à la troisième place, et qu'ils gagneraient donc à eux deux douze millions de zenis. C'était amplement suffisant pour vivre confortablement et faire quelques travaux chez Muten Roshi – elle aurait préféré déménager, mais son mari vivait là pour tenir compagnie au vieux pervers. Même si elle faisait du chantage à Satan pour qu'il puisse rester champion, lui demandant sa part de la récompense, ça ne la satisfaisait pas. Certes, ils auraient plus, mais la symbolique ne serait pas là, même si elle avait considéré cette solution.

Non, elle montrerait à tout le monde que cet imbécile n'était pas fait pour être champion, tout simplement.

 _Doooong !_

Le coup d'envoi sonna. C18 attendit calmement que Satan ait terminé de faire de l'esbroufe en donnant des coups dans l'air, se fatiguant par la même occasion, puis elle le laissa s'élancer vers elle. Elle évita chacune des attaques avec aise, et le montra en rejetant sa chevelure en arrière pendant qu'elle bougeait. Quelques instants plus tard, elle décida d'arrêter de bouger et laissa le champion frapper l'air pendant qu'elle feintait juste assez pour éviter ses poings et ses pieds. Le public était fasciné par ce revirement. La plupart pensait en effet que le champion aurait fini la jeune femme en deux coups, mais elle était plus forte qu'elle n'y paraissait !

Lassée d'attendre, C18 décida qu'il était temps de prendre les choses en main. Elle avança vers l'homme à l'afro et se mit à envoyer une salve de coups – extrêmement légers, à peine des petites pichenettes, pour la cyborg – faisant reculer Satan sur le ring. Pendant ce temps, elle eut envie de lui faire comprendre quelques petites choses.

\- Vous avez eu tort de vous attaquer à ceux qui ont vraiment sauvé le monde.

À ça, le champion en titre écarquilla les yeux. Comment ?

\- Ils n'ont peut-être rien dit ou rien fait contre vous pendant ces dernières années, mais ils commencent à être fatigués de vos insultes. Le père du vrai héros est mort ce jour-là. Vous vous souvenez ? Le petit garçon de onze ans qui s'est battu pour sauver la planète.

Hercule se mit à transpirer pour des raisons autres que le combat.

\- Oui, ce petit garçon là, qui a vu ses amis se faire à moitié tuer par les Cell junior. Celui qui, après que vous ayez lancé la tête de mon frère… Vous vous souvenez du sacrifice de C16 ?

Ses yeux s'agrandirent encore.

\- C'est la seule bonne chose que vous avez faite, pendant ce combat.

Elle continua à attaquer, faisant le tour du ring. Pour les spectateurs qui n'y connaissaient rien, c'était un beau spectacle. Pour ceux qui qui connaissaient la force de C18 comparativement à Hercule, ils savaient qu'elle manigançait quelque chose.

À la mention du géant pacifiste, le cœur de la cyborg se sera un peu. Il l'avait sauvée, il avait tout fait pour qu'elle ne soit pas absorber par Cell, et, quand le monstre vert avait quand même réussi à atteindre sa forme parfaite, il avait voulu protéger ce qui lui était cher. Son sacrifice pour permettre à Gohan d'atteindre le niveau supérieur au super Saiyan était le geste le plus noble qu'aucun androïde ait pu faire. Satan avait désacralisé ce geste avec tous ses mensonges. Cela mit la blonde en colère. Il était temps d'humilier le « héros de l'humanité ».

* * *

Si on avait dit à Videl, quelques mois plus tôt, que son père aurait été malmené au Tenkaichi Budokai, elle leur aurait ri à la figure. À présent, cependant, elle était étonnée que C18 fasse durer le match. On aurait dit qu'elle faisait tout pour humilier le champion, maintenant, le faisant voler à travers le ring, jouant avec lui comme un chat joue avec une souris.

Quand elle sembla en avoir assez, la femme se saisit du champion, prostré sur le sol, ensanglanté et battu, et le jeta en-dehors de l'aire de combat. Elle rejeta ses cheveux blonds au-dessus de son épaule et s'en alla.

\- Mesdames et messieurs ! Nous avons une nouvelle championne ! Applaudissez donc madame C18 ! La cérémonie de remises des prix aura lieu d'ici une dizaine de minutes, donc ne partez pas ! Oh ! Et pour les élèves d'Orange Star, votre professeur d'histoire vous rappelle de ne pas oublier d'écrire votre rapport avec un aspect historique pour lundi, ajouta le présentateur blond.

* * *

Gohan était anxieux. Son instinct lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il ne sentait aucune perturbation au niveau des kis environnants et rien ne semblait aller mal. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder dans tous les sens. Les autres remarquèrent sa conduite et Yamcha lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il simplement. J'ai cette impression que quelque chose de mauvais va arriver.

\- Oh, Gohan ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis sûr que ce n'est rien, contra le joueur de baseball, bon enfant.

Mais rien de ce qu'il pouvait dire ne pouvait faire changer le demi-Saiyan d'avis.

Soudain, alors que la cérémonie de remise des prix allait débuter, une explosion secoua le stade. De la fumée sortit de la partie ouest du bâtiment du tournoi et trois figures en sortirent. Gohan remarqua directement qu'ils n'avaient aucun ki.

\- D… d… des… des androïdes, bégaya Yamcha, pâle comme la mort.

* * *

 _NdA: Des androïdes arrivent pour on ne sait quelle raison! Que vont faire nos héros? Seront-ils assez forts pour protéger la foule de ces machines? Est-ce que d'anciennes blessures vont de rouvrir? La suite, au prochaine épisode._

 _Alors, est-ce que vous vous attendiez à ça? Oui? Non?_

 _Et Gohan qui se montre ultra-protecteur de sa famille, au point d'en devenir agressif, est-ce que ça vous parle? J'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il devenait beaucoup moins gentil quand on s'attaquait à ceux qu'il aime. Sa réaction extrême, ici, est pour moi aussi due à ses traumatismes d'enfant (n'oublions pas qu'il a vu plusieurs de ses amis, ainsi que tout un peuple, se faire tuer devant ses yeux. Alors qu'il n'avait que 5 ans! De quoi traumatiser n'importe qui, si vous voulez mon avis). On se demande comment il réagirait si quelqu'un, à son école, en venait à insulter Goku. Perso, je prierai pour la pauvre âme qui aura osé insulter le héros de notre Go-chan préféré..._

 _N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre! Je lis et je réponds à tous les commentaires, petits veinards! Même les anonymes._

 _PS: J'espère que vous avez apprécié le petit bonus du chapitre précédent, héhé! Trunks et Goten sont vraiment trop mignons, hein?_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello mes petits choux._

 _Saviez-vous que nous venons d'arriver à 30 reviews sur mon histoire? Pour fêter l'occasion, voici un nouveau chapitre un peu plus tôt que prévu!_

 _A mardi pour le prochain!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

Tout le monde fut choqué par l'apparition soudaine des trois figures, qui se dirigèrent vers l'aire de combat, où se trouvait à présent le présentateur blond et quelques employés du tournoi. Les personnes ayant participé se précipitèrent en-dehors de l'aire d'attente dès que l'explosion retentit et tous se mirent en position de combat – même Hercule.

\- Des androïdes ?

Videl entendit la question de Krillin et, directement, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à Cell, tout son corps pris par des frissons glacés. La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un hochement de tête de C18, tout à coup sérieuse, ses sourcils froncés. _Alors, c'est sérieux ?_ pensa Videl, inquiète. _Et comment savent-ils qu'il s'agit d'androïdes ?_

Soudain, elle entendit Gohan crier dans le public.

\- C18, Krillin ! Protégez une partie du public !

Puis, Videl le vit partir à toute allure. Il devait aller chercher de l'aide.

\- Tu l'as entendu, ma chérie. Yamcha est déjà là-bas, dit Krillin en pointant vers le joueur de baseball, posté devant la partie ouest du public. Goten et Trunks protègent les autres, donc on ne doit pas s'inquiéter pour Marron.

Goten et Trunks ? Mais ce n'étaient que des enfants ! Comment pouvaient-ils protéger qui que ce fut ?

Videl repensa alors au garçon des Jeux. Celui qu'on appelait le « vendeur de sandwich », avec ses cheveux dorés. Celui qui avait affronté Celle sans peur, qui s'était fait frapper encore et encore pour chaque fois se relever, celui qui avait vu les Cell junior rouer de coups ses amis et qui avait poussé un cri terrible, plein de peine, de douleur, de regret, de tristesse, d'angoisse et de rage, juste avant que les caméras ne s'arrêtent de tourner. Ce cri qui avait hanté l'esprit de Videl pendant des mois après l'évènement, et qui lui revint soudain à la mémoire.

\- Mets-toi tout à gauche. Je prends le centre, ordonna la blonde de sa voix monotone.

\- Les concurrents ?

\- Qu'ils se débrouillent. On doit protéger le plus de personnes possibles. Dans le pire des cas, je suis sûre qu' _il_ a un plan. Vegeta et Piccolo vont bientôt arriver. Ils ont dû sentir la perturbation dans le ki maintenant. Et Gohan vient de les appeler.

\- Tu as raison, répondit le moine avant de se tourner vers les autres concurrents. Ne faites rien de dangereux. On ne sait pas à quel point ces androïdes sont puissants.

La plupart hochèrent la tête, comprenant les inquiétudes du demi-finaliste. Videl, elle, continua d'observer les événements, concentrée, au cas où elle devrait intervenir. Elle n'était pas la justicière préférée de Satan City pour rien.

\- Comment vous savez que ce sont des androïdes, d'abord ?

C'était Hercule. Krillin soupira puis secoua la tête, agacé. Il refusa de répondre et alla se poster devant les gradins, espérant que personne ne mourrait aujourd'hui.

* * *

Dès que le mot androïde avait été soufflé par Yamcha, le groupe se figea. Les plus jeunes étaient confus pourquoi est-ce qu'ils avaient peur, en un coup ?

Gohan fit monter et descendre son ki rapidement trois fois pour faire savoir à Piccolo et Vegeta qu'ils auraient peut-être besoin d'aide, puis il se tourna vers sa famille étendue, un air sérieux sur ses traits aristocratiques.

\- Yamcha. Va te poster là-bas pour protéger le public.

Le joueur de baseball déglutit, extrêmement nerveux, mais suivit les ordres du demi-Saiyan. La dernière fois qu'il s'était trouvé face à des androïdes, ils avaient failli le tuer. Néanmoins, cette fois, avec le pouvoir de Gohan et son intelligence, ça devrait bien se passer, d'autant que personne n'arrivait à la cheville du fils de Goku dans la galaxie entière, alors trois petits androïdes ?

\- Je vais demander à Krillin et C18 de se poster là et là, comme ça tout le monde sera protégé. Goten, Trunks, appela le jeune homme en se tournant vers les deux petits demi-Saiyans. J'ai une mission extrêmement importante pour vous deux.

Les deux le regardèrent avec des expressions sérieuses qui n'allaient pas à leurs visages innocents. Si Gohan était tellement grave et solennel, c'était important.

\- Je veux que vous restiez ici avec les autres pour les protéger, d'accord ?

Avant qu'ils ne puissent argumenter, il reprit :

\- Votre mission est de protéger maman, Bulma et les autres. C'est très important, vous comprenez ?

\- Plus important que tuer les méchants ? demanda Goten innocemment.

Tuer. Un mot que Gohan ne voulait pas que son petit frère utilise aussi facilement.

\- Oui Goten. Plus important que tout. Tuer les méchants ne sert à rien s'ils arrivent à faire du mal à ceux qu'on aime.

\- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Le demi-Saiyan répondit simplement par un sourire suffisant, montrant sa montre. Tout le monde comprit Saiyaman allait faire une apparition.

Il donna des instructions à Krillin et la cyborg blonde, puis il courut se mettre dans un endroit où il pourrait se changer sans que personne ne puisse le voir. Il appuya sur la montre et son costume ridicule apparut. Satisfait, il s'empressa de retourner vers l'arène du championnat, volant assez haut pour ne pas être vu, son ki descendu un maximum, et observa la situation. Les trois machines observaient chacun des combattants présents, les évaluant sûrement avec des senseurs. Le plus grand d'entre eux se mit à lever le bras vers le public et une boule de ki apparut dans sa main. Les humains retinrent leur souffle, terrifiés.

Tout à coup, l'attaque partit. Certains fermèrent leurs yeux, attendant la mort, d'autres, encore, hurlèrent, tandis que les concurrents regardaient avec horreur la scène se dérouler. Les Z-fighters présents sur place, eux, se mirent en position pour aller contrer l'attaque, mais ils furent pris de court par l'apparition intempestive de Saiyaman, qui envoya la boule incandescente vers le ciel comme s'il s'était agi d'une balle de golf, le coin des lèvres baissé, montrant son agacement.

Le héros s'avança vers les trois menaces, confiant, et leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient. Le plus grand des androïdes l'observa, analysant sûrement ses données – heureusement, Gohan réprimait un son ki pour ne pas donner trop d'informations à l'ennemi.

\- Nous voulons éliminer les guerriers les plus puissants pour permettre à notre maître de conquérir la terre.

Gohan renifla avec dédain.

\- Vos créateurs n'apprendront jamais. Jamais vous ne pourrez conquérir le monde tant que nous vivrons.

Derrière lui, les trois guerriers qui protégeaient les spectateurs acquiescèrent vivement.

Videl, de l'autre côté de la scène, fut surprise du ton sévère de Saiyaman et de la dérision qu'il venait d'employer. Il était tellement plus… ridicule, d'habitude. Ces derniers temps, cependant, il semblait devenir de plus en plus sérieux et agacé par les criminels, comme s'il en avait assez de les voir désacraliser la paix qu'ils avaient obtenue. Elle l'avait entendu comparer les forçats à Cell, comme s'il avait espéré que l'humanité apprenne de cette expérience et qu'ils cessent de faire le mal, comme s'il avait combattu pour gagner cette paix.

Là, maintenant, avec sa cape rouge qui volait au vent, son ton sombre et les bras musclés croisés sur sa poitrine, il avait tout du héros qu'il était censé représenter, et pas le simple clown à la force surhumaine qui exaspérait tant la jeune fille. Enfin, si on ne comptait pas le casque. Le casque restait stupide.

\- Êtes-vous le guerrier le plus puissant du monde ?

Videl eut envie de rire. Le guerrier le plus puissant du monde se trouvait à deux pas d'elle, immobile.

\- De la galaxie, vous voulez dire, s'exclama Yamcha avec un peu d'audace.

\- Ouais, renchérit Krillin. Si vous voulez la personne la plus puissante du monde, vous l'avez devant vous, tas de ferraille ! Et vous n'allez pas faire long feu, je vous le dis !

La fille de Satan les regarda comme s'ils avaient trois têtes. _De la galaxie ? Avec quoi ils viennent ?_ Et ils connaissaient Saiyaman ? Ça voulait dire que Gohan avait lui aussi plus de chances de connaître l'identité du justicier masqué… Mais ce n'était pas important pour le moment. _Concentre-toi, Videl ! On a des choses plus urgentes que de savoir qui est Saiyaman !_

\- Alors, nous devons vous éliminer, si vous dites être le guerrier le plus puissant du monde, conclut monotonement la machine.

Les trois androïdes s'élancèrent soudain vers le guerrier Saiyan à une vitesse que Videl ne put suivre. Un moment, ils étaient au centre du tatami, l'autre, ils étaient en train d'essayer de frapper Saiyaman. Essayer étant le mot-clé, apparemment.

Pour la première fois, la jeune combattante put voir le style de combat du justicier casqué dans toute sa splendeur. Il bougeait avec fluidité, évitant chacun des coups comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un exercice qu'il avait fait mille et une fois – c'était le cas – avec une grâce, une rapidité et une aisance que Videl n'avait jamais vue de sa vie. Même le guerrier doré, celui qui avait combattu Cell après son père, n'avait pas fait montre d'une telle fluidité dans ses mouvements. Cependant, la rapidité avec laquelle il bougeait dépassait de loin tout ce qu'elle avait vu aujourd'hui pendant le tournoi, tant et si bien qu'elle ne pouvait suivre que la moitié des attaques.

Ce que Videl ne savait pas, c'était que le style de Gohan était un mélange unique de tous les arts martiaux qu'il avait appris depuis son enfance : celui de l'école de la Tortue, le style du Démon, les arts martiaux des Saiyans, qu'il avait appris de Vegeta (qui avait aussi intégré à sa technique personnel des mouvements venant de nombreuses autres civilisations), une petite influence de l'école du Corbeau, ainsi que d'autres arts martiaux plus courants, comme le wushu. Bien sûr, la jeune fille ne pouvait pas savoir tout cela, et ne put qu'apprécier la beauté et la précision des mouvements du superhéros.

* * *

Avec les androïdes, on ne savait jamais vraiment calculer leur force en se basant uniquement sur ses sens. Pour savoir s'ils étaient vraiment une menace, Gohan devait les tester petit à petit, voir la puissance qu'il devait fournir pour leur faire face. Pour le moment, les machines n'étaient vraiment pas un problème pour lui – il n'avait même pas besoin de se transformer pour leur tenir tête à tous les trois.

\- Votre maître, ce n'est pas le docteur Gero, n'est-ce pas ?

L'assaut des trois ennemis ne s'arrêta pas. Ils ne répondirent pas. Non, Gero n'était pas leur créateur. Ils étaient trop mécaniques, plus encore que C16. Mais il n'empêchait que l'idée des androïdes soit quelque peu… étrange. Tout le monde savait que Cell était un cyborg organique, mais les seules personnes ayant les moyens et le génie pour pouvoir en recréer ou créer des androïdes qui se rapprochaient plus des humains, aux dernières nouvelles, étaient les Brief. Et ceux-ci ne feraient jamais l'erreur de créer une telle monstruosité. Surtout pas avec le débâcle qu'avait été leur combat contre les cyborgs jumeaux et Cell.

Gohan n'avait pas encore assez d'informations pour inférer quoi que ce soit concernant cette nouvelle menace. La seule manière d'en avoir, cependant, semblait être de se débarrasser d'abord des robots qui étaient en train de l'attaquer et d'étudier ensuite leur carcasse.

Avec un kiai, le jeune homme les repoussa tous les trois, les expédiant vers le centre de l'aire de combat. Il se dirigea vers eux, prêt à en démordre.

\- Vous n'auriez jamais dû vous attaquer à cette compétition, vous savez ? Je ne sais pas qui est votre créateur et son employeur, s'il en a un, mais je vous assure que vous n'êtes pas aussi forts que vous le pensez.

La voix du héros était calme, cadencée. Ce qu'il déclarait maintenant, c'était un fait. Sa confiance en lui étonna Videl. En général, il était nerveux autour d'elle, timide et grandiloquent à la fois… et c'était pire quand il s'agissait de la presse. La jeune combattante avait déjà déduit qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment l'attention des médias sur lui – peut-être l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il cachait son identité ? Pas aujourd'hui, cependant. Il prenait cette attaque au sérieux. _Sûrement parce que ce sont des androïdes…_

C'était plausible. Tout le monde se souvenait de Cell et ressentait encore la terreur qu'il avait infligée à la population. Néanmoins, personne n'avait jamais pu trouver le créateur du monstre et cette pensée seule suffit à inspirer de l'effroi dans le cœur de la fille de Satan. Et si le créateur avait construit un androïde encore plus puissant et plus terrible que Cell ? Que feraient-ils tous ?

Ses inquiétudes s'envolèrent soudain quand elle se remémora ce que Saiyaman avait dit quelques instants plus tôt. Gero. Ce nom, c'était celui de la personne qui avait créé Cell ? Si oui, comment est-ce que Saiyaman le savait ? Pourquoi la population n'était-elle pas au courant ? Pourquoi n'était- _elle_ pas au courant ? Son père avait sûrement dû le savoir, non ? Il avait combattu Cell, après tout, et gagné.

La peur fit place à la colère. Qu'est-ce qu'on lui cachait, encore ? Son père ne parlait jamais vraiment du tournoi, à moins de fanfaronner, mais dès qu'il était seul avec elle, elle remarquait que, quand elle posait des questions, son père pâlissait. Était-ce à cause des horreurs qu'il avait vécu, ou d'autres secrets qu'il gardait loin d'elle ?

Elle détourna rapidement les yeux du combat pour se tourner un instant vers son père. Celui-ci était blême, les yeux grands ouverts, une expression d'abject effroi sur le visage. C'était presque la même expression que lorsqu'il repensait aux Jeux et qu'il pensait que sa fille ne le regardait pas, ou qu'il n'en profitait pas pour se vanter et faire de l'esbroufe. Puis, elle balaya du regard les autres concurrents, puis le public. Ce qui la choqua le plus, c'était l'expression calme de la famille de Gohan. Ils étaient sérieux, un peu inquiets pour certains, mais calmes dans l'ensemble.

Encore une fois, ils agissaient différemment de tout le monde…

Après un court instant, elle reposa son attention sur Saiyaman. Pour une raison qu'elle ne pouvait s'expliquer, elle avait l'impression de le connaître. Son attitude, la façon avec laquelle il parlait, il se tenait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Elle dresserait un profil plus tard, après avoir investigué sur les Jeux, son objectif principal pour le moment.

Saiyaman s'approchait des trois androïdes, qui, à présent, faisaient montre d'une grande prudence. C'était comme s'ils avaient senti qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance. Ils avaient raison. De tout l'affrontement, le héros casqué n'avait pas montré la moindre faiblesse et avait agi comme si l'exercice ne l'avait pas fatigué. Il ne semblait pas transpirer et sa respiration était lente et profonde. De plus, son message, à l'instant, n'était pas seulement adressé aux trois androïdes, mais aussi à la personne qui se cachait derrière eux. C'était à la fois un avertissement, une menace et une déclaration de guerre.

Soudain, il regarda vers le ciel, où deux figures atterrirent. Videl les connaissait tous les deux il s'agissait de Piccolo junior, et l'homme de petite taille avec des cheveux en forme de flamme, elle s'en souvenait du tournoi de Cell. _Le père de Trunks_ , se souvint-elle. Végétal ou Vegita, elle ne se rappelait plus son nom, avait les bras croisés et une moue de dégoût sur le visage. Pour quelqu'un de sa stature, il arrivait quand même à regarder les gens de haut. _Voilà un talent qui me serait utile, tiens !_

\- Tu m'as tiré de mon entraînement pour des tas de ferraille ?

Le ton dégoulinait d'agacement et d'ennui face à la situation.

\- S'il y a des androïdes ici, il peut y en avoir d'autres. Ils ne sont pas forts, mais mieux vaut être prudents. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Bulma ou Trunks…

Le guerrier bourru tourna la tête vers le superhéros si vite que Videl fut étonnée qu'il n'ait pas le tournis.

\- Mon _fils_ sait se débrouiller tout seul. Et il sait protéger sa mère si besoin est. Pfeuh ! Comme si des boîtes de conserve pouvaient être une menace pour un membre de la famille royale de Vegeta.

Saiyaman sourit, amusé.

\- Oui, oui. Tu es le prince de tous les Saiyans, blablabla, personne n'a d'égal que ton égo, blablabla… Bon, tu aides ou pas ?

Tout cela fut dit avec humour. Qui eût cru que Saiyaman, le héros ridicule et timide puisse faire montre de sarcasme ? Pas Videl !

Le… prince… grogna et renifla avec hauteur, le nez en l'air, les bras toujours croisés. Puis, le guerrier aux cheveux en forme de flamme s'envola à nouveau, sans un mot.

Un peu plus loin, Piccolo décida de se rapprocher de Saiyaman et le regarda, l'air faussement sévère.

\- Ça t'amuse ? demanda-t-il de sa voix profonde.

\- Tu sais bien que oui. Oh, il se dirige vers le nord. Tu devrais prendre le sud, commenta le héros comme s'il parlait de la météo.

\- Tu penses…

\- Je pense, interrompit-il, plus sérieux, qu'on n'est jamais assez prudent. Je ne vais pas faire les mêmes erreurs que dans le passé.

Le ton de finalité et la sévérité du héros firent soupirer le grand Namek. Il n'avait pas tort. Beaucoup d'erreurs avaient été faites dans l'espoir d'avoir une bonne bataille. Certes, ils s'en étaient sortis, non sans pertes, mais tout ça grâce au potentiel inimaginable d'un garçon de onze ans. Le garçon même qui se trouvait face à lui, presque adulte, qui exécrait toujours autant le combat. Est-ce que ça aurait été différent s'il n'avait pas vécu toutes les effusions de sang, toutes les morts, les génocides, les souffrances et les combats pour préserver sa vie ? S'il avait eu une enfance comme son père, où combat signifiait aventure innocente et tournois, aurait-il été plus à l'écoute de son instinct, le poussant à chercher des adversaires toujours plus forts pour montrer au monde sa valeur ?

Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Mais son passé était ce qui avait fait du jeune homme ce qu'il était aujourd'hui : un jeune homme noble de cœur, juste, prévenant, et terriblement intelligent. Et c'était cette intelligence qui le poussait à la prudence et qui lui disait de trouver la source le plus vite possible, pour l'éliminer. C'était le calcul d'un prince, qui pensait à son royaume avant ses intérêts personnels. Et de cela, Piccolo en était douloureusement conscient.

Avec un soupir, le Namek hocha de la tête et s'envola dans la direction opposée de Vegeta. Gohan, quant à lui, retourna son attention sur les trois androïdes qui l'observaient avec attention. Il était étrange que ceux-ci n'aient pas essayé de l'attaquer pendant qu'il parlait avec le prince et son mentor, mais c'était peut-être parce qu'ils étaient en train d'analyser la situation, ou parce qu'ils avaient remarqué que le jeune homme était toujours prêt à combattre. Ou encore, parce qu'ils avaient écouté et transmis tout ce qui venait d'être dit.

Peu importait ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient dit quoi que ce soit de conséquence. Le demi-Saiyan se mit à marcher vers les machines quand, soudain, les trois levèrent un bras vers lui et lancèrent une attaque électrique qui consuma le demi-Saiyan. Autour de lui, il entendit les cris d'horreurs, et même Krillin semblait inquiet. Cependant, ils ne devaient pas. Gohan sentit la force de l'éclair artificiel et aspira son énergie dans son corps, les yeux fermés, la tête rejetée en arrière. C'était revigorant, comme quand il volait par temps d'orage et qu'un éclair le frappait – encore quelque chose de typiquement Saiyan (le peuple avait cette tradition de voler dans la foudre, pour se rapprocher des dieux, comme l'avait expliqué Vegeta… C'était aussi parce que le peuple guerrier révérait la pluie)

Quand l'assaut finit, il se redressa et leva le bras gauche, paume vers le sol.

\- Merci, ça m'a fait du bien. Maintenant, il est temps pour vous de dire au revoir.

Avec ça, il effectua un mouvement de balayage avec son bras, de l'intérieur à l'extérieur, qui créa une onde de choc, mêlée à son ki. Les androïdes n'avaient aucune chance contre l'attaque. Leurs circuits grillèrent, leurs têtes se détachèrent de leurs corps et ils tombèrent sur le sol, désactivés.

Gohan exhala, se tourna vers les concurrents encore présents, les salua, demanda au présentateur de donner les cadavres mécaniques à Bulma Brief, qui se trouvait quelque part dans le public pour qu'elle puisse les examiner, et il s'envola, avec un dernier salut, cette fois, dirigé vers Videl. Il posa deux doigts sur son casque, là où son front se trouvait, et fit un mouvement du poignet pour éloigner les deux articulations de son visage. Puis, il disparut dans les airs.

D'habitude, Videl était excédée par le superhéros, mais, cette fois, elle se trouvait plutôt troublée par lui. Il était tellement familier… Vraiment, elle devrait dresser un nouveau profil du justicier casqué !

* * *

\- Ça va, tout le monde ? demanda Gohan en revenait dans les gradins, près de sa famille.

\- Hm-hm ! On a protégé tout le monde !

\- Ouais ! Même qu'en fait, ces machines étaient super nazes, si tu-sais-qui a réussi à les massacrer aussi facilement ! Et t'as vu comment papa est trop cool ? renchérit un Trunks hyperactif.

\- Hahaha ! Du calme, les garçons. Je suis content que ça se soit fini aussi vite, mais n'oubliez pas qu'il est quand même inquiétant de voir des androïdes refaire leur apparition…

Heureusement, il ne s'agissait pas de cyborgs, comme C18 et son frère, C17, qui étaient, à la base, des humains, mais avaient été modifiés par l'ingénierie de Gero. La blonde ne parlait jamais de comment elle est était arrivée à devenir en partie machine, mais l'ombre que l'on pouvait voir dans ses yeux à ces moments-là indiquait clairement que ça n'avait pas été une expérience agréable. Gohan ne pouvait pas imaginer toutes les souffrances que la beauté glaciale avait pu vivre sous l'influence du scientifique fou qu'avait été Gero.

* * *

Derrière eux, une certaine blonde observa Gohan avec intensité, comme si elle se doutait de quelque chose. Elle ne dit rien à son compagnon, et ne comptait rien dire à Videl, mais elle avait une suspicion qu'elle voudrait bien mettre au clair concernant son camarade de classe.

* * *

\- Merci à tous d'être venus assister à ce tournoi fantastique ! À présent, laissez-moi vous présenter la nouvelle championne du monde d'arts martiaux, madame C18 !

Pendant ce temps, en-dehors des bâtiments de la compétition, un certain homme avec une afro donnait une interview. Pour le moment, on parlait de sa défaite, et il arguait d'une fatigue physique très forte à cause de la tournée assez ardue et longue qu'il avait dû faire pour sa nouvelle marque de vêtements de sports.

\- … et cette terrible blessure qui me fait souffrir une fois de temps en temps… à cause de Cell… Vous savez, je n'ai jamais dit ça à personne. C'est un vrai scoop ! insista l'ancien champion.

\- Oh ! Une blessure, monsieur Satan, mais pourquoi l'avouer seulement maintenant ? demanda une journaliste qui tomba dans le panneau.

\- Eh bien… Je ne voulais pas inquiéter le peuple de la terre, Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! On ne savait jamais qu'une nouvelle menace en profite, vous voyez. Et aussi, elle ne se fait pas connaître tout le temps. Peut-être que mon corps m'a prévenu de l'arrivée de ces nouveaux androïdes, Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

\- En parlant des androïdes, comment se fait-il que Saiyaman les ai mis hors d'état de nuire et pas vous ? questionna un autre journaliste.

\- Pouah ! Si ce gamin a pu s'en occuper, n'importe qui aurait pu le faire. Vous avez bien vu, tous les concurrents, moi compris, étions prêts à intervenir, sans peur ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

\- Oui, oui, je vois, acquiesça le journaliste à lunettes, avant de faire une pause. Monsieur Satan, reprit-il plus sérieusement, nos sources indiquent que le fils cadet de Son Goku a participé au championnat junior et qu'il a annoncé la mort de son père pendant la période de terreur de Cell. Pouvez-vous nous dire vos impressions sur cette nouvelle ? Votre opinion sur l'ancien champion est-elle changée ? On se souvient tous de vos accusations envers Son Goku à cause de son absence. Sa mort explique certainement le fait qu'on ne l'ait pas vu ces dernières années ou face à Cell lors des Jeux.

Hercule observa un instant de silence avant de répondre. Comment allait-il bien pouvoir faire en sorte de ne pas perdre la face, mais aussi de ne pas se mettre encore plus à dos la famille Son (vu qu'apparemment ils connaissaient les guerriers présents pendant le combat contre Cell, et donc, la vérité). Pendant ce temps, tous les journalistes et photographes avaient cessé leurs activités, et toutes les caméras présentes étaient tournées vers le champion.

\- Je suis, bien évidemment, attristé par la nouvelle, et surpris que personne n'ait transmis au monde cette information – vous savez, les gens ont le droit de savoir qu'un de leur champion a quitté ce monde. Mes opinions étaient basées sur le fait que Son Goku avait tout simplement disparu de la circulation, sans prendre en considération qu'il aurait pu avoir péri pendant les heures sombres de Cell. Qu'un champion, le plus fort sous les cieux, n'arrive pas à tenir tête à un tel monstre et succombe montre cependant que Son Goku n'était certainement pas une telle légende que la plupart des gens en ont fait. Je m'excuse simplement d'avoir causé de la peine à sa famille et espère bien sûr qu'ils pardonneront mon ignorance sur l'état de l'ancien champion.

Voilà. C'était parfait. En même temps, il s'était excusé, mais il avait retourné la situation de telle manière que Son Goku paraissait moins fort que lui. Ah, quel génie ! Maintenant, il lui suffisait simplement de trouver la veuve du champion, lui donner un bon gros chèque, en faire tout un scoop, et plus personne ne parlerait de ses insultes !

Cependant, quand le groupe où se trouvait la famille de Son Goku surgit hors des bâtiments de la compétition à peine une dizaine de minute plus tard, Hercule n'eut pas l'occasion de s'approcher à moins de cinq mètres avant que le fils aîné ne se mette en travers de son chemin. Il avait encore une fois les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés et une moue de dégoût sur les lèvres.

\- Vous n'avez pas la permission d'approcher ma famille. Je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez, Satan, mais personne ne veut de vous, ici.

\- Oh mais, je voulais juste vous dire, à toi et ta famille, que la mémoire de ton père a été lavée, susurra le champion d'une voix doucereuse avant d'éclater de son fameux rire.

L'humeur de Son Gohan ne s'améliora pas pour autant. Il avait même presque envie d'envoyer le « champion » dans un mur. De manière urgente.

Heureusement, ce fut à ce moment-là que Piccolo et Vegeta reparurent. Les deux avaient terminé leur tour de l'île et rien n'était hors de l'ordinaire. Et, en plus, ils avaient senti le ki erratique du jeune homme et avaient décidé de le calmer avant que les choses tournent mal. Les deux guerriers atterrirent avec grâce de chaque côté du demi-Saiyan et toisèrent directement la source de beaucoup de leurs ennuis.

\- Hmm… Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi on n'a pas tué cet imbécile quand on en a eu l'occasion, siffla Vegeta.

\- Plus le temps passe, et plus l'envie grandit, il semblerait, renchérit le Namek.

Hercule, lui, en voyant les deux guerriers apparaître soudainement devant lui, se mit à balbutier et à blanchir. Pourquoi étaient-ils là ?

\- Ou bien on devrait laisser le fils de Kakarot s'en occuper. Après tout, c'est son père que l'imbécile n'arrête pas d'insulter. Ça lui ferait du bien, de se laisser un peu emporter par la soif de sang de son peuple, remarqua le prince en souriant narquoisement vers Gohan, qui avait toujours les bras croisés.

Le jeune homme était vraiment tenté d'écouter Vegeta, pour une fois. Il n'y avait vraiment pas beaucoup d'êtres dans l'univers que Gohan détestait. Freezer avait été le premier, Cell le second. Les deux étaient ses pires cauchemars. L'un à cause de sa cruauté et son sadisme sans borne, l'autre par son désintérêt total de tout ce que Gohan prenait pour sacré. Bojack, il l'avait simplement méprisé. Hercule Satan, lui, était devenu la troisième personne de tout l'univers que le jeune demi-Saiyan exécrait. Son dédain de tout ce que les Z-fighters avaient accompli, de leurs sacrifices, son narcissisme sans limite, sa volonté sans foi ni loi d'atteindre un maximum de popularité… C'étaient des vices qui paraissaient tellement innocents, mais Gohan ne les supportait pas. Il ne supportait pas Hercule et il ne supportait pas ses insultes et ses mensonges.

Ses yeux devinrent turquoise.

Un moment, le sauveur de l'humanité crut avoir rêvé. Les yeux du gamin étaient noirs de noir, pas bleus. Pourtant, ils avaient changé, un instant. Il s'arrêta de respirer. _Et si… ?_

\- Gohan, commença Piccolo. Calme-toi. Ton ki est hors de contrôle. Si tu veux montrer qui tu es à tout le monde, c'est l'endroit pour le faire, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit ton désir, je me trompe ?

Le jeune homme avait à présent les poings serrés le long de son corps tendu. Il luttait pour contrôler sa colère, en vain. Même Piccolo, la voix de la raison, n'arrivait pas à le calmer, malgré leur lien psychique. S'il continuait…

\- Gohan, mon chéri ! On s'en va. Dis à Piccolo et Vegeta que tu les verras plus tard. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre encore plus de temps où tu pourrais commencer tes devoirs.

La voix autoritaire de Chichi retentit dans l'esprit embrumé du demi-Saiyan et, comme le chant d'une sirène, l'attira vers elle. Enfin calmé, il détendit ses muscles, lança un dernier regard meurtrier à Satan et s'en alla, sans adresser une parole à ses compagnons.

\- Hmpf ! Dommage que la harpie soit intervenue, commenta Vegeta, un peu déçu. J'aurais bien aimé voir à quoi ressemblaient les organes internes du bouffon.

À ces mots, Hercule gémit de peur. Si cet homme disait ça avec tant de nonchalance, alors le gamin pouvait le faire, sans aucune trace de doute. Il avait vu la force de ces gens, pendant le tournoi de Cell. Ils ne pouvaient pas être humains ! C'étaient des monstres, tous autant qu'ils étaient !

Piccolo entendit les pensées de l'homme tremblant et sourit cruellement, laissant apparaître ses canines pointues.

\- Ils pensent que nous ne sommes pas humains, déclara-t-il, amusé, à son compagnon.

\- Evidemment, que nous ne sommes humains. Comme si nous étions aussi pitoyables. Votre race est _tellement_ faible. On se demande pourquoi Kakarot a décidé de vous protéger, hmpf !

\- P… p… pas… humains ?

\- Et il est sourd, en plus !

\- Pourquoi penses-tu que ma peau et verte et que ses cheveux soient ainsi ? Franchement, il est encore plus idiot qu'il n'en a l'air, soupira Piccolo.

\- Bon. Tout ceci fut amusant tant que le gamin était prêt à étriper ce clown, mais je commence à m'ennuyer. Je vais retourner m'entraîner.

\- Hmmm.

Sur ces paroles, les deux disparurent, non sans lancer un regard plein de sous-entendus à Satan. _Ils… Ils sont de retour,_ pensa-t-il, paniqué.

* * *

« _… champion. Sa fille, Videl, a elle aussi tenu à répondre à cette question. La voici :_

\- _Videl, quelles sont vos impressions sur la nouvelle de la mort de Son Goku et du commentaire de votre père ?_

\- _Ce que je pense, c'est qu'un combattant digne de ce nom n'attaque pas les autres pour augmenter sa popularité. Je pense aussi que la famille Son a assez souffert. Je leur présente mes condoléances et j'espère qu'ils auront dans leur cœur de pardonner l'attitude insensible de mon père ces dernières années. C'est tout pour les commentaires._

\- _Videl ! Videl !_

 _Voilà, chers téléspectateurs, pour notre point sur le championnat d'arts martiaux. Et maintenant, la météo…_ »

Le groupe resta silencieux un long moment devant l'écran, absorbant toutes les informations qu'ils venaient d'y voir relayé. Satan… Cet homme était véritablement un égocentrique d'un niveau jamais atteint – même Vegeta dans ses pires heures s'était montré moins narcissique – et Videl, eh bien, elle n'était vraiment pas comme son imbécile de père, c'était sûr.

* * *

 _NdA: Eh voilà un nouveau chapitre terminé. Qu'en avez-vous pensé?_

 _Avez-vous déjà une idée de qui aurait pu créer ces androïdes? Et, en ce qui concerne Hercule, beaucoup d'entre vous ont entrevu la manière avec laquelle il a allait réagir face aux révélations faites pendant le tournoi, mais vous attendiez-vous à ce que dit Videl? Moi pas, hihihi (à la base, ça devait être moins confrontationnel)._

 _A la prochaine pour la suite de notre petite histoire! :D_


	15. Chapter 15

_Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre, wouhou!_

 _C'est le retour de notre cher héros à la vie "normale". Que va-t-il donc se passer?  
_

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

Le retour à l'école fut un peu mouvementé pour Gohan, vu que tout le monde connaissait à présent l'identité de son père. Bizarrement, il n'y eut pas beaucoup de réactions négatives, possiblement à cause de la mort de Goku et des excuses publiques qu'avait faites Hercule (si on pouvait appeler ce que Satan avait dit des excuses), mais surtout à cause de ce qui avait transpiré dans les journaux parlés un peu plus tard et de l'arrivée de nouveaux androïdes. Néanmoins, ça ne voulait pas dire que le tournoi n'avait pas fait de vagues auprès des élèves, plus particulièrement la déclaration polémique de Videl elle-même. Tout le monde voulait savoir pourquoi elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait répondu pendant son interview, que les gens pensaient être une attaque à l'encontre de son père.

La jeune fille, agacée, avait fini par hurler à la troupe qui s'était formée autour d'elle, quand elle arriva, qu'ils avaient intérêt à la laisser tranquille, à moins qu'ils ne voulaient « que je vous envoie bouffer des pâquerettes ». Inutile de dire que la fille de Satan était de très mauvaise humeur, ce jour-là.

Gohan, quant à lui, était heureux que la curiosité des adolescents ne soit pas trop dirigée vers lui – il détestait toujours autant être le centre d'attention. Les classes du matin furent donc passées dans le silence et une paix relative (pour une fois, Videl n'avait pas dirigé son regard meurtrier sur notre pauvre demi-Saiyan) et le jeune homme, sachant déjà toute la matière qu'on enseignait, put se laisser aller à ses réflexions personnelles – principalement sur son père et l'arrivée imminente de l'anniversaire de sa mort.

Le demi-Saiyan se demandait ce que Goku pouvait faire dans l'autre monde. _Sûrement en train de s'entraîner_ , se dit-il. Après tout, le Saiyan n'aimait rien moins que manger, s'entraîner et se battre. Si ce que maître Kaioh leur avait dit quand il les avait contactés après la défaite de Cell, son père devait être en train de passer un temps merveilleux auprès des autres héros de l'autre monde.

Le cœur du jeune homme se serra. Il se souvint aussi de ce que son père lui avait dit un peu après la déclaration du kai : même s'il avait eu l'occasion de retourner sur terre, le héros aurait choisi de rester mort. Gohan avait argué que sa mère et lui avaient plus besoin de lui que la terre, mais le Saiyan était resté de marbre face à ces affirmations. Gohan se demandait s'il n'aurait pas développé une certaine rancœur envers son géniteur s'il avait eu le choix de revenir mais ne l'avait pas pris, plutôt que la décision des kais de le garder dans l'autre monde comme punition pour la mort de maître Kaio. Enfin… Punition n'était pas vraiment le mot quand on savait que le héros intergalactique (le titre convenait totalement, sachant qu'il avait réussi à faire tomber l'empire des Cold) devait être plus heureux là-bas, à pouvoir se mesurer à une pléthore de nouveaux adversaires, rétablir l'ordre en enfer, plutôt que de rester sur terre, avec sa femme et ses deux fils.

Le demi-Saiyan fit une grimace. Encore une fois, ses pensées avaient tourné vers quelque chose de plus négatif. Il fallait qu'il arrête de laisser son esprit prendre cette direction, ce n'était pas bon pour lui ou pour ses proches.

Il soupira. Il avait toujours été ainsi, à toujours trop penser, à douter de tout ce qu'il faisait. C'était d'ailleurs ça qui avait coûté la vie à Piccolo, face à Nappa. Il avait était paralysé par la peur et mille et un scénarios avaient défilé derrière ses yeux, puis, il avait hésité, et son mentor avait dû se jeter face à lui pour le protéger. C'était l'une des nombreuses erreurs que le demi-Saiyan avait commises lors de sa courte vie. _En même temps, qu'est-ce qu'ils attendaient d'un enfant ?_ se demanda-t-il amèrement. _Pas comme si j'ai souvent été considéré comme un enfant depuis ce combat…_

Oh, Gohan n'en voulait pas à Piccolo et ne le tenait pas du tout responsable. Après tout, à l'époque, il était encore « méchant » et n'avait jamais connu l'amitié, et il pensait faire ce qui était le mieux pour la planète, et même ainsi, il avait fait un maximum pour le protéger, comme se jeter devant une boule incandescente de ki mortel. Mais les autres. Après cette bataille, aucun d'eux ne l'avait plus jamais considéré comme un enfant, mais comme un membre de leur groupe comme n'importe lequel d'entre eux, à part sa mère et Bulma, les deux seules femmes, évidemment, qui avaient continué à s'inquiéter pour son bien-être.

À Vegeta non plus, il ne lui tenait aucune rancune, surtout pas après avoir appris ce qu'il avait dû endurer pendant son enfance auprès de Freezer (ou le peu qu'il en avait appris sur le prince).

Il se souviendrait cependant toute sa vie du combat contre Cell. Là, rancœur il y avait. Son père n'avait pas pensé à ce que son fils aurait pu ressentir face à un tel monstre, quand il l'avait envoyé se mesurer face au cyborg. Il n'avait pas considéré la personnalité de Gohan, mais avait projeté ses attentes, ses propres réactions sur le garçon. C'était Piccolo qui avait dû lui remettre les pendules à l'heure quand le garçon était prêt à se faire écraser à mort, tandis que les autres, ceux qui étaient censés être ses amis, restaient là, apathiques, pendant que ses cris de douleur les entouraient. Piccolo et Trunks étaient les seuls à avoir voulu lui venir en aide, mais tous deux avaient été arrêtés par les ordres de Goku.

Le demi-Saiyan fronça les sourcils et serra les dents en repensant à tout cela.

\- Gohan ?

Le grand adolescent tourna le visage vers Erasa, qui venait de le sortir de ses pensées morbides. La blonde avait une expression inquiète.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose, Erasa ?

\- Non, mais tu avais l'air perdu dans tes pensées… Hmm… Tu, hésita-t-elle… Tu pensais à quoi ?

\- Rien d'important.

Ce n'était pas le ton qu'il avait utilisé plutôt que l'émotion qui passa dans le regard qui empêcha son amie d'insister.

\- Si tu le dis. C'est bientôt l'heure du déjeuner, au fait, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

À ces mots, le demi-Saiyan ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. La mention de nourriture avait toujours le don de le rendre plus heureux. C'était un trait typiquement Saiyan, après tout.

* * *

\- Gohan.

Le jeune homme se retourna pour voir qui lui adressait la parole et se retrouva nez à nez avec des yeux bleu azur qui le fixaient avec une intensité qui le fit frissonner. C'était comme si elle perçait son âme rien qu'avec son regard.

\- Je peux t'aider, Videl ? demanda-t-il poliment.

\- Je voudrais te parler. Seul. Sur le toit.

Le demi-Saiyan arqua un sourcil, intrigué. Videl voulait lui parler ? À lui ? Sans personne d'autre ? Voilà qui était nouveau.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Je prends mon déjeuner et je te rejoins, si ça ne te dérange pas ? J'ai laissé ma capsule dans mon casier.

La jeune fille refusa l'offre et préféra le suivre, sûrement par peur qu'il ne s'enfuit. Gohan haussa les épaules et se mit en route, non pas sans avoir prévenu ses amis avant. Il envoya un SMS à Lime et à Erasa, pour qu'elles ne viennent pas le chercher (connaissant Lime, elle retournerait tout le bâtiment pour le traîner jusqu'à leur groupe s'il ne lui disait pas où il se trouvait).

Une fois sur le toit, l'adolescent commença à devenir assez nerveux. La petite confrontation – si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi – qu'il avait eu avec Videl quelques jours plus tôt n'était pas quelque chose qu'il aurait naturellement fait, de par sa nature timide. Certes, l'influence de Vegeta et de Piccolo le poussait à s'affirmer un peu plus, mais… il était toujours le même Gohan facilement apeuré, au fond de lui. Sauf évidemment quand il laissait parler son côté Saiyan. Là, il devenait plus monstrueux qu'autre chose, à ses yeux.

Quand la jeune combattante s'approcha de lui, sourcils froncés, et l'observa avec attention, il eut envie de fuir à toutes jambes.

\- Qu'une chose soit claire : je ne te fais toujours pas confiance, commença-t-elle. Mais je dois aussi t'accorder le bénéfice du doute, comme tu me l'as rappelé pendant le championnat. C'était injuste de ma part de t'avoir traité ainsi et ça va à l'encontre de tout ce en quoi je crois. Pour ça, donc, je m'excuse.

Gohan expira, soulagé. Cependant, elle n'avait pas fini.

\- Ne t'attends pas à ce qu'on soit automatiquement amis. Je ne te fais pas confiance, comme je l'ai dit. Tu caches quelque chose et je n'aime pas ça.

Il resta calme face à la suspicion de la jeune fille, étonnamment.

\- Tout le monde a des secrets, rétorqua-t-il. Même toi.

Videl renifla. Ses secrets n'étaient pas importants et ne concernait qu'elle-même. Ceux de Gohan, par contre, elle n'en était pas si sûre. Il était tellement mystérieux, quand on y pensait vraiment, surtout après qu'elle ait rencontré sa famille au Budokai. Ce n'était pas tant qu'elle voulait découvrir les moindres secrets du jeune homme, mais elle avait besoin d'être sûre qu'il n'abuserait pas de sa confiance. C'était arrivé tellement souvent que la jeune femme avait commencé à devenir suspicieuse de tout le monde (elle ne l'avouerait jamais, mais elle avait peur qu'on lui brise le cœur encore et encore).

\- Comme le fait que ton père est Son Goku, l'ancien champion du monde ?

La justicière de Satan City regretta directement la façon avec laquelle elle avait dit cette dernière phrase. L'expression sereine de son camarade s'assombrit directement, un voile de douleur à peine caché par ses grands yeux noirs. Il détourna le visage.

\- Après… Je ne voulais pas que les autres me voient différemment à cause de ça. Surtout pas… après…

Il ne put finir, mais Videl comprit. Elle s'approcha de l'adolescent aux pics noirs, qui évitait toujours son regard, et posa une main délicate sur son avant-bras. Distraitement, elle remarqua la fermeté du muscle et la chaleur qui transpirait sous ses doigts.

\- Désolée, reprit-elle plus doucement. Je ne voulais pas…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, l'interrompit-il, sa voix à peine audible. J'ai vu… quand on est rentré… ce que tu as dit. Ça signifie beaucoup, pour ma famille. Et personne ne t'en veut, ajouta-t-il après une courte pause. Il ne s'agit pas de ton erreur ou de ta responsabilité.

C'était vrai. Plus que toute autre chose, les autres avaient pitié d'elle, pour son ignorance et l'illusion dans laquelle elle vivait. Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Lui non plus ne lui faisait pas confiance. Pas encore, en tout cas. Pas assez pour lui avouer la vérité, surtout.

Pour ce qui était de sa déclaration audacieuse face aux journalistes, elle lui avait apporté l'estime de Chichi. C'était une chose qu'il ne fallait pas prendre à la légère, surtout venant de la matriarche des Son. Gohan fit part de cette information particulière à sa compagne. Celle-ci, en entendant cela, se remémora un détail qu'elle avait découvert pendant le week-end, en cherchant plus d'informations sur Son Goku.

\- Ta mère… est-ce qu'elle a participé à un Tenkaichi Budokai ?

Pour une fois, le ton n'était pas de la suspicion, et ses sourcils n'étaient pas froncés parce qu'elle voulait absolument des réponses. C'était de la curiosité pure et simple. Cela plut à Gohan. Il avait envie de lui répondre plus librement, tant que ça n'affectait pas la sécurité de sa famille, bien évidemment.

\- Oui, le vingt-troisième. Elle a atteint les demi-finales, mais a perdu face à papa.

\- Donc… euh… C'est… La femme qui s'est fait appeler Anonyme pendant le tournoi ? La première femme de l'histoire du Tenkaichi Budokai à avoir atteint une telle place ? demanda la jeune combattante avec admiration, les yeux brillants.

La seule réponse qu'elle reçut fut un sourire entendu. Chichi était une femme formidable, après tout.

\- Ils se sont mariés après, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Quand papa a vaincu Piccolo, et qu'il a été soigné, ils se sont mariés et construit leur maison à côté de là où mon père avait vécu pendant son enfance…

\- Dans les montagnes.

\- Oui.

Il y eut un silence. Videl avait envie de demander à son camarade comment il avait fait pour devenir proche de Piccolo, mais elle s'abstint et se concentra plutôt sur un autre sujet, qui l'intriguait tout autant.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est chouette, de vivre dans les montagnes ?

Gohan posa son regard sur la ville qui s'étendait partout où ils regardaient, une expression pensive sur le visage. Aucun des deux adolescents ne se rendit compte que la main de Videl était toujours sur l'avant-bras de son compagnon.

\- Oui, soupira le jeune homme. Je ne peux pas imaginer un autre endroit pour vivre. La ville… c'est tellement…

Il ne trouvait pas les mots. Oppressant ? Bruyant ? Hyperactif ?

\- Il y a tout le temps quelque chose qui se passe, tellement d'activité, finit-il par dire. C'est comme si la paix était un concept alien… Et le bruit, les odeurs…

\- Je vois. Hmm… Et… Ce que tu as dit, au championnat ?

Il baissa à nouveau les yeux sur la jeune combattante et sourit, comprenant de quoi elle voulait parler. Il allait lui répondre quand il vit la main posée sur lui. Il rougit et se gratta l'arrière de la tête nerveusement.

\- V… V… Videl ?

Elle leva un sourcil, surprise par le changement de comportement soudain du jeune homme. Il paraissait tellement confiant jusqu'à présent, et, puis, pouf !, il redevenait l'adolescent timoré et balbutiant qu'elle avait d'abord pensé qu'il était.

\- Ta… euh… hum… ta… main ?

Sa main ? De quoi parlait-il ? Elle baissa les yeux et découvrit la source d'inconfort de son camarade. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, mais ne le lâcha pas. Elle avait toujours le sourcil arqué.

\- Ça te gêne ?

\- Euh…. Eh bien…. C'est-à-dire… en fait…

Il ne pouvait même pas former une phrase cohérente. Ce n'était pas vraiment le fait qu'elle le touchait qui le gênait (si), mais surtout qu'elle était tellement proche de lui. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi près d'une fille, à part sa famille et Lime (et encore, Lime le rendait nerveux aussi, il s'était juste habitué à sa présence au fil des années) et le contact avec Videl… Eh bien, c'était perturbant. Elle était tellement petite, tellement fragile en apparence, et son ki avait la saveur de l'océan, calme mais capable de déclencher des tempêtes d'une violence inouïe. La rougeur de ses joues s'accentua.

\- Mon bras, réussit-il à faire sortir.

Videl fronça les sourcils pour comprendre ce que le jeune homme voulait lui faire comprendre. Est-ce qu'il ne voulait pas être près d'elle ? Ou bien était-ce juste parce qu'il n'était pas habitué à être en présence de filles de son âge ? Elle avait déjà remarqué qu'il était particulièrement gêné et timide quand une fille lui adressait la parole, ou quand quelqu'un le touchait.

\- Oh. Je vois. Tu n'aimes pas qu'on te touche, c'est ça ?

Il l'observa avec de grands yeux, perdu. Comment lui expliquer ce qu'elle lui faisait ressentir rien qu'avec sa proximité ?

\- Ce… ce n'est pas ça… C'est juste que… hum… comment dire ? Tu… tu…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, perdu. Puis, Videl prit elle aussi conscience de leur proximité. Elle n'y avait pas fait attention jusqu'à présent, mais elle pouvait sentir le pouls rapide du jeune homme. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la réalisation.

Elle s'éloigna tout à coup, laissant enfin respirer le demi-Saiyan. Ce fut le tour de la fille de Satan d'être embarrassée. Ils restèrent ainsi, nerveux et frétillants, jusqu'à ce que Videl décide qu'elle en avait assez et quitta le toit, toujours gênée, un peu rougissante, mettant une fois pour toute fin à l'évènement.

Elle aurait dû se douter qu'il réagirait ainsi. Après tout, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être avec d'autres personnes de son âge, et surtout pas des filles, de ce qu'elle en avait déduit. Elle comprenait qu'il était timide, mais là ! Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si elle était intéressée par lui, surtout pas comme ça ! Elle était Videl Satan, après tout. Et puis… Oh zut ! Elle avait oublié de lui demander de quoi il parlait quand il lui avait dit que si elle s'entraînait plus elle pourrait atteindre le niveau de C18… Quelle idiote ! Tout ça à cause d'un petit contact ! Pas qu'elle se montrait souvent tactile, mais elle avait pensé que ce serait bien de lui montrer du réconfort de manière physique, quand il avait eu l'air tellement triste. Et après ça, elle avait juste oublié que sa main était là, c'est tout. Et c'était chouette, comme contact… Non ! Non. Non, non, non ! Videl Satan ne trouvait pas que toucher des garçons était agréable.

 _Argh ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_ se récria-t-elle intérieurement. Pourquoi était-elle tellement différente quand elle se trouvait avec Gohan ? D'habitude, elle n'aimait pas le contact, et elle ne l'initiait surtout pas. Et elle n'agissait pas non plus comme une damoiselle en pâmoison devant le premier chevalier venu.

Si elle avait cru en la magie, la justicière aurait dit que Son Gohan lui avait jeté un sort.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Lime avait sa propre conversation avec les deux blonds du groupe. Elle avait d'abord demandé à ce qu'ils racontent ce qu'ils avaient découvert pendant le Tenkaichi Budokai. Erasa raconta presque tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur Gohan, à part le fait qu'il était un prince, parce qu'elle lui avait promis de garder ça pour elle. La jeune fille aux cheveux auburn devint pensive quand les blonds eurent fini leurs explications.

\- Donc… Vous avez espionné une conversation entre Gohan et Piccolo ? Et ils vous ont laissé faire ?

\- Comment ça, ils nous ont laissé faire ? s'insurgea Sharpner. Genre ils nous ont vu ou quoi ? N'importe quoi… Pfeuh !

\- Piccolo a l'ouïe très fine, expliqua patiemment Lime. Il vous a entendu. Et Gohan savait que vous le suiviez.

Les deux amis regardèrent la jeune fille comme si elle avait deux têtes. L'ouïe fine ? Au point de les entendre alors qu'ils ne faisaient presque pas de bruit ? Ça expliquait peut-être pourquoi ce Piccolo leur avait dit de sortir de leur cachette après que Gohan soit parti, mais quand même ! C'était un peu tiré par les cheveux.

Puis, Erasa se souvint que Piccolo n'était pas humain.

\- Donc, commenta-t-elle, ça veut dire qu'ils voulaient qu'on les entende ?

Lime secoua la tête.

\- Non, mais ça ne les dérangeait pas que vous soyez là. Comme vous l'avez dit, continua-t-elle, vous n'avez pas compris tout ce qu'ils ont raconté. A mon avis, c'est surtout pour ça qu'ils ont accepté votre présence. Si ça avait été un sujet sensible, Gohan aurait définitivement choisi de se mettre à un endroit où vous ne pourriez pas les épier.

Ils continuèrent à parler du tournoi et des évènements marquants qui s'étaient produits pendant celui-ci, dont l'arrivée intempestive des androïdes et leur défaite aux mains de Saiyaman – Erasa avait des cœurs dans les yeux en parlant du superhéros.

Enfin, après un moment, Lime décida d'aborder le sujet sensible du moment – le père de Son Gohan. Elle demanda à ses nouveaux amis leurs impressions sur cette information et apprit que Sharpner avait longtemps été un grand fan de Goku – jusqu'aux Jeux, en fait, et les critiques de Satan qui avaient fusé quelques temps après – et qu'Erasa n'était pas plus étonnée que ça, parce que « Gohan est un jeune homme plein de mystère ».

Rassurée par ce qu'elle entendit, l'amie d'enfance du demi-Saiyan leur confia qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Bientôt, ce serait son dix-huitième anniversaire, et, chaque année, comme cette date se trouvait fort proche de l'anniversaire de la mort de Goku, Gohan préférait rester seul avec sa famille, et rien d'exceptionnel ne se passait, si ce n'était l'insistance de Bulma de lui organiser un repas d'anniversaire à la Capsule Corp. Lime en avait assez de voir son ami tellement déprimé, et voulait lui remonter le moral, au moins cette année, en préparant quelque chose pour l'évènement. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on avait dix-huit ans !

La jeune villageoise leur demanda aussi d'éviter un maximum de parler de Cell et de Goku au moins jusqu'à la fin du mois de mai, pour ne pas pousser Gohan à s'isoler encore plus qu'il ne commençait déjà à le faire. Erasa promit de faire savoir tout cela à Videl, connaissant la combattante et son manque total de tact.

Presque à la fin de la pause, cette dernière réapparut, une moue agacée bien en place sur son visage.

\- Alors, ça a été ta conversation ? taquina Erasa.

\- Rrrr… Ne parle pas de ça, s'il-te-plaît.

La blonde se mit à glousser, imaginant très bien pourquoi sa meilleure amie se montrait si irritable. Gohan avait dû dire quelque chose qui avait perturbé la fille de Satan, ou bien elle se rendait enfin compte qu'elle avait le béguin pour leur camarade de classe. Pas qu'elle allait le lui dire – c'était plus drôle de la voir lutter avec ses émotions.

* * *

Si on lui avait dire à quel point il s'ennuierait à l'école, jamais Gohan n'aurait accepté de suivre le conseil de sa mère pour s'y inscrire. Vraiment, c'était d'un ennui mortel…

Le jeune Saiyan bascula la tête en arrière et soupira pendant que leur professeure de sciences expliquait la fusion nucléaire – un sujet que Gohan avait appris quand il n'avait que six ans. Et après ça, il avait encore géographie, avec les volcans tellement chers à Mme Chiriko. Il exhala à nouveau. Décidant que rester sans rien faire n'était pas une bonne idée – surtout quand il savait quel tour ses pensées prendraient s'il restait inactif pendant trop longtemps, le demi-Saiyan décida de s'occuper avec quelque chose de bien plus constructif, à savoir le projet de construction d'une voiture écologique, plus verte encore que la voiture que Gohan possédait.

Le seul problème qui empêchait à la construction du véhicule révolutionnaire était l'énergie. Les batteries utilisées dans les voitures électriques actuelles étaient assez puissantes pour faire un aller du mont Paozu à Satan City, mais pas assez pour le retour. Dans le cas de Gohan, ça ne posait pas de problème, parce qu'il pouvait recharger les batteries avec son ki – il avait appris à le faire pendant les phases de test sur le modèle – mais peu de gens avaient cette option. Il fallait donc trouver une solution viable pour le commun des mortels.

Le fils de Goku sortit donc les nombreuses équations et les innombrables schémas de tous les composants de la future voiture et se mit à les inspecter, oubliant totalement l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que Mme Storm avait remarqué son manque d'attention et se dirigeait vers lui pour le réprimander, vu qu'il n'avait pas répondu à son appel. À côté de lui, Erasa, ne savait pas quoi faire appeler Gohan et risquer de se faire crier dessus elle-même ou le laisser seul face à la colère de leur professeure ?

Finalement, l'enseignante arriva près de l'élève modèle et s'apprêta à le sermonner quand elle vit sur quoi il était occupé. Des schémas. Mais pas n'importe quels schémas : il s'agissait de plans complexes, accompagnés d'équations tellement compliquées que même les professeurs de mathématique les plus brillants de toute la ville ne pourraient pas les résoudre. Puis, la femme d'âge moyen remarqua le logo qui se trouvait sur l'un des schémas et elle décida de prendre la parole.

\- Hum… Monsieur Son ?

Surpris d'entendre la voix si près de lui, l'intéressé leva le regard et vit son enseignante à côté de lui. Il rougit et se gratta l'arrière de la tête, honteux.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? continua Mme Storm, intriguée.

\- Oh, euh… C'est un projet sur lequel je travaille pour mon, euh… job d'étudiant ? répondit-il, étonné de ne pas se faire crier dessus.

\- Travail ? Chez…

La femme aux lunettes pointa le doigt vers le logo.

\- Oui. Ma marraine… euh… travaille ? Oui, elle travaille là… et comme je me débrouille en maths… Voilà, termina-t-il pitoyablement.

Gohan n'aimait pas mentir. Pas du tout. Et en plus de ça, il n'était pas doué pour le faire non plus, alors il fut heureux de n'avoir pas dû _vraiment_ le faire ici. Et puis, techniquement, Bulma travaillait à la Capsule Corporation. Elle était juste leur vice-présidente en plus de ça.

Après cela, la professeure décida de laisser le génie tranquille. Il faudrait qu'elle discute avec le proviseur pour essayer de faire en sorte que l'élève le plus brillant d'Orange Star ne se laisse pas ralentir par la matière que les autres élèves étudiaient.

* * *

 _NdA: Voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminé! Bon, s'il se trouvait dans l'anime, on pourrait le qualifier de filler, mais je pense qu'il est important pour comprendre un peu nos personnages!_

 _Comme d'habitude, j'attends vos commentaires et critiques avec impatience :D_

 _xoxo_


	16. Chapter 16

_Quand j'ai commencé cette histoire, je me suis mise comme objectif (après avoir compris comme la plateforme fonctionne, of course) d'atteindre 50 lecteurs par chapitre et une petite centaine de vues. Et... devinez quoi? Je l'ai atteint! Alors que ça fait seulement deux mois que j'ai commencé à écrire et, honnêtement, je n'étais pas sûre que ma petite histoire plaise à tout le monde._

 _Et quoi de plus approprié pour ce chapitre spécial 50 visiteurs que d'entamer un chapitre où on retrouve un personnage bien-aimé de la série?_

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

\- Bulma.

\- Aaaah ! Gohan ! Combien de fois est-ce que je t'ai dit de ne pas me faire peur ? s'exclama une Bulma agacée.

\- Je t'ai appelé. Trois fois. Et j'ai frappé à la porte avant d'entrer, aussi, expliqua le demi-Saiyan calmement.

Il avait l'habitude des excentricités de sa marraine, et même si le volume de sa voix était douloureux pour son ouïe délicate, il ne changerait la scientifique pour rien au monde.

Cette dernière, enfin pacifiée, demanda au jeune homme ce qu'il faisait dans le laboratoire. La réponse de ce dernier apporta un sentiment de tristesse pour la beauté aux cheveux bleus. Le jeune homme luttait encore avec la mort de son père et la culpabilité qui le suivait depuis. Pour s'en débarrasser, ou au moins pour alléger son fardeau, il avait commencé à se perdre dans son travail.

Le demi-Saiyan montra les notes qu'il avait prises pendant la journée pour le nouveau modèle de voiture. Bulma les examina un moment avec de remercier le jeune homme. Elle lui demanda néanmoins quand il avait eu le temps de faire tout ça. Timidement, il se gratta l'arrière de la tête et avoua qu'il avait travaillé dessus pendant les cours. Le génie aux cheveux bleus rit de bon cœur, comprenant tout à fait l'ennui que Gohan devait ressentir. Elle lui raconta qu'elle-même n'écoutait jamais et préférait dessiner des schémas pour ses nouvelles inventions plutôt que d'écouter (d'autant qu'elle était la plus jeune de la classe, ayant sauté deux années grâce à son intelligence hors norme).

Après un moment de silence, où Bulma examinait les notes et Gohan attendait son avis, la vice-présidente de la Capsule Corp. décida de parler.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute.

\- Mais si je n'avais pas…

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faut, répéta la scientifique plus fermement. Tu avais onze ans, bon sang ! Si tu veux rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un, rejette-là sur ton père. C'est lui qui t'as forcé à combattre, expliqua-t-elle en voyant que son filleul allait l'interrompre. C'est lui qui a décidé de s'entraîner pendant trois ans au lieu de partir à la recherche du laboratoire du docteur Gero. C'est Vegeta qui a laissé Cell atteindre sa forme parfaite. Pas toi. La seule erreur que tu as faite, c'est de te perdre dans ton pouvoir. Tu n'avais pas le contrôle de ta nouvelle forme.

Comme d'habitude, elle avait raison. C'était la première fois qu'il se transformait, et le pouvoir avait été beaucoup trop pour sa psyché. C'était comme si le Gohan que tout le monde connaissait avait laissé place à ce qu'il aurait été s'il avait été éduqué par Raditz. Froid, cruel, sans pitié.

Ça n'empêchait cependant pas le jeune homme de s'en vouloir. Une erreur de jugement, et les conséquences en avaient été dramatiques : la terre avait failli exploser et son père était mort. Pour de bon, cette fois. Tout ça parce qu'il s'était montré arrogant. Tout ça parce qu'il avait voulu faire ressentir à Cell ce qu'il avait fait endurer à toutes ses victimes. Tout ça parce qu'il s'était souvenu de la cruauté de Freezer.

Gohan soupira. Cela ne servait à rien de vouloir effacer le passé les cicatrices de son enfance ne le quitteraient jamais.

\- Bulma ?

\- Hmmm ?

\- Est-ce que tu as pu analyser les androïdes qui ont attaqué vendredi ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

\- Je n'ai pas fini. Ce qu'on sait déjà, c'est qu'ils sont entièrement mécaniques, mais pas aussi avancés que C16 ou les autres créations de Gero, commenta Bulma. Une chose est sûre, pourtant : la personne qui a créé ces androïdes a eu la main sur les travaux de Gero à un moment ou un autre avant qu'il n'aille se cacher dans les montagnes pour expérimenter sur Lapis et Lazuli.

Ce n'était pas souvent qu'on appelait les jumeaux cybernétiques par leurs noms de naissance. Eux-mêmes préféraient se faire appeler par les noms que leur avait donnés Gero, C17 et C18.

Soudain, un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans le domaine. Les oreilles sensibles de Gohan lui permirent de le situer à l'entrée du jardin arrière. En même temps, un ki que le demi-Saiyan pensait ne plus jamais sentir surgit avec le son. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, sa bouche s'ouvrit de surprise et son cœur battit la chamade.

\- T… Trunks ?

Bulma, en entendant le nom, leva les yeux vers son filleul. Voyant son expression, elle leva un sourcil. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait…

\- T… tu… tu veux dire ? commença-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et se précipita vers la sortie du laboratoire, tandis que la scientifique se remettait du choc. Son fils du futur, ici ?

* * *

Le voyage temporel était toujours déstabilisant, mais cette excursion particulière dans le passé avait été difficile. Trunks avait la tête qui tournait un peu, mais il fut heureux de voir qu'il était arrivé en une pièce à sa destination. Un moment, il avait cru se perdre dans le flux du temps et ne plus jamais revoir la lumière du jour.

Sortant de la machine à remonter le temps de sa mère, il examina le véhicule d'un œil critique. Rien ne paraissait être le problème d'un niveau matériel, donc ça devait se situer dans le programme de la machine. Malheureusement, la seule personne capable de réparer la capsule était sa mère, mais…

\- Trunks !

L'exclamation venait de derrière le fils de Vegeta. il se retourna et se trouva face à face avec un jeune homme qui ressemblait à Gohan. _Euh ? Je pensais que j'étais revenu vingt ans en arrière ? Normalement, Gohan devrait avoir douze ans…_

\- Trunks ! Quelle surprise ! Hmmm… Tu n'es pas venu nous prévenir d'un autre danger, hein ?

\- G… Gohan ? C'est bien toi ?

Le guerrier du futur ne pouvait toujours pas en croire ses yeux. Là, devant lui, se trouvait une copie presque conforme de son défunt maître, son grand frère, son meilleur ami. Cependant, les différences les séparait presque instantanément : le regard de ce Gohan n'avait pas été durci par une décennie à se battre pour survivre dans un monde au bord de la destruction, il n'avait pas non plus autant de cicatrices ou la musculature développée par les nombreuses rencontres avec les machines à tuer. Ce Gohan-là était encore doux, innocent, malgré les ténèbres qui se cachaient dans son regard onyx, sa peau était laiteuse, son physique basé sur la rapidité plutôt que la force brute. C'était aussi un Gohan plus versé dans les arts martiaux et plus puissant que son mentor. Son ki, au repos, égalait celui du Gohan de son temps sous sa forme de super Saiyan.

Pourtant, malgré toutes leurs différences, les deux homologues étaient pareils, dans le fond. Tous les deux aspiraient à la paix, détestaient se battre et tous deux vivaient avec une culpabilité qui les rongeait de l'intérieur.

Trunks sourit en voyant le jeune homme pencher la tête sur le côté, curieux.

\- Oui, c'est moi, répondit le demi-Saiyan aux pics noirs. Tu n'as pas changé, c'est fou. On dirait que ça fait à peine quelques jours que tu es reparti dans ton monde.

\- Ça fait un peu plus d'un an, répondit le voyageur. Dis-moi, en quelle année est-on ? J'ai eu un problème avec ma machine en arrivant…

\- On est en 774. Donc, pas de problème à prévoir ? répéta le fils de Goku.

\- Non. J'avais juste besoin de partir de… là-bas.

À l'air surpris de son ami, qui avait dû entendre le ton triste de sa voix, le Trunks du futur secoua la tête et fit un geste pour montrer à Gohan qu'il lui en parlerait plus tard, quand ils seraient seuls. En effet, juste à ce moment-là, une Bulma énergique surgit du bâtiment et s'élança vers le voyageur.

\- Mon chéri ! s'écria-t-elle en sautant dans les bras de son fils du futur.

Elle se mit directement à le chouchouter et l'observer sous toutes les coutures, vérifiant qu'il allait bien. Puis, elle demanda ce qu'il devenait, ce à quoi le jeune homme répondit simplement qu'il en parlerait plus tard. C'étaient les premiers mots qu'il avait échangé avec cette version de sa mère, mais celle-ci remarqua directement la tristesse qui entourait le guerrier stoïque. Tout doucement, elle murmura : « Il s'est passé quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? », ce à quoi Trunks hocha simplement de la tête, des larmes à peine retenues dans ses yeux.

Gohan, qui avait suivi l'échange d'un peu plus loin, s'approcha à cela et posa une main consolante sur l'épaule de l'homme qu'il avait tant admiré depuis son arrivée, sept ans plus tôt. Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, aigue marine perçant et noir profond, les deux guerriers se comprirent aussitôt. Tous les deux connaissaient la douleur de la perte, l'impuissance face à des ennemis beaucoup trop forts, les horreurs connues trop tôt. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles ils étaient devenus tellement proches, dans sa chronologie. Le fait qu'ils étaient, à leur connaissance, les derniers représentants des Saiyans, même en étant des hybrides, avait encore renforcé ces liens.

Ici, dans ce temps passé tellement différent de son propre monde, Trunks trouva du réconfort dans la présence de cette version de son mentor. Il sourit un peu et suivit sa mère et l'adolescent à l'intérieur, où Vegeta et le petit Trunks venaient d'émerger après un entraînement intensif dans le simulateur de gravité. Le prince des Saiyans avait, bien entendu, lui aussi senti la présence du guerrier du futur et ne montra donc aucune surprise. Il grogna en réponse au salut de la version adulte de son fils et croisa les bras, attendant des explications.

L'enfant, quant à lui, détailla le nouveau venu avec suspicion et curiosité mêlées. Les cheveux, le visage… il ressemblait à un mélange entre son père et sa mère. Son ki, quant à lui, ressemblait au sien, mais était différent en même temps. Trop curieux pour rester silencieux, contrairement à son père – après tout, il était quand même le fils de sa mère – le petit Trunks décida d'investiguer.

\- Tu es le moi du futur.

Ça sonnait plus comme une déclaration qu'une question (il était aussi le fils de son père). le Trunks du futur le regarda, un sourcil levé, puis échangea un regard avec sa mère, qui pointa Vegeta du doigt et roula les yeux. Le voyageur dans le temps sourit.

\- Oui. Et pour éviter toute confusion, appelez-moi Mirai ( _NdA : futur en japonais_ ).

\- Arrêtez de jacasser et laissez-le parler. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici ? interrompit Vegeta, agacé par toutes les interruptions.

Le fier Saiyan se demandait si un danger les guettait encore. Il trouvait cependant étrange que le jeune homme ne paraisse pas avoir vieilli depuis leur dernière rencontre. Normalement, il aurait dû encore grandir un peu en sept ans.

Mirai, comme il se ferait appeler à partir de maintenant, soupira.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison spéciale. Pas pour vous, précisa-t-il.

Le prince des Saiyans était intrigué, à présent. Quelle raison aurait pu pousser le jeune homme à quitter sa mère, alors qu'elle était tout ce qui lui restait… À moins que…

\- Parle, aboya le guerrier aux cheveux en forme de flamme.

Bulma demanda à tout le monde de s'asseoir pendant qu'elle versait du thé pour son fils du futur et lançait un regard plein de reproche à son compagnon pour sa conduite indélicate envers le jeune homme, qui semblait encore au bord des larmes.

Évidemment, ce n'était pas le but de Vegeta, mais il avait toujours du mal avec le concept du tact, d'autant que les seules émotions qu'il osait montrer à ceux qui l'entouraient étaient la colère, l'arrogance et la fierté.

Avec un soupir, Mirai expliqua la raison de sa venue. Tout allait bien, à son époque, après qu'il ait détruit les androïdes la reconstruction allait bon train, sa mère avait repris du poil de la bête et remettait l'entreprise que son père avait fondée sur pieds. Il ne manquait plus que l'arrivée de Cell, six mois plus tard. Le voyageur temporel détailla son combat avec le bio-androïde et la facilité avec laquelle il l'avait vaincu, grâce à son entraînement en vue du tournoi de Cell.

Cependant, l'humanité n'était pas aussi bienveillante et paisible que le demi-Saiyan du futur l'avait cru. De nombreux crimes commencèrent à être perpétrés partout, des gangs et autres mafias prenant le pouvoir, essayant d'affirmer leur supériorité sur tous. Des guerres avaient aussi commencé à éclater entre les différents royaumes, chaque pays convoitant les ressources de l'un de leurs voisins… C'était le chaos total. Au début, Trunks avait voulu aider les innocents et avait tenté de raisonner avec les dirigeants, mais rien de ce qu'il disait n'était écouté, et le dernier demi-Saiyan décida donc de se retirer du monde des humains un maximum, partant des journées entières pour s'entraîner et méditer – principalement là où son défunt mentor lui avait tout appris du combat – et laissait sa mère s'occuper de la compagnie.

Un jour, pourtant, alors qu'il méditait, le guerrier aux cheveux lavande eut un mauvais pressentiment. Inquiet, il retourna directement chez lui, allant voir sa mère pour lui parler de ce qui le tracassait, mais, quand il arriva sur le domaine familial, tous ses sens se mirent en alerte. Il se précipita à l'intérieur, sentant le ki de sa seule famille qui était extrêmement bas – pas qu'elle avait un ki puissant, mais Bulma était une présence constante et rassurante pour le jeune homme. Une fois sur place, il découvrit sa génitrice assise sur le sol, dos contre le mur et une main protégeant son côté ensanglanté.

\- Elle… ils… Ils lui ont fait ça pour de l'argent ! De l'argent ! Ces… ces…

Le jeune homme ne finit pas sa phrase, encore trop touché par ce qui s'était produit. Les poings serrés, les lèvres pincées, le ki du jeune homme ne cessait de grimper sous le coup de la colère, la douleur et le sentiment de perte et de culpabilité. S'il n'avait pas quitté sa mère, ce jour-là…

\- Je n'ai pas pu la sauver. Elle a survécu pendant des années sous la terreur des androïdes, et ce sont de stupides humains qui l'ont tuée, s'exclama Trunks avec dégoût. Elle est morte dans mes bras, en disant qu'elle vous retrouverait enfin. Après ça, j'ai traqué ses assassins…

Ce fut tout ce qu'il dit de l'incident, n'ayant pas la moindre envie de revivre les derniers instants de sa mère, sa douleur et la honte qu'il ressentait sur son incapacité à protéger la personne la plus précieuse de son univers.

Vegeta leva un sourcil, étonné. Le jeune guerrier était tellement noble de cœur que le prince ne pouvait l'imaginer faire une telle chose. Mais, après tout, les imbéciles avaient tué sa seule famille et il avait du sang Saiyan. Il était normal qu'il ait cherché à se venger. Un sentiment de fierté naquit dans le cœur du prince en pensant à ce que son fils du futur avait fait ressentir à ces insectes pour avoir osé lever la main sur sa compagne. Il tourna le regard vers la scientifique aux cheveux aigue-marine, qui observait la version adulte de son fils avec tristesse et compassion. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si quelqu'un essayait de lui faire du mal. Le guerrier Saiyan pensait même qu'il deviendrait fou s'il la perdait, aussi exaspérante que la femme pouvait être. Il retourna son attention sur leur invité inattendu.

\- Après m'être occupé d'eux, j'ai pris tout ce qui était cher à maman et mes affaires, j'ai détruit Capsule Corp. et j'ai emménagé avec Chichi, continua le demi-Saiyan. Elle m'a aidé à faire le deuil… et à ne pas devenir fou. Et puis, ça lui faisait plaisir d'avoir de nouveau quelqu'un dont elle pouvait s'occuper. Mais elle est tombée malade. Je pense qu'avec la mort de maman, et le fait qu'elle n'avait plus aucune famille ne l'a pas épargnée.

Son père, le roi Gyumao, avait succombé à une crise cardiaque quelques mois avant que Cell n'apparaisse. Certes, avoir Trunks avec elle lui avait permis de ne pas être seule, mais le jeune homme était un rappel incessant de tout ce qu'elle avait perdu : sa famille, ses amis, son fils, son mari. Le stress des androïdes, de la maladie de Goku et la mort de son fils unique avait fragilisé la santé de la princesse à un point tel que, quand elle avait attrapé la grippe, elle ne s'en était pas remise, malgré les soins de Trunks. Le dernier Saiyan, le dernier Z-fighter, avait dû enterrer la femme de Goku, à côté des restes de son fils et de son mari.

Il avait réussi à vivre seul au mont Paozu pendant quelques mois avant que ça ne devienne trop pour lui, et il avait décidé de retourner dans le passé, deux ans après Cell, pour voir comment tout le monde allait et décider de ce qu'il ferait. Il n'avait cependant pas compté sur une défaillance de la machine à remonter le temps. Pendant le voyage, elle avait commencé à émettre des bruits étranges qui avaient inquiété le jeune homme aux cheveux lavande.

\- Et voilà comment je me suis retrouvé ici.

Dès qu'il eut terminé son récit, Bulma ne précipita dans les bras de son fils du futur, voulant lui montrer son soutien et du réconfort que seule une mère pouvait offrir. Le petit Trunks, quant à lui, ne cessait de passer le regard vers chacune des personnes présentes avec un air sérieux sur son visage chérubin. Il avait entendu tellement de choses sur sa version du futur et il avait voué une admiration sans borne à l'image de celui-ci que de le voir, ici, en chair et en os, près des personnes les plus proches de lui – sans compter Goten – et ayant vécu de tels traumatismes…

Le cœur du petit demi-Saiyan se sera. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas imaginer ce que Mirai ressentait. Perdre sa maman… Et si sa version future aimait autant Bulma que lui, il devait vraiment en souffrir.

\- Tu peux rester, si tu veux. Dans notre époque.

Tous les yeux se dirigèrent vers le demi-Saiyan aux cheveux noirs.

\- Nous sommes autant ta famille que celle de ton époque, continua-t-il. Capsule Corp. est déjà ta maison, mais si tu… si tu préfères ne pas rester, il y a toujours les maisons-capsule. Ou bien tu peux loger chez nous ou… Enfin, tu vois.

Mirai regarda cette version de son mentor, pensif. Il était peut-être différent de son Gohan, moins dur, mais ils étaient tous deux pareils. La même gentillesse, la même volonté de rendre tous ceux autour de lui heureux, en oubliant souvent de penser à lui-même. Cette abnégation était l'une des choses qui rendaient Son Gohan tellement exceptionnel aux yeux du guerrier du futur.

\- Oui, Mirai ! Reste avec nous, s'exclama le petit Trunks, une note de désespoir dans la voix.

Les yeux du garçon étaient humides, mais il regardait son aîné avec détermination, comme s'il le défiait de refuser son offre. Mirai se rendit compte qu'il y avait aussi un peu de pitié dans le bleu identique de ses yeux. _Génial… Mon moi de ce temps m'a en pitié… Comme si je pouvais me sentir encore plus mal…_

À ce moment-là, Vegeta bougea enfin de sa posture habituelle. Il se dirigea doucement vers son fils du futur, celui qu'il avait appris à respecter et à aimer – même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais publiquement, bien sûr – qui se trouvait toujours dans les bras tremblant de sa jeune mère. Le prince s'arrêta au côté de la femme aux cheveux bleus et du jeune homme et posa une main gantée sur l'épaule de sa compagne, toujours sanglotante.

\- Cesse tes jérémiades, femme, dit-il doucement, son ton déniant ses mots. Le gamin est plus fort que ça, il n'a pas besoin de ta pitié.

Les deux demi-Saiyans aux cheveux lavande regardèrent leur père avec surprise. Il avait cette habitude de donner des compliments équivoques.

Bulma, elle, leva un regard embué vers son compagnon, et, d'une voix toute douce, dit : « Il était tout seul… tellement seul… » et se remit à pleurer, plus fort, cette fois. Vegeta soupira. La femme aux cheveux bleus était peut-être tout aussi arrogante, exaspérante, têtue et égoïste que lui, mais elle avait aussi un cœur d'or, même si les humains pathétiques qui se faisaient passer pour des guerriers l'oubliaient souvent.

Il soupira encore et, délicatement, délaça les bras de la scientifique du Trunks du futur, la souleva et sortit de la pièce, non sans lancer un regard à Gohan qui lui signifiait bien de s'occuper de la situation. Le demi-Saiyan aux cheveux noirs hocha la tête une fois et se posta près de celui qu'il avait vu comme un grand frère durant le peu de temps qu'il l'avait connu. Ironique, vraiment, quand on pensait que celui-ci avait considéré sa version future comme son mentor, sa figure paternelle et son meilleur ami…

Le chibi, quant à lui, continuait à observer le guerrier avec détermination. Ainsi, les sourcils froncés, l'expression sérieuse, il ressemblait vraiment à une petite version de son père, si on oubliait l'absence de cheveux noirs défiant la gravité et de ses iris bleu azur.

Gohan s'approcha du duo et posa une main sur leurs épaules. Aucun mot ne fut échangé, mais les trois trouvèrent du réconfort dans le silence et le contact, Trunks, parce que Gohan était toujours là pour améliorer la situation, Mirai, parce que le ki apaisant du jeune homme était tellement similaire à celui de la personne la plus importante de son univers après sa mère. Le jeune homme, même s'il était plus âgé que cette version de son mentor, se sentit comme un petit garçon, perdu et seul. Il voulait se montrer aussi fort que Gohan l'avait été à son époque, mais il ne pouvait supporter la culpabilité, la tristesse, la solitude et la douleur qui l'habitait depuis si longtemps. Il se tourna vers Gohan, enlaça sa taille et se mit à pleurer tandis que le demi-Saiyan aux cheveux noirs lui caressait les cheveux, murmurant des paroles réconfortantes, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire pour Trunks et Goten quand ils étaient tristes.

C'était encore une particularité Saiyan que Vegeta avait expliqué au fils de son rival. Les petits Saiyans avaient besoin de ce genre de contact pour se calmer. Ça marchait aussi sur les adultes, souvent via leur queue, mais c'était beaucoup moins pratiqué – pas étonnant, d'ailleurs, vu que les Saiyans était une race guerrière et fière et montrer ce genre de faiblesse en public était très mal vu.

Trunks, ayant lui aussi besoin de réconfort, se rapprocha des deux jeunes adultes et s'accrocha à la cuisse de Gohan qui, sentant le besoin de l'enfant, posa son autre main sur sa tête, répétant les mouvements apaisants qu'il prodiguait à la version future du fils de Vegeta.

Ils ne se rendirent cependant pas tout de suite compte qu'ils avaient une audience depuis quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Mme Brief rie doucement en commençant à cuisiner pour le souper. Vegeta lui avait expliqué, ainsi qu'à son époux, que son petit-fils du futur était revenu et les raisons dudit retour. Elle aurait dû savoir que Gohan allait avoir la situation bien en main pour réconforter les deux Trunks – son père avait peut-être été un rayon de soleil de son vivant, débordant d'optimisme et d'allégresse, mais Gohan avait une qualité que le guerrier n'avait pas, celle de réconforter tous ceux qui l'entouraient d'un simple geste.

* * *

\- Comment est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Hmmm ?

\- Pour vivre avec la culpabilité, expliqua Mirai. Je suis conscient que ce n'est pas de ma faute, pour toi et maman, mais…

\- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te sentir coupable, termina Gohan.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient seuls dans le bois derrière la maison des Son. Le crépuscule projetait sa lumière orangée sur les arbres alentours. Ils avaient décidé de se mettre un peu à l'écart des autres après une réunion mouvementée (Trunks avait encore du mal à percevoir C18 comme autre chose qu'un monstre et parler de la raison de sa présence lui serrait le cœur). Ils appréciaient tous les deux le calme et la sérénité de la nature – Gohan parce qu'il s'y était habitué et avait trouvé du réconfort dans l'environnement familier, Trunks parce que c'était paisible et vide de la souffrance qui l'avait entouré toute sa vie.

Leurs vies avaient été différentes, leurs chronologies aussi, mais, au fond, ils avaient vécu des expériences trop similaires pour ne pas se sentir bien ensemble.

\- Je ne sais pas, reprit l'adolescent aux cheveux en pics. J'ai appris à vivre avec, je suppose.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- J'étais encore jeune… un enfant, vraiment. Toutes ces responsabilités, ce n'était pas à moi de les supporter. C'était une erreur de reposer simplement sur ma puissance et mon potentiel. Toi aussi. Quand je suis mort dans ta période. Tu étais encore trop jeune. Tu ne devais pas à avoir cette responsabilité de sauver le monde.

\- Mais ma mère…

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute non plus. Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir indéfiniment. Ta mère aurait voulu que tu vives heureux… Et, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules, n'oublie pas qu'elle est avec ses amis, maintenant.

Trunks le regarda, sourcils froncés.

\- Je sais… Elle doit être… plus heureuse, là-haut.

\- Elle est heureuse d'avoir retrouvé ses amis et sa famille, mais je suis sûr qu'elle était triste de te laisser seul. Elle doit avoir voulu que tu reviennes ici, tu sais. Connaissant Bulma, si elle l'avait pu, elle t'aurait poussé à utiliser la machine à remonter le temps à un moment ou un autre.

Le guerrier du futur sourit doucement en pensant à la personnalité explosive de sa mère. Elle et la version plus jeune de cette époque étaient vraiment pareilles, surtout après la défaite des androïdes.

\- Oh, s'exclama soudain Gohan. Ça te dit de visiter la ville, demain ? Je vais à l'école à Satan City…

\- Satan City ?

Trunks haussa un sourcil.

\- Euh… oui. Tu te souviens l'humain aux Jeux ? Avec l'afro ?

Le sourcil se releva plus haut.

\- Les autres pensent que c'est lui qui a… Et ils ont renommé Orange Star Satan City.

\- Et père l'a laissé faire ?

L'air dubitatif du voyageur dans le temps fit rire le demi-Saiyan.

\- Il n'avait pas trop le choix, après que Bulma lui ait expliqué ce qui se passerait si la presse apprenait qu'il était au tournoi ou qu'il était responsable de la destruction de la capitale de l'est. Et… tu sais bien comment il est avec les humains.

Mirai imaginait bien la réaction de son père et il joignit doucement son ami. C'était bon de se retrouver ici, avec Gohan. Il se sentait comme chez lui, grâce à la présence du jeune homme. Il accepta la proposition d'aller visiter Satan City le lendemain et décida de passer la nuit avec sa famille, malgré la douleur encore trop récente de la perte de sa mère.

* * *

NdA _: Eh oui! C'est le retour de Mirai Trunks! J'espère que son introduction dans cette petite fanfic ne vous paraît pas trop... abrupte._

 _Pour ceux qui se demandent où sont passés les androïdes, ne vous inquiétez pas! Vous allez en savoir plus d'ici quelques chapitres, héhé._

 _Alors, dites-moi: bien? pas bien? Des choses à changer? A quoi est-ce que vous vous attendez en ce qui concerne nos héros et leurs amis?_


	17. Chapter 17

_Hello, Hello!_

 _Mon défi écriture d'un mois s'est terminé avec plus de 30.000 mots écrits pour cette fiction, héhé. J'ai écrit le double de ce que je m'étais fixée!_

 _Sans plus attendre, un nouveau chapitre._

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

Le lendemain matin, Gohan arriva plus tôt que d'habitude pour prévenir ses amis qu'il n'irait pas manger avec eux. Il passerait le repas avec un ami qui venait d'arriver dans le pays après de longues années d'absence. Videl, évidemment, le scruta avec suspicion et curiosité (elle pensait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis de son âge), tandis que Lime et Erasa faisaient de petites têtes déçues. Sharpner, lui, n'en avait rien à faire.

Ensuite, le groupe se sépara, laissant Lime aller dans sa classe. Quand le professeur de littérature arriva, cependant, les élèves de dernière année eurent la surprise de découvrir qu'ils auraient une nouvelle excursion juste après les festivités du Jour de Satan, qui fêtait bien évidemment la défaite de Cell, au dojo même du héros de l'humanité. Gohan, qui n'avait aucune envie d'y aller, attendit la fin du cours pour parler au professeur, lui demandant si c'était obligatoire – vu qu'ils avaient déjà été au Tenkaichi, ça semblait redondant, comme voyage.

\- Eh bien, normalement oui…

\- Mais vous avez besoin du formulaire signé par un parent, le coupa l'adolescent.

\- Certes…

\- Ma mère refusera, déclara le jeune homme avec un air de finalité.

Le professeur observa son élève avec intention. Il était toujours tellement poli et ses travaux d'une qualité et d'une finesse exceptionnelle (tous les professeurs étaient d'ailleurs au courant de son travail auprès de Bulma Brief, à présent). Ça avait été un choc d'apprendre qui était le père du meilleur élève d'Orange Star High par le biais de M. Reshiki. Son Goku restait un héros parmi leur génération, même si ladite légende avait perdu de son lustre depuis Satan. Savoir que son élève préféré était de la même famille que celui qui avait vaincu à lui seul l'armée du Ruban rouge était une notion tellement étrange que l'homme avait du mal à y croire.

\- Je… comprends, hésita M. Murasaki. Mais ce n'est pas ma décision… J'en parlerai au proviseur, si vous le souhaitez, monsieur Son.

\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, remercia le jeune homme. Malgré… euh… les… _excuses_ de M. Satan, je ne pense pas qu'elle verra d'un bon œil… euh… Vous voyez ?

L'homme d'âge mûr comprit. Le jeune homme lui-même ne voulait pas affronter Hercule, mais s'il y était obligé, il prendrait sur lui, mais sa mère… Les professeurs n'avaient rencontré Chichi Son qu'une seule fois, mais cette seule rencontre avait été assez pour laisser une impression forte sur tous. Ce n'était pas une femme qu'il fallait contrarier ou contredire.

\- Nous trouverons une solution. En attendant, conclut l'enseignement, je vous laisse à votre leçon suivante.

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? demanda Videl, inquisitrice.

Elle avait tenté d'arrêter de vouloir tout savoir sur Gohan, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer d'en apprendre plus sur l'adolescent quand même.

\- Je euh… j'ai parlé de l'excursion…

Il paraissait nerveux.

\- Mais encore ?

Il soupira, vaincu par l'insistance de la jeune fille.

\- Ma mère ne voudra pas que j'y aille. Je n'ai pas non plus envie d'y aller, pour tout avouer… Sans vouloir te vexer, ajouta-t-il rapidement en réalisant à qui il parlait.

Videl l'observa, les sourcils froncés. Il avait l'air de dire la vérité. Elle renifla et l'ignora. Elle n'était pas étonnée qu'il n'ait pas envie de passer une semaine dans un camp chez son père. Elle, déjà, en tant que fille-même de l'homme, n'avait aucun désir de le faire. Puis, elle se souvint de ce qui s'était passé au tournoi, comment Gohan avait parlé à Hercule, comme s'il était un moins que rien. Elle détailla le jeune homme du coin de l'œil. _Je ne te comprends pas, Gohan Son…_

Le reste de la matinée se déroula sans accroc et, alors que l'heure du déjeuner approchait, Gohan se sentait de plus en plus excité à l'idée de manger avec Trunks. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé du temps avec quelqu'un qui pourrait le comprendre – _vraiment_ le comprendre – et qui avait plus ou moins son âge qu'il ne savait plus rester en place (Dende était son meilleur ami, mais, honnêtement, manger en compagnie d'un Namek était un peu gênant). Cela se remarqua, parce qu'Erasa gloussait une fois de temps en temps en regardant dans sa direction et Videl l'observait curieusement.

Dès que la sonnerie retentit, donc, le demi-Saiyan se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires et se précipita vers la sortie du bâtiment, suivi avec peine par ses amis (Lime était sortie juste à temps de sa classe pour voir le grand adolescent et lui emboîter le pas). Tous étaient curieux, n'ayant jamais vu le jeune homme, d'habitude si calme, dans un état pareil. Il courait presque ! Même Sharpner était intrigué, et c'était dire, vu son insistance à ignorer tout ce qui avait trait à son camarade de classe.

Dès qu'ils furent dehors, les quatre humains se hâtèrent de continuer leur route, voyant leur camarade aux pics d'un noir profond qui marchait à une vitesse presque inhumaine dans son excitation.

\- Te voilà ! Je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre ? Les cours viennent seulement de terminer, expliqua le fils de Son Goku avec enthousiasme à une figure qui se tenait contre le mur d'entrée.

\- Non, je suis arrivé il n'y a pas très longtemps. Où va-t-on ?

Quand le petit groupe arriva non loin des deux hommes, ils furent surpris par ce qu'ils virent. L'ami dont avait parlé Gohan n'était pas du tout comme ils l'avaient imaginé (à part Lime, qui savait déjà à quoi s'attendre, mais était tout de même étonnée de le voir en chair et en os) : il était un peu plus petit que Gohan, avec de longs cheveux lavande qui lui arrivaient aux épaules mais ne l'efféminait pas du tout – contrairement à Sharpie –, la carrure d'un combattant et le visage le plus sérieux du monde. Pas du tout ce à quoi ils s'attendaient, en pensant à un ami de Son Gohan. Mais, après tout, à quoi pouvaient-ils s'attendre, vu à quoi ressemblait sa famille ?

Erasa tomba directement sous le charme, Sharpner était impressionné, Lime avait des étoiles dans les yeux (Trunks avait été son coup de cœur de pré-adolescente) et Videl… Videl ne savait pas quoi penser. Cet homme lui était familier, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. Les cheveux, le visage… Il lui faisait aussi penser à ce Vegeta. Elle décida d'en avoir le cœur net.

\- Tu nous présentes, Gohan ?

Elle tenta d'avoir l'air amicale, mais ne réussit pas complètement – il y avait encore une certaine sévérité dans son ton. Gohan se retourna, surpris de voir que ses amis l'avaient suivi.

\- Ah… euh… oh ! Oui, bien sûr. Les amis, je vous présente Mirai, un ami d'enfance. Mirai, je te présente Erasa, Lime, Sharpner et Videl.

Mirai se redressa et salua les adolescents d'un hochement de tête, le bras toujours croisés.

\- Enchanté.

Puis, il eut un petit sourire adressé à son compagnon.

\- Je suis heureux de voir que tu t'es fait des amis.

\- Hmm… Pourquoi ? Tu sais bien que personne ne peut rester de glace devant ma personnalité éclatante, plaisanta le demi-Saiyan.

Trunks secoua la tête et sourit plus largement.

\- Non, je crois que c'est plutôt ton charme que tu dois remercier, rétorqua le voyageur dans le temps en faisant un petit geste vers les filles.

Gohan rougit et se gratta la nuque tout en riant nerveusement. Videl allait répliquer quelque chose, mais Lime et Erasa se mirent à rire et s'approchèrent du jeune homme en battant les cils, charmeuses. Elles se postèrent de chaque côté de lui et s'accrochèrent à ses biceps, pour ensuite lancer un clin d'œil à Mirai, qui les observa avec un sourcil levé.

\- Du charme, ça il en a, notre petit Gohan, déclara d'abord Lime.

\- Hm-hm, renchérit son amie blonde. Je suis étonnée qu'il n'y a pas plus de filles qui essaient de nous le voler… Petites chanceuses qu'on est, hihihi !

Elles continuèrent à flirter sous le regard éberlué de Sharpner et Videl, qui, tous les deux, avaient aussi la bouche ouverte sous le choc. La victime de ce jeu, quant à lui, était tellement rouge que Mirai crut qu'il allait s'évanouir.

\- Je vois.

Après un moment, le demi-Saiyan du futur décida de sauver cette version de son mentor en rappelant à tout le monde l'heure. Gohan se dégagea rapidement de l'emprise de Lime et Erasa et mit le plus de distance possible entre elles et lui sans pour autant paraître malpoli.

Mirai secoua la tête, amusé. _Toujours aussi poli…_

* * *

\- C'était quoi ça ? demanda Videl, toujours sous le choc.

Les deux autres filles la regardèrent innocemment.

\- On voulait juste plaisanter un peu, hein Lime ? Et puis, c'est amusant de voir Gohan tout gêné, hihihi ! Il est tellement mignon.

\- Parle pour toi ! Est-ce que tu sais depuis combien de temps j'ai le béguin pour cet idiot ? avoua Lime, frustrée.

Le jeune homme évitait toujours le sujet, et ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait jamais essayé de le faire sortir avec elle. Elle avait commencé à avoir des sentiments pour lui, qui allaient plus loin qu'une simple amitié, trois ans plus tôt, quand il avait commencé à devenir plus homme que garçon. Pourtant, le demi-Saiyan n'avait jamais montré le moindre intérêt pour l'adolescente, ou aucune fille, en fait. Et ce n'était même pas comme s'il était gay ! Elle lui avait déjà posé la question.

Puis, elle avait appris, par le biais d'une conversation entre Vegeta et un membre du gang, que les Saiyans étaient très difficiles pour leurs compagnes, qu'il leur fallait quelqu'un qu'ils daignaient digne de se trouver à leurs côtés pendant les combats, qu'ils préféraient des femmes agressives – comme les Saiyanes, en fait. C'était pour ça que Goku avait inconsciemment choisi Chichi (même s'il ne le savait pas à l'époque) et Vegeta Bulma. Toutes deux avaient des caractères forts et, même si Bulma ne savait pas se battre comme Chichi, elle était tout aussi terrible du fait de son intelligence. Le prince avait aussi souligné le fait que les Saiyans cherchaient une compagne ou un compagnon (l'homosexualité n'était pas mal vue dans leur culture, peut-être du fait du petit nombre de femmes, qui sait ?) qui les complimentaient et les complétaient.

Apparemment, elle n'était pas digne de Gohan. Lime se demandait d'ailleurs qui pourrait l'être. Après tout, pour elle, le demi-Saiyan était l'homme parfait. Il lui faudrait une fille vachement forte pour se tenir à ses côtés lors d'un combat, vu sa puissance monstrueuse !

Soudain, la montre de Videl sonna.

\- Je vous écoute, chef.

\- V… Videl ! On a besoin de toi immédiatement au centre sportif de la ville ! Un homme qui lance des boules de feu avec ses mains… On pense que c'est un androïde, dépêche-toi !

Sans perdre un instant l'adolescente aux cheveux noirs se releva, lança la capsule qui contenait son jet et s'élança vers l'endroit du crime, inquiète.

* * *

Trunks observa le combat, à la fois inquiet et amusé. Cette Videl était vraiment autre chose. Complètement différente de son père, au point de vue du style de combat, même s'il avait cru comprendre qu'elle gardait une certaine arrogance. Pour le moment, elle se trouvait près des forces de l'ordre, les bras croisés. Plus loin, Gohan se battait contre l'androïde, ou, plutôt, il le démolissait, habillé dans un costume complètement ridicule. Si le guerrier aux cheveux lavande avait son mot à dire, il changerait l'habit de manière assez drastique. Son mentor n'aurait jamais porté ce genre de vêtements.

 _En même temps, il n'aurait pas non plus porté les vêtements que ce Gohan-ci porte pour cacher sa stature… Même s'il n'aimait pas l'attention, il était beaucoup moins timide, peut-être à cause des androïdes ?_

D'ailleurs, il était étonnant que le demi-Saiyan aux cheveux en pics se montre si calme face à la situation. Les autres avaient parlé de l'incident au tournoi quelques jours plus tôt, mais ils avaient tous pensé que le jeune homme sortirait de ses gonds, après ce qu'il avait vécu face à Cell. Depuis la défaite du monstre, quelques « méchants » avaient voulu s'imposer sur la planète, comme Bojack et sa troupe, et Gohan s'était montré impitoyable face à eux. La seule qu'il avait épargnée était un laquais de l'Héra du nom de Zangya, qui avait failli se faire tuer par son supérieur après son refus de se sacrifier pour lui face au Saiyan. Depuis l'incident et sa liberté retrouvée grâce au demi-Saiyan, la dernière Hera avait évité de faire des vagues et s'était exilée dans une partie très peu peuplée du continent, vers le sud-ouest.

Trunks n'était pas étonné. Après tout, le demi-Saiyan avait vécu des choses terribles que peu de personnes avaient expérimentées. Plus le temps avançait, et plus il ressemblait à son défunt mentor. C'était… étrange. Deux personnes avec des vies au final différentes, qui finissaient par avoir de plus en plus le même caractère. Certes, ce Gohan était moins dur, moins façonné par des années de guerre contre deux androïdes meurtriers, mais il avait quand même perdu beaucoup durant le combat contre Cell et apprit de ses erreurs et de celles de ses pairs.

* * *

Quand ils revinrent près de l'établissement scolaire, Trunks et Gohan se firent directement aborder par une Videl frustrée, qui leur demanda s'ils avaient vu quoi que ce soit sur le combat entre Saiyaman et l'androïde qui avait attaqué. Les deux firent semblant d'être surpris par la nouvelle et Trunks demanda qui était Saiyaman, prenant de court la fille de Satan.

\- Tunique verte ? Cape rouge ? Casque ridicule avec deux antennes ?

\- Non, je ne vois vraiment pas, répondit innocemment le Saiyan du futur.

\- C'est normal, tu viens seulement d'arriver dans la région, intervint Gohan, un peu nerveux par la direction de la conversation. C'est un superhéros qui s'occupe de sauver les gens de Satan City avec Videl.

\- Oh ? Tu combats le crime ? C'est une noble activité, complimenta l'homme aux cheveux lavande, sincère.

Videl rougit, peu habituée à ce genre d'éloge. Gohan fronça les sourcils, un peu agacé. Pourquoi rougissait-elle quand Trunks lui faisait un compliment, mais jamais quand c'était lui ? Est-ce qu'il lui plaisait ? La pensée était désagréable pour le jeune homme. Il la repoussa rapidement. Il ne se montrerait pas jaloux. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si Videl l'appréciait, ou comme s'il voulait plus que de l'amitié avec la jeune fille, non ?

* * *

Après le tournoi, Gohan avait espéré qu'ils cesseraient de pratiquer les arts martiaux pendant le cours d'éducation physique, mais il semblait que leur professeur avait une autre idée en tête. Il avait décidé que, durant les deux semaines qui suivaient le Budokai et qui précédaient l'anniversaire de la défaite de Cell (qui arrivait enfin ce samedi, heureusement), les élèves devaient s'entraîner d'une manière ou d'une autre pendant la séance. Heureusement, il avait laissé quartier libre au niveau du choix, et le demi-Saiyan avait décidé, ce jour-là, qu'il n'avait aucune envie de s'exercer à un kata bien trop simple par rapport à son niveau. Il se dirigea donc vers un coin plus tranquille de la salle, à l'écart de tout le monde (il se changeait toujours après que tout le monde soit sorti, dans une partie plus intime des vestiaires, et arrivait donc toujours le dernier) et s'installa dans la position du lotus, comme Piccolo avait l'habitude de le faire, et ferma les yeux.

Cependant, une certaine adolescente aux yeux azur avait décidé de l'ennuyer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le ton était beaucoup moins dur que d'habitude, mais Gohan soupira, n'appréciant pas vraiment la distraction.

\- Je médite.

\- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si ça faisait partie des arts martiaux.

Il leva un sourcil.

\- Vraiment ? Peut-être pas dans la forme que tu pratiques, mais l'art de la méditation entre tout à fait dans les arts martiaux. Elle permet un équilibre entre l'esprit et le corps, le flux de ton énergie vitale, comme le yin et le yang, si tu veux. Très pratique pour contrôler sa force.

Puis il haussa les épaules et referma les yeux, se concentrant à nouveau sur l'art de la méditation. Il vida son esprit de toute pensée et se retrouva en lui-même. Il sentait le ki de tous ceux autour de lui comme un bruit de fond, le plus vibrant étant celui de Videl, qui se trouvait toujours près de lui. Il les relégua à l'arrière-plan de son esprit tout en restant alerte – un paradoxe, vraiment. Ses autres sens – l'ouïe, le goût, l'odorat, le toucher – devinrent plus affûtés. Si un ennemi arrivait, il le saurait bien à l'avance. Étrangement, ses sens furent envahis par la présence de la fille de Satan, qui était toujours devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

La justicière aux couettes noires observa avec insistance l'adolescent face à elle. Il l'ignorait. Elle n'aimait pas cela du tout. Personne n'ignorait Videl Satan ! De toute façon, qu'est-ce que méditer pourrait lui apporter, vraiment ? Ce n'était pas comme si ça allait tout changer pour elle, si ? Elle renifla, agacée que son camarade ait réussi à lui faire revoir son opinion sur quelque chose sans vraiment le vouloir.

Elle résolut de l'imiter, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir lui montrer qu'elle avait raison. Elle s'installa face à lui, les genoux pliés, pieds sous ses jambes, les mains sur ses cuisses, puis elle prit exemple sur le jeune homme et se mit à inspirer et expirer doucement. Elle ferma ensuite les yeux et se concentra sur la respiration de Gohan. Étrangement, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se détendre complètement.

Après la séance, elle ne dit pas un mot.

* * *

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans le moindre souci, n'était-ce le fait que Gohan passait de plus en plus de temps au téléphone avec Mirai pendant les pauses. Cela frustrait Lime, qui se sentait un peu délaissée, et Videl était intriguée. Il était tellement plus ouvert et animé quand il parlait à cet homme.

Puis, le jeudi, Erasa proposa à Gohan et Lime de se joindre au groupe ce weekend pour une sortie au parc d'attraction.

\- Désolé, Erasa, mais je ne peux pas ce weekend.

\- Mais… tu n'étais pas en congé, cette semaine ? demanda la blonde avec espoir.

\- Euh… si (comment était-elle au courant ?), mais parce que je passe le weekend avec ma famille…

\- Oh.

La blonde fut extrêmement déçue (enfin, elle fit semblant de l'être, sachant déjà pourquoi il ne pouvait pas se joindre à eux), mais voulut tout de même savoir ce qu'il avait prévu de spécial pour les deux jours. Le groupe d'amis ne s'attendit pas à ce qu'il rougisse et semble plus que nerveux. Finalement, ce fut Lime qui répondit après avoir lancé un clin d'œil à sa complice.

\- C'est son anniversaire dimanche.

Les deux blonds et la fille de Satan tournèrent un regard étonné (ils l'espéraient) vers le demi-Saiyan, qui avait envie de disparaître.

\- Eh bien, pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? s'étonna Erasa. On aurait pu prévoir quelque chose ensemble !

\- Euh… c'est-à-dire… en fait, balbutia le jeune homme.

\- Tu as quel âge ? demanda abruptement Sharpner, curieux, pour une fois.

\- Dix-huit ans, répondit à contrecœur l'adolescent aux pics noirs, toujours rougissant.

Ses trois camarades de classe furent encore plus surpris. Dix-huit ans ? Mais pourquoi venait-il seulement maintenant à l'école ? Il haussa les épaules, disant que c'était sa mère qui l'avait voulu – si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il ne serait même pas allé à l'école, ce n'était pas comme s'il en avait besoin, à part le côté social, mais il s'en serait bien abstenu, vu comme c'était difficile.

\- C'est décidé ! On sort demain ! déclara Erasa avec fermeté. Il faut fêter tes dix-huit ans ! Ça n'arrive qu'une seule fois dans ta vie !

Pour une fois, Sharpner fut d'accord. Videl n'avait pas d'avis et Lime était aussi enthousiaste à l'idée que son amie blonde. Gohan, quant à lui, s'empourpra encore plus. Pour faire plaisir à ses amis (il n'avait pas vraiment envie de sortir en boîte), il appela sa mère et lui demanda sa permission. Celle-ci, étonnamment (Erasa et Lime l'avaient contactée quelques jours plus tôt pour avoir son autorisation), donna son accord pour que le jeune homme aille en discothèque. Elle fixa cependant un couvre-feu à deux heures du matin, ce qui parut excessivement tôt pour Erasa, qui avait l'habitude de sortir toute la nuit.

Gohan, histoire de se sentir moins seul pendant leur sortie, demanda à ce que Mirai vienne avec eux. Il l'inviterait quand il irait le voir le soir-même. De toute façon, ils devaient se voir après les cours le lendemain, alors ça s'arrangeait bien.

\- Hum… Gohan ? commença Videl un peu timidement, ce qui parut étrange au demi-Saiyan, qui ne connaissait la jeune fille que comme étant assertive et sûre d'elle.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Mirai ces derniers temps. C'est comme si vous aviez perdu le contact ou quelque chose du style…

Elle faisait vraiment un effort pour ne pas se montrer aussi curieuse qu'avant, mais la fille de Satan avait l'impression d'échouer misérablement.

Son camarade, quant à lui, la regarda avec un sourire triste avant de répondre, sa voix presque un murmure.

\- Oui. On s'est perdu de vue pendant sept ans, en fait. Là où il vivait était tellement loin qu'on ne pouvait pas se joindre. Et puis…

Il s'arrêta et détourna les yeux, une lueur douloureuse dans la profondeur ténébreuse de ses iris que la jeune fille ne manqua pas.

\- Maintenant, il est revenu pour de bon, mais ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu que j'essaie de profiter un maximum de l'avoir à nouveau. C'est bête, reprit-il quelques instants plus tard, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il va disparaître d'un moment à l'autre. Et on s'entend tellement bien parce qu'on a vécu des choses assez similaires…

Il prit conscience du regard des autres sur lui et se tut en se grattant l'arrière de la tête et un petit sourire penaud sur les lèvres. Ça ne lui arrivait jamais de se livrer ainsi, surtout à des étrangers. Même s'il adorait ses nouveaux amis et Lime, il préférait garder ses pensées pour lui-même. Ce n'était pas non plus s'ils comprendraient vraiment de quoi il parlait. Aucun d'eux n'avait vécu la même chose que lui, aucun d'entre eux ne connaissait le vrai poids des responsabilités, aucun d'eux n'avaient vu tout un peuple se faire massacrer pour le plaisir d'un tyran sadique, aucun d'entre eux ne faisaient partie des derniers représentants d'une race morte.

Il soupira et leva le visage vers le ciel.

\- Hmm… Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on y aille, Lime. Et tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas, de passer du temps avec Mirai aussi, demain ?

\- Pas du tout, répondit l'intéressée, amusée par l'inquiétude du jeune homme.

Sur ces dernières paroles, le groupe d'amis se sépara et se donna rendez-vous le lendemain.

Dès qu'il eut déposé la petite-fille de M. Lao, Gohan s'envola vers la capitale de l'ouest sous le couvert de son déguisement de Saiyaman et insista, quand il arriva chez Bulma, pour que le Trunks du futur aille avec lui à la soirée à laquelle ses amis voulaient l'emmener le lendemain pour son anniversaire, arguant que c'était une bonne expérience pour le guerrier sérieux, qu'il fallait qu'il vive des expériences normales. Bulma était tout à fait d'accord, et ce fut grâce à elle que le jeune homme aux cheveux lavande finit par céder, même s'il n'avait vraiment aucune envie d'y aller.

* * *

 _ **wr68498** :_ _Je ne pense pas, malheureusement! Dans ma fiction, Trunks avait 17 ans à sa première apparition, le même âge lors de la saga androïde (trois mois se sont passés dans son temps), puis il passe un an dans la salle de l'esprit et du temps. Puis, il retourne dans son époque pendant presque un an, ce qui fait qu'il a 19 ans, ici. Donc, ça me paraît un peu étrange de le faire aller au lycée. Par contre, l'université, ça, pourquoi pas?_

* * *

 _NdA: Bon, il n'y a toujours pas trop d'action, mais j'aime bien développer mes personnages, d'abord! Aussi, le titre veut tout dire (A la Recherche de la Normalité): nos personnages hors normes (principalement Gohan et Mirai) veulent expérimenter ce que signifie le mot "normal" pour les humains. D'où tous les évènements hors combat et la lenteur apparente de la trame._

 _Aussi, je ne peux pas remercier assez toutes les personnes qui laissent des reviews sur les chapitres! C'est ça qui motive à continuer à écrire et à pouvoir poster un chapitre par semaine (ce que je trouve personnellement extraordinaire, sachant que j'ai l'habitude de plutôt poster une fois toutes les trois semaines, haha). Alors merci tout le monde pour votre soutien continue :D_

 _Finalement, vous ne le saviez peut-être pas (je ne pense pas en avoir parlé), mais pendant tout le mois de mars, je faisais un défi écriture, où je devais taper 500 mots par jour. Mais... J'ai écrit plus du double, en moyenne! Au lieu d'arriver à 15500 mots, j'en suis à 31241! Wouhou! Du coup, j'ai le droit de m'acheter des goodies Pokémon pour me récompenser, gniahaha!_


	18. Chapter 18

_Hello, hello, lecteurs adorés!_

 _Ce chapitre a été assez long à éditer, mais le voici enfin! Je voulais encore modifier quelques trucs par-ci, par-là, mais ça aurait repoussé la publication, alors voilà!_

 _D'ailleurs, allez voir la note de fin de chapitre pour une petite question qui va vous intéresser._

 _C'est parti pour la soirée de folie pour Gohan et ses amis!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

Gohan ne savait pas s'il devait être content ou désespéré de passer une soirée avec ses amis « normaux ». Il n'était jamais sorti en boîte, mais il savait, d'après ce qu'il en avait vu à la télévision ou les histoires qu'il avait entendues que c'était un endroit bruyant et bondé. Il craignait aussi que son odorat sensible ne soit assailli de toutes parts, comme il l'était dans les couloirs de l'école à l'heure du déjeuner ou à la fin des cours, mais il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose. La seule chose qui rendait toute la situation plus supportable était de savoir que Trunks était dans le même sac – Gohan doutait du fait que le guerrier du futur ait beaucoup plus d'expérience que lui pour ce genre d'évènement.

Une autre bonne chose, se dit le demi-Saiyan, était qu'il n'y avait eu que peu d'attaques d'androïdes pour le moment et que ceux-ci étaient tellement faibles que les humains pouvaient presque se débrouiller sans son aide ou celle d'un de la team Dragon, comme il aimait à appeler sa famille étendue. Ce n'était pas sans dire que les androïdes n'étaient pas une menace, car ils l'étaient, mais ce n'était pas du niveau d'un Freezer ou d'un Cell, par exemple. En plus de cela, les forces de l'ordre avaient écouté les conseils de Saiyaman et envoyer toutes les carcasses à Bulma pour qu'elle puisse les analyser. Bien sûr, il y avait eu une enquête à la Capsule Corp. parce que certains pensaient que c'était l'œuvre de la famille de génie, mais Bulma avait été claire avec eux en disant que si elle avait voulu prendre le pouvoir sur le monde entier, ce serait déjà fait depuis au moins une dizaine d'années (et puis, ces androïdes étaient vraiment mal faits, bourrés de défauts). Les accusations avaient cessé aussitôt qu'elles avaient été formulées, grâce à la femme aux cheveux bleus (et Vegeta, que certains avaient reconnu comment étant l'un des guerriers mystérieux du tournoi de Cell il était d'ailleurs étonnant que les médias n'en aient pas été informés – même si, avec l'air menaçant du prince, ce n'était pas si étonnant, au final).

Cependant, son instinct lui disait que les choses ne seraient plus aussi simples très longtemps. Il avait déjà remarqué sur le peu d'attaques qui étaient déjà survenues que les machines devenaient de plus en plus résistantes, de plus en plus fortes et de plus en plus violentes. Si ses connaissances stratégiques ne le trompaient pas, bientôt, les frappes deviendraient plus fréquentes et la difficulté ne fera qu'augmenter face à leur nouvel ennemi. Gohan se demanda s'il ne devrait pas en parler avec les autres combattants du groupe et Bulma, pour se préparer.

Le jeune homme fut rapidement tiré de sa rêverie par l'ouverture du casier à côté du sien. C'était Videl. Elle le regardait en souriant. C'était nouveau.

Les joues de Gohan se réchauffèrent. Le sourire illuminait vraiment tout le visage de la jeune fille. Elle était vraiment très belle. _Non, Gohan. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée… Elle ne nous apprécie même pas, surtout pas comme ça… Oh zut ! Voilà que je me parle au pluriel, maintenant._

\- Je suppose que tu n'es pas très chaud pour ce soir ? commença-t-elle.

\- Euh…

\- Pas la peine de dire quoi que ce soit, ça se voit sur ton visage. Et tu es mal à l'aise chaque fois qu'Erasa en parle.

Elle était vraiment très observatrice. Ça ne servait à rien de le cacher, alors.

\- C'est juste que… je ne pense pas que ce soit mon… euh… truc, tu vois ?

La fille de Satan secoua la main dans les airs dans un geste dédaigneux.

\- Ce n'est pas mon truc non plus, mais… on n'a pas trop le choix, maintenant.

Il y eut un petit silence, avant que la justicière ne demande ce que son camarade de classe ferait après les cours, en attendant qu'ils se rejoignent – il ne pouvait pas décemment rentrer chez lui.

\- Lime nous a demandé à T… euh… Mirai et… moi d'aller faire du shopping avec elle avant de se préparer chez elle. Elle a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas décemment sortir avec… notre garde-robe actuelle. Elle a insisté, ajouta-t-il après-coup, comme pour se justifier.

La fille de Satan était d'accord avec la jeune fille aux cheveux auburn, pour une fois, mais elle ne dit rien et sourit simplement. Elle se concentra plutôt sur une autre partie de la réponse de Gohan qui l'étonnait.

\- Oh. Je ne pensais pas que Mirai voudrait venir.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, Gohan lui lança un sourire suffisant et amusé. Elle rougit un peu.

\- Je ne lui ai pas laissé trop le choix.

La justicière arqua un sourcil.

\- Plus on est de fous, plus on rit ? Ou bien, tu ne voulais juste pas souffrir seul, déclara-t-elle, amusée.

Ils continuèrent à plaisanter ensemble pendant encore quelques instants – la pause durerait encore une petite dizaine de minutes, et Erasa et Sharpner avaient disparu de la circulation. C'était agréable. Si on avait dit à Son Gohan qu'un jour il aurait une conversation amicale avec la fille d'Hercule Satan, il leur aurait ri à la figure. Maintenant, pourtant, il en aurait donné beaucoup pour que ça arrive plus tôt. Elle était intelligente, forte, un peu têtue, elle essayait de faire un maximum pour protéger les innocents, et, même si elle avait mal agi en se montrant aussi dure qu'elle l'avait été avec lui, le demi-Saiyan trouvait qu'elle était vraiment exceptionnelle.

* * *

Après les cours, le groupe d'amis se retrouva à la sortie de l'établissement scolaire, où attendait déjà Mirai, dans la posture préférée de son père : dos appuyé contre un mur, une jambe pliée, bras croisés et sourcils froncés. La ressemblance était vraiment frappante, tant et si bien que Videl laissa échapper un petit bruit de surprise. Ses quatre camarades les regardèrent, un peu étonnés de sa réaction. Elle se tourna vivement vers l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs.

\- Mirai et Trunks. Ils sont de la même famille.

C'était moins une question qu'un fait qui demandait confirmation. Gohan se passa la main dans les pics indomptables de sa chevelure.

\- Oui. Ils sont frères, mais Mirai a passé beaucoup de temps à voyager.

C'était une demi-vérité, mais c'était mieux que de mentir totalement – tout le monde savait que Gohan était un horrible menteur, et il ne supportait pas de le faire non plus.

Comme s'il avait entendu son nom, le guerrier aux cheveux lavande se tourna vers le groupe et un sourire à peine perceptible apparut sur ses traits durs. Il s'approcha et salua les humains d'un signe de tête, tandis que Gohan ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans une accolade amicale. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Trunks était là pour de bon.

Quand les demi-Saiyans se séparèrent, Erasa donna rendez-vous à tout le monde sur la Place du Héros à vingt heures, comme ça ils mangeraient avant d'aller s'amuser. Gohan et Trunks se regardèrent avant de dire aux autres qu'ils mangeraient quand même un peu avant pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur eux. Se souvenant de l'appétit de son camarade de classe aux yeux profonds, la blonde décida que c'était une excellente idée, mais ne comprit pas pourquoi Mirai s'incluait dans cette déclaration. Peut-être que lui aussi avait un métabolisme super rapide. En tout cas, avec sa musculature, ce ne serait pas étonnant. Il était à tomber à terre.

\- C'est décidé, alors, conclut Lime. On y va, les garçons ?

Mirai hocha la tête et prit l'une de ses capsules pour en faire sortir une voiture de sport de dernière génération. Lime avait décidé d'emmener les deux demi-Saiyans faire un peu de shopping pour ce genre d'évènements, vu que Gohan s'habillait toujours trop traditionnellement et Trunks ne devait avoir jamais eu de vêtements de ce genre dans son temps. Elle s'installa à l'arrière et ferma les yeux, laissant aux deux guerriers l'occasion de parler de tout ce qu'ils voulaient, pendant que les autres humains observèrent le trio s'en aller avec admiration. Ça devait être vraiment cool d'avoir accès à toute la technologie de la Capsule Corp.

* * *

Videl n'aimait pas ça du tout. Aller manger en ville, c'était une chose, sortir en discothèque, c'en était une autre, mais… ces habits ? Elle ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi elle avait laissé Erasa la convaincre de mettre ce genre de trucs. Et si la police avait besoin d'elle ? Si un androïde attaquait encore ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait ? Certes, elle avait quand même une certaine liberté de mouvements avec son jeans, mais pas assez ! Et ce top. Il était agréable à porter et lui allait bien, mais il gênait quand même un peu ses mouvements. Et puis, si elle faisait un geste un peu trop brusque, on risquait de voir son soutien-gorge ! Et ses ballerines noires… Vraiment, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait accepté tout ça…

Heureusement qu'elle avait catégoriquement refusé de laisser la blonde la maquiller. Même si elle avait quand même concédé de lâcher ses cheveux, pour une fois. Tant qu'elle avait un élastique à son poignet, ça ne la dérangeait pas.

Elle fulminait encore quand elle et sa meilleure amie arrivèrent au point de rendez-vous. Apparemment, les autres étaient déjà là. Puis, son regard surprit Gohan. Il était… différent, avec sa chemise noire à longues manches et son jeans foncé. L'ensemble accentuait sa stature et était beaucoup plus ajustée que ses vêtements habituels et montrait le soupçon d'une musculature. Il était vraiment séduisant, pensa-t-elle distraitement.

Les joues de la justicière se réchauffèrent un peu en croisant le regard de son camarade de classe. Celui-ci venait de les apercevoir et il lui faisait à présent face. Séduisant n'était peut-être pas le bon terme, en fait, se dit la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs. Captivant, enchanteur, envoûtant, fascinant… irrésistible… étaient des mots qui décrivaient mieux l'apparence du jeune homme. Les deux premiers boutons de son haut étaient ouverts, laissant entrevoir des pectoraux bien définis, et ses biceps... miam ! Et est-ce qu'elle rêvait ou on voyait aussi un peu des abdominaux ?

Néanmoins, ce n'était pas seulement la silhouette désirable de Son Gohan qui faisait rougir la fille de Satan, mais le regard qu'il lui lançait. Jamais on ne l'avait regardée ainsi, comme si elle était la femme la plus belle du monde. C'était complètement différent de ce qu'elle expérimentait au quotidien, aussi. Gohan ne la scrutait pas comme un morceau de viande, un défi ou un trophée, comme la plupart des garçons qui voulaient sortir avec elle (heureusement, Sharpner flirtait avec elle plus pour l'ennuyer que par véritable désir… Ils étaient amis depuis leur plus tendre enfance, et même si elle ne supportait pas sa comédie de tombeur, elle ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde). Son appréciation était plus discrète, comme s'il observait une fleur exotique ou une œuvre d'art particulièrement réussie.

Elle détourna les yeux la première et se concentra sur Lime, vêtue d'une simple robe vert pomme et d'escarpins noirs.

Xxx

Jamais il n'aurait cru voir le jour où il penserait avoir trouvé la plus belle femme du monde. Avant cet instant précis, si on lui avait posé la question, il aurait dit que sa mère, Bulma et C18 étaient à égalité pour le rôle. Cependant, en voyant Videl, la fille toujours prête au combat, dans un accoutrement tellement normal… c'était comme s'il se trouvait face à la plus belle des roses de l'univers. Son haut noir était légèrement ajusté, laissant paraître pour la première fois aux yeux du demi-Saiyan sa silhouette délicate et féminine, accentuée par le jeans qui moulait avec perfection ses jambes musclées. Et ses yeux… Il avait trouvé, depuis leur première rencontre, qu'elle avait le regard le plus magnifique qu'il ait jamais vu, mais là, avec ses cheveux lâchés qui se déversaient sur ses épaules comme un rideau soyeux et la couleur de ses vêtements, les iris azur de la jeune fille ressortait plus qu'il ne devrait être permis. Et… rougissait-elle ? Pourquoi ?

Le demi-Saiyan secoua la tête et revint au moment présent à temps pour voir Erasa se jeter presque sur lui.

\- Gohan ! Oh mon dieu ! Tu es à croquer ! Oh, est-ce que ce sont des muscles. Oh mon dieu ! Je le savais ! Tu nous cachais vraiment quelque chose avec ces vêtements horribles que tu portes tout le temps !

La blonde continua de flirter et de lancer des compliments au demi-Saiyan jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans un restaurant appartenant au père de Videl, où il fallait normalement réserver six mois à l'avance pour avoir une chance d'y dîner. Évidemment, Erasa avait choisi cet endroit parce qu'elle avait envie de faire de cette soirée quelque chose de spécial pour Gohan, mais aussi pour goûter à la vie de VIP que menait sa meilleure amie, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix devant celle-ci, sachant que Videl ne supportait pas qu'on la traite différemment _juste_ parce qu'elle était la fille du champion du monde. Elle voulait qu'on la respecte pour ses propres accomplissements.

Le repas se passa dans le calme et la bonne humeur, les deux demi-Saiyans ayant déjà satisfait leur énorme appétit avant d'aller rejoindre leurs amis. Cela ne les empêcha cependant pas de manger encore et de goûter à tous les plats sophistiqués que le chef leur présentait.

Honnêtement, Gohan adorait la nourriture, mais il ne voyait vraiment pas tout le foin qu'on faisait sur ce restaurant. La cuisine de sa mère dépassait de loin tout ce que tous ces mets « raffinés » pouvaient bien offrir.

Pendant leur dégustation, les adolescents discutèrent de tout et de rien, apprenant à se connaître mieux. Erasa ne cessait de lancer des petites remarques à son ami aux pics noirs dans l'espoir de le séduire, mais elle ne réussit qu'à l'embarrasser, pendant que Lime et Mirai parlaient de la vie en ville. Sharpner, lui, ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à Gohan, tandis que ce dernier faisait tout pour ne pas lever la tête de son plat, les joues enflammées – il n'aimait vraiment pas quand l'attention était dirigée vers lui. Enfin, Videl essayait d'écouter les conversations, tout en faisant un effort gargantuesque pour ne pas tourner la tête vers Gohan et le détailler comme le faisait son amie.

\- Dis-moi, Gohan, est-ce que c'est toi qui as choisi ces habits, pour ce soir ?

\- Non, c'est moi, répondit Lime fièrement à la blonde. Si ça avait été son choix, il aurait mis quelque chose de vachement moins ajusté…

\- Mais ce n'est pas confortable, rétorqua l'intéressé, indigné. J'aime bien avoir de la liberté de mouvements, et ces habits empêchent ça. Et si je fais un mouvement trop brusque et que ça déchire ma chemise, hein ?

\- Alors tout le monde aura le privilège de voir ton sexy body, répondit Lime en riant, tout à faire consciente de la réaction qu'aurait le garçon qui l'avait sauvée de la noyade, sept ans plus tôt.

Gohan rougit violemment et la riposte qu'il avait préparée mourut sur ses lèvres quand il comprit le sens de ce que Lime venait de dire. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, comme un lapin pris dans les phares. Videl jugea l'expression amusante et adorable en même temps. Mirai rit franchement, s'attirant les foudres de son ami, qui passa le reste du repas à bouder et lui faire la tête, ce que la justicière préférée de Satan City ne put s'empêcher de trouver adorable. Mirai, lui, passa le temps à faire aller le demi-Saiyan, ce qui n'arrangea pas son cas.

Trunks ne s'était d'ailleurs jamais senti aussi détendu qu'à ce moment-là. Certes, toute cette situation était étrange, de l'action de parler de broutilles avec des humains que le simple fait de se trouver là, à une table, dans une ville qui n'avait jamais été touchée par la destruction. Le guerrier du futur ne put s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression d'avoir débarqué sur une planète complètement étrangère, mais il se sentait en même temps à l'aise. Il avait discuté avec Erasa et Lime, et avait trouvé les deux jeunes femmes intéressantes et amusantes, même si Erasa aimait bien flirter et le rendre un peu mal à l'aise.

Un peu moins de deux heures plus tard, le groupe se trouva devant la boîte la plus en vogue du moment, le _Golden Club_. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent devant l'établissement, les deux demi-Saiyans furent assaillis par la musique forte. Heureusement, le plus jeune des deux avait tout prévu le véritable héros de la terre sortit deux paires de boules Quiès, en installa une dans ses propres oreilles et lança la seconde au Trunks du futur, qui les attrapa sans même y penser.

\- Merci, murmura le guerrier aux cheveux lavande.

Sharpner observa l'échange avec curiosité et, quand il se moqua d'eux en disant qu'il fallait qu'ils vivent un peu, son camarade de classe expliqua qu'ils avaient les oreilles très sensibles, à force de vivre dans la nature, et qu'il craignait que leur ouïe ne pâtisse du bruit extrême auquel ils seraient sujets. Évidemment, l'athlète blond n'hésita pas à continuer ses railleries jusqu'à ce que Mirai ne lui lance un regard sévère – il était vachement intimidant, ce type.

Le fils de Vegeta n'appréciait pas qu'on manque de respect à son mentor, qu'il s'agisse de cette version ou de celle qu'il avait connue toute sa vie. Ces humains ne savaient peut-être pas qui avait vraiment vaincu Cell, à part Lime, mais Gohan n'avait rien fait pour que ceux-ci le traitent avec si peu de respect. Il était la personne la plus respectueuse, gentille et prévenante du monde, en ce qui concernait le voyageur temporel – à côté de Dende, bien évidemment. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment fonctionnait la société de ce temps, et encore moins quand il s'agissait d'adolescents. Il soupira et secoua la tête. Il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps pour s'accoutumer à ce monde semblait-il. Les humains étaient vraiment d'étranges créatures.

* * *

C'était… bruyant. Même avec les protections auditives, Gohan avait l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser.

Les cinq adolescents et le jeune adulte avaient eu la chance de se voir offrir une place dans le carré VIP, grâce à la notoriété du père de Videl, où ils bénéficiaient d'une table entourée de sièges d'un confort extrême. Gohan soupira en voyant toutes les courbettes que faisait leur serveur. Vraiment, tout ça, ce n'était pas son truc.

Néanmoins, pour faire plaisir à ses amis, le demi-Saiyan joua le jeu et commanda une boisson alcoolisée sur insistance d'Erasa, Lime et Sharpner. Par recommandation de la petite-fille de monsieur Lao, il prit un Cuba Libre – apparemment, c'était l'une des boissons les plus sobres qu'il pouvait tester. Trunks prit la même chose, n'ayant lui aussi jamais bu d'alcool. Même s'ils n'avaient pas encore l'âge requis, les autres prirent aussi des spiritueux : Sharpner une vodka redbull, Lime et Erasa une Piña colada et Videl une tequila sunrise (Quoi ? Elle aimait bien le goût… Et puis elle avait presque dix-huit ans… dans onze mois… Et elle était responsable !).

Quand il goûta à sa boisson, après avoir trinqué avec les autres, Gohan se dit que ce n'était pas si mauvais. Il se demandait quand même pourquoi sa mère avait accepté qu'il sorte. Ce n'était vraiment pas son style. Certes, depuis la mort de son époux, Chichi était devenue moins stricte envers son fils aîné – même si elle ne demandait quand même rien moins que de l'excellence dans ses notes – mais de là à le laisser sortir... Avec d'autres adolescents. Dans une discothèque. Avec de l'alcool ? C'était trop hors de caractère pour la femme… Tant et si bien que le jeune homme observa Lime avec suspicion. Si ça tombait, c'était elle qui avait tout orchestré avec Erasa ! Ça n'étonnerait pas le jeune guerrier, connaissant l'obstination de son amie quand elle s'était mis quelque chose en tête.

Il sortit de ses pensées en sentant qu'on lui tirait le bras. Lime voulait danser.

\- Allez ! Viens ! J'adore cette chanson !

Elle avait un grand sourire sur son visage qui faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus pétillant de bonne humeur. Gohan sourit à son tour et se leva, la suivant sur la piste de danse. Il avait la tête qui tournait un peu et il se sentait léger. Est-ce que c'était un effet de son cocktail ? Est-ce qu'il se transformerait en Tortue géniale (le vieillard était toujours complètement soûl pendant leurs rassemblements) s'il continuait à boire ?

Il oublia toutes ses réserves quand il se retrouva entouré de toutes parts par des corps en mouvements. Lime était devant lui, toujours son énorme sourire en place. Elle luit prit les mains et commença à bouger au rythme de la musique. C'était une chanson R'N'B populaire pour le moment, si le demi-Saiyan ne se trompait pas. Il ne s'y connaissait pas trop en musique contemporaine – sa mère lui avait fait écouter de la musique « classique » depuis sa plus tendre enfance et ils n'écoutaient presque jamais la radio au mont Paozu, lui préférant la télévision – mais il se souvenait des quelques commentaires qu'avait fait Bulma sur le sujet pendant l'une ou l'autre de leur fête entre amis à la Capsule Corp. ainsi qu'une remarque de Lime, quelques semaines plus tôt, sur cette même chanson.

Le demi-Saiyan n'était peut-être pas trop versé dans ce genre d'environnement, mais il avait déjà dansé avec une partenaire. Plusieurs fois. Apparemment, le fait d'avoir un roi comme grand-père demandait à ce qu'il soit capable de valser. Néanmoins, valser et danser sur de la musique actuelle n'étaient pas vraiment la même chose. Heureusement pour lui, Gohan avait une bonne compréhension, presque instinctive, du rythme. Merci ses gènes Saiyans !

Il se laissa aller petit à petit au tempo de la chanson et bientôt, il occupa l'espace qu'il pouvait avec sa partenaire.

* * *

\- Wow. Je ne savais pas que Gohan savait danser aussi bien, s'extasia Erasa.

Depuis quelques minutes, maintenant, les jeunes gens rassemblés autour de la table observaient leur ami se balancer en rythme avec Lime. Aucun d'eux, à part Mirai, ne s'attendait à ce que l'adolescent soit un si bon danseur – après tout, il paraissait tellement gêné et mal à l'aise la plupart du temps et danser ainsi demandait une certaine confiance en soi, en tout cas, selon eux.

Puis, la musique changea. Gohan, l'air enthousiaste, se dirigea vers la table, saisit le bras de Mirai et le tira jusque la piste sans que l'homme aux cheveux lavande ne puisse l'en empêcher. Videl rit à la scène, ce qui lui valut des regards en coin des deux blonds. Elle haussa les épaules face à leur réaction et continua à regarder ce qui se passait. Ce n'était pas si mal que ça, finalement, cette petite soirée…

Trunks, quant à lui, ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre. Les évènements s'enchaînaient un peu trop à son goût, et il n'avait pas l'habitude de ne pas être au contrôle. Le fait que sa tête tourne légèrement n'aidait pas non plus.

\- Allez Trunks, déclara Gohan, enthousiaste. Laisse-toi aller !

La chanson était sensuelle. Gohan prit Trunks par les hanches et le fit bouger au rythme des basses. Pour une personne extérieure, le geste paraissait un peu intime, et il l'était, mais il ne signifiait rien pour les deux hommes. Le guerrier du futur n'avait pas l'habitude de la proximité physique, et même avec sa mère, quand elle était encore en vie, il rougissait sans cesse. Avec Gohan, cependant, plutôt que de l'embarras, c'était de la sérénité qu'il ressentait. Son mentor avait toujours eu cet effet-là. Peut-être parce qu'il était tactile naturellement ?

Trunks exhala alors et se laissa aller à la musique, s'amusant et tournant avec Lime et le fils de Goku.

Sharpner, voyant cela se dérouler, fit une remarque sur les deux hommes.

\- Vous pensez qu'ils sont gays ? Je veux dire… Gohan et Mirai. Vous avez vu comment ils dansent ensemble ?

\- Oh, tu racontes n'importe quoi, Sharpie, le réprimanda gentiment Erasa. S'ils sont attirés par les garçons aussi, alors ils sont bi, mais je ne crois pas qu'ils soient homos. Tu peux leur demander, si tu veux, hihihi !

\- Oh ! Arrêtez avec vos idioties, tous les deux. On s'en fiche de savoir qui aime qui, interrompit Videl, agacée.

Une dizaine de minutes passa ensuite avant qu'Erasa ne décide qu'elle aussi avait envie de s'amuser. Elle tira Videl par un bras et saisit le poignet de Sharpner de l'autre main.

\- Allez tous les deux ! J'ai envie de danser aussi, moi ! Ça a l'air super fun !

Videl avait envie de grogner. Elle n'aimait pas danser. Mais pas du tout ! Elle resta proche du groupe en bougeant ses pieds, rien de plus, une moue agacée sur le visage.

Les choses continuèrent ainsi pendant encore une dizaine de minutes, où les deux autres filles collaient Gohan, sous les yeux amusés de Trunks, qui remarquait bien que cette version de son mentor était oublieux de l'intérêt des humaines. Il ne pensait vraiment qu'à s'amuser, et le guerrier du futur pensa que l'alcool devait aussi avoir eu une influence sur l'état actuel du jeune homme.

Puis, la musique changea encore, passant à une chanson un peu plus lente. Gohan, à ce moment-là, remarqua Videl qui s'effaçait un peu en marge de leur groupe. Il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi, presque invisible aux yeux des autres (elle avait une telle présence, d'habitude, qu'on ne pouvait pas l'oublier), alors il décida de l'inviter à danser, le spiritueux qu'il avait ingurgité plus tôt le rendant encore un peu plus hardi. Les deux autres filles furent déçues quand elles le virent s'éloigner d'elles, pensant qu'il voulait aller aux toilettes ou reprendre un autre verre et furent surprises quand il se baissa à côté de Videl et lui glissa quelque chose à l'oreille, sûrement pour l'inviter à danser. Elles furent encore plus étonnées quand le garçon manqué accepta la main tendue du jeune homme.

* * *

Ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de choses auquel s'attendait Trunks quand il avait décidé de retourner dans le passé. Il pensait déjà revenir quelques mois après Cell et essayer de reconstruire sa vie et faire le deuil de sa famille en marge du groupe, mais les kais semblaient avoir eu une autre idée en l'envoyant dans un passé moins lointain – certes, dans le même univers parallèle, mais quand même ! Qui aurait cru qu'il renouerait le lien fraternel qu'il avait eu avec son Gohan si rapidement, mais avec les rôles inversés ? Il était plus âgé que celui qui avait été son mentor dans un autre temps, un autre univers.

Voir Gohan s'amuser et lâcher prise ainsi, c'était aussi quelque chose de nouveau pour le demi-Saiyan aux cheveux lavande. Dans son monde, le fils de Goku avait été sérieux, presque sévère, et avait passé les dix dernières années de sa vie à s'entraîner ou se battre contre les androïdes. Il était bien loin du jeune homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

Expérimenter la vie ainsi était aussi quelque chose de choquant pour le guerrier du futur. Lui qui n'avait vécu que dans la peur, entouré par la mort, le désespoir et la destruction, toute cette activité, cette allégresse ambiante était exotique.

* * *

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas trop ton truc, mais pourquoi ne pas danser un peu ?

Videl leva un sourcil à la demande de Gohan. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui demande de danser avec lui.

\- Je n'aime pas danser, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Pourtant, c'est un bon exercice pour les arts martiaux, commenta le demi-Saiyan, sûr qu'elle mordrait à l'hameçon.

Il ne fut pas déçu.

\- Comment ? demanda-t-elle, sceptique.

\- Simple : ça te force à anticiper et suivre les mouvements de ton ou ta partenaire. C'est pratique pour les réflexes.

La jeune fille parut un peu perplexe, mais accepta quand même la main de son compagnon. Ils se mirent à bouger en cadence, Videl essayant de comprendre les avantages dont parlait son cavalier. Voyant la concentration de la justicière, le demi-Saiyan rit doucement, avant de se baisser pour lui parler à l'oreille.

\- Il faut que tu te laisses aller, expliqua-t-il tandis que Videl frissonna en sentant son souffle près de son oreille, que tu sentes le rythme. Il faut que tu oublies ce que tu fais et que ça te vienne instinctivement.

Elle comprit ce qu'il voulait dire, et suivit son conseil. Les choses commencèrent lentement, les deux adolescents bougeant presque uniquement leurs pieds, une certaine distance entre eux, puis, petit à petit, Videl lâcha prise et commença à vraiment ressentir la cadence et à anticiper les mouvements de son compagnon. Elle s'approcha insensiblement et, soudain inspirée, enroula ses bras autour de la nuque du jeune homme, qui rougit violemment quand elle lui donna la permission de poser les mains sur les hanches. Il était vraiment mignon, pensa la justicière favorite de Satan City.

Les autres – à part Trunks, qui était amusé par ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux (oh, Gohan allait se faire taquiner, c'était sûr et certain, surtout quand il raconterait ça à Krillin) –, en voyant la scène, n'en revenaient vraiment pas. Videl Satan, _la_ Videl Satan, la fille la moins approchable du monde, celle qui ne supportait pas qu'on la touche, et qui détestait l'attention des garçons, dansait avec _Son Gohan_ , le garçon le plus timide, le plus gentil et le plus intelligent qu'ils avaient jamais rencontré. Ils dansaient, _ensemble_. Et ils s'amusaient. Et Gohan était à peine rouge. Et Videl souriait. Elle _souriait_ ! C'en était un peu trop pour Sharpner, qui décida qu'il avait besoin d'air. Lime et Erasa furent jalouse, le demi-Saiyan n'ayant jamais vraiment accepté ce genre de contact avec elles (elles savaient toutes les deux qu'il avait le béguin pour Videl, mais elles avaient quand même gardé l'espoir de l'intéresser un jour) et se tournèrent plutôt vers Mirai, qui, lui aussi, était adorable, bien élevé, intelligent, un peu timide avec les filles et beau à en mourir.

* * *

La soirée toucha à sa fin dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Gohan était finalement heureux qu'Erasa et Lime aient organisé cette petite sortie entre amis et il avait adoré le temps passé avec Videl. Ils avaient dansé, discuté et rigolé ensemble, apprenant enfin à se connaître. Pour une fois, leurs inhibitions et leurs protections s'étaient un peu levées, rendant les choses beaucoup plus faciles pour les deux adolescents.

Le demi-Saiyan, avec toutes ces nouvelles choses qu'il avait découvertes sur la fille de Satan, ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer les différences frappantes entre elle et son père. Contrairement à lui, elle avait un véritable code de l'honneur et prenait sa charge de justicière très au sérieux. Elle utilisait sa force et sa célébrité uniquement pour aller vers un monde meilleur et aider les autres. Et son esprit ! Vibrant, courageux, merveilleux.

Est-ce qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux d'elle ? Il n'en était pas sûr, mais Gohan était en tout cas charmé par la jeune fille. Elle était belle, forte et brave, honnête, passionnée et têtue. Elle s'entendrait bien avec Chichi.

\- Vous allez dormir où, les garçons ? demanda Erasa quand ils arrivèrent à leur lieu de rendez-vous.

\- Je vais dormir chez Mirai, répondit le fils de Goku, toujours un peu perdu dans ses pensées. Bulma a insisté pour que je passe la nuit là-bas… Je pense qu'elle va encore organiser une fête surprise.

Il rit un peu, toujours étonné que le génie aux cheveux bleus continue cette tradition après tant d'années. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on fasse une fête en son honneur, il était juste heureux d'être avec sa famille… Mais connaissant Bulma, elle le faisait uniquement parce qu'elle adorait planifier des rassemblements pour le groupe.

\- Il me semble qu'elle a parlé d'un festin qu'on n'oubliera pas de sitôt, intervint Trunks.

À l'idée d'un festin, le trou sans fond qu'était l'estomac de chacun des Saiyans se mit à grogner.

\- Ah, euh… Bon, on se revoie lundi ? bafoua Gohan, un peu gêné que son appétit se fasse connaître si tôt.

Le deux demi-Saiyans saluèrent le petit groupe, puis Trunks lança une capsule contenant un jet ultrasonique que sa mère voulait tester, et le duo s'en alla.

* * *

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Gohan !

Le jeune homme observa l'attroupement qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Ils étaient tous tellement différents les uns des autres, et la plupart n'avait pas toujours été les âmes bonnes et droites qu'elles étaient maintenant – à part Vegeta, mais il resterait toujours unique en son genre, on n'y pouvait rien.

Tous étaient là, tous ces amis que son père s'était fait au fur et à mesure de ses aventures, Dende et Piccolo aussi présents (c'était Gohan qui était devenu ami avec eux en premier est-ce qu'il avait une connexion spéciale avec les Nameks ?). Toute la famille de Bulma – même Vegeta ! ( _Il est sûrement là pour la nourriture_ ) –, le Trunks du futur, Yamcha et Puar, Oolong, Tortue et Tortue géniale, Krillin, Marron, C18, Tenshinhan et Chaoz (ils avaient fait l'effort de sortir de leur quotidien d'hermites pour l'occasion), sa mère, Goten, son grand-père, Piccolo et Dende (monsieur Popo était resté au palais du Tout-puissant, mais avait quand même eu la gentillesse d'offrir un cadeau à Gohan par le biais de Dende)… Il ne manquait plus que son père, et tout aurait été parfait.

* * *

\- Chichi ?

La femme de Goku se tourna vers Bulma. Depuis la mort de son époux, la princesse du royaume de Yama Kaji ( _NdA : la montagne de feu en japonais, traduit directement de Google translate, donc ce n'est peut-être pas juste !)_ s'était vraiment beaucoup rapproché de la scientifique – jusque-là, les deux ne s'étaient parlé que quelques fois et avaient souvent fini par se disputer, à cause de leurs tempéraments respectifs. C'était en partie dû à la naissance de Goten, mais surtout parce qu'elles avaient été les plus touchées par la mort de Goku (la dépression qui avait suivi Gohan jusque la naissance de son petit frère n'avait pas arrangé les choses pour Chichi) et qu'elles étaient les seules femmes du groupe. Elles avaient eu besoin de se confier, de faire leur deuil à leur manière. C'était là qu'elles avaient commencé à véritablement devenir amies.

\- Hmmm ?

\- Dis-moi, tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi tu avais laissé Gohan continuer à s'entraîner après Cell.

C'était une question déguisée, et Chichi était étonnée qu'elle ne vienne que maintenant.

\- Il n'est pas comme son père, commença-t-elle. Avant… Avant que Goku… Avant qu'il ne meure…

C'était encore difficile pour elle de parler de la perte de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

\- Je pensais que Gohan voulait se battre pour les mêmes raisons. S'amuser, se tester, combattre des adversaires dignes… Mais, après… Quand il m'a demandé de continuer l'entraînement, j'ai dit non. Il n'a pas voulu abandonner. On a eu une discussion assez longue sur le sujet, et il m'a expliqué pourquoi il voulait continuer. Oh Bulma, s'exclama doucement la femme au chignon avec émotions, tu aurais dû le voir. C'était tellement dur pour moi, de voir mon petit garçon aussi abattu, aussi triste… il ne voulait pas perdre encore quelqu'un qu'il aime. C'est pour ça qu'il continue à devenir plus fort. Pour que personne ne puisse nous faire de mal, à nous. Il se fiche du reste du monde, tant que nous sommes en sécurité.

La femme aux cheveux bleus enlaça son amie en sanglots pour la réconforter. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que sa question amènerait tant d'émotion chez Chichi. Néanmoins, elle aurait dû le voir venir. La fille de Gyumao était peut-être une femme forte, mais dès qu'il s'agissait de ses enfants, elle se montrait extrêmement émotionnelle et empathique. Voir son fils souffrir avait dû lui briser le cœur bien plus que la mort de son époux – elle avait déjà l'habitude qu'il ne soit jamais là pour elle.

\- Tu sais ce qui m'a vraiment décidé à le laisser continuer ? murmura Chichi.

\- Non… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Son regard.

À cela, Bulma la regarda, intriguée.

\- Il n'avait pas le regard de son père quand il décide de faire quelque chose. Non. Son regard, sa posture… Il était comme _moi_ , Bulma. Il voulait continuer pour _moi_. Et puis, pour Goten. Et vous aussi. Il m'a dit… Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais voir une personne qu'il aimait mourir par sa faute, Bulma…

\- Oh, Chichi…

* * *

Les enfants faisaient la sieste, Vegeta était toujours dans son coin, en train de se goinfrer de tout ce qui se présentait dans sa vicinité, une assiette vidée directement remplacée par une nouvelle grâce aux petits soins de Mme Brief. Piccolo méditait, tout en écoutant tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, Bulma et les autres femmes discutaient dans le coin, Krillin préparait un karaoké, Yamcha, Oolong et Roshi étaient déjà soûls et Dende, Mirai et Gohan se promenaient dans l'atrium quand le gardien de la terre sentit les troubles. Ses antennes frétillèrent et il s'arrêta brusquement.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Dende ? demanda le demi-Saiyan aux cheveux noirs, inquiet.

\- Des perturbations près du village de ton grand-père.

Le petit Namek ferma les yeux et se concentra, tentant de voir ce qui se passait – il était beaucoup moins évident de regarder le monde en étant déjà sur terre que quelques kilomètres au-dessus de la surface. Soudain, il rouvrit les yeux.

\- Des androïdes. Dans le royaume de Gyumao. La capitale, je pense. Ils sont plus forts que les derniers que tu as combattus.

Gohan fronça les sourcils, mais hocha de la tête. Il ne perdit pas plus de temps et s'envola, tandis que Mirai demandait au gardien de la terre de prévenir les autres avant de faire sortir son épée de la capsule dans laquelle il l'avait rangée – il ne s'en séparait jamais, même quand il se lavait.

* * *

 _NdA: Voilà un nouveau chapitre terminé! J'aurais voulu ajouter une scène avec les enfants, mais vu mes difficultés actuelles à écrire, ça m'aurait prit beaucoup plus de temps que j'aurais voulu. Alors voilà._

 _Par contre, la mise en page est toujours difficile à mettre en oeuvre pour avoir de la clarté et tout. C'est agaçant._

 **Attention! A lire** _ **:** Il est temps pour moi de vous demander vos idées pour une scène bonus! Il est temps que j'en refasse une, après le succès de celle avec les enfants. Vous pouvez me faire des demandes spécifiques, si vous le souhaitez, genre "Trunks et Goten font une blague à Vegeta". J'attends avec impatience vos messages héhé!_

* * *

 _ **wr68498** : Haha ! Contente de vous avoir fait plaisir ! Je compte en refaire un bientôt, mais j'hésite sur la longueur, les règles et la récompense (en fait, je n'ai rien dit… J'ai déjà choisi ma récompense ! Une reproduction de Shenron entouré des boules de cristal… Elle est splendide et je la zieute depuis que je suis tombée dessus sur Pinterest, haha !)._

 _ **Maze971** : Merci ! Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise ! Pour ce qui est du rythme d'écriture, malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu beaucoup écrire cette dernière semaine, donc je n'ai qu'un malheureux chapitre d'avance… Pas génial pour garder mon rythme de publication, mais je vais essayer d'avancer un max pour ne pas vous faire attendre._


	19. Chapter 19

_Hello my lovelies!_

 _Un nouveau chapitre qui est encore du côté long de la force, hihihi. N'oubliez pas de lire le bonus à la fin et de me laisser un petit commentaire si ça vous inspire, héhé!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 19**

Brutal. C'était le seul mot qui pouvait décrire la scène que Trunks découvrit en arrivant sur les lieux où les androïdes étaient apparus. Il y avait des bouts de métal dispersés partout sur la place, le sol parsemé de cratères. Les habitants, eux, paraissaient n'avoir rien subi comme dommage, mais ils étaient effrayés. Au centre de tout ça se tenait un Gohan entouré de l'aura dorée du super Saiyan, un rictus sauvage qui déformait ses lèvres et la carcasse d'un androïde encore fumant dans sa main tendue.

Le guerrier du futur observa le jeune homme avec prudence, sentant l'énergie palpitante qu'il dégageait sans même s'en rendre compte – c'était dire, pour quelqu'un qui avait appris à se contrôler presque parfaitement. Heureusement, il n'avait pas atteint le niveau supérieur, même s'il paraissait prêt à faire le saut d'un moment à l'autre.

\- Gohan, appela-t-il.

Le demi-Saiyan tourna son regard turquoise vers Trunks, les sourcils froncés, une expression de fureur à peine masquée.

\- Ils s'attaquent aux innocents, grogna le super Saiyan, contrôlant difficilement son désir de laisser parler son sang guerrier, qui lui disait de traquer ses ennemis jusqu'au dernier et de leur montrer ce dont le guerrier le plus puissant de la galaxie du nord était capable. Si je ne les avais pas arrêtés, ils auraient tué quelqu'un.

Oh. C'était donc à ça qu'aurait ressemblé son Gohan s'il avait réussi à vaincre les cyborgs dans son époque ? Un guerrier passionné, poussé au combat par son amour de la vie, de la nature, rendu intransigeant par la cruauté des hommes, par leur soif de pouvoir, enragé par l'injustice, attristé par la douleur du monde.

Trunks ne put bouger. Cette image tellement saisissante, tellement puissante, lui faisait ressentir quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus expérimenté depuis la première fois qu'il avait vu son Gohan se transformer en super Saiyan : de l'émerveillement. L'admiration qu'il avait ressentie pour le demi-Saiyan que le fils de Goku avait été dans une autre vie refaisait surface, avec la même intensité qu'à l'époque, en voyant cette version de son mentor dans toute sa splendeur de super Saiyan, dans toute sa puissance, toute sa rage.

\- Gohan. Calme-toi.

C'était Piccolo. Les autres les avaient suivis, mais Trunks ne s'attendait pas à les voir arriver si tôt – peut-être que le temps s'était arrêté pour lui un moment. Il remarqua distraitement que son père était absent, sûrement toujours en train de se goinfrer. Il sourit légèrement.

Le fils de Goku tourna ses yeux froids sur sa figure paternelle unique depuis que son père l'avait abandonné, le seul sur qui il avait toujours pu compter quand tout semblait désespéré, son visage plus détendu.

\- Ils ont failli tuer des gens, expliqua-t-il.

\- Je sais, rétorqua calmement le Namek. Lâche le tas de ferraille et retournons chez Bulma avec ses restes. Elle l'analysera quand elle en aura le temps.

\- Si elle le peut, intervint Yamcha. Vous avez vu comment ils sont détruits ? Wow, qui aurait pensé que petit Gohan pouvait se montrer aussi… euh…

Il s'interrompit en voyant l'expression de Piccolo dirigée vers lui – il était peut-être du côté des « gentils » maintenant, mais il n'en restait pas moins que le fils de Piccolo Daimao était capable de lui faire regretter ses paroles (en plus, il était aussi puissant qu'un Super Saiyan !). C'était tellement facile de l'oublier, quand il était avec Gohan. Dende et lui étaient les seuls avec qui le Namek se montrait toujours patient. Le gang avait pensé que les enfants auraient eux aussi bénéficié de ce côté paternel de Piccolo, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Oh, il n'était pas aussi dur et froid avec eux – moins encore avec Goten, parce qu'il était le petit frère de son élève –, il n'avait juste pas le même attachement que pour le fils aîné de Goku et le nouveau gardien de la terre.

\- Ramassez le plus de morceaux que vous trouvez et allons-y. Ta mère a parlé de gâteau et de bougies, ajouta l'ancien roi démon vers le Saiyan enragé.

Il savait quoi dire pour que l'intérêt de son élève dévie de son cours violent. Le demi-Saiyan lâcha la carcasse de ce qui avait été un androïde et vola en direction de la capitale de l'ouest, dépassant par trois fois la limite du son à quelques secondes d'intervalle, créant ainsi trois bangs supersonique d'affilée. Le reste des guerriers fut laissé dans un nuage de poussière (merci Gohan) et la plupart furent ébahis par la vitesse du jeune homme.

\- Wouah ! J'avais oublié à quel point il était rapide, commenta Krillin.

\- Surtout en Super Saiyan, renchérit Yamcha en essayant d'enlever la poussière qui avait envahi la rue.

Mirai Trunks se tourna vers les autres guerriers, les sourcils froncés.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes toujours obligés de toujours prendre les choses à la légère ? demanda-t-il impérieusement. Vous n'avez pas senti son ki ?

Sa remarque faite, le guerrier du futur se mit à l'œuvre, ramassant le plus de bouts de ferraille possible pour que sa mère puisse les aider dans leur guerre contre ces nouveaux ennemis, pendant que les deux humains baissaient les yeux, un peu penauds.

Piccolo, lui, garda les bras croisés et lançait toujours des regards meurtriers au duo, qui se sentit transpirer sous l'intensité des yeux du Namek. Les élèves de Tortue géniale suivirent Trunks, tout en restant à une certaine distance de lui, de peur de l'énerver à nouveau.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que le village ne garde aucune trace de l'attaque, si ce n'étaient les cicatrices dans le sol.

Une fois rentrés à la Capsule Corp., tous les matériaux furent rassemblés dans le laboratoire de Bulma et l'incident fut rangé à l'arrière-plan de l'esprit des convives pour le reste de la journée.

* * *

Gohan était toujours un peu agité, malgré l'appel de la nourriture (Vegeta, lui, continuait de manger, ignorant tout le monde), mais dès que le duo démoniaque et Marron se réveillèrent, ce fut presque comme si sa colère n'avait jamais existée. Chichi sourit. Son fils était tellement bienveillant. Elle était heureuse de le voir tellement à l'aise autour des enfants. C'est comme si la présence de ces petits êtres l'illuminait de l'intérieur. Elle soupira. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait sans ses deux bébés et la gentillesse de Bulma après la mort de son époux…

La princesse de Yama Kaji leva les yeux vers le ciel et pria les kais que Goku les regardait, une fois de temps en temps.

* * *

\- Aha ! Je suis vraiment géniale !

Mirai leva un sourcil étonné en entendant la voix de sa jeune mère. Elle s'était enfermée dans le laboratoire pendant deux jours, n'en sortant que pour le strict minimum, juste après que tout le monde soit parti après l'anniversaire de Gohan.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose, maman ?

Le génie aux cheveux bleus se tourna vers son fils du futur avec un regard fou et un sourire maniaque qui inquiéta son fils, avant de lui demander d'appeler tous les membres du gang pour qu'elle puisse expliquer en une fois ce qui se passe. Ils arriveraient tous dans environ trois heures, quand Gohan aurait terminé les cours. Chichi refusa l'offre, disant que Gohan lui répéterait bien tout ce qui se passerait, surtout qu'elle devait s'occuper de deux demi-Saiyans hyperactifs ! Les laisser sans surveillance pendant que Bulma parlerait de choses aussi importantes était la recette parfaite pour une catastrophe, ajouta-t-elle avant de raccrocher brusquement. Trunks rit doucement. Bulma alla faire une sieste.

Trois heures plus tard, tout le monde se rassembla. Même Roshi était de la partie.

\- Bien. Vu que tout le monde est là, je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. Je ne sais toujours pas qui a construit ces machines, introduit la scientifique, mais j'ai quand même trouvé un moyen de savoir détecter les androïdes quand ils sont en mouvement ou sur le point d'attaquer.

Elle ouvrit une boîte qui contenait ce qui ressemblait à des oreillettes bluetooth.

\- Voilà, alors, ces petits bijoux, reprit Bulma en désignant les objets, permettent à leur utilisateur de savoir exactement où se trouvent les androïdes dès qu'ils pointent le bout de leur nez par le biais d'un message automatique. Ils sont reliés à mon ordinateur, qui analyse constamment les données satellites, les champs électromagnétiques et tout le tralala à la recherche d'un signal bien spécifiques à nos ennemis. Je vous en donne un chacun, comme ça on aurait toujours au moins une personne qui est capable d'intervenir si les autres ne le peuvent pas.

Elle dit cette dernière phrase en lançant un regard appuyé sur Gohan, qui se frotta l'arrière de la tête en soupirant.

Les autres s'enthousiasmèrent de la trouvaille, principalement Krillin et Yamcha, avant de se faire interrompre par Vegeta.

\- Pas plus d'informations sur leur origine ?

\- Ah ! Ta question tombe à pic, mon chéri, répondit Bulma en lançant un clin d'œil à son compagnon, qui s'empourpra et lâcha un grognement de protestation face au geste familier. J'ai analysé les composants physiques et électroniques de tous les androïdes qui sont apparus jusqu'à présent, en les comparant les uns autres, mais aussi avec les travaux du docteur Gero.

Elle fit une pause dramatique avant de reprendre.

\- La personne qui a créé ces machines a travaillé avec Gero à un moment ou un autre, mais, vu l'ancienneté des modèles, je dirai que c'était à l'époque du Ruban Rouge, avant qu'il ait découvert comment modifier des humains.

\- Donc, celui ou celle qui se trouve derrière tout ça a un lien avec l'armée du Ruban Rouge ? intervint Gohan.

\- Exactement !

\- Tu as d'autres découvertes à nous transmettre ? ajouta calmement Ten Shin Han.

\- Évidemment. Je ne suis pas un génie pour rien.

Yamcha ricana face à l'égocentrisme et l'arrogance de son ex petite-amie, mais se tut bien vite quand le regard meurtrier de Bulma, combiné à celui de Vegeta, l'atteignit. Le prince ne se montrait jamais affectueux en public avec elle, mais il n'en restait pas moins que les Saiyans – Yamcha l'avait découvert à ses dépens – étaient extrêmement possessifs et, Vegeta étant extrêmement orgueilleux et arrogant, il n'aimait pas qu'on piétine la fierté de ses proches (parce que ça atteignait sa propre fierté, évidemment).

\- Bon, déjà, les matériaux utilisés ne sont pas super durables, ce qui montrent que leurs inventeurs ont un budget limité… Mais, continua-t-elle plus sérieusement, en comparant les modèles qui sont intervenus pendant le Budokai et ceux que Gohan a détruits samedi, on peut voir une différence au niveau de la puissance de frappe et une amélioration au niveau du circuit électronique. Les derniers modèles ont d'ailleurs un petit bouclier électromagnétique qui permet à la machine de diminuer l'impact d'à peu près tout et n'importe quoi, incluant les attaques énergétiques.

À cette révélation, toute bonne humeur s'évapora.

\- Donc, tu veux dire qu'ils pourraient se protéger contre nos attaques ? s'inquiéta Krillin.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit Gohan à la place de Bulma. En tout cas, pas avant un bon bout de temps. Selon ce que dit Bulma, leurs moyens sont limités, et, pour créer un champ électromagnétique capable de repousser la majorité d'une attaque de ki et d'épargner l'armure externe d'un androïde, Il faut une source d'énergie considérable. Source pour laquelle ils ont besoin des dernières technologies.

\- Oui, mais ils deviennent de plus en plus forts, rétorqua Yamcha. Si ça continue, les moins puissants d'entre nous ne pourront pas intervenir.

Vegeta roula les yeux.

\- Imbécile, cracha le prince. Bulma et le gamin de Kakarot viennent d'expliquer qu'ils n'ont pas les moyens pour le faire !

\- Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne les auront pas, répliqua le joueur de baseball, sur la défensive.

\- Quand ce sera le cas, reste dans ton trou, comme le lâche que tu es, et laisse les _vrais_ guerriers se charger du travail.

Yamcha était sur le point de riposter, mais une remarque sèche de Piccolo fit taire les deux hommes. Le Namek demanda ensuite à Bulma si elle leur avait tout dit.

Celle-ci hocha la tête et donna des oreillettes spéciales à tous les guerriers. Elle demanda à Gohan d'en donner une à son grand-père et à Chichi, au cas où les androïdes attaqueraient dans leur région – ils avaient tous deux encore la force nécessaire pour détruire ce genre de modèles et, dans le pire des cas, ils pourraient simplement aider les victimes.

\- Encore une chose, héla le demi-Saiyan. Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais, pour le moment, les attaques sont espacées d'une semaine environ.

Les autres, excepté Piccolo, Bulma, C18, Mirai et Vegeta, le regardèrent dubitativement, ne sachant pas en quoi c'était important. Gohan soupira. Il avait tendance à oublier parfois que les amis de son père avaient l'esprit de guerriers.

\- Les endroits qu'ils ont attaqués sont tous de grandes villes ou de grands rassemblements, jusqu'à présent : le Budokai, Satan City, et la capitale du royaume de grand-père. La prochaine cible, à mon avis, sera l'une des autres capitales. Et si mon instinct ne me trompe pas, après les quelques prochaines frappes, je pense que les attaques seront plus rapprochées et plus violentes.

Yamcha et Krillin observèrent le fils de leur héros avec de grands yeux. Comment savait-il tout ça avec le si peu d'informations qu'ils avaient ? Vraiment, c'était un véritable génie. C18, quant à elle, hocha de la tête.

\- Ce serait logique, déclara-t-elle, en entrant pour la première fois dans la conversation. Mon système de données me dit que c'est une stratégie tout à fait probable et elle ressemble à quelque chose qu'aurait fait l'armée du Ruban Rouge par le passé, avant leur chasse aux boules de cristal.

* * *

Le lendemain, Gohan retourna à sa vie normale comme si rien ne s'était passé. L'oreillette était rangée dans la poche avant de son sac de cours – son ouïe surdéveloppée lui permettait d'entendre le signal même à cette distance.

Il apprit aussi, ce matin-là, en arrivant à l'école, qu'il n'était pas obligé d'aller chez Hercule Satan la semaine suivante, mais qu'il devrait écrire deux dissertations. L'une à propos de l'histoire des arts martiaux pour le cours d'Histoire et l'autre devait expliquer deux types d'arts martiaux au choix pour le cours d'éducation physique. Ce fut un véritable soulagement pour le jeune homme, qui préférait de loin devoir écrire une vingtaine de pages plutôt que de revoir l'énergumène qui se disait champion du monde.

Ensuite, à la deuxième heure de cours, la professeure de sciences leur annonça une autre merveilleuse nouvelle, qui enthousiasma toute la classe : ils iraient en excursion à la Capsule Corporation dans trois semaines.

\- Génial, s'extasia Erasa. On va pouvoir voir plein de choses super cool ! Et rencontrer _la_ Bulma Brief ! Oh mon dieu, il faut que je décide ce que je vais porter pendant les trois jours…

Et elle commença à se perdre dans un discours sur la mode, pendant que Sharpner était emballé par l'idée de pouvoir voir les nouvelles voitures en développement. Videl, elle, resta calme et observa les réactions de Gohan. Elle fut surprise par le sourire doux qui éclairait son visage. Il connaissait cependant déjà l'entreprise, alors pourquoi se montrer aussi content ? Peut-être que le simple fait d'être avec sa marraine l'excitait… C'était probable. Mais elle tenta quand même une approche pour avoir ses éclaircissements.

\- Alors, Gohan ? Ça ne t'ennuie pas trop qu'on aille dans les locaux de Capsule plutôt qu'une autre firme ?

\- Pas du tout, répondit l'intéressé avec un grand sourire. Au contraire ! J'attends avec impatience d'avoir les explications de Bulma ou de M. Brief sur leurs projets en cours. Et puis, ce sont trois jours où on sera avec eux… Bon, j'espère que Vegeta nous laissera tranquilles, reprit-il après une légère pause, mais ça me permettra d'avancer un peu dans mes projets et de passer du temps avec Trunks et Mirai.

\- Oh ! intervint Erasa. J'avais oublié que Mirai habitait là-bas aussi. Tu penses que ça ne le dérangera pas si on reste un peu avec vous ?

\- Je suis sûr que non. Il s'est bien amusé vendredi, même s'il ne l'avouera jamais, haha !

Le garçon qui se trouvait sur la rangée du dessous avait entendu toute la conversation et ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir, choqué que l'intello de service connaissait les Brief. Il demanda des explications à Gohan, assez fort pour que toute la classe les entende. L'intéressé rougit, embarrassé par l'attention qu'il recevait, encore une fois. Il répondit à Pen en expliquant simplement que sa famille et les Brief étaient très proches depuis des dizaines d'années. Les autres élèves furent impressionnés par cette information.

Vraiment, le nouveau était plein de surprise. La première avait été de voir à quel point il était intelligent lors d'un cours de mathématiques, où il s'était endormi, la première semaine. Le professeur, pour l'humilier un peu, lui avait demandé de résoudre une équation du niveau universitaire, chose que le demi-Saiyan avait faite en moins de quelques secondes. Ensuite, il y avait le fait qu'il était bon en sport, malgré son apparence assez chétive. Puis, le fait qu'il était le fils de Son Goku. Et maintenant, ils entendaient qu'il connaissait les Brief personnellement ? Quelle serait la prochaine découverte ? Qu'il était le prince d'un royaume exotique ?

Quand l'heure de la pause du midi sonna, Gohan fut surpris par le nombre de personnes qui venaient lui adresser la parole ou lui disaient bonjour. Jusqu'à présent, la plupart des adolescents l'ignoraient ou parlaient de lui en termes dérogatoires (son ouïe développée était plutôt une malédiction dans ces cas de figure). Il ne comprenait pas d'où tout cet intérêt soudain venait, jusqu'à ce que Lime arrive, énervée.

\- Bande d'hypocrites ! Laissez-le tranquille. Argh ! Je vous jure…

La jeune fille conseilla au demi-Saiyan de ne pas se laisser avoir par la gentillesse soudaine des élèves – ils voulaient tout simplement profiter de lui après avoir appris qu'il connaissait les Brief. Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle contacterait Vegeta pour qu'il montre à toute cette bande d'opportunistes pourquoi la famille n'acceptait que très peu de gens… _Oh… Attends une minute._

Elle se tourna rapidement vers son ami, le prenant par surprise.

\- Tu vas voir Mirai aujourd'hui ?

\- Ah… euh… oui ?

\- Cool. Tu penses qu'il voudrait bien passer du temps avec nous sous notre arbre ?

\- Je… lui… demanderai, répondit le demi-Saiyan, ne sachant pas à quoi voulait en venir la jeune fille.

Le sourire diabolique de Lime envoya des frissons dans le dos de Gohan. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle comptait faire, mais ça ne présageait rien de bon.

* * *

Sharpner était heureux d'être compté parmi les amis de Son Gohan, pour une fois. La façon avec laquelle Mirai avait répondu à l'attention que l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs recevait depuis ce matin avait été… terrifiante. Pas tant par une quelconque violence, mais la présence qu'il exsudait était impressionnante. L'athlète avait compris assez vite, pendant leur sortie le vendredi précédent, que les deux jeunes hommes étaient aussi proches que des frères, et chacun se montrait protecteur envers l'autre à leur manière, même si c'était plus subtil chez Gohan.

Un groupe de garçons avait encore voulu approcher le fils de Goku pendant qu'il mangeait avec ses amis, voulant savoir si c'était vrai qu'il connaissait les Brief, doutant de la véracité des faits.

\- Ah… euh… oui, répondit timidement l'adolescent après avoir avalé sa bouchée.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tant de gens se posait la question. Il était conscient de la célébrité de Bulma et de l'importance de la Capsule Corp. mais il ne voyait vraiment pas tout le foin qu'on faisait avec ça.

\- Pfeuh ! Je parie que tu mens, rétorqua l'un des garçons du groupe, moqueur.

\- Ouais. S'rait pas étonnant. Il veut s'montrer intéressant pour rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de Videl, ajouta un autre.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Mirai avait posé ses ustensiles sur son assiette et s'était levé. Il avait approché le groupe et avait adopté une pause digne de Vegeta, pendant que Gohan l'avait observé, un sourcil levé.

\- Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris qu'il est malpoli de déranger les gens quand ils mangent ? avait demanda le demi-Saiyan aux cheveux lavande, les sourcils froncés.

Vraiment, si ce n'était sa taille et la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux, on aurait pu le confondre avec son père. Même le ton qu'il avait employé rappelait le prince des Saiyans : méprisant et provocant, tout en gardant une semblance de calme.

 _Est-ce que c'est ça que voulait Lime quand elle m'a demandé d'inviter Trunks ?_ se demanda Gohan en sentant le ki agacé de son presque-frère.

\- De quoi je me mêle, toi ? rétorqua un autre des garçons.

Il s'approcha du demi-Saiyan et voulut se montrer intimidant, ce qui ne réussit qu'à faire lever un sourcil au fils du prince des Saiyans.

\- Vous doutez que Gohan connaisse ma famille, et maintenant vous m'insultez ? déclara-t-il tout naturellement.

Oh, il n'avait pas l'habitude de se montrer aussi dédaigneux et supérieur – Gohan lui avait appris l'humilité dès son plus jeune âge – mais ces humains lui tapaient sur le système et il avait perdu une grande partie de l'amour qu'il portait à la race humaine depuis… Non, il ne pouvait pas penser à ça.

\- T… ta famille ? De quoi tu parles ? s'exclama encore un autre garçon, dubitatif.

Les yeux du demi-Saiyan se durcirent. Si un regard pouvait tuer… Eh bien ces adolescents ne seraient plus que des cadavres, se dit Sharpner en observant l'homme aux cheveux lavande.

Videl choisit ce moment pour interrompre la confrontation, agacée qu'on la dérange elle et ses amis pendant leur repas, mais aussi qu'on la mêle à ce genre d'histoires.

\- Oui, sa famille. Les Brief. Maintenant, laissez-nous manger en paix avant que je ne vous botte les fesses.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, sauf Gohan, qui observait toujours son ami du futur. Après un petit silence ou personne ne réagit, la fille de Satan décida qu'elle en avait assez.

\- Allez. Vous. En. Maintenant, articula-t-elle sèchement.

\- Pfeuh. Vraiment, je ne vois pas pourquoi ta mère a insisté pour que tu viennes étudier ici, Gohan… Ces gens sont tellement stupides. Ils ne savent pas distinguer un mensonge d'un fait, déclara Trunks assez fort pour que tous les humains alentour l'entendent. Je comprends pourquoi père ne supporte pas de sortir avec maman.

À cela, Gohan ne put s'empêcher de rire. Vegeta n'était plus l'alien homicide et psychopathe qui voulait souhaiter l'immortalité, onze ans plus tôt. Cependant, malgré le fait qu'il ait abandonné son ancien mode de vie, il était toujours le prince d'une race guerrière, sûr de sa force, orgueilleux et arrogant, et il ne supportait pas les humains, tout simplement. Les seuls qu'il arrivait à tolérer, en dehors de sa famille – bien malgré lui – étaient le gang des Z-fighters et les employés de Capsule Corp. qui travaillaient au siège social, qui se trouvait sur domaine familial. Même Chichi. Il ne le dirait jamais à personne, mais il admirait la femme de Kakarot pour sa persistance et son courage face à l'adversité. Même alors qu'il aurait encore très bien pu la tuer, elle n'avait jamais montré la moindre peur face à lui – un peu comme Bulma. Pas étonnant que l'idiot de Saiyan de troisième classe l'avait choisie.

En voyant l'amusement de cette version de son mentor bien-aimé, Trunks ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. C'était vrai que penser à son père et ses nombreuses excentricités était toujours amusant.

* * *

\- Bon, les p'tits gars ! On a encore quelques jours d'entraînement avant vot'semaine chez l'champion, alors on a décidé d'vous faire une super surprise pour ces dernières séances. Accueillez bien fort la nouvelle championne du monde des arts martiaux ! Madame Lazuli Chestnut. Mais elle préfère qu'on l'appelle C18.

Gohan fut surpris par la présence de la cyborg, mais aussi un peu appréhensif. La connaissant, elle avait accepté de venir pour l'argent, mais il ne doutait pas non plus que son mari lui aurait peut-être demandé de faire une blague à Gohan. Depuis que celui-ci avait fait découvrir au monde l'intérêt de l'ancien moine pour la blonde glacial, sept ans plus tôt, ce dernier n'avait cessé de se venger sur le fils de son meilleur ami en essayant de le rendre le plus mal à l'aise possible quand il était en présence de filles qui avaient plus ou moins son âge, comme Lime. Ugh ! Rien que de se rappeler de ce jour-là, le demi-Saiyan sentait ses joues rosir. Il enfouit rapidement le souvenir dans le tréfonds de sa mémoire et se concentra plutôt sur les évènements actuels.

C18 était enfin entrée dans la salle et se tenait, bras croisés, en face de la classe, l'air apathique toujours présent sur son visage parfait montrant son manque d'intérêt total face à la foule d'adolescents.

\- Bon, les jeunes. Pour l'reste d'la s'maine, mamzelle C18 va vous montrer un truc ou deux pour qu'vous ayez pas l'air totalement bêtes quand vous irez chez l'champion. J'compte sur vous pour vous appliquer, déclara M. Coconut avant d'aller s'asseoir sur un banc.

La cyborg soupira, déjà désintéressée par la tâche. Mais bon, l'école la payait cher pour sa présence, alors elle pourrait bien leur apprendre un truc ou deux, à ces gamins. Et Gohan était là, du coup ce ne serait peut-être pas totalement ennuyeux.

Elle demanda aux adolescents de se mettre en groupe de cinq. Gohan fut directement entouré par des personnes avec qui il avait déjà travaillé pendant les semaines qui avaient précédé le Budokai. Erasa décida de rester avec Videl – il fallait bien que quelqu'un la calme si elle perdait patience avec l'un des autres élèves, et Sharpner avait choisi de plutôt aller avec ses amis sportifs. Tous pensaient qu'ils resteraient ainsi pour toute la séance.

\- Maintenant, montrez-moi un peu une pose correcte, ordonna C18.

Elle navigua entre les groupes, se faisant une idée du niveau général des élèves. Elle fut déçue par leur manque total d'équilibre. Quand elle arriva face à Videl, un petit sourire orna son visage. Même si la gamine était le rejeton de cet imbécile d'Hercule, elle était forte, pour une humaine. Avec un peu d'entraînement, elle arriverait au niveau de Chichi sans trop de problèmes, et si elle arrivait à contrôler son ki... Les hommes du gang n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir.

\- Pas mal, Videl. Mais pas encore parfait. Tu te reposes trop sur ton côté droit et tu laisses une partie de ton ventre ouvert à des attaques. Ta posture repose aussi trop sur la force brute. Tu devrais écarter un peu plus les jambes, être plus basse sur le sol et tourner ton torse vers la gauche.

La justicière fronça les sourcils, concentrée, et écouta les conseils de sa rivale lors du championnat. Elle sentit directement la différence. Ravie, elle leva les yeux vers la blonde et lui sourit. Celle-ci hocha la tête satisfaite, et continua sa ronde. Elle termina par le groupe de Gohan. Étonnamment, les humains qui avaient choisi le fils de Goku avaient tous des postures passables. Le demi-Saiyan était d'ailleurs dans l'une de ses postures favorites, inspirée du wushu : le centre de gravité très bas, ses deux bras de part et d'autre de son corps, bras gauche tendu, main ouverte, et le droit légèrement plié, poing fermé, pour lui permettre de bouger rapidement. Comme d'habitude, tout était parfait.

La cyborg avait bien rapidement appris que le jeune homme était un perfectionniste dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait – sûrement une caractéristique qu'il avait hérité de sa mère ou des heures qu'il avait passées à étudier. Cela se traduisait aussi dans son style de combat. D'après ce qu'elle avait remarqué au fil des années, le fils de Goku avait étudié tous les genres d'arts martiaux qui lui étaient possible d'analyser et avait adapté son style en fonction de ce qui lui semblait utile pour son propre style. Et, contrairement à la plupart des guerriers du groupe, il se basait plus sur la vitesse et la stratégie que la force pure. Bien évidemment, selon les situations, il s'adaptait. À une vitesse effarante. Cela était sûrement dû à ses gènes Saiyans, à un certain degré. Elle avait vu la même chose chez Goku et Vegeta, mais jamais au niveau de Gohan. Il était véritablement un génie.

\- Bien. Quand je vous montre du doigt, vous allez avancer et vous mettre à gauche, décida la cyborg.

Elle finit par séparer les adolescents en trois groupes : les nuls, qui seraient entraînés par le professeur (il râla un peu – il avait espéré n'avoir aucun travail – mais se tut quand la blonde lui jeta un regard dur), les passables, qu'elle entraînerait principalement, et les avancés, qui ne comptaient que cinq membres et qui s'entraîneraient sous Gohan.

\- Moi ? demanda le demi-Saiyan, étonné.

\- Oui. Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre qui a un bon style de combat ? Non. C'est bien ce que je pensais, répondit directement la nouvelle championne du monde en rejetant sa chevelure en arrière. Allez, au boulot. On va commencer par la position de base.

Sharpner et Videl furent tentés d'objecter quand ils entendirent la remarque de C18, mais ils se turent quand ils se souvinrent qu'elle avait battu Hercule. _Comment quelqu'un d'aussi fort n'était pas là pendant le combat contre Cell ? Argh ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas encore trouvé cet enregistrement_ ? pensa Videl.

Gohan se positionna face au groupe, composé de lui-même, Videl, Sharpner, Marker – un boxer – et Stapler – un joueur de football américain –, tous les deux des amis de Sharpner. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de débuter.

\- Bon, avant de commencer, est-ce que je pourrai vous demander quels styles de combats vous avez pratiqué à côté du style de Satan ?

\- Judo, répondit directement Videl.

Sharpner et Stapler avaient fait de la boxe et Stapler du kendo. Gohan hocha la tête et décida de commencer par des positions de karaté, qui faisaient l'alliance entre la technique, la vitesse et la puissance. C'était l'un des premiers styles qu'il avait appris après la mort de son père, parce qu'il lui avait enseigné le contrôle et permis de maîtriser sa forme de super Saiyan 2 plus rapidement. Il avait principalement pratiqué le Shotokan. Ce fut donc de cette variation du karaté qu'il s'inspira pour cette leçon.

\- On va commencer par une position d'attente simple, qui va vous permettre de réagir rapidement. Elle s'appelle heiko-dachi.

Il fit une démonstration : pieds parallèles, écartés de la largeur des hanches, bras tendus vers le bas, à un angle d'une trentaine de degré par rapport au corps, poings serrés. Sous l'air dubitatif de ses élèves, il demanda à Sharpner d'essayer de l'attaquer. Le blond lança un coup de poing puissant vers le visage du demi-Saiyan, mais n'atteignit jamais sa cible. Gohan avait reculé son pied droit, pliant son genou dans le processus, ce qui fit basculer son centre d'équilibre vers l'arrière, et, en même temps, il avait levé la main gauche, paume tendue et balayé le poing vers la droite, ce qui avait déséquilibré son adversaire, tandis que son poing droit était posé contre sa hanche.

Videl était impressionnée. La rapidité, la souplesse et la technique dont avaient fait preuve Gohan avec ce simple geste étaient véritablement spectaculaires. L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, ayant déséquilibré son adversaire, utilisa la même main, qu'il avait ramenée vers son corps, pour donner un petit coup dans l'estomac du blond avec le dos de son poing fermé. Il fit extrêmement attention à ne pas exercer trop de force, de peur de lui casser une côte. Malgré cela, sa puissance était bien supérieure à celle d'un humain normal, et Sharpner fut projeté en arrière pendant quelques mètres avant d'atterrir, sonné, sur ses fesses.

Les yeux de Gohan s'écarquillèrent et, inquiet, il s'élança vers son ami, sous le regard fasciné de Videl et le choc du reste de la classe.

\- Sharpner, ça va ? demanda-t-il, anxieux. Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part… Oh Dende… Désolé ! Je ne voulais pas taper aussi fort… Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?

Il était à la limite de la panique en s'abaissant vers l'athlète, tant et si bien qu'il n'écouta pas celui-ci quand il essaya de le rassurer.

\- Gohan, l'interrompit brusquement Videl, la voix ferme. Il va bien. Sharpie, dis-lui.

\- Ou… Ouais. Ça va. juste un peu sonné…

Il se releva avec difficulté, pris un peu de vertiges.

\- Wow. T'es plus fort que t'en as l'air.

\- Ah… Ah… Haha… Désolé.

Videl roula les yeux. Elle voulait continuer la séance. Si C18 disait que Gohan était capable de les améliorer, eh bien, elle lui ferait confiance, surtout après cette démonstration. Du coin de l'œil, elle détailla le jeune homme un peu plus, remarquant encore une fois qu'il ne portait que des vêtements lâches. Pourquoi se cacher ? Elle avait eu une petite idée de la musculature qui se cachait là-dessous pendant leur soirée et elle savait que ce n'était que la partie visible de l'iceberg. Il y avait eu ce moment, pendant qu'ils dansaient, où quelqu'un l'avait poussée et Gohan l'avait rattrapée en la serrant contre lui. Elle avait pu toucher un peu son torse et…

Elle s'empourpra légèrement. _Non, non ! Devenir plus forte. Gagner contre C18. Battre mon père ! Il faut que je garde mes objectifs en tête !_

Heureusement, ses pensées furent interrompues par la personne même qui l'avait distraite. Ils continuèrent la leçon.

À la fin du cours, la fille de Satan se sentait déjà plus forte, plus équilibrée, alors qu'ils s'étaient concentrés uniquement sur les postures de base. Certes, ils avaient exploré plusieurs styles et plusieurs arts martiaux, mais le fait était qu'ils n'avaient fait que travailler des positions de base. La justicière se demanda comment Gohan pouvait connaître autant de formes à son jeune âge. Il était le fils de Son Goku, mais, justement ! L'ancien champion était connu pour ne pratiquer presque qu'uniquement le style de la Tortue !

\- Gohan ? appela-t-elle quand il sortit enfin des vestiaires, après tout le monde, comme d'habitude.

Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Sharpie leur avait confié, à Erasa et elle, que personne ne l'avait jamais vu se déshabiller pour le cours de gym. C'était sûrement lié au fait qu'il cachait son corps. Est-ce qu'il… était gêné ? Timide ? Certainement. Mais s'il était aussi musclé qu'il en avait l'air, pendant leur soirée, pourquoi l'être ? Ça devait être lié à son horreur d'être le centre d'attention.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que… je pourrais te parler, un instant ?

Le demi-Saiyan la scruta, curieux. Elle avait l'air nerveuse. Videl ? Nerveuse ? Voilà une idée bien étrange.

Il hocha la tête et la suivit, dans un lieu un peu plus calme.

\- Est-ce que… tu penses vraiment que je pourrais devenir aussi forte que C18, un jour ?

Son ton était plein d'espoir. Gohan sourit.

\- Je suis sûr que tu pourras devenir l'un des humains les plus puissants de la terre. Tu as le potentiel.

Les yeux de Videl s'agrandirent. Il n'avait pas dit qu'elle serait plus puissante que C18, mais elle n'était pas totalement humaine non plus…

\- Vraiment ?

\- J'en suis certain. Tu as juste besoin d'exploiter ce potentiel… Ah ! Je me demande si ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle est venue !

\- Euh ?

\- Peut-être, répondit une nouvelle voix.

Les deux adolescents sursautèrent et se retournèrent rapidement. Ils tombèrent nez à nez avec C18, les bras croisés, une expression monotone sur le visage. Gohan ne l'avait pas entendue arriver. La cyborg se rapprocha d'eux et, une fois à côté de Gohan, elle baissa son regard bleu vers Videl.

\- Si tu veux devenir plus forte, tu dois oublier tout ce que tu as appris sur ce qui fait un bon combattant. Le style de ton père est peut-être bien pour un tournoi ou un show, mais ce n'est que ça. Un show.

Videl voulut l'interrompre, mais n'en eut pas l'occasion.

\- Si tu veux découvrir pourquoi on parle d'arts martiaux, et pas d'art du combat, tu continueras à pratiquer ce que Gohan va t'enseigner. S'il y a quelqu'un qui peut t'aider à atteindre ton potentiel, c'est lui.

L'intéressé rosit légèrement en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

\- C18… Je ne sais pas…

Elle leva un sourcil parfait qui fit taire le demi-Saiyan.

\- Parmi nous tous, tu es le seul qui a étudié le plus de styles… Enfin… peut-être avec Vegeta, ajouta-t-elle avec réticence.

Malgré les changements dans la personnalité du prince, la blonde avait toujours du mal à le supporter.

\- Les arts martiaux, à la base, sont des arts de la guerre. Gohan comprend cet aspect mieux que la plupart des grands maîtres… à part peut-être Tortue géniale, mais je ne pense pas que tu veuilles travailler avec un vieux pervers, continua-t-elle avec dédain. De toute façon, Gohan est plus fort que lui.

Tortue géniale ? Le fameux Muten Roshi ? Le professeur que certains disaient immortel qui n'avait pris que quelques élèves sous son aile, dont Son Goku ? Ce Muten Roshi ?

\- Pourquoi pas vous ? Pourquoi demander ça à Gohan ? interrogea Videl, curieuse.

Elle commençait à avoir du respect pour le jeune homme, mais c'était clair qu'il n'avait pas trop envie de lui enseigner quoi que ce soit. C18 soupira.

\- Parce qu'il sera un meilleur professeur que moi.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au fils de Goku, qui fronçait les sourcils et ajouta :

\- Ce n'est pas pour rien que Trunks et Goten sont aussi forts. Tu as vu leur technique pendant le championnat, non ? C'est Gohan qui leur a tout appris.

\- Vegeta aussi, rétorqua le demi-Saiyan. C'est lui qui a commencé à les entraîner et à leur donner les bases. Je n'ai fait que perfectionner ce qu'ils savaient déjà, et leur donner un peu plus de structure.

\- Non. Ils sont devenus beaucoup plus forts et beaucoup plus appliqués depuis que _tu_ les entraînes, le contredit la femme de Krillin. Tu aideras Videl, déclara-t-elle avec finalité.

Sur ces mots, elle s'en alla, laissant les deux adolescents perplexes.

Gohan secoua la tête et prit congé de son amie, réfléchissant aux raisons de la cyborg. Ce qu'elle lui avait dit ne pouvait pas être la seule raison pour laquelle elle voulait qu'il s'occupe d'entraîner Videl, et il le savait.

* * *

 _NdA: Qu'en pensez-vous? Je ne suis pas trop satisfaite de ce chapitre. Il m'a fallu longtemps pour le terminer, et... il ne coule pas comme je voudrais... Ah well!_

 _Je réponds à quelques reviews et puis, le bonus!_

* * *

 _ **Max** : Merci ! J'ai noté ton idée pour plus tard._

 _ **DbzVgta** : Merci ! J'espère que le bonus te plaira, alors._

 _ **Maze971** : Hihi ! Merci. Oh, mais, c'est ça qui est bien, avec l'imagination, aussi, c'est que vous pouvez vous imaginer la scène vous-même, sans le carcan d'une description longue et ennuyeuse._

 _Et oui, Videl et Gohan commencent à se rapprocher, comme tu peux encore le voir ici._

 _Pour Trunks, on ne sait jamais quand une attaque peut arriver, donc il est préparé à toute éventualité. Au lieu de courir pour chercher son arme partout dans sa maison, il garde son épée avec lui partout où il va pour être sûr d'être équipé s'il en a besoin._

* * *

 **Bonus:**

C'était bon. Délicieux, même. Jamais il n'avait mangé de nourriture aussi succulente. Maintenant, si seulement la femme blonde arrêtait de flirter avec lui… Le prince des Saiyans grogna et lança une remarque acerbe à l'humaine, essayant de la faire partir, mais celle-ci ignora la menace.

\- Oh, quel beau jeune homme ! Si je n'étais pas mariée… oh ! Oh ! Oh !

Il eut envie de vomir. Jamais il ne s'abaisserait à s'accoupler avec une femme aussi faible et… stupide.

Ça faisait déjà un an et demi que le garçon du futur avait annoncé l'arrivé d'androïdes assez puissants pour le tuer, lui, le prince de tous les Saiyans, et les autres imbéciles qui suivaient Kakarot. Malgré son entraînement intensif, il n'était pas encore arrivé à atteindre le statut de Super Saiyan, et le guerrier fier commençait petit à petit à perdre espoir. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour y arriver et doutait de sa force, malgré le fait qu'il était actuellement plus puissant que son rival sous sa forme de base.

\- Maman ! Laisse Vegeta tranquille. Il a besoin de pouvoir se concentrer sur son entraînement.

C'était la femme aux cheveux bleus, Bulma. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment elle avait pu passer de cette créature effrayée sur Namek à une femme aussi confiante et arrogante. Apparemment, c'était là son véritable visage, d'après ce qu'il en avait appris de cette mauviette aux cicatrices avec qui elle avait eu une relation. L'idiot. Il n'était pas assez fort pour un être aussi fier qu'elle. Elle était comme une princesse, sur cette planète, et elle le savait. Quand elle avait découvert les infidélités de son compagnon, elle l'avait bien vite remis à sa place. Il n'était rien, comparé à elle et elle le lui fit bien sentir quand elle l'avait mis à la porte.

Le Saiyan sourit. Il recommença à manger, plus calme. La mère de Bulma était partie.

\- Hmmm… A quoi est-ce que tu penses, Vegeta ? Ce n'est pas souvent qu'on te voit sourire, rit doucement la scientifique.

Le guerrier fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit toujours aussi observatrice. Agaçante créature.

\- Rien qui te concerne, femme.

Ah… il sentit son ki microscopique augmenter soudainement, sa mélodie légère ressemblant maintenant un chant de guerre. Il pouvait goûter la violence émanant d'elle. Il sourit de nouveau, un air suffisant sur son visage sévère. Il aimait la mettre en colère. C'était… excitant.

\- Femme ? Femme ? J'ai un nom, je te signale, espèce d'arrogant personnage ! Eh ! Regarde-moi quand je te parle.

Elle se saisit de son siège et le retourna, se retrouvant face à face avec l'expression narquoise de son invité, les bras croisés. Elle grogna et posa ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête du fier guerrier avant de se rapprocher de lui, les dents visibles. Elle ressemblait à une furie.

\- Je suis la femme la plus importante du monde, je te le rappelle, et c'est grâce à moi que tu as un toit sur la tête, de nouveaux vêtements pour t'entraîner, de la nourriture tous les jours pour satisfaire ton appétit sans fond. Et c'est grâce à moi que tu peux devenir aussi fort et que tu atteindras le niveau de Super Saiyan. Alors montre-moi un peu de respect et appelle-moi par mon nom. Est-ce que c'est clair.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais un ordre. Personne ne lui refusait jamais rien. Elle était reine ici.

Ses yeux brillaient avec le feu du combat, ses joues légèrement rouges. Et son ton. Ah… tellement fière et vaine. Le sourire de Vegeta s'élargit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais la voir tellement agressive avec lui… Il se sentait enivré. Si elle avait été une Saiyane, elle l'aurait provoqué en combat, et puis…

Le souffle du prince s'accéléra soudain, ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement et ses lèvres s'ouvrirent un peu. Si Bulma pouvait discerner ses pupilles, elle aurait remarqué qu'elles étaient complètement dilatées. Mais elle ne comprit pas pourquoi il se montra soudain si… étonné, embarrassé ? Elle cligna les yeux, sa colère oubliée aussi vite qu'elle était apparue et elle se rendit compte de sa position.

Ah. Voilà pourquoi. Elle était dans son espace vital. Elle sourit, charmeuse, et effleura la nuque du prince extraterrestre du bout des doigts. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus si c'était possible, mais il ne bougea pas, comme subjugué. Bulma continua son geste, puis elle remonta sa main vers la chevelure dense et unique de Vegeta, fascinée par leur texture douce et épaisse à la fois. À cela, il rejeta la tête en arrière et soupira.

Bulma n'avait jamais vu le Saiyan se laisser ainsi faire et se demanda si, peut-être, lui aussi ressentait…

\- Vegeta, murmura-t-elle.

Il ouvrit les yeux à moitié et scruta la femme de son regard pénétrant, intense. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui la regardait avec autant d'acuité, mais, ce n'était pas étonnant. Tout ce qu'il faisait, il le faisait avec détermination, avec tout son être.

Elle ne put s'en empêcher. Après tant de mois, presque une année, en fait, avant même qu'elle ne découvre les infidélités de Yamcha, à fantasmer et rêver du guerrier Saiyan, son contrôle d'elle-même lui fila entre les doigts, et elle se laissa aller à son désir. Elle baissa le visage, lentement, lui laissant le temps de la refuser, et posa pour la première fois les lèvres sur celles de Vegeta.

La sensation était plus puissante que tout ce qu'elle avait jamais ressenti auparavant. C'était électrisant, et elle n'avait fait que mettre sa bouche sur la sienne !

Xxx

Leur relation était… étrange. Ils se disputaient toujours autant, mais c'était devenu comme des préliminaires, à présent. Ils finissaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et Bulma était toujours autant surprise par la douceur et la patience dont faisait preuve son amant quand ils étaient ensemble.

Pour Vegeta, la situation paraissait un peu surréaliste. Il ne comprenait pas ce que la femme aux cheveux bleus lui trouvait, pourquoi elle continuait à se montrer tellement… intime, avec lui. Et il savait qu'elle n'était pas avec lui que pour le sexe. Sa fierté lui disait qu'il était normal qu'elle l'ait choisi comme compagnon. Après tout, il était un prince. Il était puissant, bien plus que tous les amis de Kakarot, il serait d'ailleurs plus puissant que l'imbécile de Saiyan de troisième classe s'il pouvait atteindre le niveau de légende qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps.

Sa conscience, celle qui commençait doucement à s'éveillait, elle, ne voyait pas ce qu'une femme telle que Bulma pouvait voir en lui, en ce monstre qui avait détruit des milliers de civilisations, qui avait oublié pendant si longtemps la fierté des Saiyans, se transformant en une pâle copie de Freezer, cruel, calculateur, sadique… Pourquoi l'avait-elle accueilli ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle séduit ? Pourquoi continuer ? Pourquoi lui montrait-elle tant de tendresse ?

Il eut sa réponse le soir même, après leurs activités nocturnes. Elle était allongée sur le côté, face à lui, et traçait des lignes et des cercles avec ses doigts sur les nombreuses cicatrices qui barraient le torse du prince.

\- Tu sais, je suis heureuse que Shenron t'ait ressuscité.

\- Pourquoi ? Sur Namek, tu étais terrifiée.

Elle fronça un peu les sourcils et arrêta ses gestes quelques secondes – assez pour qu'il sache qu'elle réfléchissait.

\- Namek… a été une expérience… nouvelle, pour moi. Je n'étais pas sur terre, pas chez moi, entourée de monstres meurtriers. Le génocide. Je ne l'ai pas vu, mais je n'en ai pas eu besoin. Et Freezer.

Elle exhala puis se rapprocha de lui. Sa bouche s'arrêta non loin de son oreille. Il frissonna quand il sentit le souffle doux de la femme dans son cou.

\- Quand je t'ai vu… tu étais tellement sauvage. Un peu fou aussi. Tes yeux… Tu aurais fait n'importe quoi pour avoir ce vœu, hein ?

Il tourna brusquement la tête vers elle, mais ne vit que de la compréhension. Il se détendit légèrement et la laissa continuer ses caresses.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour s'endormir, après ça.

Xxx

Le jour de l'arrivée des androïdes, il était là, dans toute sa gloire de super Saiyan tandis qu'elle lui criait dessus pour avoir fait pleurer leur fils. Pas parce qu'il ne l'avait pas sauvée quand Gero avait détruit son hélicoptère et qu'elle avait failli mourir.

Quand Cell était apparu et qu'il l'avait laissé atteindre sa forme parfaite, leur laissant dix jours avant la fin du monde, elle ne l'avait pas critiqué pour son choix, pour son arrogance ou son désir d'affronter un adversaire de taille.

Après le combat, quand Cell avait été vaincu, que Kakarot était mort et son fils avait vaincu le monstre, quand son fils du futur avait été ressuscité, elle ne l'avait pas accusé d'être à l'origine de toute cette catastrophe, à cause de sa fierté.

Puis, quand il avait perdu le désir de se battre, quand rien ne lui paraissait intéressant, elle s'était assise à ses côtés, dans son lit, et lui avait pris la main, souriante, rassurante, encourageante.

Xxx

Sept ans plus tard, il n'imaginait pas la vie sans la femme aux cheveux bleus à ses côtés, bravant les dangers, dans toute son arrogance et son génie.


	20. Chapter 20

_Hello mes lecteurs adorés!_

 _Je suis contente que mes petit bonus vous plaisent ! Je compte en refaire une fois de temps en temps, je ne sais pas vraiment à quelle fréquence, mais vous pouvez vous attendre à plus d'interactions entre les personnages._

 _Allez ! C'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre._

* * *

 **Chapitre 20**

Encore une attaque d'androïde, cette fois à la capitale de l'ouest. Vegeta s'en était occupé sans le moindre problème, mais l'incident avait attiré l'attention indésirable de la presse, qui avait étrangement reconnu le Saiyan comme le mari de la fameuse Bulma Brief, élu l'homme le plus dangereux du monde par le West Magazine (et le plus sexy, aussi, selon les lectrices), mais aussi l'un des guerriers mystérieux lors des Jeux. Il était étonnant que ce petit détail soit revenu à la surface après les années que la population avait passées à gober tous les mensonges d'Hercule Satan, mais le fait était là, au grand dam du prince. Pire encore, il semblait que la plupart des médias se soient emparés de l'histoire et ne cessent d'en parler, ravivant d'anciennes blessures pour le groupe des Z-fighters, surtout à l'approche du terrible jour…

C'était d'autant plus difficile pour un certain demi-Saiyan, qui accueillit avec joie la semaine où il devrait rester chez lui, plutôt que joindre ses camarades dans le manoir du champion.

* * *

Videl en avait assez. Elle adorait son père, vraiment, mais elle n'avait jamais supporté son narcissisme, encore moins quand il se pavanait et fanfaronnait devant sa classe. Elle exhala, exaspérée. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être humble ou au moins avoir un peu de dignité ? Il était le héros de l'humanité, bon sang !

Trois jours qu'elle supportait ça, avec ce bête voyage imposé par Orange Star High, et aujourd'hui… Ugh ! Elle détestait l'anniversaire de la défaite de Cell. Le 26 mai était, dans l'esprit de tous, ou presque, un moment pour rendre hommage au héros de l'humanité – plutôt pour l'idolâtrer, honnêtement –, mais pour Videl, c'était un jour où elle préférait rester tranquillement chez elle, loin de tout ce cirque. Habituellement, Sharpner et Erasa l'abandonnaient pour prendre part aux festivités, mais, pour une fois, les deux adolescents avaient décidé de rester avec elle – pour retrouver l'enregistrement des Jeux.

Quoi de mieux que de regarder le combat le plus important de toute l'histoire de l'humanité le jour où il s'était passé, sept ans plus tard ?

Jusqu'à présent, leurs recherches n'avaient rien donné, mais la fille de Satan était connue pour ne jamais rien abandonner. Il leur fallut encore deux heures pour trouver la cassette, mais Videl n'était pas inquiète de se faire déranger ou découvrir par son père : il était parti pour toute la journée, paradant pour le Jour de Satan, accompagné par toute la classe. Videl, Sharpner et Erasa avaient échappé à cette activité après que la jeune justicière de Satan City ait feint une blessure lors d'un entraînement la veille. Elle avait aussi réussi à convaincre son père de laisser ses deux amis blonds rester avec elle à coup de « Tu veux que je reste toute seule, _toute_ la journée ? », de « Tu sais que je te soutiens chaque année, papa… Vraiment, je t'aurais suivi cette année aussi, mais… j'ai vraiment mal » ou de « Sharpie et Erasa sont les seuls en qui j'ai confiance… Et puis, ils sont toujours là, pendant la parade, donc ils ne vont rien rater d'essentiel », le tout avec de grands yeux innocents et plein d'espoir. Hercule Satan n'avait jamais pu résister au regard implorant de sa fille, et celle-ci le savait. Ce n'était donc pas une surprise quand il avait accordé son souhait à l'adolescente.

\- Ah-ha ! Je l'ai !

Le cri de victoire résonna dans tout le manoir. Les deux blonds arrivèrent en courant, excités. La cassette était cachée dans un compartiment secret de la salle de divertissement du champion, où il aimait à regarder ses anciens matchs, un verre de vin en main.

Le trio s'installa et démarra la vidéo, impatients de connaître la vérité et découvrir les secrets que la famille de Gohan semblait avoir.

À peine quelques instants suffirent pour répondre à certaines de leurs questions.

Du choc. Voilà ce qu'ils ressentaient. Les guerriers mystérieux. Ils les connaissaient presque tous. Krillin, Yamcha, Piccolo, Vegeta… Et est-ce que c'était Mirai ? Mais ce n'était pas possible, il était à peine plus âgé… Et l'homme chauve avec trois yeux, c'était aussi un ancien champion, Ten Shin Han. Par contre, le duo adulte et enfant aux cheveux dorés, ainsi qu'un géant avec une crête de cheveux roux, étaient des mystères. Videl fut soudain suspicieuse de ces deux guerriers dorés. Il y avait quelque chose de familier, chez eux. L'adulte se conduisait comme un enfant surexcité, et le garçon pré-pubère était trop sérieux, mais surtout trop calme face à la situation.

\- Est-ce qu'il ne ressemble pas au guerrier doré ? chuchota Erasa.

Videl hocha la tête distraitement, voyant son père approcher du cyborg. Elle se souvenait de ça. Hercule avait dit au monde qu'il avait trébuché, ce qui avait permis au monstre de le faire sortir de l'aire de combat. Mais les autres guerriers, la famille de Gohan, se _moquaient_ de lui ! Elle entendit Krillin parier que son père ne durerait pas cinq secondes et Yamcha renchérir. Comment pouvaient-ils... ?

Et son père se fit frapper et éjecter comme un simple insecte. Le garçon aux cheveux dorés, le Guerrier doré, comme on l'appelerait sept ans plus tard, avait l'air rassuré par ce fait. Elle entendit d'autres blagues de Krillin et Yamcha, qui s'étonnèrent que son père avait survécu.

Ils pensaient que Cell aurait tué son père. Son père aurait pu mourir face à Cell, ce jour-là. Une boule se forma dans la gorge de la jeune fille.

Puis, le combat avec l'homme aux cheveux dorés avait débuté. Son père avait dit qu'il s'agissait de « trucs » ou de « tours de prestidigitation », mais comment pouvait-on imaginer une chose pareille ? Les coups tellement puissants que le sol tremblait, le sérieux des autres guerriers, le garçon qui paraissait inquiet après un certain moment… La tête de Videl tournait. C'était trop similaire de ce qu'elle avait vu Saiyaman faire, mais plus intense, encore… Et elle savait, au plus profond de son être, que le héros n'utilisait pas de machine ou quoi que ce soit. Ses poings, serrés presque jusqu'au sang, tremblèrent.

\- J'abandonne. Tu es trop fort pour moi, Cell.

C'était l'homme aux cheveux dorés, avec son gi orange et bleu. La consternation de son groupe, la peur et l'inquiétude. Les cris d'incompréhension. Elle entendit un nom : Goku. _Son Goku ? Mais il a les cheveux noirs_ , cria l'esprit de Videl.

Ensuite, la stupéfaction quand il appela le garçon. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ans. Les autres qui regardèrent l'homme, _Goku_ , comme s'il avait perdu la tête, surtout Piccolo, qui fut le plus véhément de tous. L'homme avait tourné les yeux vers le garçon, la fierté dans son regard, pendant que Cell attendait, les bras croisés, amusé par la situation. Le garçon, tellement jeune, qui regardait son père, un peu inquiet, mais confiant.

L'horreur dans le regard du groupe quand Goku avait lancé quelque chose à Cell, que le monstre avait avalé – _Qu'est-ce que c'était ?_ – et qui semblait lui avoir rendu son énergie. Le corps du garçon, qui avait enlevé sa cape. Tellement jeune, mais si musclé pour son âge. Sa posture, calme, composée.

Le calme laissa place au sang qui coulait après les coups incessants de Cell. Pourtant, après chaque attaque, il se relevait, imperturbable. Le sang-froid du « vendeur de sandwich » donnait des frissons à Videl. C'était comme s'il avait déjà vécu ce genre de situation. La vie ou la mort, décidé par un seul être.

 _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?_

Et son père qui ne cessait de faire semblant d'avoir mal au ventre. Il avait peur, elle le voyait. Il laissait un enfant se faire tuer à petits feux ! Et le groupe, plus si mystérieux que ça, qui semblait sur le point d'intervenir. Piccolo qui hurlait sur Goku. Le garçon – _Gohan ?_ – qui émettait des cris de souffrance pendant qu'il se faisait écraser par Cell.

Les trois adolescents regardèrent avec horreur quand le monstre laissa le garçon tomber sur le sol, tremblant, sauvé par une attaque du géant roux. Quand Cell finit par le détruire, quand sa tête roula près de là où Hercule Satan, le héros de l'humanité, se cachait, horrifié par les évènements. Ils observèrent leur discussion, sans en entendre les mots, virent l'expression de peur soudain sur le visage du Guerrier doré quand naquirent les Cell junior. Quand ses amis, sa famille, se firent attaquer. Sa peur, aussi. Sa tristesse, sa colère… Il tremblait.

Le cœur de Videl se serra. Elle avait oublié… Après toutes ces années, le monde s'était vautré dans le conte d'Hercule et avait oublié la peur, l'horreur de ce jour, préférant en faire un moment de célébration vide de sens plutôt que la commémoration du jour où l'humanité aurait pu disparaître.

Puis, la tête de l'androïde – c'était une machine, découvrirent à nouveau les trois spectateurs effarés – se mit à parler et Hercule, dans un élan de courage, avait réussi à l'amener sur le champ de bataille. Le regard terrifié du garçon pendant que la tête lui parlait, l'air amusé de Cell. Et puis, cette scène, inoubliable, qui hantait encore l'esprit de Videl, quand Cell avait écrasé la tête et avait poussé le garçon trop loin…

Son cri. Ce cri… Il était tellement poignant dans sa douleur, sa colère, sa peur… Et soudain, l'enregistrement s'arrêta.

La jeune fille aux couettes noires se leva pour éjecter la cassette, tremblante, mais, soudain, l'image revint sur un cri désespéré.

\- Nooooon ! Papa !

Les trois adolescents sursautèrent. Ils n'avaient jamais vu ça. La caméra était dans un angle étrange, mais on voyait le champ de bataille presque parfaitement. On n'entendait plus aucun commentaire du journaliste, Hercule avait disparu. _Goku_ se trouvait à côté d'un Cell gonflé comme une baudruche, un sourire résigné sur le visage, tandis que ses yeux se posèrent sur le garçon. Son ton, plein de fierté, brûla l'esprit de Videl.

\- Je suis fier de toi, mon fils. Occupe-toi bien de ta mère pour moi, d'accord ?

Avec ça, Cell et lui disparurent, les pleurs du garçon envahissant l'espace.

Videl se rassit. Est-ce que… Est-ce que son père avait menti ? Elle sentit des larmes monter à ses yeux, mais elle ne savait pourquoi. Était-ce la détresse du Guerrier doré face à la perte de son père ? Le fait que son père avait peut-être…

Elle s'interrompit quand quelque chose de brillant apparut dans la poussière et regarda avec horreur tandis que l'homme qui ressemblait tellement à Mirai tomba, mort. Le choc de Vegeta, son cri de douleur, tandis que ses cheveux devinrent dorés. Il attaqua Cell. Aucun des spectateurs, dans le manoir, ne comprit ce qui se passait, alors que le monstre se prépara à tuer l'homme. La justicière de Satan City entendit Erasa étouffer un cri d'alarme alors que la lumière, éblouissante, se précipita vers la forme, battue, de l'homme.

Videl ferma les yeux. Elle savait que Vegeta était vivant, maintenant, mais il pouvait avoir péri lors du combat. Ce n'était pas un secret que la plupart des victimes de Cell étaient réapparues comme par magie, sauf une minorité, pour des raisons que personne ne comprenait.

Quand elle les rouvrit, le Guerrier doré protégeait le corps résigné de Vegeta, son bras gauche en sang. Puis la vidéo s'arrêta. Pour de bon, cette fois.

Videl tremblait. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Est-ce que son père avait menti ? Elle ne l'avait vu nulle part, après le cri… Sa tête tournait avec toutes les questions qui tourbillonnaient dans son esprit. Elle se tourna vers ses deux amis. Les seuls amis qu'elle avait gardés depuis ce jour-là. Ils étaient aussi choqués qu'elle.

\- Est-ce que… Vous pensez que Gohan sait ? demanda timidement Sharpner.

\- Qu'il sait quoi ?

\- Ce qui s'est passé… Comment ton père…

Il n'arrivait pas à terminer. Il y avait trop de questions. Est-ce que Gohan savait ce qui s'était passé ? Sa famille était là. Il _devait_ savoir. Est-ce que son père avait menti ? Est-ce que le véritable héros se trouvait parmi ces gens qu'elle avait rencontrés brièvement pendant le Budokai ?

L'esprit analytique de Videl pensa soudain à un détail et elle inspira brusquement. Son père était mort ce jour-là, face à Cell. Son père, qui s'appelait Goku. Or, à part le combat que tout le monde avait vu, Cell n'avait pas tué d'autres gens, ce jour-là. Et son père, le sauveur de l'humanité, avait dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu Son Goku sur le champ de bataille. Gohan détestait Hercule. Vegeta pouvait changer la couleur de ses cheveux. Si on imaginait les deux autres guerriers dorés, le père et le fils, avec des cheveux et des yeux noirs…

\- Oh mon dieu, murmura Videl.

Erasa observa sa meilleure amie, les yeux écarquillés. Elle était arrivée aux mêmes conclusions que Videl, mais aucune des deux ne dit rien. Elles n'avaient pas de preuves. Et Videl ne pouvait pas faire confiance à ces trouvailles si elle n'avait rien qui corroborait ses déductions. Elle avait besoin de faits. Et ces faits se trouvaient dans le témoignage de toutes les personnes présentes ce jour-là.

La blonde, elle, avait déjà atteint d'autres conclusions, mais si elles s'avéraient vraies, cela changerait tout.

Soudain, la montre de la jeune fille sonna. Les forces de l'ordre avaient besoin d'elle. Encore. C'était comme s'ils ne savaient plus faire leur travail sans elle, ces derniers temps. Elle roula les yeux et répondit.

\- Videl ! On a besoin de toi immédiatement sur la place des héros. La fanfare se fait attaquer par des androïdes ! s'exclama le chef de police, paniqué.

\- Mon père ?

\- On ne sait pas où…

\- J'arrive, le coupa-t-elle.

Pourquoi son père n'intervenait-il pas ? Pourquoi n'intervenait-il _jamais_ ? se demanda-t-elle.

 _Est-ce que c'est pour ça qu'il déteste mon père ? Pour ça qu'il ne me fait pas confiance ? Parce que je suis la fille d'Hercule Satan ? Non… Je n'ai pas le temps de penser à Gohan maintenant j'ai des androïdes à détruire._

Elle se dépêcha de se changer, se débarrassant des vêtements alourdis que lui avait conseillé de porter Gohan après leur dernière séance avec C18. Il était son _sensei_ , maintenant, malgré sa réticence et lui avait donné des exercices et conseils à pratiquer pendant ces prochaines semaines. Elle ne savait pas comment il pourrait bien savoir si elle s'était améliorée, mais elle lui faisait confiance.

La justicière courut vers la porte double de l'entrée, l'arrachant presque, tandis qu'elle lança la capsule contenant son hélicoptère. Quelques instants plus tard, elle se dirigeait vers le lieu de l'attaque.

* * *

Dire que Son Gohan était heureux de pouvoir passer la semaine chez lui, surtout ce jour-là, était un euphémisme. L'anniversaire de la mort de Goku, comme chaque année, plongeait le jeune homme dans une mélancolie profonde. Des souvenirs du guerrier Saiyan inondaient son esprit, mêlant joie, bonne humeur et tristesse. Il se rappelait toutes les balades qu'ils avaient faites, tous les trois, sa mère, son père et lui, quand il était petit, quand son père lui avait appris à pêcher, la terreur qu'il avait ressentie quand l'homme le plus fort qu'il connaissait hurlait de douleur, sous le pied botté de ce monstre qui se disait être son oncle… Freezer, la première fois que Goku s'était transformé, la puissance inimaginable, la colère, une rage que Gohan n'avait jamais vue venant de la personne la plus gentille qu'il connaissait son héros… Ces deux années à l'attendre, l'une d'elle passée à le pleurer, pensant qu'il était mort, puis, l'incompréhension, le sentiment d'abandon quand ils avaient appris qu'il ne voulait simplement pas retourner sur terre pour apprendre une nouvelle technique… Son bonheur, son enthousiasme quand il était enfin revenu chez lui, pour apprendre qu'il fallait encore se battre, à nouveau. L'exubérance du Saiyan en pensant à un combat, l'agacement de Gohan, mais aussi son désir de rendre son père fier, de protéger sa famille, les gens qu'il aimait… Et puis, la maladie, l'inquiétude, les androïdes… Cell.

Les larmes coulèrent sans qu'il le veuille. Il se trouvait dans une plaine, à quelques kilomètres de chez lui. Il voulait être seul. Son frère était avec le petit Trunks et Mirai, au lac.

Son souffle s'accéléra, ses poings se crispèrent. Sa gorge était serrée, son souffle court. Ses yeux le piquaient. Il sentait l'émotion qui commençait à l'étrangler. Il tremblait.

Puis, soudain, il libéra tout en un cri et un sursaut de pouvoir si puissant que toute la verdure alentour fut expulsée, un cratère créé par la douleur, la rage, la honte et la culpabilité du demi-Saiyan. Il continua de crier et de pleurer son père, son héros, l'homme le plus fort qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Perdu à tout jamais.

Son petit frère ne connaîtrait jamais son géniteur. Tout ça parce que son frère aîné, celui qu'il pensait être la personne la plus exceptionnelle du monde entier, n'avait pas pu finir Cell quand il en avait eu l'occasion.

Il poussa encore son pouvoir, toujours plus haut, toujours plus fort. Il atteignit le niveau supérieur, désolant tout sur son passage, brisant la terre, et perturbant l'air, tant et si bien qu'un nuage, créé par la décharge de pouvoir, prit forme au-dessus de lui. Les éclairs tombèrent, encore et encore, et se lièrent à l'aura bio-électrique du jeune homme, le frappant et nourrissant encore son pouvoir. Les décharges n'étaient pas douloureuses, loin de là, mais ce n'était pas assez.

Gohan continua de hurler, de laisser cours à toutes ces émotions négatives qu'il refoulait d'habitude, il était loin d'avoir atteint la limite de son pouvoir, malgré le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Enfoui dans les tréfonds de son être, il sentait ce puits de pouvoir, sauvage, indomptable, féral. Il était tellement proche et, pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre. Ce n'était pas comme le pouvoir de super Saiyan, qui requérait une barrière émotionnelle. Celle-ci avait été posée par la psyché même de son possesseur. Gohan essaya encore et encore de s'en saisir, de se l'approprier, mais quelque chose le retenait.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être assez fort pour ceux qu'il aimait ? D'abord son père, puis Piccolo contre les Saiyans, les Nameks contre Freezer, Dende, Krillin…

Pourquoi, quand il avait le pouvoir de les sauver, fallait-il qu'il échoue ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cette puissance inimaginable à l'époque lui monte à la tête ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été à la hauteur des espérances de son père ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu empêcher Cell de tuer C16 ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que son père se sacrifie, que Trunks meure et que Vegeta abandonne pour qu'il y arrive ?

Pourquoi n'était-il pas plus fort ?

Pourquoi n'était-il pas comme son père ?

Ses cris enragés cessèrent pour laisser place à des sanglots étranglés. Son père… Goten ne pourrait jamais le rencontrer, le connaître… Sa mère ne pouvait plus voir son époux, l'amour de sa vie, le centre de son univers par la faute de son propre fils… Bulma avait perdu son meilleur ami, son premier ami, son petit frère… Krillin aussi… Vegeta avait perdu sa fierté, sa raison d'être, de se battre à cause de lui, sans pouvoir avoir sa revanche dans cette vie…

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit tellement inutile ? Il voulait juste les protéger…

Il tomba à genoux sur la terre meurtrie et se laissa aller à sa culpabilité et sa tristesse. Sans témoin, sans personne pour lui demander d'être fort, sans faux semblant.

* * *

Devant le palais du Tout-puissant, Piccolo secoua la tête en soupirant.

* * *

Quelques minutes passèrent jusqu'à ce que Gohan se calme, sentant arriver le ki de Mirai. Il chercha les garçons et les trouva chez Bulma. Tant mieux. Il ne voulait pas que ses petits frères le voient ainsi, tellement pathétique. Il rit sans humour. _Pathétique_. C'était bien là le mot. Le guerrier le plus puissant de l'univers, mais incapable de sauver son propre père.

Il attendit, toujours à genoux, que son ami du futur le rejoigne. Il n'essaya pas de cacher ses larmes ou son expression. Trunks savait ce qu'il ressentait mieux que quiconque.

\- Combien de temps ?

Le guerrier aux cheveux lavande leva un sourcil à la question vague. Puis, il comprit.

\- Presque un an.

\- Et moi ?

Mirai soupira.

\- Bientôt huit ans.

\- Est-ce que ça devient plus facile ? Est-ce que les cauchemars s'arrêtent ? Est-ce que la culpabilité disparaît ?

\- Non. Jamais.

Le fils adulte de Vegeta s'assit à côté de son mentor tourné petit frère et il bascula la tête en arrière, laissant la brise électrisée caresser sa chevelure.

\- Ça devient plus… supportable, continua-t-il sans regarder le visage accablé de Gohan. Mais ça ne s'arrête jamais.

\- Vegeta m'a dit la même chose, avoua le demi-Saiyan transformé.

Ils restèrent ainsi, en silence, cherchant du réconfort dans la présence de l'autre. Mais ils savaient qu'ils ne guériraient probablement jamais. La preuve en était dans leur réaction la semaine précédente, avec les androïdes : Gohan quand ils avaient essayé de blesser quelqu'un et Trunks quand il avait attaqué verbalement Krillin et Yamcha. Ils étaient tous les deux conscients qu'ils souffraient du syndrome de stress post-traumatique. Après tout, ils avaient tous les deux vécu des choses horribles pendant leur courte vie. Vegeta aussi en souffrait, mais le prince fier n'admettrait jamais sa faiblesse.

Les cauchemars, les moments d'absence où ils revivaient leurs pires moments, la distance qu'ils avaient instaurée entre eux et leurs proches, l'instabilité émotionnelle et les sautes d'humeur imprévisibles et violentes… Tous les symptômes étaient là. Comment les autres n'en souffraient pas restait un mystère pour Gohan. Mais c'était peut-être dû au fait qu'ils étaient tous des adultes quand le monde était devenu aussi terrifiant, quand la mort et l'horreur, les massacres glorifiés, étaient devenus la norme de leurs combats. À côté de ce que Trunks, Vegeta ou lui-même avaient vécu, le règne de terreur de Piccolo Daimao était risible.

Les deux compagnons de misère furent sortis de leur réflexion par un bruit aigu.

\- Des androïdes, constata Trunks.

Satan City était la cible. Voilà qui était étrange. Ils avaient déjà frappé là. Gohan se leva brusquement, les sourcils froncés. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Puis, il partit à toute vitesse, dépassant le mur du son trois fois d'affilée. À cette vitesse, il arriverait en ville en moins de dix minutes. Peut-être assez tôt pour éviter une catastrophe.

* * *

Ce qui accueillit Videl fut une scène d'horreur : de la fumée partout, des blessés innombrables. L'odeur âcre de la fumée et du sang mêlé lui donnait la nausée, mais elle continua d'avancer. Elle espérait dans le plus profond de son cœur que personne n'était mort.

Elle atteignit bien vite le chef de police, le visage grave.

\- Quelle est la situation ?

\- Deux androïdes qui lancent des boules de feu partout. Ils sont arrivés par le nord et ont d'abord frappé les chars pour instaurer une panique, puis les civils, résuma l'homme grisonnant. Pas de morts jusqu'à présent, mais nos forces n'arrivent pas à les contenir ou même à les effleurer. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Videl. On… On a besoin de toi.

Cette fois, au lieu d'être exaspérée par l'incompétence des forces de l'ordre de sa ville, la jeune justicière ne ressentit que de l'inquiétude et une peur glacée. Le chef était vraiment désespéré. C'était sérieux.

\- Je vais faire ce que je peux, promit avec conviction la fille de Satan.

Elle se précipita avec détermination vers la direction d'où elle entendait des cris. _Le parc…_ Elle les vit assez rapidement. Ils étaient deux. Grands, larges. Elle pourrait exploiter ça à son avantage. Comme l'avait dit le policier, ils lançaient ces boules de feu un peu partout autour d'eux, sans autre but que de terroriser la population.

Videl fronça les sourcils. C'était dangereux. Plus qu'un coup de fusil ou qu'un couteau. Pour une fois, elle espéra voir Saiyaman apparaître de nulle part, comme à son habitude. Mais elle ne pouvait pas compter sur lui quand d'autres étaient en danger. Elle s'élança, plus rapide que jamais, et évita facilement chaque attaque, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive près de ses adversaires. Elle glissa sur le sol, jambes écartées et balança sa jambe droite là où le plexus solaire de l'une des machines aurait dû se trouver, s'ils étaient humains. L'androïde recula de quelques mètres, mais ne fut pas autant abîmé que la justicière aux cheveux noirs l'aurait espéré.

Elle continua son assaut, oubliant la présence d'un autre androïde derrière elle, jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur vive dans sa cuisse droite lui arrache un cri, la déséquilibrant. Elle tomba lourdement sur le sol, se cognant la tête dans le processus. Pendant un court instant, sa vision fut emplie de gris, puis de noir et elle fut désorientée. Puis, elle ressentit la souffrance qui accompagnait le coup. Elle porta une main à sa tempe et sentit de l'humidité. Elle saignait.

La jeune femme leva le regard pour se retrouver face à deux machines meurtrières, prêtes à mettre fin son existence. Elle serra les dents, les larmes aux yeux à cause de ses blessures, et attendit.

\- Videl !

C'était Saiyaman, elle le savait. Il atterrit devant elle et se débarrassa des boules incandescentes, avant de se tourner vers le corps prostré, ensanglanté.

Il sentit l'odeur métallique du sang et vit la blessure à la tête et le trou dans sa cuisse. Il grogna. Un son menaçant et familier pour la justicière, mais son esprit embué ne savait plus pourquoi. Saiyaman n'avait jamais été menaçant.

Il s'approcha d'elle et déchira un bout de sa cape pour faire un garrot sur sa cuisse. Elle gémit. Ça faisait mal. Un autre bout de la cape qu'il utilisa pour éponger le liquide épais de son visage. Un geste doux.

Elle remarqua distraitement qu'il ignorait les machines et que celles-ci observaient la scène, sans essayer d'attaquer, comme si elles étaient gelées sur place. Peut-être qu'elles l'étaient. Peut-être que c'était un autre des pouvoirs de Saiyaman.

\- An… androïdes. Il faut…

\- Chuuut. Tu es blessée, repose-toi, conseilla le superhéros casqué avec douceur.

Quelque chose se réchauffa dans la poitrine de Videl, à cette voix. Elle le connaissait. Elle se sentait en sécurité.

Le héros se releva enfin et se tourna vers ses adversaires.

\- Votre créateur est vraiment têtu, hmm ? remarqua-t-il avec dédain.

Puis il se remit à grogner, tremblant. Le sol sous ses pieds craqua et trembla. Sa cape rouge vola dans une brise invisible. Videl était fascinée.

\- Il se fiche bien de faire du mal, n'est-ce pas ? Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est du pouvoir… Les conséquences de son égoïsme ne l'intéressent pas…

Le casque se mit à trembler. Le guerrier fit un pas, puis un autre, vers les androïdes. Ceux-ci lancèrent des boules de ki, encore et encore, contre le héros. La brise devint un vent violent, puis une tornade qui entoura Saiyaman. Les attaques ne l'avaient même pas atteint.

\- Je l'ai déjà dit, et je le redis. Je ne vous laisserai pas faire. Vous voulez du pouvoir, alors battez-vous contre moi !

Il cria sa dernière phrase en lançant une barrière de ki vers les machines, qui furent renversées sous la puissance.

C'était difficile pour Gohan de se contrôler. Ils avaient blessé Videl. Ils avaient voulu la tuer. Il sentait la rage bouillonner dans ses veines et laissa s'échapper un bruit animal de sa gorge avant de se retenir tant bien que mal de ne pas se transformer. Bulma avait besoin de carcasses aussi complètes que possible, surtout au niveau électronique, pour découvrir leur lieu d'origine.

Il souffla doucement en fermant les yeux, puis, plus vite que l'œil humain pouvait le suivre, il arracha les bras des deux boîtes de conserve ambulantes et donna un coup de poing bien placé là où se trouvait leur batterie principale, créant deux trous béants par la même occasion.

Il grogna encore, insatisfait. Son sang Saiyan demandait réparation. Mais il avait des problèmes plus importants, alors il ignora sa soif de violence.

Le demi-Saiyan se retourna et collecta la forme délicate de Videl. Il attendit qu'un policier approche pour lui donner quelques instructions concernant les machines et l'informa du lieu où il emmenait la jeune fille qui se trouvait dans ses bras.

* * *

Videl était bien, malgré la souffrance. Elle ne savait pas comment, ou pourquoi, mais il semblait que le toucher de Saiyaman calmait la douleur dans sa tête et sa cuisse. Il était confortable aussi.

Elle leva le visage, essayant de voir ce qui se cachait sous le casque. Le héros remarqua le regard de sa charge et baissa la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Videl connaissait ce sourire. Elle le savait. Il était doux et gentil et… Qui ?

\- Tu n'as pas trop mal, j'espère, s'inquiéta le superhéros. Je t'ai donné un peu de mon énergie pour calmer un peu la douleur, mais tu as perdu beaucoup de sang.

\- Hmmm…

Ce fut la seule réponse de la jeune justicière avant qu'elle n'enfouie le visage dans le cou de l'homme, qui rougit violemment, malgré le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

Elle retomba dans l'inconscience en pensant qu'il sentait vraiment très, très bon.

* * *

.

* * *

 _NdA: Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère que je n'ai déprimé personne... Il est assez sombre, pour la majorité, mais j'espère que ça vous aura aidé à saisir un peu plus en quoi mes personnages sont différents du canon._

 _D'ailleurs, n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!_

* * *

 ** _Wr68498_** _: Merci du compliment ! Mes lecteurs sont vraiment trop choupinous._

 ** _DbzVegeta_** _: Merci ! Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu, même si je reste convaincue que quelque chose ne va pas dedans, haha. Et oui, je trouve que c'est important, comme tu le soulignes, de laisser la place à d'autres personnages plutôt que de toujours se concentrer sur un ou deux personnages principaux. Et puis, DBZ a tellement de personnages cool qu'il est difficile de passer outre l'exploration de ceux-ci._

 _Merci pour ton compliment sur le bonus ! VegeBul est le couple le plus intéressant, de mon point de vue, de tout l'univers. Ils ont tous les deux des caractères forts, ils sont caractériels, arrogants, fiers, et ils sont parfaits ensemble. Ne t'inquiète pas, il y en a d'autres qui arriveront à un moment ou un autre, il faut juste que je trouve l'inspiration, haha !_

 _Le problème dans l'anime et dans le manga, c'est justement que Toriyama a abandonné Gohan comme personnage principal lors de la saga Buu. Tu remarqueras tout le développement de sa personnalité du début de DBZ jusque la fin de Cell. Il part d'un petit garçon timide et peureux à un guerrier endurci qui cherche à protéger sa famille. En plus de pousser Goku dans le rôle principal, l'auteur a aussi l'air d'être arrivé à court d'idées et d'avoir perdu la motivation, parce que, soyons honnêtes, les méchants sont nazes, les personnages n'ont aucune substance à part Vegeta (ce sacrifice… mazette !). Je suis donc ravie de voir que mon interprétation personnelle des changements que vit Gohan après la mort de son père plaise !_

 _C'est tout pour cette longue réponse, haha !_


	21. Chapter 21

_Hello, hello!_

 _Profitez bien du nouveau chapitre! Je vous rejoins dans la note de fin!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 21**

Il était un Saiyan, né pour combattre. Il avait été entraîné par un Namek, connu pour ses connaissances stratégiques et sa précision. On le disait être un génie. Pourtant, il n'avait pas pu empêcher Videl de se faire blesser par des machines. De bêtes tas de ferraille qu'il aurait pu exterminer d'un simple mouvement de son poignet.

Dès qu'il eut déposé Videl à l'hôpital et qu'il était sûr qu'on s'occupait d'elle, Son Gohan avait voulu s'envoler à toute vitesse vers Ten Shin Han. Il avait besoin d'apprendre une certaine technique, en l'absence de Videl pour protéger la ville.

Cependant, Videl avait d'autres plans pour lui. Elle avait repris connaissance et commençait doucement à paniquer, voyant que son rival allait la laisser seule. Elle lui saisit une main gantée, à la limite d'une crise d'angoisse.

\- Ne me laisse pas, murmura-t-elle urgemment. Je ne peux pas être toute seule. Pas maintenant. J'ai peur…

Le demi-Saiyan ne pouvait pas la refuser, pas quand elle était dans cet état de vulnérabilité, pas quand elle avouait sa faiblesse. Il soupira et sourit doucement, assurant la jeune fille qu'il resterait à ses côtés jusqu'à ce quelqu'un d'autre arrive pour lui tenir compagnie.

Il resta debout, dans un coin de la salle, pendant que les infirmiers s'occupaient de nettoyer sa blessure à la cuisse et le docteur examinait sa tête. Juste quand le médecin eut fini, un policier entra en trombe dans la pièce, se dirigeant directement vers les deux héros de Satan City.

\- Oh Videl… Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? On a entendu que tu étais ici…

\- Officier Jungo, murmura la justicière. Les machines étaient un peu trop fortes pour moi. Saiyaman m'a sauvée…

L'homme parut choqué par la déclaration de la jeune fille. Videl Satan, celle qui arrivait à désarmer n'importe qui, qui pouvait battre des personnes de trois fois sa taille, vaincue ? La fille du héros de l'humanité, la personne qu'on appelait la seconde plus forte du monde, défaite par de simples machines ? L'officier se tourna vers Saiyaman, qui était resté silencieux jusque-là. Il lui demanda des explications sur ce qui s'était passé, un peu anxieux.

\- Elle était déjà blessée quand je suis arrivé. Les androïdes utilisaient des attaques d'énergie, et ont un champ électromagnétique qui les protège, ce qui a empêché Videl de leur faire le moindre dégât… Je pensais que les Brief vous avaient donné tous les détails sur le fonctionnement de ces trucs, s'indigna légèrement le héros.

\- Désolé, Saiyaman, mais c'est la première fois que j'entends parler de ça, s'excusa le policier. Faut voir avec le chef.

\- Moi aussi, chuchota Videl avant de gémir un peu quand une infirmière examina le trou dans sa cuisse.

Gohan fronça les sourcils. L'expression de son visage était cachée par son masque, mais l'homme d'âge mûr à côté de lui remarqua le rictus de sa bouche.

\- Mon père ? demanda soudain Videl.

\- Ah… On ne l'a pas encore trouvé, Videl. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que rien ne lui est arrivé ! C'est l'homme qui a tué Cell. Je suis sûr que s'il avait rencontré les androïdes, il les aurait détruits avant qu'ils puissent faire quoi que ce soit, déclara l'officier Jungo avec confiance.

Videl, quant à elle, commençait à douter de la véracité de ces faits. Et s'il s'était caché, comme pendant les Jeux ? Si la force et les pouvoirs de Saiyaman n'étaient pas de simples « trucs » ? Si c'était vrai ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Saiyaman ne fit que croiser les bras, sa posture rigide, tout à coup.

\- Il va arriver, dit-il avant de s'avancer vers la combattante alitée. Concentre-toi sur ta guérison, d'accord ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour la ville, je m'occuperai de la protéger en attendant que tu sois de nouveau d'aplomb.

L'esprit trouble de la fille de Satan lui disait qu'elle aurait dû reconnaître cette voix et ce sourire, tellement prévenant, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Elle fronça un peu les sourcils, frustrée, puis soupira.

\- Je te fais confiance, Saiyaman. Mais quand je reviens, tu as intérêt à me laisser protéger _ma_ ville…

Gohan ne put s'empêcher de rire. Même blessée et vulnérable, elle restait la justicière fière et sûre d'elle qu'il avait appris à respecter – même si cela l'agaçait parfois.

* * *

Quand elle se réveilla, Videl découvrit qu'elle se trouvait dans un lit d'hôpital plus confortable qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Désorientée, elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant des indices sur comment elle était arrivée ici. Son père était là, ainsi que Sharpie et Erasa, tous trois des expressions inquiètes sur le visage. Hercule – Marc de son vrai nom – se précipita à son côté quand il remarqua que sa fille était enfin revenue à elle. Il lui expliqua qu'elle avait une commotion cérébrale et un trou dans la cuisse, à cause des androïdes. Pour une fois, Hercule Satan parla doucement, à peine au-dessus d'un murmure, de peur de causer un mal de tête à sa petite princesse.

En se rappelant le combat contre les machines, Videl inspira brusquement, se rappelant de Saiyaman et la douceur, la délicatesse dont il avait fait preuve avec elle et sa furie face aux deux ennemis. Elle avait déjà vu quelque chose comme ça. Quelqu'un. Où ? Quand ?

Une migraine la sortit de ses réflexions et la poussa à essayer de se reposer. Elle sentait une petite douleur lancinante dans sa cuisse, mais rien d'insupportable. On lui avait donné de la morphine. Elle se rendormit.

* * *

Cette attaque inattendue avait plongé le groupe des Z-fighters dans le trouble. Pouvaient-ils vraiment se fier au raisonnement de Gohan, alors ? Ça n'avait vraiment pas de sens… Jusqu'à présent, les déductions du jeune homme avaient été dans le bon… Peut-être qu'il fallait chercher une autre raison à cette attaque qu'un simple changement de plan ?

C'est ce que pensait Bulma.

\- Je pense que c'est un cas exceptionnel, pour instiguer la peur. Il ne faut pas oublier la date et l'endroit où ils ont frappé.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, renchérit Gohan, servant encore une fois de coussin pour son petit frère et Trunks, tous les deux lassés par les conversations d'adultes. Je ne pense pas qu'ils réitèrent des attaques comme celle-ci.

\- Comment est-ce qu'on peut en être sûrs ? douta Krillin.

\- On ne peut pas, déclara Piccolo, qui était resté silencieux jusque-là. Mais Gohan a eu raison jusqu'à maintenant. Il n'y a pas de quoi douter de lui juste pour ça.

Yamcha roula un peu les yeux, chuchotant un exaspéré « C'est normal que l'homme vert soit d'accord avec son protégé ». Il n'avait cependant pas pris en compte l'ouïe fine du Namek, ou des Saiyans. Vegeta et Piccolo lui lancèrent des regards meurtriers, Mirai fronça les sourcils et Gohan soupira.

Les autres ne comprirent pas jusqu'à ce que Yamcha n'essaie de diffuser la situation à coup de « Oh, je disais ça pour rire, ha-ha… ha-ha… ». Vegeta leva le nez, dédaigneux, Piccolo grogna avant d'ignorer l'humain, mais Mirai continua à le dévisager. Il se rapprocha du joueur de baseball, sous l'œil attentif de cette version de son mentor. Il s'arrêta quand il fit face à l'ancien amant de sa mère, les poings serrés à ses côtés.

\- Je comprends que la situation te frustre – elle nous agace tous. Si tu as une meilleure idée ou une meilleure analyse de la situation, partage-la avec nous. Mais ne doute pas de Gohan juste parce qu'on n'a pas de pistes concrètes.

Yamcha déglutit et hocha la tête. Il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à fermer sa grande bouche. Ces Saiyans étaient vraiment menaçants quand ils le voulaient, même le généralement calme Trunks du futur.

\- Le plan ? demanda Ten Shin, essayant de disperser la tension.

\- On s'en tient au plan d'origine, décida Piccolo.

Personne n'argua.

\- Autre chose, Bulma, reprit Gohan, les sourcils froncés. Les officiers de Satan City n'avaient pas l'air au courant de ce que pouvaient faire les androïdes, et ils n'étaient absolument pas préparés à une attaque. Est-ce que tu leur a bien fourni les informations qu'on a collectées jusque maintenant ?

La riche héritière croisa les bras et renifla, insultée.

\- Évidemment ! J'ai tout transféré à leur chef. Si les supérieurs ne sont pas capables de transmettre la moindre information utile à leurs subordonnées, ce n'est pas ma faute, se récria-t-elle.

Il fallut une vingtaine de minutes pour qu'elle se calme assez pour faire savoir à toutes les autorités qu'ils avaient intérêt à prendre ses informations au sérieux, à moins qu'ils ne préfèrent que la Capsule Corp. ne s'occupe de la protection civile elle-même. Autant dire que les officiers prirent cela très au sérieux, soudain.

* * *

Le lundi arriva bien vite, et tout le monde à l'école parlait de l'état de Videl, des androïdes et de Vegeta. Gohan soupira. Il aurait bien voulu, pour une fois dans sa vie, ne pas avoir à se soucier de cacher son identité, ses pouvoirs ou se battre contre des ennemis qui essayaient de détruire ou conquérir le monde et blessaient des innocents. Inutile de dire qu'il n'était pas de très bonne humeur, ce matin-là.

Sentant sûrement l'irritation du jeune homme, tout le monde le laissa tranquille, pour une fois, même ses amis. Il alla manger seul dans un parc le midi et, quand il eut fini, après avoir rejoint son double pour voir l'état de la ville (cette technique de multiforme était d'un pratique indéniable plus personne ne le soupçonnait d'être Saiyaman, maintenant !), il décida de retrouver ses amis, même si, au lieu de s'asseoir avec eux, il s'installa sur une branche de leur chêne, sous le regard étonné des deux blonds.

La grâce et la rapidité de Gohan les avait surpris. Erasa pensa à une panthère en l'observant grimper de branche en branche. Quand il eut fini, il sortit des écouteurs, les mis dans ses oreilles et ferma les yeux, les bras croisés.

Lime roula les yeux et s'avança vers les deux adolescents.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, murmura-t-elle. Il faut juste le laisser un peu tranquille, il va s'en remettre.

\- Euh… Pourquoi on murmure ? demanda Sharpner.

\- Parce qu'il a l'ouïe aussi fine qu'un chien et qu'il est de mauvais poil, rigola un peu la jeune fille.

\- Oh…

Erasa leva le regard vers son camarade de classe aux cheveux indomptables. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait tellement… agacé ? Certes, elle avait été témoin de la scène au championnat du monde, mais c'était différent. Il avait protégé sa mère. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était de si mauvaise humeur maintenant. _À moins que…_

L'irritation du jeune homme ne le quitta pas de la journée, jusqu'à ce qu'Erasa lui propose d'aller voir Videl à l'hôpital. Il regarda son amie avec surprise, ne s'attendant certainement pas à cela.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Mais bien sûr ! Tu es son ami, aussi… Et puis, il faut bien que quelqu'un l'aide à rattraper la matière qu'on voit, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Pour la première fois de la journée, Gohan sourit. Le cœur de la blonde rata un battement. Il était vraiment séduisant. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas intéressé par elle…

* * *

Elle dormait, quand il arriva, ce jour-là. Ça faisait un peu plus d'une semaine qu'il passait la voir après les cours pour lui donner ses notes. Gohan exhala, l'air calme et l'odeur aseptisé de l'hôpital l'oppressant un peu, et sortit les cours de ce jour-là, avant de les déposer sur la table de chevet de la patiente. Elle avait l'air paisible. Il ne voulait pas la déranger.

Le demi-Saiyan se sentait encore coupable de l'état de sa camarade de classe. S'il était arrivé plus vite sur place, elle n'aurait jamais dû passer tant de temps à l'hôpital… Cependant, ce qui était fait était fait et il ne pouvait pas changer les évènements. S'en vouloir pour une telle chose était donc inutile, même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir responsable des blessures de Videl.

\- Hm… Han ?

Il tourna les yeux vers une Videl groggy.

\- Eh, Videl, murmura-t-il. Comment te sens-tu, aujourd'hui ?

Elle sourit, puis se mit à glousser. Gohan rougit violemment. Le son, venant de la fille la plus fière et la plus garçon manqué qu'il connaissait (pas qu'il connaissait beaucoup de filles), était trop étrange à ses oreilles et réveillait quelque chose, dans la partie Saiyane de son esprit.

\- La morphine est super ! J'ai presque plus mal… Hmmm… Tu rougis ? Hihihi ! Que tu es mignon...

La chaleur dans les joues du demi-Saiyan ne fit que s'intensifier, mais il décida d'ignorer la remarque de son amie.

\- Je t'ai apporté les notes d'aujourd'hui… et ceci, dit-il en sortant une boîte de son sac.

\- Un bento ?

Il hocha la tête. L'adolescente, s'en saisit, morte de faim et, profitant de la proximité du jeune homme, lui tira le bras pour l'attirer près d'elle. Elle posa un léger baiser sur sa joue avant de le relâcher. Il resta à côté d'elle, les yeux écarquillés, les joues brûlantes, et bafouillant.

Elle gloussa à nouveau, satisfaite de l'effet que sa petite action avait eu sur le jeune homme, puis se concentra sur la nourriture. Les effluves alléchants firent grogner son estomac. Elle prit une bouchée du plat et émit un bruit satisfait.

\- Tu peux remercier ta mère… Oh mon dieu, c'est vraiment trop bon…

\- Ah… euh… en fait… c'est moi qui t'ai préparé… ça, bredouilla Gohan, encore plus embarrassé.

Videl leva un sourcil, mais décida de laisser tomber le sujet, trop affamée pour s'en soucier plus longtemps. Il avait sûrement dû lui amener ça après qu'elle ait râlé sur la qualité de la nourriture d'hôpital. Il était vraiment trop attentionné pour son bien.

Une fois repue, elle permit à son camarade de revoir avec elle la matière de la journée, avant de se rallonger, exténuée. Gohan lisait un livre pendant qu'elle observait son profil distraitement. Elle sentait le sommeil arriver. Avant de se laisser emporter dans les bras de Morphée, elle soupira et murmura :

\- Je sais qui tu es, Saiyaman. Merci… de m'avoir sauvée…

Gohan leva les yeux vers elle, surpris, mais elle ne fit que sourire avant de finalement s'endormir.

* * *

La recherche des androïdes et de leur créateur ne donnait toujours rien, et cela frustrait Bulma. Elle était censée être un génie, elle avait réussi à créer un simulateur de gravité qui pouvait aller jusqu'à mille fois celle de la terre, elle avait créé un radar qui détectait des boules magiques qui exauçait presque tous les vœux possibles et imaginables, et ce, quand elle avait seize ans, mais elle n'arrivait pas à connaître l'origine de leurs derniers ennemis ?

\- Argh ! Je vais devenir folle !

Vegeta, qui voulait justement demander à sa compagne de lui réparer un robot pour son entraînement, leva un sourcil, mais resta silencieux, voyant que la femme aux cheveux bleus était prête à exploser.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à identifier la provenance du signal ? Pourtant, ce n'est pas si compliqué ! Ils doivent passer par un satellite pour pouvoir contrôler ces foutus machines, alors pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à intercepter ce signal ? C'est comme s'ils utilisaient… Oh. Oh !

Elle se retourna brusquement vers son ordinateur et se mit à taper furieusement. Le prince secoua la tête, un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. Cette femme ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre. Si une personne pouvait arriver à identifier leur nouvel ennemi, c'était bien elle.

Parfois, il se demandait ce qu'elle aurait pu faire, face à Freezer, si elle avait eu accès à toute sa technologie. La pensée du courroux de la scientifique aux cheveux aigue-marine face au tyran le fit frissonner de plaisir. Tout le monde sous-estimait grandement les capacités de Bulma. Lui-même avait commis cette erreur quand il était arrivé. Pourtant, si elle le souhaitait, elle pourrait amener la galaxie, ou même l'univers à ses pieds – guerriers ou non – avec cet esprit de génie.

\- Voilà ! Bon, maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre et… Vegeta ?

Le Saiyan tourna les yeux vers sa compagne et fit comme s'il n'avait pas été perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Il était temps que tu remarques ma présence, lança-t-il avec arrogance. Tes machines se sont encore cassées.

La femme aux yeux bleus leva un sourcil délicat, puis sourit. Un nouveau frisson parcourut le dos du prince. Elle se dirigea vers lui, une main sur la hanche, sa blouse de laboratoire laissant entrevoir la robe moulante qu'elle portait. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait un fils ou qu'elle avait déjà la quarantaine qu'elle ne pouvait pas être sexy, comme elle ne cessait de le lui répéter. Et sexy, elle l'était. L'ancien mercenaire déglutit, mais ne laissa pas voir à sa compagne qu'elle avait un quelconque effet sur lui.

Il alla déposer le robot d'entraînement cassé sur une table plus ou moins vide, feignant le désintérêt, mais l'héritière voyait à travers sa façade comme s'il était un livre ouvert. Les épaules de son prince étaient trop droites, tendues, et ses poings ne cessaient de se serrer et de se desserrer. Sans parler de l'évidence de son désir qui se voyait clairement avec ses vêtements toujours aussi délicieusement ajustés. Le sourire de la femme aux cheveux bleus se fut prédateur.

Elle s'approcha de l'amour de sa vie et, lorsqu'elle fut derrière lui, elle se décala un peu pour poser une main délicate sur la table, pressant ainsi sa poitrine sur le biceps du guerrier.

\- Hmmm… On dirait que les circuits ont grillé. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Ce n'était pas une remontrance, pour une fois.

\- Lancé une attaque de ki.

\- Puissance ?

\- Cinquante pourcent de ma puissance de base.

\- Hmmm… il faut que j'améliore leur tolérance aux attaques énergétiques, commenta Bulma, sa main gauche se promenant sur le dos tendu du fier Saiyan.

Vegeta tourna les yeux vers elle, se demandant sûrement à quel jeu elle jouait. Elle lui sourit en continuant ses caresses, avant de se redresser, toujours collée à lui et de dessiner des formes abstraites sur le torse musclé du prince de son autre main. Elle approcha la tête de la sienne et lui murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille. Les joues du Saiyan rosirent légèrement et un grognement s'échappa avant qu'il ne puisse se contrôler.

Plus vite que Bulma ne put le voir venir, son compagnon la saisit et la lança sur son épaule. Elle laissa s'échapper un petit cri de surprise qui se mua en rire sensuel quand elle sentit la main de son prince sur son postérieur.

\- Maman est-ce que, commença Mirai quand il arriva près du laboratoire de sa mère du passé.

\- Plus tard, l'interrompit Vegeta, pendant que Bulma demanda à son fils « aîné » de revenir d'ici deux heures.

Le demi-Saiyan suivit ses parents du passé des yeux avant de laisser s'échapper un petit couinement d'horreur. Il rougit, secoua la tête et décida d'aller s'entraîner pour oublier l'image de ses parents ou la pensée de ce qu'ils allaient faire.

* * *

Quand il arriva à l'endroit où Gohan l'avait entraîné dans son temps, le guerrier du futur découvrit que cette version de son mentor était déjà sur place, vêtu de son gi tellement similaire à celui de Piccolo, en pleine méditation. Il décida de laisser le fils de Goku tranquille et sortit son épée. Depuis l'incident de Satan City, le jeune homme avait été particulièrement silencieux et introverti, même avec lui. Trunks savait qu'il s'en voulait pour les blessures de Videl, mais aussi que les blessures du passé s'étaient rouvertes à cause de cet évènement.

Il débuta un kata qu'il avait perfectionné au fil des années avec son arme, souvenir d'un ami qu'il ne reverrait sans doute plus jamais.

\- Videl se doute que je suis Saiyaman, déclara Gohan, haltant le demi-Saiyan aux cheveux lavande dans son mouvement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Trunks.

\- Elle n'a pas de preuves.

\- Mais ?

Gohan ouvrit les yeux et observa son ami, pensif.

\- Je pense que ce serait une bonne chose qu'elle apprenne à utiliser son ki. Je… J'hésite à lui avouer, ne serait-ce que pour lui apprendre à contrôler son énergie…

\- Pourquoi ?

Le guerrier du futur était intrigué. En général, Gohan était très secret et faisait un maximum pour cacher ses pouvoirs, alors pourquoi les montrer à Videl Satan, la fille-même de l'homme qui avait discrédité les anciens arts martiaux ?

\- Elle a le potentiel. Et… Je pense qu'il serait temps qu'on commence peut-être à entraîner nos propres recrues… Yamcha a abandonné les arts martiaux, Krillin a sa famille… Ils ont perdu leur raison de se battre. Videl a encore le feu en elle.

Trunks avait saisi le ton de la dernière phrase. Il sourit légèrement. Le guerrier le plus puissant de la galaxie, ou même de l'univers, amoureux pour la première fois.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? L'entraîner ? s'enquit le demi-Saiyan en sortant de sa rêverie.

\- Je suis déjà son sensei, non ?

Gohan se leva et s'étira, son regard tourné vers l'ouest.

\- Tu veux t'entraîner avec nous ? lança-t-il à son compagnon.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, une expression déterminée sur le visage. Il avait senti le ki approcher.

\- Battle royale ?

\- Battle royale, confirma Gohan. Pas de super Saiyan, non plus, histoire que ça représente un défi pour nous.

Il confirma avec Piccolo avant que celui-ci n'arrive, grâce à leur lien télépathique et tous se préparèrent à une longue et difficile séance. Cela les aiderait autant à se détendre qu'à se préparer au cas où les androïdes se montreraient plus puissants que prévu. Après Cell et Bojack, il fallait absolument éviter une nouvelle débâcle.

* * *

Oui, ce Gohan était officiellement aussi dur et exigeant que son mentor. Peut-être même plus encore, à cause de ses connaissances plus étendues sur l'art du combat et de la guerre. Il était inflexible et dès qu'il voyait une ouverture ou une faiblesse dans la posture et la défense de ses partenaires, il les exploitait directement, faisant bien comprendre où et comment régler le problème. Sa vitesse n'améliorait pas les choses.

Certes, les Saiyans étaient naturellement rapides et puissants, mais Gohan avait passé des années à perfectionner sa vitesse et sa discrétion à un point où pas même l'ouïe fine de Piccolo ne pouvait détecter les mouvements de l'air quand son élève bougeait. C'était frustrant, mais si ça pouvait les aider pendant un combat mortel…

Le fait qu'il était aussi fort que Goku l'était en super Saiyan pendant les Jeux alors qu'il était dans sa forme de base n'aidait pas.

Piccolo, quant à lui, n'y allait pas de main morte non plus. Il était peut-être un peu moins puissant que les deux Super Saiyans dans leur première ascension, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était un adversaire à prendre à la légère. Ses tactiques de combat étaient toujours calculées à la perfection, ce qui en faisait un ennemi de taille, même s'il se trouvait face à un combattant plus puissant que lui.

Le guerrier du futur se demanda ce qu'aurait été son temps, son Gohan, si Piccolo avait vécu assez longtemps pour lui enseigner tout ce qu'il savait…

* * *

\- Maman. Je suis de retour.

\- Oh, mon chéri ! Comment s'est passé ton entraînement ? Goten m'a dit que tu étais avec Mirai et Piccolo, salua directement Chichi.

L'adolescent sourit et expliqua sa séance d'entraînement pendant que sa mère préparait une bouilloire pour une tasse de thé. Quand il eut fini, Gohan alla prendre une douche rapide. Tandis qu'il se séchait, il entrevit son reflet dans le miroir. Il ne s'attardait jamais sur son physique, en général, mais pour une raison qui lui échappait, il décida de se détailler.

Il était grand, peut-être un peu plus que ne l'avait été son père, mais beaucoup moins que son oncle, qui, dans son souvenir, avait été aussi grand que Piccolo. Il avait hérité la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux de Goku, ainsi que sa stature, mais ses traits étaient plus fins, comme sa mère, sa peau naturellement plus claire. Sa musculature était aussi moins imposante que son père, la raison étant que le Saiyan de sang pur avait préféré atteindre une force physique plus importante, tandis que Gohan savait que son avantage tenait à sa vitesse, et ce, depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Une masse musculaire plus développée ne servirait qu'à le ralentir.

Le jeune homme examina son corps, curieux. Il était finement bâti, c'était évident. Il avait le corps d'un guerrier, parsemé de fines cicatrices sur le torse et les bras – principalement une conséquence de son combat contre les Saiyans, tant d'années plus tôt. Le détail qui lui sauta véritablement aux yeux fut cependant la grosse cicatrice qui lui parcourait le bras gauche, de l'épaule à l'avant-bras. Un souvenir de Cell. Un rappel de la dette que Vegeta pensait avoir envers lui.

Gohan sourit en se souvenant de la déclaration du Saiyan adulte à l'époque. C'était grâce à ce geste, cette blessure, l'admission de faiblesse de Vegeta, puis leur dépression, qui avait suivi la perte de Goku, qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés. D'abord difficilement, certes, mais, sept ans plus tard, le demi-Saiyan considérait le prince comme son oncle grincheux, qu'il respectait et appréciait sincèrement, malgré sa personnalité abrasive.

Après encore quelques instants, il décida qu'il avait assez traîné et rejoignit sa mère dans la cuisine. Elle avait posé une tasse pour lui pendant qu'elle préparait le repas de ce soir. Goten dessinait tranquillement sur le tapis du salon il ne ferait pas attention. Donc, elle savait qu'il voulait lui parler.

\- Maman ? commença doucement l'aîné.

\- Hm ?

\- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

\- Bien sûr mon chéri.

Gohan était nerveux. Il ne pensait pas que ce soit une si bonne idée de parler de ça avec sa mère, mais il ne pouvait pas avoir l'avis de quelqu'un d'autre et avoir une réponse totalement honnête et impartiale, à part Piccolo, évidemment.

\- Est-ce que… Tu penses que je… euh… Je ne sais pas comment formuler…

\- Prends ton temps, mon chéri, l'encouragea Chichi.

\- Tu penses que je ressemble tant que ça à papa ? Pas uniquement physiquement, je veux dire, lâcha rapidement le demi-Saiyan.

La femme au chignon arrêta sa tâche pour se tourner vers son fils, surprise par la question. Il était en train de chipoter avec sa tasse et semblait éviter de regarder dans sa direction. Comprenant ce qu'il voulait savoir, elle soupira, se rinça les mains, les essuyant ensuite sur son tablier, et toucha l'épaule de l'adolescent, qui sursauta un peu.

\- Gohan. Tu ressembles à ton père autant que tu es différent de lui. Tu as des traits typiques, c'est vrai, comme ta bonté inhérente et ton désir de toujours aider ceux qui en ont besoin, tu as le même regard émerveillé sur le monde, mais tu n'es pas aussi… naïf que lui. Je suis sûre qu'il est fier de toi, là-haut.

Le bruit que fit Gohan était plein de dérision.

\- Comme s'il nous regardait, laissa-t-il échapper avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait.

Il se tourna rapidement vers sa mère, les yeux grands ouverts, sûr de l'avoir blessée. Ses excuses moururent sur ses lèvres quand elle lui caressa la joue, une expression triste et résignée sur le visage.

\- Il n'a pas été un très bon père pour toi, hein ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Non… Je…

\- Je sais, mon chéri. Il me manque à moi aussi, mais on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Et, quoi qu'il se soit passé, il serait encore parti vivre des aventures. C'est dans sa nature.

Indigné, Gohan se leva, les sourcils froncés.

\- Vegeta est là pour sa famille. Il s'entraîne près d'elle. Et même quand il part, il revient au bout d'un mois maximum. Pourquoi est-ce que papa avait toujours besoin de partir à la rencontre des ennuis ? Il nous avait, nous. Même s'il avait toujours tendance à _oublier_ qu'il avait une famille et des responsabilités… Est-ce qu'on n'était pas assez bien pour lui ? Est-ce qu'il ne nous aimait pas assez ? Est-ce que c'est pour ça qu'il lui a fallu presque deux ans pour revenir sur terre après Freezer ? Est-ce que ces nouvelles techniques à apprendre étaient tellement plus importantes que _sa famille_ ?

Il hurla presque les derniers mots, son ki grimpant rapidement. Ses yeux turquoise, coupables, tristes et en colère, percèrent le cœur de Chichi plus encore que ses mots.

\- Oh, mon bébé, chuchota-t-elle avant de prendre la tête de son fils et la plaçant sur son épaule.

Elle n'avait pas peur qu'il la blesse. Son ki élevé, sa colère… tout cela importait peu à la veuve son petit garçon souffrait.

\- Je suis désolé, maman, murmura-t-il, défait. Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal à Goten et toi. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il nous a quittés ? Pourquoi ?

Chichi soupira, n'ayant pas de réponses pour son fils et lui caressa les cheveux d'une main, de manière rassurante, et invitant Goten, qui était venu voir la raison de la colère de son grand-frère, de l'autre.

\- Votre père n'est peut-être plus de ce monde, mais je ne vous quitterai pas, moi. Je vous promets de toujours être là pour vous, mes chéris. Quoi que vous fassiez, quoi que vous décidiez, vous pourrez toujours compter sur moi, promit-elle avec ferveur.

* * *

 _NdA : Encore un chapitre de terminé ! J'ai dû le retravailler au moins trois ou quatre fois, et j'avoue que c'était un peu frustrant… Tout ce que j'avais écrit à la base, ou presque, a été supprimé ugh… Mais je suis satisfaite du résultat ! Même si la trame n'avance toujours pas des masses avec celui-ci, j'ai mis certaines choses en place qui nous serviront par la suite !_

 _Pour ce qui est de Yamcha, il faut comprendre qu'il est frustré de ne pas savoir à quoi s'attendre et qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de travailler aussi méthodiquement face à un ennemi, comme la plupart des guerriers humains. Il peut paraître un peu désagréable vis-à-vis de Gohan, avec sa remarque, mais ce n'était pas par méchanceté ou quoi, ce que l'intéressé comprend tout à fait. Mirai aussi comprend d'où vient Yamcha, mais il est quand même agacé, parce que ça ne fait pas avancer les choses et ce n'est pas constructif. J'espère que j'ai éclairci les choses._

 _J'espère aussi que vous avez apprécié la dernière scène, avec Chichi, autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Elle peut paraître un peu OOC pour certains, mais on oublie souvent que ses exagérations dans l'anime sont dues à son inquiétude pour sa famille, et, même si c'est une mère très stricte, elle a un cœur d'or et veut le meilleur pour ses petits bébés._

 _Wouah, ça c'était une longue note, dites donc !_

* * *

 ** _wr68498_** _: Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu aussi, même si j'avoue qu'il ne montre pas beaucoup de progression dans la trame (mais il est important pour la suite et pour encore comprendre un peu mieux nos personnages !)._

 ** _DbzVgta_** _: Oh ! Si tu savais… J'ai des conversations tout à fait sympathiques avec d'autres reviewers à qui je peux répondre en MP, donc ne t'étonne pas, hihihi ! Pour Vegeta et son sacrifice… Mon petit cœur se serre rien que d'y penser, et je ne pense pas pouvoir recréer une scène aussi poignante avec lui dans cette histoire… Dommage !_

 _Tu vas me faire rougir, avec tous ces compliments ! Pour les scènes de combat, je ne veux pas que ce soit trop ennuyeux. Honnêtement, quand je lis d'autres fictions qui parlent desdites scènes, et qui décrivent de long en large chaque mouvement, j'ai juste tendance à les passer. J'écris ce que j'ai envie de lire, d'où la petite place aux scènes de combat haha !_

 _Le développement des personnages est quelque chose qui me tient particulièrement à cœur, comme tu peux le remarquer jusqu'à présent (et ce chapitre ne fait pas exception). Goku n'est pas parfait. Il a fait des erreurs dans sa vie (et sa non-vie) qui ont conduit à des choses pas très très bien (dont les androïdes… Ils auraient pu trouver Gero pendant les 3 ans, mais ont préféré laisser faire juste pour avoir un bon combat…). Il a aussi quasi abandonné sa famille pendant une grande partie de la vie de Gohan, et ça laisse des cicatrices, comme tu peux le voir. C'est un héros, mais il a aussi des défauts. Il n'est qu'un Saiyan, après tout, et c'est quelque chose que je voulais souligner aussi. Je ne sais pas si je compte le faire apparaître directement (autre que dans des bonus), mais on ne sait jamais, vu que j'écris cette fiction au feeling._

 _Pour les autres personnages, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Même si certains personnages ne sont pas apparus beaucoup dans la fiction jusqu'à présent, j'espère qu'ils ne sont pas trop mis en arrière-plan (même si certains le sont de toute façon, comme Ten et Chaozu)._

 _Oui, Videl commence à se rendre compte que son père n'est pas l'homme tout puissant qu'il se dit être. Elle avait déjà commencé à l'entrevoir par des petits détails, mais là, ses suspicions se confirment petit à petit…_

 _Voilà ! J'espère que le chapitre t'aura plu, et à mardi prochain pour un nouvel épisode, hihihi !_


	22. Chapter 22

_Et un nouveau chapitre, un!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 22**

Les semaines passèrent assez rapidement, amenant à chaque fois une attaque d'androïdes sur l'une des grandes villes du continent. La capitale de l'est et celle du nord furent les deux cibles pendant cet intervalle, confirmant les déductions de Gohan. Cela n'expliquait cependant pas pourquoi Satan City avait été frappée deux fois. Même si Bulma arguait que c'était une tactique pour plonger les civils dans la peur – la ville avait été frappée le jour de l'anniversaire des Jeux, dans la ville du héros –, personne n'avait vraiment de preuves.

Videl avait passé encore une semaine à l'hôpital, avant de pouvoir enfin se déplacer, même si c'était en béquilles. Les élèves d'Orange Star High étaient heureux de revoir la fille du sauveur de l'humanité, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir lui montrer leur sympathie, ce qui avait agacé la jeune fille à un point tel qu'elle avait lancé l'une de ses béquilles sur une victime infortunée.

Étrangement, il semblait que la personne qui pouvait la calmer assez rapidement était Son Gohan. Cela surprit le petit groupe d'amis des deux adolescents, qui ne s'attendaient pas du tout à cette transformation rapide de la relation des deux bruns.

Ce jour-là, l'excitation était à son comble pour la classe de dernière année. Ils allaient passer une semaine complète chez _la_ Bulma Brief ! La femme la plus sexy, la plus intelligente et la plus riche du monde ! Autant dire que les adolescents étaient, pour une fois, enthousiastes si tôt le matin. Le soleil n'était même pas encore levé !

\- Oh Gohan ! Tu es enfin arrivé… On avait un peu peur de ne jamais te voir, s'enthousiasma Erasa en voyant les pics spécifiques au jeune homme.

\- Ah… Bonjour Erasa. Sharpie, Videl, salua le demi-Saiyan. Mon petit frère a été un peu… collant, désolé. Il ne voulait pas que je parte.

\- Oh ! C'est tellement adorable, s'épancha la blonde, les yeux brillants.

\- Oui… Il n'a pas l'habitude que je sois séparé de lui pendant si longtemps… Je pense qu'il va essayer de convaincre maman de passer la semaine chez Bulma juste pour ça… Ça ne m'étonnerait pas de sa part, hahaha, s'amusa-t-il.

La professeure de science choisit ce moment pour faire embarquer les adolescents dans le bus planeur qui allaient les amener à la capitale de l'ouest. Videl décida de s'installer à côté de Gohan, ne voulant pas supporter les avances de Sharpner ou les babillages incessants de sa meilleure amie.

\- Encore mal à la tête ? demanda doucement l'adolescent aux yeux noirs.

\- Hm…

Il lui sourit.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai de quoi m'occuper, dit-il en lui montrant un livre et ses écouteurs. Tu peux te reposer autant que tu veux.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

\- J'ai oublié mes boules Quiès.

\- Oh. J'en ai toujours sur moi, commenta le demi-Saiyan, sous le regard surpris de sa voisine.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai l'ouïe sensible, expliqua-t-il.

\- Ah oui. J'avais oublié.

Il lui sourit encore et sortit une boîte renfermant les sourdines.

* * *

Elle s'ennuyait. Terriblement. Elle avait déjà fait plusieurs siestes, mais ils avaient encore presque sept heures de route avant d'arriver à destination. Videl soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à Gohan, qui avait fini son livre. Il avait la tête légèrement rejetée en arrière, posée sur la tête du siège, et les yeux fermés, comme s'il dormait, mais les doigts de sa main droite tapaient légèrement sur sa cuisse, en rythme avec sa musique, sûrement.

Curieuse, la fille de Satan enleva les boules de ses oreilles et tapa légèrement le biceps de son compagnon. Il ouvrit un œil. Soudain, elle se sentit un peu timide, mais ne se laissa pas impressionner. Elle pointa vers les écouteurs. Le jeune homme, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait, lui tendit celui de gauche.

Elle fut surprise par ce qu'elle entendit. Elle aurait pris Gohan pour quelqu'un qui aurait préféré de la musique classique, ou un style moins… violent.

Il haussa les épaules, voyant l'expression de son amie.

\- J'aime bien. Ça me calme, expliqua-t-il. Et puis, il y a une certaine complexité dans le rythme et le mariage de la violence des instruments et la douceur de la musicalité est… fascinante. Attends. Écoute celle-là. Je pense que tu comprendras mieux.

La nouvelle chanson débuta avec des batteries et des grognements masculins, puis, alors que Videl allait rétorquer qu'elle ne voyait pas la douceur, une voix féminine, éthérée, intervint, suivie ensuite d'un chœur.

\- Ok, je vois.

* * *

\- Oh, génial ! s'exclama le demi-Saiyan. Enfin l'heure de manger… je meurs de faim !

Videl ne put s'empêcher de rire. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait appris depuis sa rencontre avec Gohan, c'était qu'il aimait manger.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, et l'aida à se relever (sans que ce soit trop visible, bien évidemment). Elle rougit légèrement.

* * *

\- Oui ! Enfin ! Oh mon dieu, regardez la taille de la maison… Wow !

\- Ouais… Pas étonnant que ce soit la famille la plus riche du monde avec Monsieur Satan et Xavier Cash !

\- Vous pensez qu'on pourra voir leurs nouveaux produits ? Ce serait trop cool !

Devant les adolescents se trouvait enfin la Capsule Corp. Il leur avait fallu presque douze heures de route, pauses comprises, pour arriver, mais ça en valait la peine.

Cependant, ce qui les attendit ne fut pas l'accueil qu'ils avaient imaginé. Devant le bâtiment se trouvait Bulma Brief, la fameuse scientifique de génie, et celui que beaucoup connaissaient comme un des mystérieux guerriers du Tournoi de Cell, son mari. Ce dernier était torse nu, un peu transpirant, et avait l'air exaspéré.

Le couple se disputait avec véhémence.

\- Pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de ces stupides gamins ! J'ai besoin de ma salle d'entraînement.

\- Pas maintenant, je t'ai dit !

\- C'est un ordre ! Je suis le prince de tous les Saiyans !

\- Pfeuh ! Le prince de tous les égotiques, tu veux dire ?

\- _Quoi_ ?

\- Tu m'as bien entendu. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille, j'ai des invités à accueillir. Va t'entraîner dans le désert, ou demande à mon père de s'occuper de ta précieuse salle. Oh, encore mieux : passe du temps avec tes fils !

\- Je passe assez de temps avec les gamins, argua l'homme.

\- Oui, oui, pendant que vous essayez de vous _tuer_ …

\- Nous sommes des guerriers ! Ils n'ont pas besoin qu'on les dorlote.

Derrière eux, un Mirai gêné apparut et tenta de calmer ses parents, ne réussissant qu'à retourner leur venin vers lui. Il se dépêcha de se diriger vers le groupe de Gohan, en sueur et mortifié.

\- Désolé. Ils ont la mauvaise habitude de se disputer au mauvais moment, s'excusa-t-il auprès d'une madame Storm complètement ébahie.

Gohan s'approcha de son ami.

\- Ils ne s'arrêteront pas avant que l'un d'eux ait le fin mot.

Le Trunks du futur soupira, résigné.

\- Je ne vois pas quoi faire. Grand-père est à un séminaire pendant encore deux jours, maman doit s'occuper de ta classe et je n'ai pas les connaissances nécessaires pour réparer le simulateur.

Le demi-Saiyan aux cheveux noirs sourit soudain, saisi d'une idée de génie. Il laissa les autres derrière lui et alla à la rencontre du couple véhément.

\- Je peux aider, déclara-t-il.

Le regard brûlant de Vegeta et Bulma se retourna vers lui brusquement. Loin d'être impressionné (il avait l'habitude de ces éclats, et, après des années, il avait appris à les ignorer ou trouver une solution), il s'adressa à Vegeta.

\- Le simulateur. J'ai étudié les plans. Je pense que je peux au moins le faire re-fonctionner.

Les yeux de Bulma s'illuminèrent.

\- Oh, c'est parfait, Gohan ! Tu pourrais t'en occuper maintenant ? Mirai peut déposer tes affaires dans ta chambre, s'exclama le génie aux cheveux bleus, sous les yeux éberlués des autres adolescents. Je vais faire visiter le bâtiment à tes petits camarades, donc tu ne rateras pas grand-chose.

\- Euh… D'accord. Mais, ajouta-t-il en direction du prince, ne t'attends pas à ce que je fasse des améliorations. Je ne suis pas assez familier…

\- On s'en fiche, le coupa le Saiyan. J'ai besoin de m'entraîner. _Bulma_ s'en occupera plus tard.

Gohan sourit et se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement, avant de se faire attaquer par une petite silhouette vert et mauve.

\- Gohan !

\- Eh mon grand. Ça va ?

\- Hm-hm ! Papa a encore cassé la salle d'entraînement en lançant une attaque superpuissante sur le tableau de bord ! C'était _trop_ génial, s'enthousiasma le petit garçon.

Celui-ci grimpa sur les épaules de Gohan, qui ne s'arrêta pas de marcher et écoutait avec attention le petit demi-Saiyan surexcité, pendant que Vegeta continua sa route. Le trio disparut bientôt de la vue des autres. Autant dire que les élèves qui n'avaient jamais vu les Brief ou la relation de Gohan avec ceux-ci étaient plus que choqués.

\- Bon, reprit Bulma, cette fois à l'attention de la classe. Bienvenue à tous à la Capsule Corp. ! Je suis Bulma Brief, mais vous pouvez simplement m'appeler Bulma. Pas besoin d'être formels, hm ?

Elle leur fit un clin d'œil.

\- Vous connaissez déjà mon fils cadet Trunks, puisque vous avez tous été au championnat. Mirai, ici présent, est mon aîné, et il vous aidera si vous avez besoin de quelque chose pendant mon absence – une entreprise aussi importante que celle-ci demande beaucoup de temps de ma part, étant vice-présidente. L'homme grincheux qui vient de partir est mon mari, continua-t-elle. Je vous conseille de l'éviter un maximum. Il n'aime pas les étrangers et a une patience très limitée…

Les invités hochèrent la tête, gardant en tête cette information. Vegeta n'était peut-être pas très grand, mais il avait une présence imposante… et son regard était terrifiant. Même si monsieur Satan disait que ce n'était qu'un prestidigitateur et un menteur.

\- Bien, suivez-moi ! Je vais vous montrer le quartier des invités, avant de vous donner le programme de demain. Ensuite, vous pourrez chercher vos affaires et Mirai vous montrera là où vous allez dormir – je vous ai assigné des chambres par deux. Vous aurez une vingtaine de minutes avant que quelqu'un vienne vous chercher pour manger. Le couvre-feu est à onze heures et le petit-déjeuner est servi à partir de six heures, jusque que huit heures. Nous nous retrouverons chaque jour à ce moment-là pour le programme du jour. Oh, oui. Dernière chose. Ne touchez jamais à la nourriture de mes fils, Gohan ou Vegeta, à moins que vous vouliez perdre un doigt !

Les élèves se regardèrent, perplexes. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils perdraient un doigt ? Le trio d'amis de Gohan, cependant, savait à quoi s'attendre, ayant déjà vu le jeune homme manger assez de fois.

* * *

Videl avait un peu de mal à suivre à cause de ses béquilles. Elle fut heureuse quand la petite visite fut terminée. Elle était cependant extrêmement impressionnée par la demeure des Brief. Le bâtiment était aussi grand que le manoir Satan, mais tout était plus accueillant, moins vide et décidément high-tech.

Une fois dans la cuisine, réaménagée pour pouvoir accueillir la vingtaine d'élèves, Videl s'installa à une table relativement vide. Elle était l'une des dernières personnes à arriver, voulant prendre son temps. Elle soupira. Vivement qu'elle puisse réutiliser sa jambe normalement.

Vegeta, quant à lui, entra sans même jeter un coup d'œil aux adolescents. Il alla prendre une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo, son corps musclé et transpirant bien à la vue de tous. Videl remarqua ses cicatrices, les autres filles son physique imposant. Autant dire que le prince apprécia encore moins la présence des humains sur son domaine quand il entendit certaines remarques lancées par des humaines hormonales. Il roula les yeux et partit, toujours sans un mot à personne.

Quelques instants plus tard, ce furent Gohan et Trunks qui arrivèrent, eux aussi en sueur – Vegeta avait réussi à convaincre Gohan de s'entraîner avec lui. Vu qu'il n'avait pas pris de gi avec lui, le demi-Saiyan avait décidé de porter un simple training et un t-shirt à longues manches. Par chance, seul le haut était abîmé, quelques trous parant le dos et les manches – Vegeta ne connaissait pas la définition du mot léger, en ce qui concernait l'entraînement. Heureusement pour lui, on ne voyait qu'un peu de peau, et les habits cachaient encore presque entièrement sa stature véritable, même si la sueur faisait coller le tissu à son dos.

\- Pfiouh ! C'était chouette comme entraînement, hein, Gohan ? constata Trunks.

Il était rare qu'il s'entraîne à la fois avec son père et le frère de Goten. C'était donc un évènement dont il se souviendrait pour longtemps, même si les deux hommes étaient durs dans leurs coups et leurs exigences. Au moins, il pouvait dire qu'ils étaient satisfaits de ses progrès, et ça mettait le petit garçon d'une extrêmement bonne humeur, malgré les nombreux bleus qui parsemaient son corps.

\- Oh, tes amis sont là. Il faut qu'on se dépêche de se doucher ! J'ai _faiiiim_ !

Et, avant même que les adolescents aient pu cligner des yeux, Trunks était parti. Mirai rit doucement et secoua la tête devant les singeries de son lui du passé. Il venait d'entrer dans la salle, après avoir parlé un peu avec sa mère.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il à Gohan, tandis que celui-ci se réhydratait.

Le demi-Saiyan aux cheveux noirs jeta la bouteille vide dans la poubelle prévue à cet effet – le recyclage était important pour les Brief – et essuya un peu la sueur de son front avec un essui qu'il avait emprunté à son « oncle » sous l'œil intéressé de ses compagnons.

\- Je n'ai pas eu trop le choix. Entre la vindicativité de ton père et les yeux de chien battu de Trunks…

\- Tu n'as pas l'air trop mal en point.

Gohan renifla avec dérision.

\- Ce n'était rien. On s'est concentrés sur Trunks, pour évaluer ses progrès.

\- Est-ce qu'il est près ?

\- Non, répondit aussitôt le fils de Goku. Il manque toujours de discipline et il est trop arrogant.

Ce fut au tour de Mirai de renâcler.

\- On se demande bien d'où il tient ça.

Gohan eut un sourire en coin. Remarquant soudain l'attention de ses camarades sur lui, il quitta Mirai et se dépêcha de se doucher – il ne fallait pas qu'il arrive trop tard pour le repas… Avec Vegeta et les deux Trunks, on ne savait jamais ! Les Saiyans n'étaient pas connus pour partager.

* * *

Voir Gohan manger à l'école était une chose. Mais voir, en plus, trois autres personnes se goinfrer avec la même ardeur et dans des quantités tout aussi astronomiques était répugnant et fascinant à la fois. Videl, Sharpner et Erasa regrettaient presque d'avoir été invités à la table principale. Bulma, voyant leur expression, haussa les épaules.

\- Je sais, débuta-t-elle. C'est dégoûtant. Mais vous vous y faites, après un moment… C'était encore pire avec Goku… Au moins, ces quatre-là ont de meilleures manières…

Elle s'interrompit soudain, les yeux humides. Vegeta et Gohan cessèrent de manger et lancèrent un regard à la femme, avant de reprendre leur festin un instant plus tard quand elle leur sourit doucement. Trunks et Mirai les ignorèrent.

\- Dites-moi, vous êtes les fameux amis de Gohan, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous ai entrevus au tournoi.

\- Oui, répondit Erasa. C'est vraiment un honneur de vous rencontrer, madame Brief.

\- Oh, appelle-moi Bulma ! J'ai l'impression d'être ma mère quand on m'appelle madame Brief, haha ! Tu es Erasa, n'est-ce pas ? Gohan et Mirai m'ont beaucoup parlé de toi.

\- Euh… oui, dit la jeune fille, soudain timide.

\- Et toi, tu es Sha… euh…. Sharpner, c'est ça ? continua Bulma.

\- Enchanté.

Elle lui offrit un petit sourire, puis se tourna vers Videl.

\- Et tu es Videl, donc ? La fille d'Hercule.

\- Oui.

\- J'espère que tu vas mieux. Si tu as du mal à marcher avec ta jambe ou que tu ne te sens pas très bien, n'hésite pas à nous le faire savoir, je suis sûre que notre petit Gohan se fera un plaisir de t'assister, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit clin d'œil suggestif.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux, choqué et embarrassé.

\- Bulma !

La scientifique balaya les protestations de l'adolescent.

\- Tu sais bien que je plaisante… Mais… tes amies sont vraiment jolies, hm ? Je suis sûre que Chichi approuverait qui que tu choisisses, dit-elle, taquine.

\- Bulma !

Vegeta renifla, amusé.

\- Elle a raison. Tu traînes avec assez de gamines pour faire de l'une d'elle ta compagne, lança le prince. Tu es dans la bonne période pour t'en trouver une et faire des petits…

Gohan grogna.

\- Pas toi aussi, Vegeta !

\- À moins que tu préfères les hommes…

Le demi-Saiyan déposa ses couverts brusquement, les sourcils froncés.

\- Bon, ça va. Krillin et Yamcha m'ennuient déjà assez avec ça… Et j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que de me soucier de ce genre de choses, déclara-t-il sérieusement. Maintenant, j'aimerais bien que vous me laissiez finir mon repas tranquille, merci.

Bulma haussa les épaules et se retourna vers Erasa, Trunks observa les adultes, perdu, avant de retourner à sa nourriture, Vegeta grogna et suivit son fils et Mirai ricana, avant de se taire et de se concentrer sur son plat quand il croisa le regard noir de son ami. Les humains, quant à eux, ne savaient pas quoi penser de la scène. Le trio d'amis commençait à s'habituer à l'idée que Gohan était plus que ce qu'il paraissait, même si la présence de Vegeta à leurs côtés était assez perturbant depuis leur visionnage, mais le reste, ceux qui ne connaissaient pas, ou à peine, le demi-Saiyan, étaient choqués de la familiarité du nouveau et des Brief. Qui était vraiment Son Gohan ?

* * *

Le lendemain matin, quand tout le monde était en train de prendre le petit-déjeuner, ils entendirent un petit cri qui venait de l'entrée. Soudain, une silhouette orange, bleu et noir se précipita vers Gohan, qui se leva juste à temps pour attraper son petit frère excité.

\- Go-chan ! Go-chaaaan ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Maman voulait pas que je vienne hier, mais j'ai demandé _tellement_ de fois qu'elle a dit oui si je reste sage. Je peux rester ? Hein ? Hein ? Dis ? S'il-te-plaît !

L'aîné rit de bon cœur, ébouriffant tendrement les cheveux du petit garçon.

\- Du calme, du calme, dit-il doucement. Il faut que tu demandes à Bulma, d'abord. Et tu dois promettre de ne pas faire de bêtises avec Trunks, d'accord ?

La tête du mini sosie de Goku bougea tellement vite de bas en haut que certains eurent le tournis.

\- Allez, file.

\- Ok !

Pendant toute la journée, les garçons collèrent l'adolescent pendant la visite, s'émerveillant des explications qu'il leur donnait en parallèle des commentaires de Bulma. La classe était fascinée par le spectacle des deux enfants qui lançaient des regards plein d'admiration à celui qui était connu comme l'intello de service tandis qu'il parlait de choses qui passaient au-dessus de la tête de tout le monde en des termes assez simples pour que ceux-ci comprennent. Bulma ne faisait donc qu'ajouter quelques éléments à l'attention des adolescents, qui eux aussi étaient pendus aux lèvres de leur camarade malgré eux.

* * *

Il avait fallu presque trois jours pour que Videl puisse confronter Vegeta. Le prince évitait les adolescents comme la peste, et quand il ne le pouvait pas, il les terrifiait avec un simple regard, ce qui était assez pour qu'il reste tranquille.

Ils avaient quartier libre pendant encore une heure, et la fille de Satan s'ennuyait. Elle alla dans la cuisine pour se chercher un verre d'eau et un petit casse-croûte (dans le garde-manger consacré aux invités, histoire d'éviter un conflit avec le guerrier grincheux). Elle l'avait trouvé assis à table, un énorme plat de riz et de viande devant lui. Il l'avait ignoré, comme à son habitude, sûr qu'elle le laisserait tranquille, mais il fut surpris quand il s'installa en face de lui, un petit bol de fruits et un verre d'eau devant elle.

Il leva un regard interrogateur. Elle haussa les épaules.

\- C'est plus facile que de retourner dans la chambre avec ces foutues béquilles, expliqua-t-elle.

Il renifla, comme s'il se fichait de sa réponse, mais était intérieurement étonné que la progéniture d'un lâche comme Hercule Satan ne montre pas d'inquiétude en sa présence. Il était déjà étonné que le fils de Kakarot ait fait d'elle son amie, sachant à quel point il dédaignait l'énergumène.

\- J'ai revu le tournoi de Cell, reprit-elle après un moment. Vous y étiez.

Le fier prince leva à nouveau les yeux vers la gamine et grogna. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait savoir, mais il espérait sincèrement pour son bien-être que ça n'avait rien à voir avec la supposée victoire de son géniteur.

\- Le garçon aux cheveux dorés, vous le connaissez ?

Il leva un sourcil, pris de court. Elle s'intéressait au Kakamioche numéro un ?

\- Il y avait aussi un homme qui ressemble trait pour trait à Mirai.

Hm… Elle était un peu observatrice. Il attendit qu'elle reprenne la parole, intrigué. Elle se tut pendant quelques minutes.

\- Ce n'est pas mon père qui a tué Cell, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-elle.

Ah. Voilà. Enfin quelqu'un qui était assez intelligent pour voir la vérité ! Extérieurement, le fier guerrier resta impassible.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, gamine ? demanda-t-il plutôt, feignant le désintérêt.

Elle renifla avec dédain.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide. J'ai vu comment les autres de votre groupe regardent mon père, comment vous parlez de lui. C'est la seule personne avec qui Gohan se montre désagréable ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je ne le connais pas depuis si longtemps que ça, mais il donne l'impression d'aimer tout le monde.

Vegeta fit un bruit de dérision.

\- Et quelqu'un qui s'y connaît en arts martiaux remarque directement qu'il n'a pas « trébuché » comme il n'arrête pas de le dire, ajouta-t-elle plus doucement. Krillin a parié qu'il mourrait en moins de cinq secondes…

Elle dévisagea l'homme aux cheveux en forme de flamme avec intensité et détermination. Vegeta était impressionné. Elle avait du cran, il lui donnerait bien ça.

\- Je veux juste savoir la vérité.

Le Saiyan croisa les bras, abandonnant son plat vide.

\- Quelle vérité ?

Il n'était pas habituellement aussi agréable avec un étranger, mais quelque chose dans le regard de la fille lui rappelait ce qu'il avait été, des siècles plus tôt, semblait-il. Jeune, impétueux, déterminé. Oh, elle n'avait pas une once de haine en elle comme il en avait éprouvé pour Freezer, mais elle commençait à montrer des signes de dégoût envers les mensonges de son père.

\- Qui a tué Cell. Pas mon père, je suppose.

\- Non.

Elle inspira et ferma les yeux. Son cœur se serra. Son père lui avait menti. Pendant tout ce temps.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que ces androïdes sont comme lui ? Cell, je veux dire.

\- Aussi forts, tu veux dire, comprit le prince. Non.

\- À quel point ?

Il eut un rictus arrogant.

\- De simples fourmis pour de vrais guerriers.

Elle hocha la tête, distraite.

\- Qui a tué Cell ? Vous ?

\- J'aurais bien voulu détruire la sauterelle, mais non.

\- Qui ?

Il ne dit rien. Elle soupira.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais les battre, les androïdes ?

\- Vois ça avec le gamin de Kakarot.

Quand il vit qu'elle ne comprit pas de qui il parlait, il roula les yeux. _Stupides humains_.

\- Gohan. J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire.

Il se leva, ayant fini de manger, et la laissa seule avec ses pensées. Elle aurait pu lui poser d'autres questions, comme la raison pour laquelle ses cheveux changeaient de couleur ou comment ils utilisaient ces attaques qui ressemblaient à des lasers, mais elle savait qu'il n'y répondrait pas. Elle était d'ailleurs étonnée qu'il se soit montré si patient avec elle.

* * *

La semaine passa beaucoup trop vite. Certes, Vegeta était terrifiant et Trunks et Goten avaient fait assez de facéties pour traumatiser une grande partie des élèves. Pourtant, l'expérience générale laissa un souvenir indélébile aux adolescents. La technologie de la Capsule Corp. était vraiment hors norme. Ils avaient aussi appris à se connaître les uns les autres, et certains avaient même trouvé leur vocation, grâce aux nombreux postes que Bulma leur avait présentés. Elle avait même eu la gentillesse de leur proposer des stages pendant les vacances d'été !

Pour Erasa, Sharpner et Videl, ça avait été l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur qui était vraiment Son Gohan et ils ne furent pas déçus. Il était tout aussi gentil, serviable et sympathique qu'il l'était à l'école, même s'ils découvrirent aussi qu'il était strict quand il le voulait.

Ils se souviendraient toujours du jour où Trunks et Goten avaient trouvé amusant de presque faire exploser l'un des robots sur lesquels l'équipe de scientifiques de l'entreprise travaillaient, durant l'une des visites. Bulma avait commencé à réprimander les enfants sévèrement, mais Gohan était intervenu, se postant à côté du génie. Il s'était redressé, les bras croisés, toisant le duo avec colère. Ceux-ci, qui avaient juste l'air un peu penaud jusqu'à présent, avaient rapidement baissé la tête, vraiment honteux.

\- Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous auriez pu faire ? avait-il commencé, la voix grave et sévère.

Les deux garçons avaient sursauté et secoué la tête. Bulma, elle, s'était reculée et avait demandé aux élèves de se taire, histoire de ne pas envenimer les choses.

\- Vous auriez pu blesser quelqu'un, avec vos bêtises. Ou pire. Est-ce que vous voulez être coupables de l'hospitalisation de quelqu'un ? Responsables d'une mort ?

\- N… non, avait hoqueté Goten, au bord des larmes. On voulait juste s'amuser un peu…

\- Et vous auriez pu faire quelque chose de dangereux.

Puis il avait parlé dans cette langue étrange que Videl avait déjà entendu, quand il parlait avec Vegeta.

\- Il parle en quelle langue ? avait demandé Pen, curieux.

\- Saiyago, avait répondu la scientifique aux cheveux bleus. C'est la langue maternelle de mon mari.

Videl n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette langue. Elle nota le détail dans son esprit.

Le ton de l'adolescent était de plus en plus dur, et les garçons hochaient la tête et se faisaient de plus en plus petits, jusqu'à ce qu'il les laisse partir.

\- Alors ? Quelle punition ? s'était enquis Bulma, un peu inquiète par l'expression toujours sévère du jeune homme.

Il avait tourné un regard dur vers elle, avant de prendre la parole.

\- Ils vont réfléchir à ce qu'ils ont fait, écrire une dissertation sur la raison pour laquelle c'était mal, méditer et puis je me chargerai d'eux. Il faut qu'ils comprennent leurs limites et celles des autres.

Le génie avait soupiré et secoué doucement la tête.

\- Parfois, je me demande ce qu'on ferait sans toi… Tu es le seul qu'ils écoutent sans discuter.

Il avait haussé les épaules et s'en était allé.

Pendant tout le reste de la journée, tout le monde ne parlait que de cet incident.

* * *

Il faisait nuit, la plupart des autres élèves dormaient, bercés par le bruit du moteur du bus aérien. Videl n'y arrivait pas. Elle n'avait pas pu confronter Gohan. Elle n'osait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'elle découvrirait en plus de ce que lui avait dit Vegeta ? Il y avait plus de choses qu'elle ignorait, elle le savait. D'innombrables questions la tourmentaient, et elle ne savait plus si elle voulait connaître la réponse ou pas…

Son monde s'était écroulé. Tout ce qu'elle pensait être vrai n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges. Sa force, une blague, vraiment. Elle n'était rien. Saiyaman le lui avait montré, mais elle l'avait ignoré. C18 le lui avait prouvé, mais elle avait pensé qu'un peu d'entraînement l'aiderait. Maintenant, cependant, elle était perdue.

Elle voulait aider les autres. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait commencé à arrêter les criminels pour la police. Elle voulait que le monde soit plus juste, que sa ville soit plus sûre. Pourtant, elle n'était rien. Tout ce pour quoi elle avait travaillé n'était qu'une illusion. Les cicatrices sur son corps, dont elle était tellement fière auparavant, pâlissaient face à l'histoire de celles qui parsemaient le torse et le dos de Vegeta. L'homme avait dû vivre des moments épiques, des combats bien plus intenses que ce qu'elle aurait pu jamais imaginé.

Saiyaman avait raison. Elle était trop arrogante, trop perdue dans sa fierté pour voir ce qui se trouvait face à elle. La preuve en était : les crimes avaient diminué de manière exponentielle depuis que le héros casqué avait fait son apparition. Plus encore depuis qu'elle avait été blessée.

La jeune fille sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Puis, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle tourna la tête et se trouva emprisonnée par le regard inquiet de Gohan.

\- Ça va ?

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Dis-moi, l'encouragea-t-il.

\- Mon père, chuchota-t-elle. Il m'a menti.

Il soupira.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il avait une raison pour le faire.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Aucune raison n'est assez bonne pour vivre un mensonge et diffamer les vrais héros.

Il comprit à ce moment-là de quoi elle voulait parler. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, sa bouche, entrouverte, tenta de former des syllabes, mais c'était comme si les mots s'étranglaient. Il exhala et inspira plusieurs fois pour se calmer.

\- Ma force, mes idéaux… Ce ne sont que des illusions, reprit-elle, ne voyant pas la lutte de son compagnon. Je n'ai pas ma place comme protectrice de Satan City… ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

\- Videl. Regarde-moi.

Il lui saisit doucement le menton pour croiser son regard.

\- Tu es la personne la plus courageuse et dévouée que je connaisse. Ta force ne vient pas seulement de tes coups ou ta puissance, mais de ton cœur. Tu dois croire en toi. Tu as le potentiel de devenir une combattante merveilleuse, crois-moi.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?

\- J'en suis sûr.

Il la lâcha et tourna les yeux vers le toit de l'habitacle. Il se perdit quelques instants dans ses pensées avant de fixer Videl sérieusement.

\- Lundi. Après les cours. Je te montrerai quelque chose.

Après ça, il souhaita une bonne nuit à Videl et mit ses écouteurs. La jeune fille soupira. L'attente allait être longue.

* * *

Comme elle l'avait prédit, le dimanche et le lundi furent longs. Trop longs. Videl savait que Gohan allait lui révéler quelque chose d'important, quelque chose qui changerait peut-être sa vie. Elle était impatiente et inquiète en même temps. Les autres remarquèrent l'humeur de la jeune fille, et Erasa essaya de savoir ce qui rongeait sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci lui avoua, dans les toilettes, où personne ne pourrait espionner leur conversation (Videl avait feint un malaise et demandé à ce qu'Erasa la conduise à l'infirmerie), ses découvertes. La blonde fut choquée par ce qu'elle apprit, mais parut surtout troublée par la demande de Gohan.

\- Videl… Est-ce que tu penses que Gohan pourrait être… Saiyaman ?

La brune dévisagea son amie un long moment. Beaucoup pensaient que la blonde était idiote parce qu'elle n'écoutait jamais en classe, préférant parler de toutes les dernières nouvelles, mais elle était beaucoup plus observatrice qu'on ne pouvait le croire.

\- Comment ?

\- Au championnat d'arts martiaux. Il a disparu et, pouf, Saiyaman est arrivé. Et en classe. C'est seulement après l'incident du jour de Satan que Saiyaman et Gohan ont été vus en même temps. Je pense qu'il a demandé à quelqu'un de le remplacer. Peut-être Mirai. Tu… tu me le diras s'il avoue ?

Erasa était soudain nerveuse de la réponse qu'elle recevrait.

\- Bien sûr. Mais tu dois garder ça secret. Si Gohan ne veut pas qu'on sache que c'est lui, il faut respecter sa décision.

\- Évidemment. Il est tellement timide…

La blonde soupira. Il était tellement adorable et séduisant…

Après cela, elles retournèrent en classe comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

Gohan était nerveux. Il allait révéler l'un de ses secrets à Videl, la fille qui considérait son identité secrète comme un rival, un casse-pieds.

Il avait vite raccompagné Lime chez elle et demandé à Videl de le rejoindre dans un petit café qui se trouvait au coin du parc de la ville. Il sentait son ki dans l'établissement, aussi nerveux qu'il se sentait. Il prit une grande inspiration, exhala doucement, et se décida à entrer.

\- Eh Videl.

\- Gohan.

\- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

Elle haussa les épaules, un petit geste tendu. Il sourit.

* * *

La première fois que Dende était arrivé sur Terre, il avait découvert un monde plein de vie. La faune et la flore était tellement diversifié que son esprit fut trop submergé pour vraiment tout saisir. Deux années terriennes plus tard, on lui avait demandé s'il voulait y retourner. Sachant que la fusion de Nail, son frère le plus proche, et que Gohan et Krillin se trouvaient là-bas, il n'avait pas hésité un moment, d'autant qu'il voulait découvrir ce monde étrange, où le soleil disparaissait une fois par jour et où les arbres étaient verts plutôt que bleus.

Certes, il n'avait pas l'habitude de la solitude qu'avait entraînée sa séparation avec le reste de son espèce – les Nameks étaient des créatures télépathiques, qui restaient souvent en contact les unes avec les autres – et la planète dont il était à présent le gardien était souvent en proie à des conflits. Pourtant, il ne regrettait pas sa décision. Gohan lui avait montré des choses extraordinaires durant leurs quelques excursions sur la surface et Piccolo s'était montré proche de ce qu'avait été Nail dans la vie, plus dur et distant peut-être, mais leur esprit se ressemblait. Popo était aussi d'une grande aide pour l'alien, surtout quand il ne se sentait pas capable ou qu'il avait le mal du pays.

Son rôle en tant que protecteur de l'équilibre sur la planète le conduisait souvent à observer tous les évènements du monde à travers ses antennes. Ce fut donc par hasard qu'il tomba sur la conversation entre Gohan, son plus proche ami – son _meilleur_ ami – avec la fille de monsieur Satan.

Le jeune Namek avait toujours trouvé le dégoût du demi-Saiyan pour l'homme assez peu caractéristique (Son Gohan était la personne la plus compréhensive et la plus indulgente qu'il connaissait), mais comprenait sa colère. Il n'était cependant pas étonnant qu'il se soit lié d'amitié avec Videl : tous deux avaient le même désir de justice et de paix, Videl était simplement plus agressive dans son approche.

L'intention de révéler son identité de superhéros à la jeune fille n'était pas quelque chose de surprenant. Ce qui l'était, cependant, était le fait que la jeune combattante se doutait _déjà_ que le fils de Goku était Saiyaman, et elle le suspectait aussi d'être le jeune guerrier qui s'était battu contre Cell, sept ans plus tôt.

\- Cela t'étonne-t-il tant que ça, Dende ? demanda Piccolo, ayant capté les pensées de son jeune protégé.

\- Je sais que Videl est une personne intelligente, mais tout ça… Je suis juste surpris qu'elle ait déduit tout cela seule et avec peu d'évidences. Je ne m'attendais pas non plus à ce que Vegeta se montre tellement… _courtois_ … avec elle.

\- Elle a eu la chance de l'avoir à un moment où il était en paix.

Le guerrier Namek se détourna et reprit sa méditation, laissant à Dende le loisir d'examiner les évènements de la planète.

* * *

\- Tu es Saiyaman, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Videl.

Les deux jeunes gens étaient à présent installés sur un banc, dans le parc de la ville.

La question prit Gohan un peu au dépourvu, mais il fut heureux qu'elle initie la conversation. Il soupira, essayant de trouver les mots dont il avait besoin.

\- Je savais que tu le découvrirais un jour où l'autre. Tu es extrêmement intelligente. Et oui, je suis Saiyaman, déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire. Hum… Je peux te montrer comment je fais pour changer mes habits, si tu veux… Mais… Est-ce que tu pourrais garder ça un secret ? Je ne veux pas de l'attention ou quoi que ce soit…

\- Pas de problème. Mais tu devras le dire à Erasa. Elle se doute aussi de quelque chose, tu sais.

Le jeune homme sourit, pas plus étonné que ça, mais redevint sérieux assez rapidement.

\- Il y a une raison derrière ma déclaration. Tu as un potentiel énorme pour devenir l'une des personnes les plus fortes du monde. Ce dont tu as besoin, c'est d'un professeur qui t'apprennes à contrôler et exploiter ta force – c'est pour ça que C18 voulait que ce soit moi qui t'entraîne. Elle a vu ton potentiel lors de votre combat et a vu ce que tu pouvais devenir.

Il se tut un instant, scrutant la jeune fille. Ne voyant dans son regard que détermination, il continua :

\- Je veux t'apprendre à faire ce que je fais. Ce que tout le monde prend pour des « trucs » ou des tours de passe-passe ? Voler, lancer des boules d'énergie, aller à la vitesse du son ? Ce sont des techniques ancestrales que peu de maîtres d'arts martiaux maîtrisent. L'école de la tortue et celle du corbeau sont les deux plus connues, dans le milieu. J'ai appris des techniques des deux, mais aussi de ce qu'on pourrait appeler l'école du démon, grâce à Piccolo.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel.

\- Ce ne sera pas facile. Ce sera même vraiment dur, physiquement et mentalement. Il faut une discipline et une détermination énorme pour pouvoir apprendre à maîtriser son ki, son énergie, et à la manipuler à la perfection.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers elle.

\- Tu dois aussi être prête à oublier tout ce que tu as appris jusqu'à présent. Et… je vais aussi te donner un petit avertissement : j'attends de toi à ce que tu donnes ton maximum dans tout ce que tu fais. Goten et Trunks te le diront, je suis un maître assez exigeant.

\- Apprends-moi, répondit directement Videl, pas du tout inquiétée par ce que lui avait dévoilé son ami.

Gohan hocha la tête et l'aida à se relever. Puis, il lui annonça qu'ils commenceraient leur entraînement quand elle serait totalement guérie. Même si elle aurait préféré débuter directement, Videl comprenait pourquoi elle devait attendre. Il voulait qu'elle soit investie totalement dans leurs leçons.

Elle avait hâte.

* * *

Dans les montagnes du nord, deux machines – des androïdes – tiraient un bloc de glace sous le regard inquiet de Dende. Ses sens lui disaient que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment mettre le doigt sur quoi. Il n'était pas encore assez entraîné pour que ses pouvoirs divins se manifestent efficacement. Il devrait demander à Piccolo d'approfondir son entraînement.

Avec un soupir, il tourna son esprit vers l'autre monde pour contacter le Kaio du nord.

* * *

.

* * *

 _NdA:_ _Comme d'hab, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Eh oui... La fin du chapitre peut vous intriguer, mais, ne vous en faites pas, vous saurez tout dans le suivant, hihihi!_

* * *

 _ **DbzVegeta** : Oh! Contente que tu sois contente, hihi. Oui, pour les androïdes, je ne veux pas que les choses aillent trop vite. Comme le titre l'indique, Gohan cherche la normalité dans sa vie, après des années à devoir se battre, d'où la mise en arrière-plan des méchants. Bien sûr, le fait qu'il s'agisse de machines qu'il peut détruire d'un mouvement du poignet aide aussi._

 _Yamcha est un personnage un peu frustrant dans DBZ, et même avant. Je le trouve à la fois agaçant et attachant. Dommage qu'on ne le voie plus trop après sa mort face aux saiyans, où il est devenu un personnage extrêmement secondaire (et les nombreuses blagues sur lui de la fanbase n'aident pas). Vegeta ne le supporte pas, aussi, parce qu'il le trouve trop arrogant alors qu'il est faible et qu'il abandonne facilement le combat. En plus de ça, il avait Bulma, la femme la plus belle et la plus intéressante que notre prince ait connu, et l'idiot la trompait! Bref, ces deux-là ne vont pas se rapprocher de sitôt._

 _La scène entre Bulma et Vegeta est un ajout de dernière minute et le fait que tu apprécies me fait plaisir! Ils ont une relation tellement intéressante... J'espère que la scène dans ce chapitre-ci où ils se disputent devant tout le monde t'aura aussi plu, héhé!_

 _ **wr68498** : Que dire d'autre qu'un grand merci? Oui, je mets en place quelques petites choses qui ont des conséquences plus tard. On le voit déjà dans ce chapitre, avec Videl et Go-chan!_


	23. Chapter 23

_Tun-tun-tuuun!_

 _Il m'a fallu un peu plus de temps que d'habitude pour l'éditer, mais voici enfin le chapitre 23, où des choses sont découvertes et des personnages oubliés reparaissent!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 23**

La capitale du sud était un endroit exotique et unique. Le climat humide, la verdure, le sable fin, des gens de toutes les apparences, les rues actives à toutes heures du jour et de la nuit offraient une image idyllique… Il n'était pas étonnant que Zangya ait décidé de s'installer dans ce lieu précis, loin de tous les Z-fighters. Sept ans qu'elle avait dû élire résidence sur Terre, mais elle ne regrettait pas son ancienne vie, loin de là.

Avec Bojack… Il fut une époque, lointaine, bien avant qu'il ne détruise leur planète, où elle avait été impressionnée et fascinée par lui, sa détermination, sa force, ses convictions… Tout cela était cependant perdu dans les branches du passé. L'arbre de la vie continuait à pousser, et jamais elle ne pourrait retrouver la sérénité de cette époque, sa jeunesse, son innocence.

Parfois, elle rêvait qu'elle était encore avec la bande, à détruire, à faire le mal, à craindre que son chef ne se lasse de sa présence. Il avait été difficile au début de se convaincre qu'elle n'était plus sous son influence, qu'elle était enfin libre, qu'elle pouvait recommencer sa vie. Devenir quelqu'un d'autre.

Cela faisait presque sept ans qu'elle avait élu résidence dans la capitale du sud, qu'elle avait décroché un travail en tant que modèle pour une ligne de vêtements de luxe (sa coloration singulière avait directement attiré l'attention). En parallèle, elle avait appris à sentir les autres forces vitales, pour être sûre qu'aucun des guerriers contre qui elle s'était battue ne tenterait de la tuer. C'était l'homme vert, le Namek, qui lui avait donné les astuces pour y arriver – elle se demandait encore pourquoi, d'ailleurs. C'était comme s'il avait voulu qu'elle le sache.

Comme tous les matins, elle courait autour de la ville pour se réveille.

Quand les androïdes commencèrent à détruire tout sur leur passage, ils avaient signé leur arrêt de mort.

* * *

Gohan leva les yeux de son manuel d'histoire, sentant le ki de Zangya s'élever rapidement. Il sentait son agacement et la perturbation dans le mouvement de l'énergie de la terre à l'endroit où elle se trouvait. _Les androïdes_ , se rendit-il compte. Puis il sourit. Les machines ne feraient pas long feu face à l'Hera. Elle n'était peut-être pas aussi forte que son ancien chef, mais sa puissance rivalisait avec un super Saiyan du calibre de Trunks, par exemple.

Avec un soupir, il écouta la leçon du professeur. Il parlait des différents royaumes qui constituaient le continent – de manière assez légère, constata le demi-Saiyan. Ce ne fut qu'à la fin du cours qu'il comprit pourquoi : les élèves, en groupe de quatre, devaient choisir un royaume à étudier et pouvoir faire un exposé qui serait coté.

Bien évidemment, Erasa décida que leur groupe d'amis devait travailler ensemble, mais la question du sujet parut difficile à décider pour la jeune fille, qui ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à ce genre de chose, jusqu'à ce que…

\- Oh, mais Gohan, tu habites près du royaume de Yama Kaji, non ? s'exclama-t-elle, interrompant les conversations de toute la classe par son éclat.

\- Ah… euh… oui ? répondit avec hésitation le jeune homme embarrassé (il ne supportait _vraiment_ pas être le centre d'attention).

\- Génial ! Tu connais un peu son histoire ?

À cela, il releva la tête, un peu fièrement. Comment pouvait-il ne pas connaître l'histoire de la montagne de feu ? C'était le royaume de son grand-père ! Il était l'héritier, aussi, mais cela était une autre histoire.

\- Évidemment. Ma mère vient de là.

Les yeux de la blonde pétillèrent.

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà vu le roi Gyumao ? Et son héritier ? On dit que c'est son petit-fils, le successeur, parce que sa fille ne veut pas du trône.

\- Ah… oui, dit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, soudain nerveux.

\- Cool. Est-ce qu'il est aussi terrifiant qu'on dit, le roi, je veux dire ?

\- Non. C'est l'une des personnes les plus gentilles et les plus généreuses du monde.

\- Ahem. Mademoiselle Rubber, monsieur Son. J'apprécie votre enthousiasme, mais pourriez-vous laisser vos camarades travailler ? Merci.

Gohan était vraiment contrit, à ce moment-là. Il n'aimait vraiment pas l'attention, et encore moins se faire réprimander…

Le reste de la leçon se passa sans accroc, les différents groupes commençant à s'organiser pour leur exposé.

Durant la leçon suivante, littérature, les élèves apprirent qu'ils iraient à nouveau faire un petit voyage scolaire, de cinq jours, dans les bâtiments de ZTV pour trois, et puis dans les bureaux du journal le Daily Satan les deux autres, d'ici quinze jours. L'établissement prenait très au sérieux l'avenir de ses élèves et voulait leur faire expérimenter le plus de carrières possibles pour qu'ils puissent faire leur choix en toute connaissance de cause d'ici à la fin des vacances d'été.

* * *

Zangya ne fut pas étonnée de voir l'homme vert, quand elle rentra de sa journée de travail. Il se tenait devant son domicile, dans la position du lotus, lévitant tranquillement, en pleine méditation, semblait-il.

\- Je n'ai rien fait, se défendit-elle directement. Les machines détruisaient ma ville…

\- Je sais, la coupa-t-il. Je ne suis pas là pour ça.

Elle leva un sourcil orangé. Que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir ?

\- Le gardien de la terre aimerait que tu te joignes à une réunion pour une raison que j'ignore. Ça paraît important.

Elle allait refuser jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux, lui lançant un regard qui n'acceptait pas le moindre argument. Elle soupira puis hocha la tête, agacée. Que se passait-il ?

* * *

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on la laisse venir ? Vous avez oublié qu'elle a essayé de _tuer_ Krillin et Trunks ?

\- Et tu as essayé de tuer Goku. Ten Shin et Piccolo aussi. Vegeta était bien parti pour _tous_ vous tuer, et j'en passe sûrement des meilleurs, lança Bulma, agacée.

Yamcha leva les bras vers le ciel, excédé par son ex. Il était conscient de tout ça, mais ça n'empêchait que l'Hera les aurait tous tués, sans Gohan.

\- Trunks ! Je te jure que si je t'attrape, tu vas le regretter ! Espèce de sale gamin…

Le groupe se retourna à temps pour voir un Vegeta trempé et enragé courir après le garçon mort de rire. Bulma secoua la tête, amusée. Son fils était vraiment un petit farceur.

Quelques instants plus tard, Gohan arriva, accompagné de sa mère et Goten, tous deux installés sur le nuage magique. Trunks alla se réfugier derrière l'adolescent, empêchant son père de le tuer sur le moment. Le fils de Goku secoua la tête, amusé.

\- Tu sais que tu peux te sécher avec ton ki, Vegeta ? commenta-t-il.

Le Saiyan enragé grogna, agacé par la remarque.

\- C'est le principe, _Kakamioche_ !

Gohan leva un sourcil et croisa les bras.

\- Je pense qu'on a des choses plus importantes que te voir assassiner ta progéniture, non ?

\- Humpf !

Le prince se détourna et laissa une aura bleuté l'entourer, séchant directement ses cheveux, qui retrouvèrent leur forme originelle.

À peine quelques secondes passèrent avant que Piccolo ne revienne, accompagné de Zangya. L'Hera était nerveuse. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu ce groupe particulier, c'était quand le garçon avait décidé de l'épargner. Elle voyait bien que la plupart des guerriers la regardaient avec haine ou dégoût. Elle traîna un peu les pieds, ses mains à ses genoux, la tête baissée.

\- Eh Zangya, salua Gohan, tout naturellement.

Elle leva les yeux vers le jeune homme et fronça un peu les sourcils. Elle ne le connaissait…

\- Oh. Tu as grandi.

\- Hm-hm.

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

\- J'ai senti que tu t'es occupée des androïdes dans le sud. Merci.

Elle rougit un peu, sa peau turquoise fonçant légèrement. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir des compliments, surtout quand ils venaient d'une personne qui aurait pu la tuer un millier de fois, mais avait décidé de la laisser vivre sa vie.

Une autre présence se fit sentir près d'elle. Elle leva les yeux et tomba nez-à-nez avec l'un des hommes qu'elle avait failli tuer sous Bojack. Il lui sourit gentiment. La couleur de la peau de la guerrière ne fit que s'intensifier.

\- Trunks, enchanté, mais tu peux m'appeler Mirai. Hum. Zangya, c'est ça ?

Elle hocha la tête, incapable de parler. Si elle ne s'était pas trouvée entourée d'ennemis potentiels, elle se serait peut-être sentie un peu moins anxieuse.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Personne n'est là pour te faire du mal, la rassura-t-il, voyant sa nervosité.

En entendant cela, Ten renifla. Lui non plus n'avait pas confiance en l'extraterrestre. Mirai lui lança un regard noir.

\- _Personne_ ne lui fera de mal. Dende l'a invitée à venir pour une raison. Faites-lui confiance.

Piccolo, qui avait ignoré les autres jusqu'à présent, se posta près de son élève.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, murmura-t-il. La conscience de Kami me dit qu'un danger nous guette.

Gohan hocha la tête. Son instinct lui disait aussi que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt sur ce que c'était.

\- C'est Broly, intervint le jeune gardien de la planète en apparaissant soudain.

Tous se tournèrent vivement vers lui et se turent, attendant que le jeune Namek leur explique la situation.

\- Hier soir, j'ai senti… quelque chose, dans le nord. Je ne suis pas arrivé à savoir de quoi il s'agissait exactement. J'ai donc contacté maître Kaio pour avoir de plus amples informations.

Apparemment, Broly, quand il avait été vaincu par Goku, avait erré dans l'espace pendant quelques temps, avant d'atterrir sur terre quelques années plus tôt. Quand exactement, même le dieu de la galaxie nord l'ignorait. C'était une nouvelle extrêmement inquiétante pour le groupe, surtout la famille du défunt Goku.

\- Ouais, mais Gohan est super fort, maintenant ! Il ne devrait pas avoir de problèmes pour…, commença Krillin avant de voir l'expression du jeune homme.

\- Broly est le super Saiyan légendaire. Et il n'est pas mort, juste blessé, un peu gravement, certes, mais juste blessé. Et sa puissance a encore augmenté depuis leur dernier combat, à cause du Zenkai dont bénéficient les Saiyans, expliqua Dende. J'ignore comment il a pu survivre dans la glace pendant toutes ces années, mais même dans son état, s'il se transforme, nous n'avons qu'une infime chance de le battre. C'est pour ça que j'ai invité Zangya. Nous aurons besoin de son aide si Broly est hors de contrôle.

\- Il ne faut pas oublier aussi qu'on a eu besoin de la puissance de trois super Saiyans et un super Namek pour ne serait-ce que survivre face à lui, continua Gohan. Il a été vaincu par chance… Et il n'est même pas mort, au final…

Le palais du Tout-Puissant fut plongé dans le silence.

Chichi tremblait. Son fils lui avait expliqué que c'était la vue de son époux qui avait poussé le pouvoir de la légende à se réveiller. Elle posa le regard sur Goten, qui s'était collé à sa jambe, un peu inquiet à cause de l'atmosphère sérieuse et l'anxiété de sa mère.

\- Gohan, murmura-t-elle. S'il voit Goten…

L'aîné des Son tourna soudain le regard vers elle, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Oh non…

Vegeta jura. Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié Kakarot, mais à force de côtoyer Gohan et son petit frère, il s'était petit à petit attaché à eux, allant jusqu'à les considérer comme sa famille, le dernier lien avec sa race éteinte.

\- Quoi ? demanda Bulma, soudain nerveuse.

\- Il est devenu fou et a libéré sa transformation à cause de Kakarot ! Apparemment, il a été traumatisé quand il était bébé… S'il voit le gamin, il risque de le prendre pour son père, s'inquiéta-t-il.

Il était inhabituel de voir le prince d'habitude distant et arrogant montrer la moindre appréhension pour le bien-être de quelqu'un d'autre, mais ils comprenaient tous ce que cela signifiait.

\- N'y-a-t-il pas moyen d'empêcher la folie de Broly de se manifester ? se demanda Dende tout haut.

Le silence se fit à nouveau sur la plateforme volante. Zangya, Goten et Trunks étaient les seuls à n'avoir jamais entendu parler de ce Broly, mais, au vu de l'angoisse montante des autres, ils comprirent que c'était une menace à prendre au sérieux. Si Gohan doutait de sa victoire, c'était vraiment grave…

\- Vous pouvez pas utiliser les boules de cristal ? demanda le petit Trunks.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, certains intrigués, mais d'autres agacés.

\- On ne peut pas souhaiter à ce qu'il disparaisse, intervint Yamcha.

\- Pfeuh ! Evidemment, andouille, le targua le prince miniature. Je veux dire, pour qu'il oublie le père de Goten. Ou bien qu'on lui enlève sa folie. C'est ça qui le rend si fort, non ? Si vous enlevez la folie, bah, ce sera peut-être plus facile pour le battre, non ?

Il avait un très bon point.

\- Si on se débarrasse de son souvenir de papa ou la haine qu'il lui porte, il ne reconnaîtra pas Goten et n'aura pas une réaction aussi violente, mais il y a toujours le risque de la folie, réfléchit Gohan à voix haute. Mais… si on demande au dragon de lui enlever sa folie, si c'est même possible… est-ce qu'il pourrait se tourner contre nous ?

Vegeta et Krillin réfléchirent à la question eux aussi. Quand ils avaient rencontré le Saiyan, avant d'apprendre son statut et de voir sa folie, il n'avait pas eu l'air agressif. Au contraire, il avait plutôt l'air calme, voire peut-être un peu triste. Le prince, les bras croisés, fronça plus encore les sourcils, en pleine réflexion. Une fois qu'il eut déterminé une marche à suivre qui lui plaisait il releva les yeux et parla directement à Gohan, ignorant tous les autres – ils n'avaient aucun pouvoir de décision, selon lui. Il considérerait les arguments de ceux qui étaient présent lors du combat, mais le demi-Saiyan était celui qui avait le droit de veto – c'était principalement de la sécurité de son petit frère qu'il s'agissait.

\- On se débarrasse de la folie et la haine qu'il a pour Kakarot et on voit s'il peut s'intégrer. Je ne veux pas perdre un autre Saiyan inutilement.

Les humains s'insurgèrent, arguant qu'il était trop dangereux pour qu'ils prennent cette chance, mais le prince tint bon, attendant la réaction du fils aîné de son défunt rival. Celui-ci semblait débattre du pour et du contre, sous le regard de son mentor – qui écoutait sans aucun doute les pensées du jeune homme. Quand le demi-Saiyan atteignit une décision, il scruta le grand Namek, qui pencha la tête, signifiant qu'il était d'accord avec lui.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Vegeta. Les risques sont toujours présents, mais ils sont moindre… Broly, avant de voir papa, n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se battre. À mon avis, s'il était violent, c'est surtout qu'il ne maîtrisait pas son pouvoir et se faisait contrôler par son père. Je pense que ça pourrait lui faire du bien de s'intégrer et de vivre une vie où il n'est pas contrôlé. Si Vegeta a pu abandonner son ancien mode de vie, je suis sûr que Broly le peut, aussi. Ce serait aussi un bon allié, au cas où quelque chose devait se passer.

Il fit un geste vers Krillin, Mirai et Piccolo.

\- Est-ce qu'il vous avait l'air dangereux avant que papa n'arrive ? leur demanda-t-il.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit à contrecœur Mirai. Il avait même l'air… triste.

\- Ouais, soupira Krillin. Il avait plus l'air d'un chien battu qu'autre chose.

\- Je ne suis arrivé que pendant le combat, ajouta Piccolo, mais les souvenirs de Gohan montrent un personnage tout autre que le monstre qu'on a dû affronter.

Chichi n'était pas à l'aise avec la décision de son fils, et celui-ci le sentit.

\- Maman, fais-moi confiance. Tu sais bien que je ne laisserai jamais rien arriver à Goten ou à toi, la rassura-t-il.

Celle-ci hocha la tête, mais quelques larmes coulèrent tout de même le long de ses joues. Elle n'aimait pas ce genre de situation. Le danger semblait toujours les guetter et elle craignait que sa famille ne vole en éclats. Encore.

\- Comme si Kakamioche numéro un laisserait Kakamioche numéro deux courir un danger, renifla Vegeta, récoltant un regard plein de menace de la princesse de Yama Kaji, tandis que Gohan rit doucement, amusé par les singeries du prince.

Il fut donc décidé de collecter les boules magiques et d'écouter la suggestion de Vegeta. Cependant, une question restait : où était le super Saiyan légendaire ?

La réponse fut rapidement donnée par le gardien de la planète. Il avait observé avec attention tout ce qui se passait autour du Saiyan cryogénisé après avoir appris de qui il s'agissait. Le créateur des androïdes avait sûrement découvert le corps de la légende vivante par inadvertance. Cet unique fait inquiéta plus les Z-fighters qu'autre chose. Les humains ne savaient pas ce à quel danger ils s'exposaient en s'appropriant le corps du fils de Paragus.

Il fut décidé que Gohan et Vegeta iraient chercher le corps de Broly, tandis que ceux qui savaient voler rapidement iraient à la recherche des boules du dragon.

\- Vous avez de la chance que j'ai prévu d'amener des radars, déclara Bulma tandis que les guerriers s'apprêtaient à voler en direction de la Capsule Corp.

Les enfants, leurs mères – incluant C18, qui ne voulait pas quitter sa fille, même si elle aurait pu se joindre aux autres – retournèrent ensuite à la Capsule Corp. pour préparer une chambre pour le guerrier légendaire. La plupart des guerriers resteraient dans le complexe pour les prochains jours, histoire d'être sûrs que le Saiyan ne serait pas une menace pour les résidents les plus faibles. Piccolo et Zangya, quant à eux, ne participèrent pas à la chasse aux boules de cristal Piccolo, parce qu'il devait rester en contact avec Gohan et Vegeta pour leur donner des instructions, et Zangya parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec les autres et n'avait aucune envie de participer à une chasse au trésor.

Dès que les radars furent distribués, tous se mirent directement en route.

* * *

Il ne fallut qu'une trentaine de minutes pour que les deux Saiyans n'arrivent à destination. Gohan était toujours en contact avec Piccolo, qui était resté au palais du Tout-puissant pour aider le prince et le fils de Goku à trouver plus rapidement leur cible. Le paysage rappelait fortement au demi-Saiyan les montagnes de Yunzabit, où le docteur Willow avait bien failli tous les tuer…

Les deux guerriers découvrirent bien assez vite leurs cibles, quelques kilomètres plus loin. Ils les suivirent en volant assez haut et diminuant leur ki à des niveaux presque indétectables – on ne savait jamais qu'ils puissent sentir le ki des autres. Encore quelques minutes, et les machines étaient arrivées à l'entrée d'une porte en métal cachée dans le flanc d'une montagne.

\- On trouvera peut-être des indices, comme ça, constata Gohan.

Le Saiyan plus âgé hocha la tête, les bras croisés.

Ils attendirent encore que les portes se ferment avant de passer à l'action. Gohan se changea en Saiyaman et Vegeta en super Saiyan avant de défoncer les doubles portes comme s'il ne s'agissait que de bouts de papier. À l'intérieur, il y avait peu d'humains, mais tous étaient des scientifiques. Il ne fallut que trois secondes pour que tous soient à terre, inconscients. Les androïdes ne tinrent pas beaucoup plus longtemps, face à des êtres aussi puissants que les deux super Saiyans.

Soudain, Gohan s'arrêta, le cadavre du dernier tas de ferraille dans sa main droite. Vegeta, voyant le jeune homme glacé, se retourna vers lui. Il suivit son regard et se raidit.

Devant les deux hommes, sur le mur, se trouvait le symbole de l'armée du ruban rouge.

* * *

Gohan était exténué. Il avait l'habitude de dormir peu – son sang de Saiyan était extrêmement utile dans ces cas-là – mais le stress des androïdes, Broly, sa vie sociale, son identité et son pouvoir commençaient à lui peser. Il fallait aussi ajouter à cela les nuits blanches qu'il avait passées ces derniers jours à cause du Saiyan légendaire, la sécurité de son petit frère et leur découverte sinistre dans les montagnes du nord. Il soupira. Parfois, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour n'être qu'un humain complètement normal, ignorant de tous les dangers qui s'acharnaient sur la planète.

\- Tu as l'air crevé, Einstein, commenta Sharpner.

Le demi-Saiyan était tellement fatigué qu'il ne releva pas le surnom dont l'avait affublé le blond.

\- Trop d'activités nocturnes ? continua l'athlète en remuant les sourcils d'une manière suggestive.

Le grand brun ne comprit pas l'allusion.

\- On peut dire ça, répondit-il innocemment. Vivement qu'on puisse rentrer à la maison…

Et il s'endormit sur son livre de mathématique.

L'athlète cligna des yeux.

* * *

Il était faible. Battu. Glacé. Était-il mort ? Non, la mort l'aurait débarrassé de cette douleur… Mais comment avait-il pu survivre ? Kakarot, une attaque là où il avait déjà été blessé, quand il était nouveau-né. Le poignard qui s'était enfoncé dans son côté, le laissant pour mort.

 _Des cris…_

 _La douleur…_

 _Le froid…_

 _Le danger…_

 _Une main, tendre…_

Pendant tant d'années, il avait vécu dans la souffrance. Son pouvoir, son statut légendaire, sa force incontrôlable, le rendait instable. Il n'avait jamais appris à maîtriser sa force, son père avait fait en sorte de le contrôler, lui, avec ce satané appareil sur son front.

Son père. Il l'avait tué.

Il ouvrit soudain les yeux, à cette réalisation.

Il ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Les murs, tout autour de lui, étaient blancs. Il essaya de se lever, mais il était trop faible.

\- Broly.

Il se tourna vers la voix, grave. Vegeta. Le prince. Son père le voulait mort.

\- Bien. Tu m'entends. On t'a trouvé gelé dans les montagnes, expliqua-t-il. Le fils de Kakarot a décidé de te laisser une chance de vivre librement si tu ne menaces personne sur cette planète. Si on a le moindre doute sur ta bonne volonté, tu meurs. Est-ce que c'est clair.

Broly hocha la tête, confus. Le nom de Kakarot ne venait pas avec la rage qu'il ressentait d'habitude. Et son fils lui laissait une chance ? Pourquoi ?

Le prince soupira et se redressa.

\- Je vais appeler Bulma pour qu'elle t'examine.

Il s'arrêta soudain et tourna un regard dur vers l'homme alité.

\- Menace-là, et je te tue, prévint le Saiyan aux cheveux en forme de flamme avant de quitter la pièce.

Quelques instants plus tard, une femme aux cheveux bleus assez courts entra dans la pièce. Elle était belle et se tenait comme une reine. Elle lui sourit, mais paraissait inquiète.

\- Bonjour. Je suis Bulma, la femme de Vegeta, se présenta-t-elle doucement. Hum… Comment te sens-tu ? Est-ce que tu as froid ?

\- Un peu, dit le Saiyan lentement.

Il se racla la gorge, déshydraté.

\- Oh, attends. Mon fils arrive avec de l'eau.

Il hocha la tête, incapable de laisser une autre syllabe sortir de sa gorge desséchée. Juste à ce moment-là, l'homme aux cheveux lavande – le fils de Vegeta, se souvint-il – apparut avec le verre promis. Il avait les sourcils froncés et paraissait prêt à se jeter sur Broly s'il sentait le moindre danger. Ce dernier soupira, avant d'accepter la boisson.

Une fois qu'il eut vidé le liquide, il tenta de parler encore.

\- Où suis-je ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi m'avez-vous épargné ?

Bulma sourit.

\- Bienvenue à la Capsule Corp. Tu es sur Terre. On t'a trouvé frigorifié dans les montagnes…

\- Tu vis seulement parce que Gohan a décidé de te donner ta chance, interrompit l'homme aux cheveux lavande.

Le fils de Kakarot, sûrement. Le Saiyan de sang pur fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne suis pas fou de rage alors que j'ai pensé à Kakarot. Pourquoi ?

La femme et l'homme se regardèrent avant de répondre.

\- Nous avons demandé au dragon de t'enlever ta folie et de te faire oublier ta colère envers Goku, déclara doucement la femme. Cependant, la folie peut revenir si tu n'apprends pas à contrôler ta force…

Il la dévisagea. Dragon ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il n'était plus fou ?

\- Je… Je suis... libre ?

Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Après toutes ces années, ces décennies à essayer de se débarrasser de cette folie, de pouvoir vivre tranquillement, de ne pas souffrir, d'avoir peur de ce pouvoir terrifiant… Il était libre ? Plus de folie ?

Sa respiration s'accéléra.

Soudain, la porte se rouvrit, laissant passer une autre femme – celle-ci avec les cheveux noirs et un plateau en mains. Elle posa les yeux sur lui et s'arrêta. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'approcha doucement et posa le plateau sur une table qui se trouver près de lui. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers les deux autres occupants avant de reposer les yeux sur Broly. Elle le regardait un peu durement, accusatrice. Elle savait ce qu'il avait fait, qui il était : un monstre.

Il n'arrivait plus à respirer.

\- Broly, murmura Bulma. Je sais que c'est beaucoup à avaler, mais…

\- Pourquoi ?

Il était à la limite de la panique.

\- Pourquoi… fai… faites-vous ça ? Je… J'ai… J'ai tué… J'ai… J'ai… Mon père… Mon… mon… mon… p-p-père…

Les yeux de la femme aux cheveux noirs s'agrandirent, inquiets. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui. Il s'éloigna et secoua la tête. Le guerrier aux cheveux lavande tendit le bras pour retenir la femme au chignon, mais elle lui frappa la main, les sourcils froncés, et continua son chemin vers le lit. Broly était acculé. Il ne pouvait pas reculer plus. Il n'arrivait vraiment plus à respirer, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

La femme – il ne savait pas qui elle était, mais elle lui paraissait familière, pour une raison qu'il ignorait – tendit le bras et le posa sur son bras. Les yeux du Saiyan voyagèrent de la main aux yeux bruns de l'étrangère.

\- Du calme, murmura-t-elle. On ne te fera pas de mal.

Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il paniquait. Elle sembla comprendre. Elle grimpa sur le lit, sous les yeux inquiets du guerrier et de Bulma.

\- Chichi, commença l'autre femme.

La femme de Vegeta ne put pas continuer avec le regard sévère qu'elle lui lança. Chichi s'installa à côté de Broly et lui saisit la tête. Il était trop faible pour la repousser. Elle la mit sur ses genoux et commença à passer les doigts dans les mèches folles de la chevelure du Saiyan légendaire, comme un enfant.

Il se mit à pleurer plus fort et enfouit la tête dans la robe de Chichi, l'entourant de ses bras puissants.

Quand Gohan arriva, le grand Saiyan s'était calmé, mais tenait toujours sa mère par la taille, le visage collé à son ventre.

\- Maman ? chuchota-t-il.

Celle-ci sourit doucement.

\- Il a eu une attaque d'anxiété, répondit-elle à la question sous-entendue. Je pense que la situation a été un peu trop pour lui.

Le demi-Saiyan observa la forme gigantesque de l'ennemi le plus puissant de son père. À le voir ainsi, tellement vulnérable, on ne penserait pas qu'il détenait un pouvoir aussi monstrueux. _Un peu comme moi_ , son esprit lui murmura insidieusement.

Bulma s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur le biceps de son filleul pour attirer son attention.

\- Je n'ai pas encore pu l'examiner. Il n'a pas voulu lâcher Chichi depuis tout à l'heure. Chaque fois qu'on essaie, il s'accroche plus fort à elle.

Le génie aux cheveux bleus secoua la tête en exhalant doucement.

\- Il n'a vraiment pas l'air si terrible que ça, honnêtement. C'est comme s'il avait peur de nous…

Gohan fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne pense pas que Paragus se soit montré très doux avec lui, déclara-t-il. Je vais voir si je ne peux pas t'aider.

Il s'approcha du lit doucement et se mit à parler à Broly doucement, comme à un enfant.

\- Broly. Tu es blessé. Il faut qu'on t'examine pour te soigner. Est-ce que tu pourrais lâcher maman le temps qu'on vérifie que tes blessures guérissent ? Je te promets qu'elle ne restera pas loin, si tu veux.

Le veuve de Goku continua à caresser les cheveux du blessé et l'encouragea à faire ce que son fils lui demandait.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, disait-elle, ça ne prendra pas longtemps.

Finalement, après quelques minutes, Broly décida enfin de desserrer ses bras et de tourner légèrement la tête vers le nouveau venu. Il était assez grand et ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, mais ses traits étaient aussi familiers. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ?

Voyant la question dans les yeux du guerrier légendaire, Gohan sourit un peu.

\- J'étais là sur la Nouvelle Vegeta.

\- C… Combien ?

Le demi-Saiyan soupira.

\- Tu es resté emprisonné dans la glace pendant sept ans.

Broly inspira violemment et ferma les yeux. Il répéta le nombre d'années tout doucement, puis rouvrit les paupières.

\- Tu es le fils de Kakarot, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- P… Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas tué… quand vous m'avez… découvert ?

L'adolescent le dévisagea pendant un long moment avant de répondre.

\- Avant que tu ne deviennes fou et n'attaques tout le monde, et quand Paragus a essayé de te contrôler, tu avais l'air triste. Et je n'ai pas senti de ténèbres en toi. Tu… tu as été contrôlé toute ta vie, non ? demanda l'hybride doucement.

Le Saiyan alité évita son regard. Ce fut assez pour que les autres comprennent. Gohan hocha la tête.

\- Tu as une chance de pouvoir vivre comme tu l'entends, faire ce que tu veux… Tant que ça reste dans les limites de l'acceptable, évidemment, ajouta-t-il.

Broly hocha la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas tuer, c'est ça ? s'enquit-il.

\- Oui.

\- Comment… comment est-ce que je vais faire, avec mon pouvoir ? Je ne le contrôle pas.

Le demi-Saiyan se fit pensif.

\- Je pense que Piccolo et moi pouvons t'aider, déclara-t-il sous le regard consterné de Trunks. Quand je me suis transformé pour la première fois en Super Saiyan deux, je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler. Contrôler ma rage, surtout. Je suis devenu quelqu'un de complètement différent. Il m'a fallu deux ans pour maîtriser cette forme et retenir ma raison.

Le jeune homme tourna le regard vers le guerrier légendaire et sourit un peu.

\- Je pense qu'on est plus proches que tu ne le penses, affirma-t-il en souriant.

Puis il demanda la permission au Saiyan de l'examiner sous le regard attentif de Bulma, qui lui donna des conseils sur les choses auxquelles faire attention. À côté des deux hommes, Chichi continuait de passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de la légende vivante. Celui-ci observait la femme avec attention. C'était la compagne de Kakarot. Il avait failli tuer son fils et son époux, et pourtant, elle le traitait avec gentillesse depuis son attaque. En voyant le regard du Saiyan sur elle, elle lui sourit. Il rougit un peu. Il ne voulait pas la fixer ainsi. Il retourna son attention sur le demi-Saiyan.

\- Où est-il ? demanda-t-il. Kakarot, je veux dire.

L'hybride se raidit, ses sourcils se froncèrent et ses mains tremblèrent. Le mouvement des caresses dans ses cheveux cessa.

\- Il est mort, murmura tristement Chichi à la place de son fils.

\- Quand ?

\- À peine deux semaines après notre combat avec toi, déclara Gohan en grognant un peu.

Broly fronça légèrement les sourcils. Chichi soupira et changea le sujet.

\- Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ?

Il tourna le regard vers elle. Il voulait demander comment son ennemi de toujours était mort, mais elle secoua un peu la tête et tourna rapidement les yeux vers sur son fils en même temps, lui faisant savoir qu'il ne fallait pas insister sur le sujet. Il laissa tomber pour le moment, mais il obtiendrait des réponses à un moment ou un autre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la compagne de Vegeta s'en alla, parlant de recherches sur des androïdes. L'homme aux cheveux lavande, dont le nom était apparemment Mirai, resta avec la veuve et le fils de Kakarot. Broly n'était pas bête. Il comprenait que le guerrier était là pour le surveiller et était prêt à le tuer s'il essayait quoi que ce soit.

\- Bon. Avec tout ça, la nourriture est froide, constata Chichi, les cheveux froncés. Tu veux bien réchauffer la soupe pour moi, mon chéri ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Fais en sorte que ce ne soit pas trop chaud pour Broly. Je ne veux pas qu'il se brûle la langue.

Le jeune homme eut un petit rire, et réchauffa le plat à l'aide de son ki. Il le passa ensuite au blessé avec une cuillère, lui demandant s'il savait se nourrir seul.

* * *

Il fallut une semaine pour que Broly guérisse presque complètement, grâce à la biologie extraordinaire des Saiyans. Étrangement, Vegeta et Gohan ne paraissaient pas si inquiets que ça de laisser le guerrier légendaire en liberté. Piccolo était toujours un peu circonspect, mais faisait confiance à son élève, Mirai restait sur ses gardes, Zangya était complètement confuse par la situation (les Z-fighters avaient décidé de rester en contact avec elle via Piccolo) et les autres pensaient que le prince et le fils de Goku étaient devenus fous.

\- Pourquoi Broly ne resterait-il pas avec nous ? demanda pour la énième fois Chichi.

La veuve avait rapidement pardonné au Saiyan sa tentative de meurtre contre son mari et son fils aîné sept ans plus tôt. Elle avait compris qu'il n'était pas maître de lui à ce moment-là, contrairement à Vegeta et Piccolo, pour qui il lui avait fallu des années avant de leur faire confiance.

\- Parce que le gamin ne sera pas là tout le temps pour te protéger si Broly redevient fou, voilà pourquoi, répliqua Vegeta avec un ton qui laissait clairement entendre qu'il pensait que l'humaine était complètement stupide.

Évidemment, cela lui valut un regard noir de l'intéressée, mais le prince agit comme s'il n'avait rien vu.

Il fallut que Gohan intervienne et explique à sa mère que Broly avait besoin de rester constamment avec un autre Saiyan qui pourrait lui apprendre à maîtriser ses pouvoirs et que, vu qu'il était à l'école la plupart du temps, il ne pouvait pas vraiment permettre à la légende de rester avec son petit frère et elle, d'autant que Bulma avait largement les moyens de nourrir un Saiyan en plus. Il souligna aussi qu'il se sentirait plus à l'aise ainsi, ce qui décida Chichi à abandonner le sujet pour le moment, même si le demi-Saiyan savait qu'elle n'abandonnait pas vraiment. La princesse de Yama Kaji était connue pour son obstination.

* * *

Gohan avait toujours du mal à dormir la nuit, hanté par des cauchemars concernant les monstres de son passé. Il se retrouvait en enfance, le plus souvent face à Freezer et Cell, qui le terrifiaient et brutalisaient sa famille et ses amis. Il craignait inconsciemment que l'armée du ruban rouge ne recrée un monstre comme Cell, malgré l'absence du docteur Gero.

Son manque de sommeil faisait que le jeune homme s'endormait de plus en plus souvent en classe, poussant les professeurs à lui faire des remarques, malgré le fait qu'il était le meilleur élève de tout l'établissement. Étrangement, sa mère s'était montrée fort compréhensive de la situation et n'avait pas puni son aîné, ce qui le surprit grandement, étant habitué à la sévérité de la princesse. Cependant, il ne s'en plaignit certainement pas et profita de son indulgence.

Ce jour-là, durant la pause, il discuta avec son groupe d'amis de leurs recherches sur le royaume de son grand-père.

\- J'ai parlé avec maman, dit-il. Elle veut bien que vous veniez tous les trois passer quelques weekends à la maison pour qu'on puisse y travailler ensemble. On a des livres sur le royaume et, si on en a l'occasion, on pourrait aller directement vers le mont Fry Pan. Grand-père est d'accord pour nous faire visiter le château.

Les yeux des trois adolescents étaient grands ouverts. Ils pourraient visiter le château du roi Guymao ? C'était une opportunité à ne pas manquer !

Lime, quant à elle, observait le demi-Saiyan avec intérêt. Était-il prêt à leur avouer qui il était ? Leur faisait-il assez confiance pour ça ? Elle se posa surtout la question par rapport à Sharpner. Elle savait que l'athlète n'était pas spécialement proche de Gohan et ne le considérait pas vraiment comme un ami, mais comme une connaissance.

Voyant le regard pensif de son amie, le jeune homme lui sourit et hocha la tête, comprenant ses doutes. Quoi qu'on puisse dire, même si Sharpner ne cessait de lui donnait des surnoms ridicules et de se moquer de lui, le blond était devenu un ami pour le fils de Son Goku au fil du temps. Il n'était pas aussi proche de lui que d'Erasa ou même Videl (le demi-Saiyan ne comprenait pas comment une chose pareille était arrivée, mais ne s'en plaignait certainement pas), mais il restait un ami quand même.

Gohan savait d'ailleurs qu'il pouvait faire confiance au trio pour garder ce secret. Le fait que Videl avait foi en les deux blonds, malgré leurs excentricités, en était la preuve, sachant que la jeune fille n'accordait pas sa confiance à n'importe qui.

Il en avait assez de se cacher, de toute façon. Surtout aux personnes qui l'avaient accepté dans cet environnement inconnu pour lui. Malgré ses difficultés à socialiser avec des gens normaux (c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire), sa timidité, son ignorance des normes sociales et sa vie de guerrier, les trois humains l'avaient accepté dans leur cercle, chacun à leur manière.

\- Je vais demander à mes parents si je peux venir ce weekend, s'exclama Erasa. Ça ne te dérange pas si on vient si tôt, hein ?

\- Pas du tout. Je suis sûr que maman sera ravie de vous recevoir. J'ai prévenu Bulma que je ne pourrai pas l'aider ces prochaines semaines… Ça tombe bien aussi Trunks passe la semaine chez nous, donc Goten aura quelqu'un avec qui jouer pendant qu'on travaille.

La blonde sourit, toujours aussi charmée par l'amour que le jeune homme montrait pour son petit frère. Elle tourna ensuite les yeux vers ses deux autres amis, les pressant du regard pour qu'ils répondent – elle voulait absolument voir où habitait Gohan !

Videl soupira.

\- Mon père n'est pas là, donc je peux venir, déclara-t-elle. On peut prendre mon jet pour y aller, si vous voulez.

\- Si ça ne te dérange pas, je préfèrerai prendre un jet que j'ai développé avec Bulma. Il est censé être plus rapide et la conduite plus confortable. On l'a déjà testé, mais j'aimerais bien qu'on l'utilise en condition pour avoir votre avis.

\- Si tu veux, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Je peux venir aussi, intervint Sharpner après un petit silence. Mes parents savent qu'on a le travail.

\- Parfait, conclut le demi-Saiyan. Amenez vos affaires vendredi, alors.

Lime murmura aux trois autres humains de prévoir un maillot de bain pendant que Gohan était trop occupé à dévorer son festin pour faire attention à quoi que ce soit, sachant que les humains se mouilleraient bien à un moment ou un autre. C'était la norme, chez les Son.

* * *

.

* * *

 _NdA: EH voilà! J'espère que la présence de Zangya et Broly ne vous dérange pas! J'ai toujours bien aimé Broly, et j'ai toujours été aussi un peu déçue par le fait que les femmes dans DBZ ont une place de plus en plus marginale au fil du temps. Certes, Zangya est une méchante, mais n'oublions pas que Vegeta et Piccolo, notamment, l'étaient aussi! En fait, toute notre belle bande (à quelques exceptions près) a essayé de tuer Goku à un moment ou un autre, même Bulma, le premier épisode de Dragon Ball!_

 _Broly. Je n'ai rien à dire d'autre. L'un des personnages non-canon les plus emblématiques de toute la franchise. Pas aussi puissant que Buu, mais Cell ne fait pas le poids à côté de la légende qu'est notre Broly chéri. D'autant que son film est le meilleur des films DBZ avec l_ 'Histoire de Trunks _et_ Le Père de Son Goku _. Bref, j'aime Broly. C'est un personnage qui a tellement de potentiel niveau développement personnalité, etc. Le potentiel est infini!_

 _Sinon, j'espère que ça vous a plu! Oh... Et je compte refaire un bonus bientôt, donc n'hésitez pas à laisser vos idées!_

* * *

 _ **DbzVgta**_ : _Oui, c'est une réaction inattendue de la part de notre Gohan. Dans la plupart des fics, Videl découvre son identité d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais Gohan n'est presque jamais l'instigateur de la découverte. J'ai donc pensé que ce serait bien de faire quelque chose de différent (surtout que mon Gohan est un peu différent du Gohan de DBZ)._

 _VegeBul pour toujours. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire :p_

 _Ah, ça... Notre Vivi n'a pas froid aux yeux, ça c'est clair. Sa fierté ne la laisse pas reculer face au danger, même si ce danger s'avère être le prince des Saiyans. Le calme de ce dernier est étrange, surtout quand on le connaît, mais il apprécie l'intelligence de Vivi et le fait qu'elle n'a pas peur de voir la vérité en face, mais surtout qu'elle aille droit au but._

 _Haha! Pauvre Veggie-chan... Lui qui méprise les humains, il est servi, avec les gamines en chaleur. Heureusement, ça n'a pas duré très longtemps, sinon elles n'auraient plus été de ce monde (on connaît tous la patience du prince)._

 _Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu et j'espère que celui-ci te séduira aussi, malgré l'absence de scènes mettant en avant VegeBul._

 _ **wr68498** : Contente que le voyage t"ait plu. Pour ce qui est de la révélation, comme je le dis plus haut, mon Gohan est différent, plus direct, que celui de DBZ. Il est conscient qu'il a besoin d'avouer à Videl qu'il est Saiyaman pour qu'elle lui fasse confiance et lui permette de lui apprendre à maîtriser son ki. C'est un jeune homme extrêmement mature et son esprit logique lui a intimé de faire cette révélation, d'où peut-être ta déception. C'est clair que ça aurait été vachement plus drôle que Vivi découvre l'identité secrète de Gohan par elle-même, mais bon, je n'avais as envie de faire dans des topoi déjà bien ancrés dans les fanfics incluant Saiyaman. _


	24. Chapter 24

_Désolée du retard!_

 _Impossible de terminer d'écrire le chapitre... Mais j'ai persévéré, et le voici enfin! Même s'il n'a pas été édité du tout._

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 24**

La capitale centrale. C'était le dernier lieu que les androïdes n'avaient pas encore frappé. Bulma était encore occupée à localiser le centre d'opération de leurs ennemis – l'armée du ruban rouge, encore eux – et tenter de hacker dans leur système, une fois qu'elle les aurait localisés. Après cela, ils seraient sans défense contre la puissance de frappe du groupe. Ils n'avaient aucune chance, surtout avec des super Saiyans enragés.

Tous étaient aux aguets. La scientifique les avait prévenus qu'elle avait besoin de cinq minutes entre l'apparition des androïdes sur son système et le moment où elle pourrait savoir d'où ils venaient et qui les commandait. Gohan ne pouvait pas être de la partie, étant à l'école, Mirai surveillait Broly et Yamcha était en plein match.

Les trois autres, Piccolo, Vegeta et Zangya, faisaient des rondes autour du périmètre de la ville pour trouver les machines. Contrairement aux autres attaques, Bulma avait demandé à ce qu'ils apportent un androïde dont les systèmes étaient encore fonctionnels. Cela signifiait donc que les guerriers devaient faire en sorte de simplement les rendre incapables de lancer des attaques.

Zangya ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi les protecteurs de la terre avaient fait appel à elle, ou pourquoi le gardien avait insisté à ce qu'elle se joigne à eux. Cela faisait presque sept ans qu'elle était ici, sept ans qu'elle faisait son maximum pour passer inaperçue de leur radar. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils viennent perturber sa paix pour de simples tas de ferrailles ? Même le plus faible des guerriers des Z-fighters pouvait les vaincre !

Pourtant, quand ils avaient parlé des machines et de leurs créateurs, les guerriers avaient eu l'air inquiet, même celui avec les cheveux en forme de flamme. Il était plus fort qu'elle, et de loin, et était l'un des êtres les plus fiers qu'elle ait pu rencontrer. Face à Bojack, il s'était montré déterminé et arrogant, alors qu'il était plus faible que son ancien boss. Pourquoi, alors, était-il aujourd'hui inquiet face à des êtres si faibles qu'ils ne valaient pas la peine d'être pris au sérieux ? Qu'avaient-ils de si terribles ? Si elle devait prendre part aux combats, elle avait besoin de plus d'informations.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Gohan essayait un maximum de ne pas montrer son impatience et son agacement. Ils étaient en cours d'économie. La matière était terriblement ennuyeuse et il la connaissait presque par cœur. Autour de lui, personne n'écoutait le professeur. Erasa se limait les ongles, Sharpner faisait une sieste et Videl était perdue dans ses pensées. Le demi-Saiyan soupira.

Il sentait que les androïdes se montreraient aujourd'hui, son instinct le lui disait. Il avait failli encore exécuter la technique du multiforme de Ten Shin, mais sa mère le lui avait interdit à cause de sa fatigue. Elle craignait qu'il ne se mette trop de responsabilités et avait insisté qu'il se repose, ce à quoi il n'avait pas pu s'opposer, sachant qu'elle avait raison. Ils auraient besoin qu'il soit au meilleur de sa forme si quelque chose de vraiment important se passait (comme Broly qui perdait la raison, par exemple).

Ainsi, il lui était impossible de faire quoi que ce soit, si ce n'était d'attendre. À présent, il comprenait pourquoi sa mère et Bulma demandaient à être en contact constant avec eux quand quelque chose se produisait.

Il secoua la tête et décida qu'il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Il se mit donc à dessiner un croquis de Piccolo. Dessiner son mentor était devenu presque thérapeutique pour le jeune homme depuis qu'il avait rencontré le Namek. Pendant le voyage vers Namek, ça avait été un moyen de se rapprocher de son mentor et de se rappeler pourquoi il avait quitté la sécurité de sa planète, de la présence de sa mère.

Ensuite, pendant l'année où son père avait disparu, après Freezer, après qu'ils aient découvert qu'il était encore vivant, Piccolo était devenu une constante dans l'existence du demi-Saiyan, agissant comme sa figure paternelle, comme son confident et son protecteur. Le dessiner était devenu un moyen de se rappeler qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il avait toujours quelqu'un vers qui se tourner quand il avait besoin de parler de son père (sa mère était trop anéantie par l'absence de son époux pour vraiment pouvoir être d'une aide au garçon) ou de n'importe quoi d'autre.

Après cela, pendant les trois ans à s'entraîner pour l'arrivée des androïdes, quand Chichi faisait étudier Gohan, celui-ci avait continué à dessiner Piccolo quand il sentait la peur l'envahir. Il craignait de perdre tous ses amis, et surtout son père. Esquisser Piccolo était déjà devenu une habitude pour lui. Cela l'aidait à se calmer et à se centrer.

Puis, quand Cell avait tué Goku et que le jeune demi-Saiyan avait lutté avec la culpabilité et son pouvoir, il s'était tourné vers son mentor, son ami, pour se contrôler et se remettre des évènements. Quand les cauchemars le hantaient, il fixait la photo de Piccolo que sa mère avec prise quand il avait reçu son permis de conduire (Gohan ne savait toujours pas comment sa mère avait réussi à lui faire porter le pull jaune qu'elle lui avait tricoté). Regarder l'image lui permettait de se rendormir plus calmement. Quand son pouvoir lui échappait et lui faisait mal, Piccolo était toujours là, près de lui, à l'aider à se remettre sous contrôle. Quand il devait étudier mais que son cœur se perdait dans la peine et la culpabilité de la mort de son père, le Namek n'hésitait pas à lui envoyer des messages via leur lien télépathique. Quand il se sentait seul et abandonné, il lui suffisait de regarder dehors et il trouvait son mentor qui méditait près d'un arbre, non loin de sa maison.

L'ancien roi démon était une constante dans la vie du demi-Saiyan. Quand il avait besoin d'aide, le Namek stoïque était toujours présent pour lui, même quand il était hors de son élément. Gohan rit doucement en se souvenant d'un incident concernant une fille qui ne cessait pas de le suivre et lui faire des avances quand il avait passé quelques jours chez son grand-père, alors qu'il venait de commencer sa poussée de croissance. Après ça, Piccolo avait juré de ne plus jamais approcher de filles humaines.

* * *

Cela faisait dix jours qu'il s'était éveillé dans la demeure du prince de leur race éteinte. Dix jours qu'il avait appris que sa folie lui avait été enlevée. Pourtant, Broly ne se sentait pas rassuré. Certes, il allait travailler à maîtriser son pouvoir monstrueux, mais, en attendant, il craignait de perdre le contrôle, ou de se perdre lui-même à la soif de sang que le statut légendaire engendrait. Le fils de Kakarot lui avait promis de l'aider, et il lui avait donné de bons conseils jusqu'à présent, mais que savait-il vraiment de la souffrance qu'engendrait une puissance aussi vaste et indescriptible que ce qui sommeillait dans son corps ?

Il soupira. Ce pouvoir que son père avait tant convoité, cette monstruosité, était-ce vraiment tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer ? Il ne voulait pas se battre. Il n'aimait pas se battre. Il n'aimait pas devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Et la souffrance. Oh, la souffrance qu'engendrait le pouvoir qui coulait dans ses veines, les pensées morbides et sanglantes, le désir de faire mal, de voir la terreur et l'émerveillement des autres face à ce monument de force…

Comment allait-il survivre cette folie ? Elle reviendrait. Il le savait. Il sentait déjà son ki battre en son sein, les petits murmures insidieux dans son esprit, la soif de combat qui était ancrée dans son sang.

Était-il vraiment voué à devenir un monstre ? À être tué par ceux qui l'avaient recueilli ? À être consumé par un pouvoir si vaste qu'il faisait trembler même les dieux ?

N'allait-il donc jamais connaître la paix ?

* * *

Les androïdes n'avaient même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés sans membres. L'efficacité de l'attaque des trois aliens surpuissants et leur rapidité était bien au-dessus de ce que les systèmes des machines pouvaient analyser. Cinq minutes plus tard, Bulma avait la localisation du centre d'opérations de l'armée réformée et un nom qu'elle n'avait plus entendu depuis vingt-cinq ans : Silver.

* * *

Enfin, elle avait ses réponses. Un briefing avec les forces spéciales de la planète lui avait enfin appris pourquoi ils étaient tous tellement perturbés par les attaques. Elle pouvait comprendre d'où venait leur anxiété. Si un scientifique était assez fou pour s'emparer des gènes des êtres les plus puissants de la planète pour créer un monstre sans limite, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait donner à une échelle galactique ?

L'Hera était d'ailleurs étonnée que les kais ne se soient pas mêlés des affaires de la planète quand ils avaient découvert les capacités cognitives de ce fameux docteur Gero. Ou peut-être étaient-ils trop stupides pour prendre au sérieux les capacités de créations des mortels ? Après tout, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'un être d'un plan inférieur tel que Bojack puisse être plus puissant qu'eux. Les gardiens de chaque quadrant de l'univers avaient dû se rassembler pour les enfermer, elle et sa bande !

Zangya soupira. Peut-être la paix n'avait-elle été qu'une illusion qu'elle s'était créée ces dernières années. Mais qu'aurait-elle pu espérer d'autre en restant sur la planète abritant les guerriers les plus puissants de la galaxie ?

Soudain, son regard fut attiré par la fenêtre. Dehors, près d'un arbre, se trouvait une figure qui paraissait immuable. Un homme de taille comparable à celle du Namek. Il était appuyé à un arbre et observait le monde autour de lui avec désintérêt. Ses habits, composés d'un simple pantalon ample de couleur bleu marine, rentré dans des bottes dorées qui étaient tout sauf terriennes, laissaient son torse large et puissant à la vue de tous. Il était parsemé de bleus et de gerçures en pleine guérison.

Ce devait être le fameux guerrier légendaire que tout le monde craignait.

Pourtant, même si Zangya admettait que son ki était tout à fait impressionnant, il paraissait moins être un guerrier sauvage et sadique qu'une âme perdue – un peu comme elle. De tout le corps de l'étranger se dégageait de la mélancolie. Elle soupira à nouveau, secoua la tête et continua son chemin vers le garçon qui l'avait sauvée. Elle avait encore des questions à poser.

* * *

\- Mes ordinateurs sont encore en train d'analyser les données que vous avez trouvées dans les montagnes, mais je peux déjà vous dire comment ils ont trouvé Broly.

Vegeta leva un sourcil, intrigué. Après leur réunion stratégique, une heure plus tôt, Bulma, le prince et Gohan s'étaient enfermés dans le laboratoire pour discuter des dernières découvertes que le génie avait faites durant ces derniers jours et pour que les deux Saiyans puissent tester le dernier gadget que l'héritière avait fabriqué pour contrôler la puissance de Broly, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci apprenne à maîtriser le pouvoir légendaire qui sommeillait en lui.

\- Alors ? exigea plus que ne demanda l'orgueilleux Saiyan. Comment ont-ils fait ?

Bulma secoua la tête, légèrement excédée par l'attitude de l'amour de sa vie, mais décida de l'ignorer.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas sentir le ki, mais, apparemment, le pouvoir qui a gardé Broly en vie pendant toutes ces années émettait une sorte de champ électromagnétique qui perturbait l'équilibre naturel du cœur de la terre à cet endroit. J'ai toutes les données dans un dossier, si vous le voulez. C'est grâce à ça qu'ils ont pu le trouver.

Après une petite pause, elle soupira.

\- Je dois bien avouer qu'ils nous ont aidés, pour le coup, admit-elle. Si Dende n'avait pas découvert la perturbation et si maître Kaio n'avait pas confirmé qu'il s'agissait de Broly, nous permettant donc de faire les deux souhaits, j'ai peur qu'on se serait retrouvés dans de beaux draps.

En voyant la question dans le regard de Gohan, elle élabora :

\- En sachant qu'il était à demi mort quand on l'a trouvé et vu comment son pouvoir a réussi à perturber l'énergie naturelle de toute une région, alors qu'il n'était pas transformé, ça vous laisser imaginer un peu les problèmes qu'on aurait eus s'il s'était réveillé et avait laissé la rage le consumer…

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête gravement. Ils avaient affronté la légende une fois et avaient à peine échappé à la mort.

Ensuite, la femme aux cheveux bleus montra aux deux Saiyans l'appareil qu'elle avait inventé durant son temps libre – avec tout son travail en tant que vice-présidente de l'entreprise la plus grande au monde, ses recherches sur les androïdes, être mère et vivre avec des Saiyans n'était pas de tout repos ! – pour empêcher le ki de Broly de monter trop haut. Le design ressemblait un peu au serre-tête que Paragus utilisait pour contrôler son fils, sauf qu'il s'agissait d'un torque (Bulma avait appris que le grand Saiyan aimait porter des bijoux, après un petit incident concernant ses boucles d'oreilles).

Pour être sûre qu'il marche, Gohan le mit autour de son cou et commença à libérer son énergie, faisant ainsi trembler toute la structure. Quand il arriva au premier niveau de super Saiyan, il décida d'accélérer un peu les choses pour voir où se trouvait la limite et les conséquences que le saut énergétique pouvait avoir sur l'appareil. Il sentit directement le changement, quand il atteignit le maximum autorisé. Il poussa encore et encore avec son ki, mais le torque se mit à briller et le demi-Saiyan sentit son énergie le fuir.

\- C'est assez, ordonna Vegeta.

Gohan hocha la tête et retourna à sa forme de base, avant de tendre le torque à Vegeta, qui avait décidé de le donner lui-même au guerrier légendaire. Il devait aussi lui expliquer à quoi cela servait et en quoi il était différent de l'appareil que Paragus utilisait pour le contrôler, histoire de ne pas se retrouver avec un super Saiyan légendaire complètement déchaîné.

Zangya choisit ce moment pour apparaître. Elle avait les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés.

\- Gohan. J'ai besoin de réponses, déclara-t-elle sévèrement.

Le fils de Goku, loin d'être étonné, sourit à l'Hera et lui demanda de le suivre dans un endroit où ils pourraient discuter en paix. Il était temps qu'ils aient une conversation, tous les deux.

* * *

 _NdA: Fiou! Ce fut pénible. J'ai souffert d'un gros manque d'inspiration toute la semaine passée et j'ai donc eu beaucoup de mal à terminer d'écrire le chapitre (j'y ai travaillé toute la journée parce que je voulais quand même le poster à mon jour habituel). Il faut dire aussi qu'auparavant, j'avais toujours au moins un chapitre d'avance, ce qui n'est malheureusement plus le cas (à cause du manque d'inspiration entre autres choses)._

 _Voilà, sinon, que dire sur ce chapitre? J'espère que la caractérisation de Broly vous plaît jusque maintenant! C'est vrai que, dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai été un peu vite avec certains aspects de son apparition, mais j'espère corriger ça quand j'aurai fini toute l'histoire et que j'éditerai sérieusement le tout!_

 _Pour Zangya, j'espère pouvoir la développer pour être un personnage divers et complexe, et ne pas tomber dans des stéréotypes._

 _Pas de HanVi dans ce chapitre, mais ce n'est pas l'unique but de mon histoire non plus! J'espère que les lecteurs qui sont là pour la romance ne sont pas trop déçus, hihihi. Comme je l'ai dit au début, je compte prendre mon temps pour mettre les choses en place pour mes personnages. Le coup de foudre existe, mais la confiance se gagne!_

 _Enfin, un peu d'amour pour Green Dad, aka Piccolo, dans ce chapitre! Il n'est pas apparu beaucoup en tant que personnage actif jusqu'à présent, mais j'espère avoir quand même fait sentir sa présence en arrière-plan par-ci par-là. Après tout, c'est la figure paternelle de notre Gohan favori._

 _Et maintenant, passons aux réponses à mes fidèles lecteurs et lectrices!_ _Sans vous, je n'aurai pas eu le courage de continuer à poster mes chapitres et à penser à mille et unes scènes merveilleuses!_

* * *

 _ **jazocoti** : Merci beaucoup!_

 _ **DbzVgta** : Merci! Tu as vu Broly venir? Eh bien, bravo pour ton pouvoir de déduction! La montagne t'a mis sur la voie? AH, déjà le fait qu'il ne soit pas canon n'a pas permis d'en faire un personnage plus exploité, mais il faut dire aussi qu'on ne voit vraiment pas son côté complexe dans les deux autres films où il apparaît d'une manière ou d'une autre. Apparemment, j'ai été beaucoup trop vite avec cette scène, hein? On verra comment l'améliorer quand le tout sera fini, hihi! _

_Vegeta aime sa famille, même s'il le montre à sa manière détournée! Il est trop chou, Veggie-chan!_

 _Zangya m'intrigue, et j'espère pouvoir montrer un personnage féminin fort mais ambigu, comme le sont Piccolo et Vegeta (deux des persos les plus développés et les plus cools de la série, à mon sens!)._

 _Oui, j'ai cru comprendre ton amour pour VegeBul, hihihi! Je suis en pleine considération pour le prochain bonus, héhé! Nous verrons ce que mon imagination super-active décidera de pondre!_

 **Abby-chouchou** _: Je vais essayer de répondre à toutes tes reviews par mp, mais ça va me prendre un peu de temps, hihihi!_

* * *

PS: Une dernière fois, encore merci à toutes et à tous pour votre soutien continu! Cette aventure d'écriture ne serait pas la même sans vous, et j'apprécie toutes vos critiques, positives et négatives, car elles me permettent de m'améliorer et de créer un monde et une histoire de qualité!

Mille mercis et plein de câlins virtuels!


	25. Chapter 25

_Hello!_

 _Mille excuses pour ce retard inimaginable! Impossible d'écrire la semaine dernière. Entre le boulot, la recherche d'une nouvelle maison, un mal de crâne du tonnerre (merci les dents de sagesse) et un petit manque d'inspiration, disons que ça n'a pas été de tout repos pour sortir ce chapitre._

 _J'ai cependant eu, pendant cette période, LA révélation d'importance pour l'histoire, ou ce qui se passera dans le futur, héhé!_

 _J'espère ne plus avoir de problème niveau update ces prochaines semaines, mais, en attendant, voici enfin le chapitre 25!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 25**

Le parc intérieur était paisible. L'endroit ressemblait plus à une sorte de paradis perdu que là où les Brief s'occupaient de leurs nombreux animaux. Malgré son impatience, Zangya prit tout de même le temps de s'émerveiller de la splendeur des lieux.

Devant elle, le jeune homme – un hybride, descendant d'une race guerrière… qui l'aurait cru en voyant son visage innocent ? – les conduisait à un endroit où ils pourraient parler sans être dérangés. Elle trouverait peut-être enfin la raison qui l'avait poussé à s'interposer entre l'attaque de Bojack et elle, au moment où elle pensait ne plus jamais revoir la lumière du jour. Elle l'avait senti, cet instant, où toute son existence s'était arrêtée. Derrière elle, le pouvoir de son chef, celui sur qui elle pensait pouvoir dépendre toutes ces années pour les aider, les garçons et elle, avait de l'utiliser comme un bouclier. Quand la peur qu'elle avait ressentie face au garçon, à sa puissance inimaginable, avait laissé place au désespoir...

À ce moment-là, leurs yeux s'étaient croisés. Aigue-marine contre un turquoise sans pupilles. Il avait dû voir quelque chose dans son regard, car, elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de comprendre que son boss avait voulu la tuer qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans les ruines d'un bâtiment tandis que le bras de Gohan avait perforé le ventre de Bojack.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvée ? demanda-t-elle au Saiyan quand ils arrivèrent à leur destination : une petite chute d'eau qui paraissait naturelle, mais était loin de l'être.

Il l'observa un instant avant de sourire – une expression énigmatique, pensa-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ta mort était-elle nécessaire ? rétorqua-t-il calmement.

\- J'ai essayé de tuer tes amis. Et toi.

Le regard du jeune homme se tourna vers le plafond de la serre, pensif.

\- La plupart de nos amis ont essayé de tuer mon père, prendre le contrôle de la terre ou exterminer ceux qui se mettaient en travers de leur chemin. Pourtant, ils sont devenus nos plus proches alliés. Pourquoi ne pas te donner ta chance, à toi ?

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Les kais ont dû intervenir. Ils nous ont enfermés dans le cœur d'une étoile pendant des décennies. Aucun de tes amis n'a tué des civilisations en…

\- Vegeta, la coupa l'adolescent. Les Saiyans travaillaient pour un tyran intergalactique. Quand il a détruit leur planète – notre planète – Vegeta a dû le servir pendant vingt ans. Freezer l'a transformé en mercenaire. Cruel, calculateur, sadique. Il a perdu tout sens de l'honneur sous la tutelle du lézard, ajouta-t-il avec dégoût. La seule chose qui l'aidait à continuer, à se battre pour survivre, c'était sa fierté et l'espoir qu'un jour, il atteindrait le statut de Super Saiyan et vengerait son peuple.

Les yeux de l'Hera s'écarquillèrent en entendant le nom. Bojack était plus fort que les Kold, mais ceux-ci étaient des créatures intelligentes et mesquines. La cicatrice que l'Hera imposant avait sur le visage était la conséquence de sa première et dernière attaque sur l'empire de Kold et sa famille.

\- Les empereurs des glaces ? Mais comment…

Elle n'eut pas besoin de continuer sa phrase Gohan comprit ce qu'elle voulait demander.

\- Vegeta l'a trahi. Freezer voulait l'immortalité. Pour ça, il a été sur la planète Namek, qui abrite les boules de cristal originelles. Nous y sommes allés, aussi, et nous sommes alliés avec Vegeta pour empêcher Freezer d'avoir son vœu.

Le visage du jeune homme se mua en une expression de dégoût.

\- J'ai essayé un maximum de venir en aide aux Nameks, de les empêcher de se faire massacrer, en vain… J'avais six ans.

Zangya ne pouvait pas y croire. Le jeune homme avait affronté, ne serait-ce qu'indirectement, le tyran Freezer, l'un des êtres les plus puissants de l'univers, alors qu'il n'était un enfant… Comment avait-il survécu ?

\- Je n'ai jamais ressenti autant de peur et de haine pour une seule personne. Même Cell n'était pas aussi cruel que Freezer… Pourtant, il était lui aussi un cauchemar ambulant.

Il secoua la tête pour se sortir de ses pensées sordides et continua son récit.

\- Pour faire court, nous nous sommes battus contre lui, il a failli presque tous nous tuer, mon père est devenu le premier super Saiyan depuis mille ans – d'après la légende que Vegeta nous a racontée et avant qu'on ne rencontre Broly, le _vrai_ super Saiyan légendaire – le dragon a permis à tout le monde ou presque de retrouver la vie et de nous transférer sur terre – à part papa et Freezer – avant que Namek n'explose… Ta curiosité à ce sujet est-elle satisfaite ? demanda-t-il, un peu rieur.

Cependant, Zangya n'était pas dupe. Le regard du guerrier était dur et provocateur, la défiant de continuer sur cette route. Elle exhala.

\- Pourquoi moi et pas Bido ou Bujin ? reprit-elle.

C'était la question qui la tourmentait le plus. Pourquoi _elle_ ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter de vivre, tandis que ses compagnons, ses frères, ses amis, n'en avaient pas eu la chance ? Pourquoi se retrouvait-elle dans un monde inconnu, entourée d'un peuple dont elle ignorait tout ?

Elle était seule dans l'univers. Aucun autre Hera n'avait survécu Bojack avait fait en sorte d'éliminer tous ceux qui ne lui étaient pas utiles, allant jusqu'à détruire leur propre planète. Avec la mort de ses camarades mercenaires, elle devenait la dernière représentante de son espèce. Une relique. L'unique preuve que sa planète ait existé un jour.

Personne. Elle n'avait plus _personne_.

\- Ils m'ont attaqué après ma transformation. Pas toi. Et…

Il hésita et fronça les sourcils. _C'était pour ça ?_

\- Ton regard, continua l'adolescent. Tu savais que tu allais mourir et j'ai vu dans tes yeux quelque chose qui me disait que tu pourrais changer, expliqua-t-il.

\- C'est tout ? questionna Zangya, sceptique.

Le jeune homme sourit.

\- Mon père pensait que tout le monde méritait une deuxième chance. Ses mots ont résonné dans mon esprit juste quand j'allais laisser Bojack se servir de toi, avoua-t-il.

Elle détourna le regard. Elle avait vraiment failli mourir, alors…

L'Hera se redressa soudain.

\- Merci, dit-elle avant de partir.

Gohan soupira et ferma les yeux avant de murmurer : « _Tout le monde mérite une seconde chance_ »…

* * *

Zangya n'était pas faible la faiblesse signifiait la mort, avec Bojack. Elle n'était pas non plus connue pour se lamenter sur son sort ou même pleurer. Pourtant, à ce moment précis, elle avait juste envie de s'enfuir – partir, partir aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait de cette maudite planète pour se terrer dans un coin et pleurer de tout son être. Elle voulait pleurer son peuple, pleurer ses amis, sa famille, qu'elle ne retrouverait peut-être jamais (elle n'était pas bête, elle savait que l'enfer l'attendait), pleurer sa solitude, sa naïveté, mais, surtout, elle voulait pleurer cette maudite pitié dont avait fait preuve ce maudit hybride !

Soudain, la tristesse fit place à la colère. De quel droit osait-il ? Elle n'était pas un animal perdu qui avait besoin qu'on lui montre des actes de charité. Elle était une guerrière puissante qui avait semé la peur et la destruction dans d'innombrables galaxies ! Comment ce gamin pouvait-il lui voler ainsi sa fierté ? Argh !

* * *

Broly méditait quand il entendit une femme grogner. Déconcentré, il ouvrit les yeux et tourna le regard vers le bruit, qui lui était parvenu grâce à son ouïe fine.

De l'autre côté du jardin se trouvait une femme qu'il n'avait jamais vue avant, avec la peau bleue et les cheveux oranges. Il leva un sourcil. Quelle étrange apparence. Puis, il utilisa la technique qu'il avait apprise des humains et qui lui permettait de sentir l'énergie des autres autour de lui, curieux d'entraîner ses facultés sur un être qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ses sens s'ouvrir petit à petit – il avait encore besoin de se concentrer pour ouvrir la porte mentale qui lui permettait de mesurer le ki des autres – et il put enfin goûter la présence de la femme à la peau bleue.

Elle était comme une essence exotique : épicée et sucrée à la fois. Et sa puissance était au-dessus de tout ce qu'il avait rencontré jusqu'à présent, en-dehors de Vegeta et le fils aîné de Kakarot.

Il se concentra encore, essayant de saisir la subtilité de l'énergie qui lui parvenait pour la première fois, utilisant la présence de l'étrangère et sa puissance comme un exercice. Elle était en colère, discerna-t-il. Frustrée… et un peu triste ?

C'était surprenant, de voir tous ces êtres puissants sur la même planète. Kakarot, Vegeta, leur progéniture, le Namek, la femme à la peau bleue… Et lui. Qu'était-ce avec cette planète qui attirait tant de guerriers ? Était-elle si exceptionnelle que ça ?

Il secoua la tête, en ayant assez de tenter d'analyser des choses qui lui importaient peu, finalement, et retourna à sa méditation. La maîtrise de sa puissance était plus importante que tout. Il voulait goûter à la liberté, savoir ce que c'était que de vivre sans craindre que son pouvoir ne le détruise de l'intérieur, ne pas avoir à faire sans cesse attention à ne pas perdre le contrôle, ne serait-ce qu'un peu…

 _Vivre_. Il voulait vivre.

* * *

Trunks et Goten étaient encore punis pour la blague qu'ils avaient faite lors du voyage de Gohan et sa classe chez les Brief. Tous deux étaient actuellement occupés à lire un manuel, écrit par Bulma, sur les différences physiologiques des Saiyans par rapport aux humains, installés sur le sol du salon de la maison familiale du mont Paozu. Gohan avait décidé qu'il était bon pour eux de l'étudier et prendre des notes – qu'ils devraient faire examiner par leur aîné –, pour que les enfants comprennent pourquoi il fallait que les deux terreurs cachent leur force quand ils étaient entourés d'humains. Cela suivait aussi la première partie de leur punition, où il les avait obligés à écrire une dissertation de deux pages sur les raisons pour lesquelles ce qu'ils avaient fait était mal et à passer les dernières semaines à méditer pendant deux heures avant chaque séance d'entraînement avec Vegeta. Autant dire que les garçons regrettaient amèrement d'avoir exécuté leur dernière blague.

On aurait pu croire que cela aurait ennuyé Goten, qui prenait beaucoup de son père au premier abord, mais le plus jeune des demi-Saiyans semblait complètement fasciné par les informations qu'il lisait. Chichi ne comprenait pas vraiment où se portaient les intérêts de son second fils. Il aimait les animaux, comme son père et son frère avant lui, mais montrait aussi une compréhension du monde qui l'entourait bien plus mature que Goku, alors même qu'il n'aimait pas étudier, contrairement à Gohan. Ses deux garçons étaient des créatures tout à fait uniques et exceptionnelles, se dit une fois de plus la mère de famille.

Trunks, quant à lui, ayant hérité de l'intelligence innée de ses parents et de la curiosité scientifique de sa mère, savait que la plupart des données qu'il lisait étaient des observations faites sur son père. Rien que ce petit fait poussait le petit prince à lire avec attention tout ce qui se trouvait dans le livre et à le mémoriser. N'importe quoi pour être plus proche de lui. Chichi comprenait tout à fait le désir du garçon d'être reconnu et apprécié par le prince bourru. Gohan était pareil avec Goku et elle, quand il était petit. Ce n'était que lorsqu'il a commencé la puberté que cette volonté de reconnaissance s'était peu à peu effacé, en même temps que le demi-Saiyan avait appris à se connaître lui-même et prendre de l'assurance dans ses facultés.

Chichi observa une dernière fois les enfants avec tendresse avant de soupirer et retourner à sa cuisine. _Gohan fera un bon père, un jour…_

Tout à coup, le téléphone sonna. La princesse de Yama Kaji alla répondre pour que les enfants puissent continuer à étudier en paix.

\- Allô ?

\- Eh Chichi. Tu saurais accompagner les garçons quand ils viendront, tout à l'heure ? J'ai quelque chose à te montrer…

C'était Bulma.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Je peux aussi apporter des gâteaux j'en ai fait trop, tout à l'heure, et je ne veux pas que Trunks et Goten les mange tous. Dieu sait qu'ils sont déjà assez hyperactifs comme ça.

\- Je ne dis jamais non à tes petits plats, s'enthousiasma la scientifique. À ce soir !

\- Oui, à tout à l'heure.

Et elle raccrocha. Secouant la tête, la jeune veuve décida de continuer à faire la cuisine. Dende savait que les Saiyans se jetteraient sur la moindre miette.

* * *

Mirai n'avait aucune confiance en Broly. En fait, si la décision lui avait appartenu, le Saiyan légendaire n'aurait pas reçu de seconde chance – passer sa vie entière dans un monde post-apocalyptique, toujours dans la peur de se faire torturer et tuer par des machines sans foi ni loi, lui avait appris à se montrer intransigeant. Il respecterait tout de même la décision de Gohan et son père, sachant que tous les deux savaient ce qu'ils faisaient (Gohan plus que Vegeta).

Cependant, quand il découvrit l'invention de sa mère, tandis qu'elle la présentait à une Chichi de plus en plus livide, il se dit qu'il aurait mieux valu de tuer Broly quand ils en avaient eu la chance.

\- Il a vécu toute sa vie sous le contrôle de quelqu'un, et tu veux qu'il porte ce… ce truc !

\- Chichi, commença la scientifique avant de se faire interrompre par l'intéressée.

\- Non. Donne-moi une seule raison pour laquelle c'est une bonne idée. Dis-moi qu'il ne va pas perdre la tête en comprenant que ce collier va lui empêcher d'accéder à une partie de son énergie. C'est un _Saiyan_ , Bulma ! Un Saiyan qui a vécu sous l'influence de quelqu'un d'autre toute sa vie, qui n'était qu'un instrument pour les désirs de pouvoir de son propre père ! Ne me dis pas que Vegeta aurait accepté de le porter, s'il avait été dans la même situation, expliqua la femme au chignon.

\- Je sais, Chichi. Mais j'en ai déjà parlé avec Gohan et Vegeta. Tous les deux sont d'accord pour dire qu'on a besoin d'avoir quelque chose qui empêcherait Broly d'atteindre son pouvoir latent tant qu'il n'a pas appris à le maîtriser. Et de toute façon, s'il ne veut pas de mon invention, il peut l'enlever, contrairement à l'inhibiteur de son père… Tu savais qu'il y avait des crochets qui s'accrochaient juste à son os pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'en débarrasser ? Les blessures n'étaient pas encore fermées quand on l'a accueilli...

Le silence qui suivit la déclaration du génie aux cheveux bleus était tout bonnement choqué. Gohan, qui venait d'ouvrir la porte, se figea en entendant cette information particulière.

Chichi fut la première à se reprendre.

\- Je comprends ce que tu veux, Bulma. Vraiment. Mais ne me demandez pas de le convaincre. Pas après ce qu'il a vécu. Je sais… Je sais ce qu'il a fait, mais…

Elle se tut, ne sachant quels mots pourraient exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait pour le géant. De la pitié, certainement. De la tristesse, aussi. Il paraissait tellement perdu, tellement vulnérable, qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se montrer protectrice envers le Saiyan. Oui, il avait failli tuer son époux et son fils, mais il n'y avait pas réussi. Oui, il avait le pouvoir de tous les tuer dans un moment de colère, mais la princesse de Yama Kaji ne pensait pas qu'il le ferait. Pas maintenant qu'il avait enfin trouvé un endroit où quelqu'un lui montrait de la gentillesse.

Elle savait qu'il était confus et qu'il était encore suspicieux d'eux, mais pouvait-elle vraiment le blâmer ?

* * *

Videl aimait son père. Même si elle se sentait trompée, même s'il lui avait menti pendant toutes ces années, même s'il semblait s'intéresser de plus en plus à sa carrière et ses groupies plutôt qu'à sa fille, elle l'aimait. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Après tout, il était sa seule famille, maintenant. C'était lui qui lui avait appris à se battre, qui lui avait donné le goût des arts martiaux, qui l'avait encouragée à devenir meilleure, même si les garçons ne cessaient de l'ennuyer pour le simple fait qu'elle était une fille parmi des hommes musclés et suant – pas la population la plus intelligente du monde, aussi.

À la mort de sa mère, son père avait tout fait pour qu'elle ne manque de rien, commençant à aller dans des compétitions de plus en plus grandes pour permettre à sa fille d'avoir accès à une bonne éducation, à manger correctement, à avoir un toit sous la tête, jusqu'à ce qu'il gagne enfin le Budokai.

 _Ça_ , se dit Videl, _ça a été le début de la fin…_

Oui, elle aimait son père, de tout son cœur, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner. Il avait pris le mérite de la défaite de Cell, s'était emparé de la victoire, alors que le vrai héros était l'un des guerriers mystérieux. Mais le pire de tout, c'était qu'il avait insulté chacun d'entre eux, faisant oublier au monde leur courage face au danger. Personne, à part eux et la troupe de son père, n'avait eu l'audace de se mesurer au cyborg après qu'il ait détruit l'entièreté de l'armée royale.

 _Il a insulté le père de Gohan, alors qu'il était mort. Il a craché sur la tombe d'un héros pour se mettre en avant. Et si mes déductions sont correctes, Goku est mort sous les yeux de son propre fils. C'est juste… cruel…_

Elle soupira. À quoi bon lui servait d'avoir appris la vérité, maintenant ? Même si elle le confrontait, il ne changerait pas. Il n'irait jamais dire la vérité – il aimait trop son statut, sa fortune, les femmes. Et elle n'était pas sûre de le vouloir non plus, en fait. Si les gens apprenaient le mensonge, que penseraient-ils d'elle ? Serait-elle mise dans le même sac que Marc Satan ? Sûrement. Ou bien ils ne croiraient pas la vérité. Sept ans à penser que les gens qui volaient et lançaient des boules de feu avec leurs mains étaient difficiles à oublier.

Mais… et s'ils apprenaient la vérité et la reniaient en même temps que son père, ça voudrait dire que tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour sa ville, toute l'aide qu'elle avait apportée, avec sa propre force, ses propres moyens, auraient été… pour rien ? Sa volonté de se détacher de la réputation et l'image du sauveur de l'humanité était déjà une chose difficile en soi, mais s'il était connu comme un usurpateur, une fraude, serait-elle, elle aussi, une menteuse par défaut ? Le monde verrait-il les accomplissements de Videl comme un mensonge, eux aussi ? C'était trop douloureux pour y penser.

 _Suis-je vouée à vivre toute mon existence dans l'ombre de mon père ?_

Elle ne voyait pas de solution à son dilemme. Marc Satan était sa dernière famille elle n'avait personne d'autre vers qui se tourner. Que pouvait-elle bien faire ? Mais… elle ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre ainsi. Elle ne pourrait supporter de voir son visage, ce visage, qu'elle avait tellement idolâtré pendant toutes ces années, en sachant quel homme cruel, narcissique et malhonnête il était vraiment.

Il avait vu ce qui s'était passé réellement, et il avait quand même volé le mérite d'une victoire qui ne lui appartenait pas. Il avait été témoin de la mort du guerrier doré, et il n'avait eu de cesse de passer ce noble sacrifice sous silence. Il avait vu le petit garçon perdre son père sous ses yeux, et il avait quand même insulté, encore et encore, sans aucun répit. Il savait que chacun des guerriers pouvait facilement le tuer – de cela, elle en était certaine sa conversation avec Vegeta attestait à ce fait – et il avait continué à vivre dans l'illusion que ses actions resteraient impunies.

Mais… un jour – bientôt – Marc Satan récolterait les fruits de son arrogance.

Videl secoua la tête et exhala à nouveau, avant de marcher doucement pour s'installer sur le balcon de sa chambre, faisant attention à ne pas mettre trop de poids sur sa jambe blessée – elle ne devait plus marcher en béquilles, mais à l'aide d'une canne, le temps que la blessure guérisse complètement. Une fois assise, elle posa le coude sur la rambarde et tourna son esprit vers des choses plus positives, comme le weekend qu'elle passerait chez Gohan.

C'était le moment parfait pour en apprendre plus sur le jeune homme mystérieux, mais aussi de profiter enfin d'une fin de semaine en-dehors de la ville, au calme, loin de tout. Elle aimait la nature, et elle aimait découvrir de nouvelles choses. Elle avait aussi cruellement besoin de se changer les idées.

 _J'espère qu'on ne fera pas que bosser_ , pensa-t-elle. La jeune fille craignait que la mère de Gohan ne les force à passer leur temps à travailler sur leur présentation. Ce serait vraiment dommage si cela devait arriver, se dit-elle.

 _Rah ! J'ai hâte d'être guérie, comme ça je pourrai passer plus de temps avec lui… pour découvrir ses secrets ! Et pour devenir plus forte. Pas parce que je l'aime bien, ou parce que sa présence me met étrangement à l'aise, ou parce qu'il m'apprécie pour moi, et pas pour mon père… Argh ! Et puis, à qui est-ce que j'essaie de faire croire ça ? Videl Satan, le garçon manqué qui ne s'est jamais intéressé à personne, fille d'un faux héros, qui fait semblant de n'avoir peur de rien, qui fait semblant d'être forte, qui vit un mensonge, une illusion, a le béguin pour Gohan Son, le garçon – non,_ l'homme _– le plus gentil, compréhensif, naïf et intelligent de la terre entière. La bonne blague !_

Exaspérée par la tournure de ses pensées, la jeune justicière décida d'aller se poser dans son lit pour regarder pour la énième fois les anciens tournois du monde d'arts martiaux après une petite séance de méditation (un exercice que Gohan lui avait donné à faire en attendant qu'elle ne guérisse), et plus particulièrement à partir du vingt-et-unième, observant chaque mouvement, chaque technique utilisée par les différents finalistes, espérant un jour pouvoir devenir aussi forte et l'aider à protéger les innocents de toute forme de crime.

 _Je ferai tout mon possible pour aider les autres, maman, comme tu me l'as appris_ , voua-t-elle silencieusement en jetant un coup d'œil à la photo qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet, représentant une époque où la mort était un concept encore étranger à la petite fille qu'elle avait été.

* * *

\- Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ? se plaignit pour la centième fois Sharpner. J'en ai marre d'être enfermé dans ce tas de ferraille. Ah ! Sérieux, y a rien de plus rapide ?

Videl était prête à arracher la tête du blond. Ils avaient été les plus proches des amis quand elle était petite, avec l'athlète qui la protégeait des autres garçons du dojo à l'époque où elle n'était pas assez forte pour le faire elle-même, mais qu'est-ce qu'il était devenu énervant !

Elle allait lui lancer une remarque cinglante quand Gohan, qui pilotait calmement, la devança.

\- Le jet de Videl est deux fois moins rapide que ce véhicule-ci… et c'est le plus rapide du marché. Mais, si tu préfères arriver chez moi par tes propres moyens, sans savoir où se trouve ma maison ou comment éviter de te faire manger par un théropode qui aurait envie d'un casse-croûte, je peux te déposer…

\- Non ! Non ! s'exclama l'athlète. Je suis très bien, merci.

L'adolescente aux yeux azur roula les yeux et reprit son observation du paysage qu'ils survolaient.

Vingt minutes plus tard, le véhicule aérien – un beau modèle de jet-coptère dernière génération gris métallisé, simple et délicat d'apparence, bien loin du modèle plus tape-à-l'œil que le coptère C3 que Videl adorait tant – atterrit dans une clairière, où se trouvait une maison ronde à l'architecture classique des bâtisses du sud-est. Tout autour, la nature était reine, plongeant le cadre idyllique dans une atmosphère sereine et paisible. Videl trouvait l'endroit parfait.

Dès qu'ils atterrirent, les adolescents citadins se précipitèrent hors de l'appareil pour admirer la vue. Aucun des trois ne pouvait imaginer le fait de vivre si loin de tout, entouré tous les jours par la beauté de la montagne, des arbres, des rivières…

\- Ah ! Je me demandais quand vous arriveriez, les accueillit la voix de Chichi.

Son fils s'approcha d'elle et lui donna un petit bisou sur la tempe avant de faire les présentations avec ses amis. Videl et Erasa s'inclinèrent légèrement en signe de respect devant la mère de famille, tandis que Sharpner avait la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Wow, Gohan ! Tu nous avais caché que ta mère était super bonne !

Le demi-Saiyan s'arrêta net, choqué par le langage et la remarque de l'autre garçon, alors que les deux filles étaient prêtes à le sermonner. Cependant, aucun des adolescents ne s'attendaient à ce que la veuve sorte une poêle à frire de nulle part et frappe Sharpner avec, envoyant le blond quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Espèce de malotrus ! Oh ! Quelle vulgarité ! Je me demande ce que tes parents penseraient s'ils entendaient ce que tu viens de dire… Oh, mon _pauvre_ petit Gohan, dépravé par des voyous de la ville… Oh non, je n'aurais pas dû t'envoyer dans cette horrible école. Mais, comment faire autrement pour que tu voies d'autres enfants de ton âge et socialiser avec eux… Oh ! Je suis une terrible mère ! Je ne mérite pas d'avoir un fils aussi extraordinaire que toi…

Et elle continua à se lamenter sur les choses ignobles dont son petit garçon devait être témoin tous les jours dans son établissement scolaire, entouré d'une telle perversité ambiante, tout en retournant à l'intérieur pour préparer du thé – une bonne maîtresse de maison se devait de bien accueillir ses invités, délinquants ou non.

Voyant la mine choquée de ses amies, le fils de Goku haussa les épaules, habitué au tempérament de sa mère, et alla auprès de Sharpner pour vérifier que sa mère ne l'ait pas tapé trop violemment (elle oubliait parfois que les Saiyans étaient bien plus endurants que les humains et que sa puissance physique était bien au-dessus du commun des mortels).

Le demi-Saiyan se baissa et secoua un peu le garçon aux longs cheveux pour le réveiller. _J'espère qu'il n'a pas de commotion cérébrale…_ _Ce ne serait vraiment pas de chance on vient seulement d'arriver !_

Heureusement, les yeux de l'athlète s'ouvrir et se concentrèrent doucement sur son camarade. Sa tête tournait et lui faisait mal.

\- Eeeeeh ! Goooo-oo-haaan ! Ta mère est super violeeeeente !

Le demi-Saiyan soupira avant d'aider son acolyte à se relever.

\- Maman a un caractère assez explosif, mais elle n'a pas tort, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Tu pourrais te montrer un peu plus respectueux envers elle, tu sais.

Sharpner sourit et essaya de poser sa main sur l'épaule de l'autre jeune homme, mais sa tête tournait toujours faisant glisser sa main sur la chemise large de Gohan. Il perdit l'équilibre et, avant de tomber, s'accrocha au vêtement pour se rattraper, déchirant tous les boutons au passage.

Déjà choquées par ce qui s'était passé avec Chichi, Erasa et Videl ne purent qu'ouvrir la bouche de surprise en voyant pour la première fois le torse musclé de leur camarade. Certes, elles avaient deviné durant leur soirée qu'il devait être un peu athlétique, mais l'image qu'elles avaient sous les yeux était tout bonnement divine ! Chacun des muscles était dessiné à la perfection, montrant l'équilibre parfait entre force et souplesse. Il n'était pas gonflé comme tous les hommes au dojo Satan, qui travaillaient plus à gagner de la masse musculaire, mais il n'était pas aussi svelte que les coureurs de marathon non plus.

 _Wow_ , fut la seule pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Videl avant que l'objet de son intérêt ne lève le regard vers elle, rouge comme une tomate. _Re-wow…_

* * *

Gohan cligna des yeux avant de comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver, avant que le rouge ne lui monte au joue.

 _Dende… Ah, Videl va sûrement me poser plein de questions, maintenant…_

Il inhala rapidement et leva le regard vers la fille pour qui il commençait à éprouver des sentiments. Elle le détaillait comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois, la mine appréciative et curieuse.

 _Est-ce que… Est-ce que je lui plais ? Non. Pas Videl. Elle me trouve ridicule et bizarre… et de toute façon, elle ne me fait pas confiance ! Il faut que j'arrête de rêver…_

Reprenant ses esprits, il se redressa rapidement, cachant du mieux qu'il le pouvait son torse de la vue de ses amies.

\- Ah… Euhm… Je vais… Je vais me changer, déclara-t-il, gêné. Installez-vous et faites comme chez vous ! J'arrive tout de suite !

Et il se précipita vers l'intérieur, un Sharpner sonné dans l'un de ses bras, avant de poser l'athlète avec un minimum de délicatesse et de courir presque vers sa chambre, embarrassé.

Chichi secoua la tête, un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. Si son petit garçon n'intéressait pas encore l'une des deux filles, ce n'était plus le cas, maintenant, vu l'air hébété et la légère rougeur qu'elles arboraient quand elles entrèrent.

Voilà qui s'annonçait être un weekend intéressant…

* * *

 _NdA: Eh voilà! J'espère qu'il est mieux que le chapitre précédent. J'ai profité de mon grand retard pour au moins éditer une fois, donc la qualité devrait avoir un peu remonté. Qu'en pensez-vous?_

 _Il fallait que je mette cette dernière scène un peu drôle avec Sharpie, Gohan et les filles. En fait, elle se trouvait à un autre endroit, à la base, mais je me suis dit qu'elle était mieux ici pour des questions de continuité. Bref!_

* * *

 _ **DbzVgta** : Le chapitre est l'un des plus courts que j'ai écrit depuis le chapitre 11, je pense. Pour Broly et Zangya, je ne dis rien sur leur relation future, si ce n'est qu'ils se comprendront. _

_La folie est quelque chose qui accompagne Broly malgré le pouvoir du dragon. Il faut savoir que cette folie vient directement du fait que son pouvoir est tellement grand qu'il a du mal à le contrôler, et se fait plutôt contrôler par lui et les instincts qui en découlent, d'où la folie (va tenter de lutter chaque instant contre la soif de sang et autres pulsions animales)._

 _Merci pour ton soutien! Ca me fait super plaisir de savoir que j'ai des lecteurs aussi cool que vous héhé!_

 _ **lovelysmg** : Merci pour ta review! Je poste habituellement tous les mardis, mais la semaine dernière a été trop compliquée pour que je puisse le faire... J'espère pouvoir revenir à mon horaire habituel, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je m'en excuse d'avance! _


	26. Chapter 26

_Ugh! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ce chapitre m'a frustrée. Sans rentrer en détails, impossible de l'éditer correctement, donc, vu que je n'arrive à rien et que je suis, encore une fois, super en retard, j'ai abandonné l'édition et le voici!_

 _Oh et, sorry pour les retards répétitifs, mais je pense que ça arrivera encore dans le futur... Le stress du boulot, des démarches pour avoir notre maison, les dents de sagesse (les pires migraines de ma vie, ugh! Et je pensais qu'elles avaient fini de pousser, en plus, depuis le temps!)... bref! Rien ne va plus. Mais j'espère pouvoir reprendre mon rythme d'écriture avec mon nouveau planning (priez pour moi, les loulous)._

 _Sur ce, stop le blabla: enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 26**

Quand Gohan retourna dans le salon, sa mère venait de servir du thé à ses invités et conversait tranquillement avec les deux jeunes filles tandis que Sharpner se faisait tout petit.

\- Désolé d'être parti si vite, déclara le demi-Saiyan en se frottant la nuque.

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, mon chéri, répondit sa mère. J'allais justement avertir tes amis que ton grand-père ne pourrait pas vous faire visiter le mont Fry Pan, ce weekend.

\- Oh ? Il est encore occupé ? s'enquit le fils de Goku, un peu déçu ne pas pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec son grand-père maternel, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis son anniversaire.

Il soupira et décida de s'installer à côté de Sharpner, qui s'excusa pour l'état probable de sa chemise. Gohan eut un petit sourire et secoua légèrement la tête pour signifier que ce n'était pas grave.

\- Oh, et avant que je n'oublie, reprit Chichi. Je pars un peu plus tôt dimanche pour rendre visite à Broly et passer un peu de temps avec Bulma. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas discuté, à cause du duo démoniaque.

Elle rit un peu avant d'ajouter :

\- Tu aurais dû les voir, hier. Ils sont passionnés par le livre que tu leur as demandé d'étudier.

Le demi-Saiyan leva un sourcil, étonné. Son petit frère n'avait jamais montré d'intérêt pour les nombreux manuels académiques que lui-même avait trouvés passionnant, si ce n'étaient des encyclopédies pleines d'images parlant d'insectes ou autres animaux.

\- Vraiment ? Trunks, je comprends, mais Goten… Je suis surpris.

Chichi eut un petit rire.

\- Eh bien… Je suis contente que ton petit frère s'intéresse à un livre qui ne contient pas que des images, pour une fois. Il faudrait peut-être que tu luis prêtes les livres de biologie ?

Les deux Son avaient complètement oublié la présence des adolescents, durant la conversation, jusqu'à ce que Videl intervienne timidement, remerciant leur hôtesse pour le thé qu'elle leur avait servi. La mère et le fils tournèrent brusquement la tête vers elle, la perçant du regard, et la justicière se sentit toute petite, tout à coup. Gohan avait un regard naturellement intense quand il se concentrait sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un, et Chichi Son avait une présence assez impressionnante.

\- Mais de rien… Videl, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, madame Son, répondit doucement la justicière.

\- Oh, appelez-moi Chichi, je vous en prie. D'ailleurs, mon chéri, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Gohan, pourrais-tu montrer à tes amis où ils vont dormir ? Vous pourrez aller explorer un peu les environs avant de travailler, aussi.

\- Bien sûr, maman.

Le grand adolescent, avant de s'exécuter, vérifia que Sharpner était en état de bouger, puis se mit à marcher, prenant soin de montrer les pièces principales de la maison – la cuisine avec salle à manger, la toilette, la salle de bain – pour enfin arriver aux chambres.

Il expliqua qu'Erasa et Videl dormiraient dans la chambre d'amis sur deux futons, tandis que Sharpner passerait le weekend dans celle de Gohan.

\- Tu as de la chance, Sharpie. Comme Goten n'est pas là, il n'y a aucun risque que tu sois dérangé pendant la nuit, plaisanta le demi-Saiyan.

Intérieurement, cependant, le jeune homme aurait préféré avoir son petit frère auprès de lui. Les fils de Goku étaient extrêmement proches, et ils apportaient à l'autre du réconfort de la manière la plus naturelle qui soit : Goten avec son enjouement et son enthousiasme et Gohan avec sa patience et son dévouement. Tout était plus naturel et moins stressant pour l'adolescent quand le petit garçon était avec lui.

\- Oh wouah, s'exclama soudain Erasa. Ton petit frère ressemble vraiment beaucoup à ton père.

L'attention du demi-Saiyan se posa sur la photo que la blonde observait. Il s'agissait d'une image prise un peu après le mariage de ses parents. Son père et sa mère se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre, souriant, devant la maison. Chichi était vêtue d'un cheongsam rouge bordé de jaune, les bras entourant la taille de son mari qui, lui, était paré de son habituel gi orange, un bras derrière la tête, l'autre sur l'épaule de sa jeune épouse, et un énorme sourire sur le visage.

Une expression nostalgique et un peu douloureuse se dessina sur le visage de Gohan. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus vu cette expression d'amour et de bonheur total sur sa mère. Tout ça parce qu'il a décidé de faire ressentir à Cell la peur et la douleur qu'il avait infligé à tant de gens.

\- Oui, murmura-t-il, Goten ressemble beaucoup à papa…

Voyant l'air un peu triste de leur camarade de classe, les trois humains décidèrent de changer de sujet et de sortir leurs affaires des capsules qu'ils avaient apportées tout. Une fois cela fait, Gohan leur montra les alentours de la maison, leur expliquant ce qu'ils faisaient des ressources naturelles – la rivière pour nettoyer les vêtements et se fournir en eau, un potager pour les épices et quelques légumes que sa mère cultivait, les arbres pour du bois, les animaux pour de la viande, des œufs et de la fourrure qu'ils revendaient au village le plus proche – avant de s'arrêter devant un petit bâtiment blanc avec un toit en tuiles bleu-gris.

\- C'est la maison où mon père a grandi avec son grand-père Gohan, leur apprit-il.

\- Oh ! Gohan, donc ton nom vient de là, comprit Erasa.

L'adolescent aux cheveux constamment ébouriffés sourit et hocha la tête.

\- Oui, mes parents ont choisi ce nom en l'honneur de grand-père Gohan. Papa m'a dit une fois que c'est le seul nom qui me plaisait, haha !

\- Et Goten ? s'enquit Videl.

\- En l'honneur de mon père. Il n'était déjà plus avec nous quand Goten est né, et maman et moi, en voyant son petit visage qui lui ressemblait tellement… On a décidé qu'il fallait un nom qui rappelle papa et qui lui rende hommage.

\- Oh… Ten, comme dans _paradis_ , déduit encore une fois Erasa, ce qui lui valut un hochement de tête de l'aîné des Son.

Après un petit silence, la blonde soupira.

\- Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas aller au mont Fry Pan. J'aurais bien aimé rencontré le roi taureau ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Tandis que les deux autres consentaient, Gohan rit doucement au surnom de son grand-père. Le _taureau enragé_ ou le _roi taureau_ étaient les deux descriptifs que beaucoup utilisaient pour parler du vieux monarque, du fait de son physique et du casque qu'il ne cessait de porter. Le surnom de _taureau enragé_ n'était cependant que très peu utilisé depuis que le roi de Yama Kaji avait abandonné la tyrannie et était devenu l'homme que Gohan admirait et aimait tant.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on aura une autre occasion d'y aller avant d'avoir terminé notre travail, assura le demi-Saiyan.

Même s'il avait voulu dissimuler les choses qui le séparaient de la « normalité » en commençant à suivre les cours à Orange Star High – il voulait protéger sa famille, mais surtout voir ce que c'était que de socialiser avec des humains qui ignoraient tout de lui – il commençait à se rendre compte que se cacher ne faisait qu'ajouter un poids à son esprit déjà chargé. Il n'allait pas dire à tout le monde qu'il était Saiyaman, que son grand-père était un roi ou encore qu'il était le descendant d'une race de guerriers aliens possédant un potentiel de puissance sans limite, c'était évident. Gohan avait peut-être un peu hérité de la naïveté de son père, mais il n'était pas idiot il savait que très peu de personnes, surtout des adolescents, l'accepteraient pour qui et quoi il était.

Pourtant, le jeune homme était prêt à dévoiler petit à petit chacun de ses secrets aux trois humains qui se tenaient près de lui. Chacun d'entre eux lui avait montré qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance d'une manière ou d'une autre, même Sharpner, qui néanmoins continuait à l'appeler « Einstein » ou « le petit génie » – le demi-Saiyan se disait d'ailleurs que les surnoms étaient devenus affectifs plutôt que péjoratifs, un peu comme ceux de Vegeta.

Ce dernier avait, au fur et à mesure des semaines, commencé à se montrer de plus en plus amical avec Gohan, après le tournoi. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup auraient pu penser, l'image d'athlète un peu mesquin et narcissique du blond n'était que ça : une image. Au fond, il était loyal, intelligent et drôle, même s'il pouvait se montrer un peu agaçant dans ses remarques. Gohan se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise avec lui et commençait vraiment à lui faire confiance, tant et si bien qu'il était prêt à apprendre à ses trois nouveaux amis l'un de ses nombreux secrets.

Pour le commun des mortels, le fait qu'il était un prince, même celui d'un royaume comme Yama Kaji, qui était beaucoup moins influent et puissant que les autres royaumes du monde, était quelque chose d'exceptionnel, un scoop, une nouvelle sans précédent, et le jeune demi-Saiyan en était conscient. Cela lui permettrait peut-être de calmer un peu la suspicion de Videl à son égard. Elle savait déjà qu'il était Saiyaman, il allait lui apprendre à voler, et il lui avouerait un de ses secrets de lui-même. Ça devait compter pour quelque chose, non ?

* * *

Une heure plus tard, les quatre adolescents terminaient leurs devoirs de la journée, tandis que Chichi continuait à cuisiner ce qui, pour le groupe d'amis, devait être un festin digne d'un roi, à en croire les odeurs délicieuses qui leur parvenaient. Gohan ne put s'empêcher de saliver, sachant d'expérience à quel point la nourriture de sa mère était délicieuse, un sourire collé à ses lèvres.

Il fut difficile pour Videl de ne pas glousser en voyant l'expression béate du jeune homme. Depuis leur arrivée ici – non, corrigea-t-elle mentalement, depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré – elle allait de surprise en surprise. Son Gohan était vraiment un jeune homme étrange.

Il ne la traitait pas comme ce défi à relever, ce trophée à mériter ou encore un simple moyen pour entrer en contact avec son père. Elle avait cru, à tort, qu'il essaierait de s'attirer ses faveurs quand il avait appris qui elle était, la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, mais, à son plus grand étonnement, il avait juste était surpris et était passé à autre chose.

Il avait ensuite enduré avec patience et calme les interrogations incessantes auxquelles elle l'avait fait participer, en restant toujours la personne polie et gentille qu'il était, même s'il aurait tout à fait pu, et à juste titre, lui faire des remontrances.

Il l'avait aidée, en tant que Saiyaman, à d'innombrables reprises, intervenant toujours seulement quand la situation était hors de contrôle, et n'utilisant jamais sa force inhumaine plus qu'il n'était nécessaire. Certes, il devenait de plus en plus dur avec les criminels, ayant compris que sa légèreté et ses poses ridicules ne faisaient pas passer un message sérieux aux brigands, mais il n'avait jamais blessé gravement qui que ce soit, ou perdu son calme face à une situation dangereuse. En fait, la seule fois où il avait jamais haussé le ton, c'était pour lui crier dessus, à elle, Videl, parce qu'elle avait mis d'autres personnes en danger à cause de son arrogance. Depuis, elle avait compris la leçon, agissait avec prudence et analysant la situation avant de se lancer à l'action.

Par la suite, ils avaient appris à se connaître, et la fille de Satan avait commencé à faire confiance au grand adolescent, malgré ses secrets, allant jusqu'à montrer sa vulnérabilité quand elle avait découvert les mensonges de son père. Et il allait l'entraîner ! Pour qu'elle devienne plus forte, pour qu'elle puisse protéger sa ville.

Il était plein de paradoxes, ce Gohan. Comment une créature aussi complexe et mystérieuse pouvait-elle bien exister ? Il avait une force phénoménale, une intelligence hors normes et connaissait l'une des familles les plus puissantes et riches au monde, et pourtant, il restait ce garçon simple et modeste, timide et un peu naïf. Il était mature, bien plus que beaucoup d'adultes, même, sérieux et attentif, et pourtant, il pouvait être aussi innocent qu'un enfant et regardait le monde avec des yeux plein d'étoiles. Un instant, il avait l'assurance d'un prédateur alpha, puis l'autre, il paniquait parce qu'une fille lui avait fait un compliment. Au premier abord, il paraissait faible et juste bon à passer ses journées dans les livres, avant de montrer une technique de combat digne des plus grand maîtres... Et c'était sans parler de sa musculature, bien cachée sous ses vêtements.

Oui, vraiment, Son Gohan, fils de Son Goku et Chichi, était vraiment un mystère que Videl aimerait dévoiler – pas au monde, ou même à ses amis, mais pour son simple plaisir égoïste.

\- Gohan, demanda Videl. Qu'est-ce que vous faites de vos journées, dans le coin ? Je veux dire, vous n'avez pas de villes autour de vous, ni rien…

Le demi-Saiyan rit de bon cœur.

\- C'est vrai, mais, honnêtement, j'aime bien la vie qu'on a ici. Il n'y a pas de grands centres commerciaux ou des tonnes de restaurants partout comme à Satan City, mais le calme et l'air pur de la montagne sont tout ce dont on a besoin… Et pour te répondre : il y a plein de choses à faire, ici. On se promène dans les bois, on va pêcher ou nager dans les lacs, jouer avec les animaux, couper du bois, chercher de l'eau à la rivière, s'entraîner… Si on veut se relaxer, on peut aller aux sources chaudes plus loin dans les montagnes et si on a besoin de quoi que ce soit, il y a des villages, pas si loin que ça… Et si on veut aller en ville, il y a Satan City. Et on peut toujours aller au mont Fry Pan chez grand-père et visiter la région.

Erasa et Sharpner avaient arrêté d'essayer de comprendre les équations de math sur lesquelles ils travaillaient quand Videl avait posé sa question, préférant écouter leur hôte. C'était différent de tout ce qu'ils connaissaient une vie plus simple. Curieuse, Erasa demanda au jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés ce qu'il faisait pour s'occuper, en-dehors de tout ça.

L'intéressé haussa les épaules et réfléchit un peu.

\- Hmmm… Eh bien, j'aime bien lire, écouter de la musique, jouer avec Goten… Oh, et Bulma amène une fois de temps en temps des instruments de musique pour que j'apprenne à en jouer – maman le lui a demandé – ou je dessine… J'aime bien aussi rendre visite à Piccolo, et il y a trois mois, j'ai découvert où Icarus a fait son nid…

\- Icarus ? interrompit Sharpner, sa curiosité piquée.

\- Hahaha ! Oui, c'est un dragon que j'ai rencontré quand j'étais petit. On est devenu amis quand je l'ai sauvé d'un feu de forêt.

Les yeux des humains s'écarquillèrent _ami avec un dragon ?_ Mais le demi-Saiyan continua sans faire attention à leur expression.

\- Il est devenu gigantesque, maintenant ! Quand on l'a rencontré, il était un peu plus petit que maman, et se écailles étaient mauve clair. Maintenant, ses cornes se sont allongées et il fait au moins une bonne vingtaine de mètres de long. Ma poussée de croissance est vraiment riquiqui à côté de ça, hahaha ! Oh, et je travaille aussi pour Bulma, mais ça, vous le savez déjà, non ?

Tout ce qui lui répondit fut le silence. Ses trois amis avaient la bouche ouverte et le regardaient comme s'il avait deux têtes. Le cœur de Gohan se serra et un frisson parcourut sa colonne. Est-ce qu'il en avait trop dit ? Qu'est-ce qui les avait choqués ? Il savait que les dragons étaient des créatures rares et qu'en général ils étaient assez territoriaux, mais Icarus était un bébé quand il l'avait rencontré, et le lien qu'ils avaient forgé était si profond que le reptile avait réussi à calmer le demi-Saiyan sous sa forme d'Oozaru, alors que son propre père n'arrivait à l'atteindre psychiquement.

Le trouvaient-ils bizarre ? Est-ce qu'ils voudraient encore être amis avec lui ? Ou bien…

Ses pensées furent coupées par un petit cri excité provenant d'Erasa. La jeune fille se mit à parler à une vitesse à peine compréhensible pour ceux qui n'y étaient pas habitués (heureusement, vivre avec Goten permettait à Gohan de déchiffrer le babillage incessant de la blonde), enthousiasmée par le fait que son ami était ami avec l'un des prédateurs les plus rares du monde.

Heureusement pour les oreilles et le cerveau de toutes les personnes présentes, Chichi choisit ce moment pour leur annoncer que le repas était servi. Les quatre adolescents se précipitèrent dans la cuisine et se léchèrent les babines au vu du festin qui leur était préparé.

\- Gohan, prévint sévèrement la matriarche, laisse d'abord tes amis remplir leur assiette, veux-tu. Dieu sait qu'il ne leur restera plus rien si tu commences à manger maintenant.

\- Bien sûr, maman, acquiesça de bon cœur le jeune guerrier.

Connaissant les habitudes alimentaires de leur camarade, Videl, Sharpner et Erasa se dépêchèrent de remplir leurs assiettes d'un maximum de mets : du riz sauté, des légumes, des bols de soupe soba, des rouleaux de printemps, de la viande… jusqu'à ce que leurs plats soient plein à craquer.

Trente minutes plus tard, rien ne restait du festin. À sa place, des adolescents satisfaits laissaient échapper des soupirs d'aise. Chichi était véritablement la meilleure cuisinière qu'ils avaient jamais rencontrés, et c'était dire, pour les trois citadins : depuis Cell, Videl et les deux blonds avaient goûtés aux repas les plus raffinés du monde.

Cependant, aucun d'eux ne comprenaient comme Gohan pouvait manger autant et être fonctionnel tout de suite après. Eux étaient complètement pleins, attendant d'avoir digéré un minimum avant de penser seulement à un mouvement, alors que leur camarade s'affairait à amener la vaisselle sale à sa mère, qui lavait à une vitesse folle. Ce garçon était un vrai mystère…

* * *

Le soir arriva bien trop vite. Couchée dans le futon qu'elle avait choisi, Videl n'arrivait pas à dormir. La soirée chez les Son avait été agréable et elle avait encore découvert quelques aspects de Gohan qui confirmaient qu'il était vraiment différent de toutes les personnes qu'elle avait jamais rencontrées.

Il avait vécu tant d'expériences spectaculaires, il était tellement intelligent, fort et pourtant si humble… Comment une telle personne pouvait-elle exister ?

Mais tout à l'heure… après qu'il ait parlé du dragon avec qui il était ami – c'était toujours difficile à imaginer – elle avait vu la peur dans son regard quand aucun d'eux n'avait su dire quoi que ce soit. Videl avait déjà remarqué la tension qui saisissait le jeune homme quand il laissait glisser l'une ou l'autre information sur lui, comme s'il avait peur de ne pas se faire accepter par les autres, comme s'ils allaient soudain se tourner contre lui, le haïr, le blesser. Elle savait, d'après les quelques choses qu'il avait avoué, qu'il n'avait eu que très peu d'amis de son âge (Lime le leur avait confirmé en disant qu'elle était sa seule amie avec un certain Dende et Mirai), et elle était consciente qu'il n'était pas à l'aise dans des grandes foules – sûrement dû à sa timidité naturelle et le fait qu'il vivait si loin de tout.

Cependant, cet état qui frisait la panique chaque fois que les gens le regardaient de travers montrait qu'il avait vraiment peur de ne pas se faire accepter. Est-ce que c'était pour ça qu'il était tellement mystérieux et évitait à tout prix de parler de lui ? Pourquoi pensait-il qu'il ne se ferait pas accepter ? Certes, les adolescents étaient en général idiots et mesquins, se moquant de tout ce qui n'était pas dans leur norme, mais pensait-il vraiment qu'Erasa, Sharpie et elle allaient l'abandonner juste parce qu'il avait un mode de vie différent ? Ou bien ses secrets étaient-ils plus profonds que ça ?

La jeune fille soupira, agacée de la tournure que prenait toujours ses pensées quand elles étaient tournées vers le grand adolescent – un homme, vraiment, vu sa maturité. Elle se força à penser à autre chose, n'importe quoi d'autre qui n'était pas Son Gohan et ses nombreux mystères.

Néanmoins, l'esprit de Videl ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir tous les détails que la journée lui avait apportés, surtout depuis leur arrivée à la maison familiale des Son. Ces gens, cette famille, était tellement différente de ce qu'elle avait vu jusqu'à présent... Chichi, bien que sévère, violente et ayant tendance à avoir des sautes d'humeur folles (elle ne s'était toujours pas remise de l'épisode avec Sharpner, ou le fait que Gohan les avait prévenus de se méfier de la poêle à frire, comme si c'était normal), était une mère aimante, qui voulait le meilleur pour ses enfants. Cela se voyait dans la manière avec laquelle elle souriait à son fils, à comment elle l'observait quand il ne la voyait pas, au sourire resplendissant qu'elle arborait quand il lui faisait un compliment ou qu'il lui proposait son aide, ou qu'il faisait n'importe quoi, vraiment. La veuve était fière de son fils, c'était évident.

Et Videl ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des comparaisons avec son propre père. Depuis Cell, il était devenu de plus en plus distant avec elle. Il l'aimait, elle le savait, mais elle n'était pas sa priorité. Non, le monde – ou plutôt, l'image que le monde avait de lui – était plus important pour Marc Satan que sa propre fille.

Elle se sentit soudain très seule. Elle n'avait… personne. Personne sur qui compter quand elle était malade. Personne pour lui dire que tout irait bien quand elle se sentait triste ou découragée. Personne pour lui caresser les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendorme quand elle venait de faire un cauchemar…

 _Maman… tu me manques tellement…_

Les larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux, indésirables. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle repense à sa mère dans ces moments-là ? Elle était une jeune femme indépendante, bon sang !

La justicière se leva brusquement, décidée à ne pas se laisser abattre par des pensées pessimistes. En colère contre elle-même, mais ne voulant pas réveiller Erasa, elle sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, faisant un maximum d'effort pour faire le moins de bruit possible.

Elle exhala lentement quand elle arriva enfin dans le salon.

Et failli crier quand elle vit une ombre bouger.

\- Videl ?

C'était la voix de Gohan. Que faisait-il ici à cette heure ?

\- Ah… euh… désolée. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

Videl se sentait embarrassé, tout à coup, à la fois parce qu'il l'avait surprise, mais aussi parce qu'elle ne voulait pas le déranger.

\- Oh. Tu veux quelque chose à boire, peut-être ?

Toujours le gentleman, ce Gohan. Elle acquiesça. Toute distraction était la bienvenue, à ce niveau.

Quand il alluma la lampe de la cuisine, cependant, le sang monta aux joues de Videl, heureusement sans que son hôte ne s'en aperçoive. Le torse du jeune homme était à peine caché par un t-shirt ajusté qui lui collait comme une seconde peau, laissant voir à la jeune fille la définition délicieuse de ses muscles. Puis, du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua une longue cicatrice sur son bras gauche. La blessure avait l'air ancienne, mais elle avait dû être profonde. Elle détailla la balafre plus intensément tandis qu'il marchait, et conclut qu'elle devait être plus importante au niveau de l'épaule, mais elle ne pouvait pas le confirmer tant que le t-shirt était en place. D'innombrables questions firent place dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Comment Gohan avait-il reçu la cicatrice ? Est-ce qu'elle lui faisait encore mal ? Elle paraissait profonde, alors comment faisait-il pour encore pouvoir utiliser son bras avec tant de facilité ? En avait-il d'autres ?

Videl secoua la tête, abandonnant son investigation (pourquoi son esprit retournait toujours vers lui, sérieusement ? Ca frisait l'obsession, là !), le suivit et s'installa à table, l'observant curieusement alors qu'il s'affairait. Ici, dans son environnement familier, il était beaucoup plus décontracté. Elle avait déjà remarqué, lors du tournoi, les différences dans sa posture ou même l'atmosphère qui l'entourait. Ici, il n'était pas le nouvel intello timide et effacé qu'il essayait d'être, mais un jeune homme sûr de soi. Il se tenait les épaules droites, la tête haute et les traits de son visage plus matures, sans le petit sourire nerveux qu'il arborait tout le temps à l'école et qui le faisait paraître plus jeune, plus vulnérable.

Quand il se retourna et vint lui apporter ce qui devait être une tisane pour l'aider à dormir, Videl se sentit petite, soudain. Elle savait qu'il était grand, mais elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point jusqu'à ce moment précis. Elle lui arrivait à peine au-dessus de l'épaule ! Non, il n'y avait vraiment rien de vulnérable, dans ce Son Gohan-ci.

Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent quand il lui tendit la tasse et les joues de Videl rosirent de plus belle au contact de la peau chaude de son camarade.

La fille de Satan détourna rapidement les yeux, frustrée de se sentir tellement gênée par la simple proximité d'un garçon. Depuis quand était-elle devenue aussi, aussi… _faible_ ?

Elle soupira et décida d'ignorer le problème pour le moment, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme décide que c'était une bonne idée de s'installer à côté d'elle. Ne voyait-il pas qu'il la mettait mal à l'aise ? Elle réfréna a peine un grognement quand leurs bras se frôlèrent.

\- Videl, murmura-t-il.

Elle émit un petit son pour signifier qu'elle écoutait, sûre que si elle ouvrait la bouche, elle serait embarrassée.

\- Je… J'aimerais…, hésita le demi-Saiyan.

Il grogna, exaspéré par sa nervosité et se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Un son et un geste que Videl aurait bien aimé ne pas voir et entendre – ou bien si, mais alors quand l'attention de Gohan n'était pas sur elle. _Dieu que ses muscles étaient sexy… Et cette voix ! Non, non, cerveau, du calme !_

\- Je dois vous avouer quelque chose, déballa-t-il, de plus en plus frustré et troublé tandis qu'il parlait… Et je ne sais pas comment le dire, mais j'aimerais que vous le sachiez, toi et les autres – enfin, Sharpie et Erasa, parce que Lime sait déjà, et je n'ai pas envie que les autres à l'école soient au courant –, mais j'ai peur que vous ne me croyiez pas, et grand-père n'est pas disponible, et ça complique les choses, mais je voudrais quand même vous le dire ce weekend, si possible, mais j'ai peur que ça change votre vision de moi, mais j'espère que vous me considérerez comme avant, parce que je vois comment vous êtes entre vous et c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de vous faire confiance, mais j'ai quand même peur parce que je ne veux pas perdre les seuls amis que j'ai et je vais m'arrêter de parler, maintenant.

Soudain, Videl se mit à glousser. Un gloussement complètement féminin qui choqua Gohan plus que de raison. Il ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit, tandis que Videl le regardait, abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait de faire, et rouge comme une tomate. Si elle se sentait embarrassée auparavant, ce n'était rien face à la gêne et la honte qu'elle ressentait maintenant. Videl Satan ne _gloussait_ pas. Elle ne riait même pas ! Et voilà qu'elle venait de produire ce bruit ridicule !

Cependant, en voyait l'air éberlué et la couleur qui s'emparait de Gohan, une petite partie d'elle-même se dit que cela valait bien la peine.

\- Ah… euh… Je… Hum… Euh ?

Il n'arrivait même plus à articuler !

Perdu, le jeune homme décida que la meilleure solution était de battre en retraite, ce qu'il fit sans même accorder une dernière parole à la fille de Satan, qui devait se retenir d'éclater de rire. C'étaient assez de surprises pour ce soir…

* * *

 _NdA: voilà donc le chapitre 26. Il n'a pas été dur à écrire, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il part dans tous les sens... Et comme je le disais, impossible à éditer, donc il y a très peu de différences par rapport au premier jet, juste quelques phrases par-ci, par-là et des corrections grammaticales, principalement._

 _D'un point de vue général, je ne le trouve pas mauvais, mais il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action, encore une fois... Mais bon, comme je ne cesse de le répéter, j'aime bien me concentrer sur le développement des personnages, et je n'ai pas résisté à écrire cette dernière scène entre Vivi et Go-chan, hihi._

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!_

* * *

 _Répooooooooooooooooonses aux lecteurs!_

Feline xx: _Je ne sais pas si je t'ai répondu(e) en pv ou pas, donc je le fais ici, au cas où! Merciiiiiiiiii! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas encore au bout de la trame, haha! Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres j'aurais, et je ne sais pas encore exactement quand je terminerai, mais ce n'est certainement pas bientôt, au vu de tout ce que j'ai encore de prévu, mouahaha! Contente que l'histoire te plaise, en tout cas!_

wr68498 : _Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii encore une fois :D_

LumiLove : _Et encore un remerciement pour le compliment, hihihi!_

 _Voilà, j'ai rien d'autre à dire, en fait, parce que je suis ko. Sur ce, au prochain chapitre (mardi... avec un peu de chance... espérons... amen?)_


	27. Chapter 27

_Bon. 2 mois. Ugh... Je suis vraiment désolée de l'attente. Le pire, c'est que ça fait 2 mois que les 3/4 du chapitre sont écrits. Mais je n'arrivais pas à le terminer..._

 _Excusez aussi le manque d'édition. J'aurais encore pu prendre quelques jours pour me relire encore une fois, mais je n'ai vraiment plus le courage._

 _Merci de votre patience, et enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 27**

Le soleil se leva doucement sur les montagnes, apportant avec lui l'odeur fraîche des arbres et le bruit délicat des animaux qui commençaient leur journée. Dans un petit cottage enfoui dans cette perle de nature, les trois citadins qui avaient été invités en ces lieux paisibles se réveillèrent avec l'odeur divine d'un bon petit-déjeuner et le bruit d'une conversation. Sharpner s'était réveillé quelques minutes avant les filles, quand Gohan était revenu pour se changer, après une courte séance d'entraînement (par les standards du demi-Saiyan) et une bonne douche.

L'athlète ne revenait toujours pas du physique du nouveau. Certes, il était le fils de Goku et connaissait quelques arts martiaux, mais il donnait toujours l'impression de préférer les livres à l'activité physique. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas le cas.

L'adolescent aux longs cheveux blonds secoua la tête. Depuis son arrivée dans leur cercle, Gohan ne cessait de détruire tous les stéréotypes et tous les standards que la hiérarchie sociale des adolescents avait créés. Pas étonnant qu'il ait été accepté aussi facilement par Rasa et Vi. Ça lui avait pris plus de temps, à lui, pour accepter leur camarade, mais, maintenant qu'il avait appris à vraiment connaître le jeune homme, après les innombrables discussions qu'ils avaient eues avec Lime – après le tournoi, surtout –, Sharpner ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier Gohan. Dire qu'il avait pensé que l'intello s'intéressait à leur groupe simplement parce qu'il voulait se rapprocher de Videl et son père, comme beaucoup d'autres gens. Ah ! Quelle blague.

\- Euh… Gohan ? commença le blond quand il arriva dans le salon.

L'adolescent aux cheveux ébouriffés était en train d'organiser trois énormes piles de livres sur la table basse, tout en discutant de tout et de rien à sa mère, comme si c'était normal. Sharpner ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer face à la situation… Vraiment, ce garçon était trop bizarre.

\- Oh, eh, Sharp ! Tu as bien dormi ? Désolé de t'avoir réveillé tout à l'heure… Je n'ai pas trop fait attention quand je suis rentré, le salua le fils de Goku, plein d'entrain. Tu ne m'en veux pas trop, j'espère ?

Comment quelqu'un pouvait être aussi motivé à… sept heures du matin (il venait de jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge), l'athlète n'en était pas sûr. Surtout pour un adolescent ! Tout le monde savait que les adolescents avaient besoin de dormir beaucoup, c'était même vital pour eux ! Non, sérieusement, ce Gohan était tout sauf normal.

\- Euh, non, ça va. C'est pas grave… Hum… C'est quoi, cette pile ?

Le grand brun se gratta l'arrière de la tête, un sourire embarrassé sur les lèvres.

\- J'ai amené tous les livres qu'on a sur le royaume de g… euh… Gyumao, pour voir ce dont on a besoin ou pas pour notre travail.

Sharpner leva un sourcil. Il savait que le nouveau adorait les livres, et que sa mère venait du mont Fry Pan, mais là… C'était un peu extrême. Il devait bien y avoir une cinquantaine d'ouvrages.

Comprenant sûrement l'expression du blond, Gohan soupira.

\- Oui, on a beaucoup de livres sur le sujet, hein ? Euh… J'ai aussi quelque chose à vous dire, hum… Avant de travailler ?

Il tourna la tête vers sa mère, qui avait sûrement dû entendre la conversation. Chichi lui envoya un sourire encourageant.

\- Ça a un rapport, reprit le fils de Goku. Euh… tu voudrais voir si les filles sont déjà réveillées ou pas ? C'est l'heure de manger.

Et il sortit à nouveau chercher d'autres livres à ajouter aux piles gigantesques qu'il avait déjà créées.

* * *

Son Gohan était nerveux. C'était évident. Dans sa posture, la manière avec laquelle il n'arrêtait pas de gigoter sur son siège, son regard qui ne cessait de passer de l'un à l'autre des occupants de la pièce, ou même le simple fait qu'il chipotait à son assiette, chose qui n'arrivait jamais – il était plutôt du genre à engloutir son repas en deux temps, trois mouvements.

Erasa lança un regard curieux à Videl, assise à côté d'elle et observant le jeune homme avec amusement. Elle se baissa vers sa meilleure amie et lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est comme ça ?

\- Il doit nous dire quelque chose… Un secret, je suppose, répondit la justicière avec le même ton. Et, apparemment, c'est important…

\- Tu sais de quoi il doit nous parler ?

\- Non, mais on le saura bientôt, je suppose ?

Chichi, voyant l'anxiété de son fils, sourit et lui prit la main, arrêtant le mouvement nerveux de ses baguettes. Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers elle et se sentit rassuré par le fait que la femme la plus importante de sa vie était ici, avec lui, pour le soutenir. Il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de le faire tout seul. Même si ses pensées, la veille, quand il réfléchissait à son identité – c'était un thème récurrent ces derniers temps – lui avaient fait prendre la décision d'arrêter de se cacher au vu du monde (à part les choses vraiment importantes, comme le fait qu'il était à moitié extraterrestre et possédait la capacité de détruire la planète avec un simple geste de son poignet), ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas peur du rejet possible des autres, surtout des premiers amis qu'il avait réussi à se faire tout seul, dans un contexte normal.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, le demi-Saiyan inspira longuement, avant d'exhaler, retrouvant son calme. Il termina son repas rapidement, voyant que ses amis avaient presque fini. Plus vite il leur dirait ce qu'il avait décidé de leur confier, plus vite il pourrait passer à autre chose.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que le repas soit terminé et que les quatre amis ne s'installent dans le salon. Gohan était encore nerveux, mais il se forçait à rester calme. _Tout va bien se passer, ce sont mes amis, ils comprendront…_ Il ne cessait de s'encourager mentalement, de se convaincre que tout irait bien, que rien ne changerait avec eux. Il espérait de tout son cœur que ce qu'il allait leur confier n'allait pas perturber leur amitié. Il tenait vraiment à eux, même si ça ne faisait pas si longtemps que ça qu'ils se connaissaient. Avec Lime et Dende, c'étaient les seuls amis qu'il s'était fait de lui-même – Piccolo ne comptait pas, c'était plus une figure paternelle qu'un ami, ou, comme Goten aimait bien dire, leur oncle vert grincheux, et en plus, il connaissait déjà son père, même s'ils étaient ennemis.

\- Je… euh… Les amis, commença-t-il, prêt à en finir avec ces stupides secrets. J'ai… Comme vous le savez, ma mère vient de Yama Kaji.

Les trois humains hochèrent la tête.

\- En fait, la raison pour laquelle on a tellement de livres sur le sujet, continua-t-il, montrant les énormes piles de bouquins qui se trouvaient face à eux, c'est que… notre famille a… disons, une relation spéciale avec le royaume.

Argh ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas dire ce qu'il avait à dire et puis en finir ? Pourquoi avait-il se peur du regard des autres, quand il s'agissait de tout ce qui était considéré comme normal, alors que se battre contre des ennemis tout-puissants ne l'inquiétait que légèrement ? C'était agaçant.

Il laissa échapper un souffle exaspéré.

\- Mon grand-père, vous l'avez vu rapidement au tournoi, je suppose ?

Encore une fois, les trois autres hochèrent la tête. Ils étaient étrangement patients, pour une fois.

\- Son nom est Gyumao.

Il se tut, attendant que quelqu'un fasse le parallèle. Ce fut Erasa qui reprit la parole la première.

\- Comme le… Comme… le roi taureau ?

Elle était hésitante dans sa réponse. Se pourrait-il...

Gohan fit un geste positif.

\- Donc… Il s'appelle… Oh… Est-ce que… tu es…

\- Oui.

Erasa repensa à l'homme imposant qui avait un rire tonitruant. Elle avait fait des recherches sur Gyumao avant de venir, et les seules images qu'elle avait trouvées ne montraient pas vraiment le visage du monarque, caché qu'il était par des sortes de lunettes et son casque avec des cornes. Mais si on comparait le portrait du tyran et du grand-père de Gohan, alors…

\- C'est vrai alors ? Tu es… tu es un prince ? C'est toi l'héritier de Yama Kaji ? Le petit-fils du roi ?

Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Gohan ? Le timide, l'adorable Gohan, un prince ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, avant de croiser les bras et froncer un peu les sourcils, son regard un peu lointain. Il repensa à son grand-père si aimant, sa réputation de tyran, les innombrables cadeaux qu'il ne cessait de leur offrir chaque fois qu'il passait voir sa famille... Il soupira et se tourna vers les autres convives, détaillant chacun des visages de ceux qu'il considérait ses amis. Il lisait la surprise dans leurs yeux, mais ils se semblaient pas choqués, pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

\- Je… J'espère que ça ne changera rien en ce qui concerne notre amitié…

\- Tu plaisantes, s'exclama Sharpner pour la première fois. C'est vrai, alors, ce que ce type vert t'a dit au tournoi ? Que tu es un prince ?

\- Ah… euh… Oui. J'avais oublié que vous avez écouté ma conversation avec Piccolo, répondit le demi-Saiyan, amusé.

Videl se figea. _Piccolo… Je connais ce nom…_

\- Wow. C'est cool, mec, continua le blond, extatique. Faut que tu nous montres le château ! Est-ce que tu sais que c'est super dur d'être invité chez Gyumao ? Même monsieur Satan n'a jamais pu aller à l'un des galas du mont Fry Pan ! Et pourtant, c'est le sauveur de _l'humanité_ , quand même ! Wow !

Au nom de Satan, Gohan fronça les sourcils. Il aimait bien Videl – plus que bien, même – mais son père, c'était une autre histoire.

\- Grand-père est très sélectif, fut la seule réponse de Gohan sur le sujet, avant de retourner à sa nourriture.

* * *

Après une longue conversation sur le statut princier de Gohan, impliquant principalement les deux blonds et l'intéressé – Videl était restée étrangement silencieuse, alors qu'elle était si curieuse sur tout ce qui touchait à Gohan, habituellement – le groupe commença à décider de quels livres ils auraient besoin pour avoir une bonne idée de l'évolution de Yama Kaji. Il fallut moins de temps que ce que les adolescents avaient pensé pour choisir les tomes qu'ils analyseraient – à peine deux heures en tout.

Chichi observait les interactions entre les jeunes gens dès qu'elle le pouvait – apporter une collation pour qu'ils aient plein d'énergie, du thé pour qu'ils gardent la tête bien claire, du jus d'orange pour les vitamines – et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Son bébé, son petit garçon, avait enfin trouvé des amis qui pourraient l'aider à s'intégrer dans le monde extérieur. Oh, elle savait qu'il ne serait jamais exubérant comme l'adorable Erasa, ou aussi confiant que Videl et bien dans sa peau que Sharpner, mais il pourrait vivre comme il l'entendait, et ça, c'était la chose la plus importante pour la mère de famille. Il pouvait avoir un travail normal, une vie normale, des enfants… Oh, c'était vraiment le rêve !

D'ailleurs, elle était étonné qu'il n'ait pas déjà une petite amie, ou que d'autres filles n'aient pas essayé de l'inviter à l'un ou l'autre rendez-vous depuis cette fille… Angela ? C'était pourtant un beau jeune homme, un parfait mélange des traits séduisants de son père et de la délicatesse de son propre visage à elle. Il ferait le mari parfait pour n'importe quelle fille de bonne famille ! Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ces jeunes…

Oh, il y avait bien Videl, qui était belle, polie, forte et avait un caractère bien trempé. Parfaite pour un Saiyan. Malgré ses vêtements larges et difformes, elle paraissait avoir un physique fait pour avoir des enfants… Si seulement elle voulait bien s'habiller un peu correctement, elle serait bien. Hmmm… Et elle semblait intelligente, aussi, et elle était bien plus terre à terre que son imbécile de père. Ah ! En fait, c'était vraiment le seul problème qu'on pouvait lui trouver : son père. Cet individu arrogant et stupide, cruel et vaniteux… Comment pouvait-il avoir engendré une créature aussi délicate que Videl ? C'était vraiment étonnant… Enfin… Dommage que Gohan n'ait pas le courage de l'inviter à sortir avec lui… Ils seraient tellement parfaits, ensemble !

Chichi soupira. Parfois, elle aurait bien aimé que son fils soit un peu plus extraverti. Si seulement il était plus sûr de lui, elle était certaine que cette Videl tomberait directement sous son charme ! Elle était cependant sûre qu'ils finiraient ensemble d'une manière ou d'une autre, malgré tout... Oh ! Elle ne pouvait pas attendre de voir son petit garçon lui donner des petits-enfants avec elle ! Ils seraient si mignons !

Des étoiles commencèrent à apparaître dans les yeux de la femme, qui commença à se perdre dans des images de bébés et de mariage…

\- Maman. Qu'est-ce qu'on va manger ce midi ?

La voix de son fils sortit la princesse de ses rêveries. La veuve secoua légèrement la tête avant de se diriger vers les adolescents, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, puis leur répondit :

\- Je me suis dit que tes amis aimeraient profiter un peu de l'air pur de la montagne et qu'on pourrait faire un pique-nique au lac, répondit-elle. Vous pourrez même vous baigner, si vous voulez.

À cela, les quatre élèves acclamèrent l'idée, heureux de pouvoir profiter du beau temps.

* * *

L'autre fils de Kakarot. Une copie presque conforme de l'original, jusqu'aux cheveux. En l'observant ainsi, Broly se demanda si sa haine intrinsèque du défunt Saiyan l'aurait poussé à essayer de tuer le gamin, si les humains ne l'avaient pas trouvé. _Sûrement, se dit-il. Et puis, j'aurai essayé de tuer les autres… et j'aurai détruit la planète. Et peut-être, enfin, je me serai fait consumer par mon pouvoir…_

Peut-être qu'alors, il aurait été en paix, même s'il passerait le reste de l'éternité en enfer.

\- Monsieur Broly, c'est vrai que vous êtes plus fort que mon grand frère ? s'enquit une voix enfantine.

Le grand Saiyan baissa le regard vers le deuxième fils de Kakarot, surpris que l'enfant ose l'approcher malgré le danger qu'il représentait. À côté de lui, le fils de Vegeta l'observait, les sourcils froncés, la posture légèrement défensive. Il essayait de protéger l'autre gamin, se rendit compte la légende vivante.

\- Hein, monsieur Broly ? Quand j'étais petit, Go-chan arrêtait pas de me raconter plein les histoires sur ses aventures et il a dit que, avant Cell, bah, y a ce monsieur qui est venu et qui a dit à oncle Vegeta de venir sur une planète pour devenir roi des Saiyans, mais qu'il devait d'abord tuer le super Saiyan lédenjaire…

\- Légendaire, Goten, le reprit le garçon aux cheveux lavande.

\- … mais en fait c'était un piège ! Parce que c'était vous le super Saiyan… euh…

\- Lé-gen-daire, répéta lentement l'autre gamin, faisant sourire le deuxième fils de Kakarot.

\- … Légendaire ! Et alors, ah bah, tout le monde s'est battu et tout mais ils ont tous perdu parce que vous êtes super fort ! Et pi c'est mon papa qui vous a battu parce qu'il a pris la nénergie de tout le monde…

\- L'énergie, corrigea une fois de plus le fils de Vegeta.

\- Et il a fait un une attaque super forte… Fiou ! Waka ! Boum ! Badaboum ! Et pi après, ah bah, ils ont gagné ! Mais en fait, vous êtes pas mouru…

\- Mort, Goten, pas mouru.

\- … parce que Dende, ah bah, il a dit que vous avez survécu pendant touuuuuuut ce temps dans la glace, comme un bonhomme de neige ! Et pi qu'en fait, bah vous avez été blessé, mais que c'était pas, euh… C'est quoi le mot, Trunks ? Pour dire que c'est pas dangereux pour la vie ?

\- Mortel ? devina ledit Trunks, toujours en position défensive pour protéger son ami, si besoin.

\- Ouais ! C'est ça ! T'es vraiment intelligent, Trunks !

Le gamin aux cheveux lavande lança un sourire radieux à son ami, oubliant soudainement la présence imposante de Broly, qui leva un sourcil. Le Saiyan des légendes n'avait jamais vu ce genre d'échange entre deux êtres, de toute sa vie. Tout ce qu'il avait jamais connu, c'était la colère, la haine, la peur et l'arrogance – l'arrogance provenant principalement de son père. Les deux enfants avaient presque une relation symbiotique, semblait-il. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, le Saiyan ressentit quelque chose, dans sa poitrine, comme une chaleur qui se propageait, en les voyant ainsi. Il sourit légèrement.

\- Alors, dites, c'est vrai ? reprit le demi-Saiyan aux cheveux noirs.

Broly soupira, ne sachant pas s'il devait répondre ou pas. Finalement, le regard de petit chien battu de Goten – qu'il apprendrait plus tard être l'arme ultime du petit hybride – décida pour lui.

\- Je… suppose, hésita-t-il.

\- Oooooh !

Les deux demi-Saiyans le regardaient soudain avec de très grands yeux, plein d'une émotion complètement étrangère au fils de Paragus. Mal à l'aise, il se gratta inconsciemment le bras et observa les alentours pour tenter de trouver une échappatoire.

Son salut arriva sous la forme de Bulma, qui conversait avec son père non loin de là.

\- Tu vas bien, Broly ? Tu as l'air un peu perturbé, lui dit la compagne de Vegeta dès qu'il s'approcha assez près des deux femmes pour qu'elles le remarquent.

\- Je… Les enfants…

\- Oh ! J'espère que ces deux chenapans ne vont pas encore faire des leurs ! Vraiment, je ne comprends pas pourquoi, quand ils sont tous seuls, ils sont adorables, mais dès qu'ils sont ensemble… Les demi-Saiyans de l'apocalypse, Yamcha les appelle, dit-elle avec humour. Ça décrit très bien ce qu'ils sont…

Le génie aux cheveux bleus secoua la tête et croisa les bras en regardant les deux adorables monstres accourir, suivis de près par un Mirai perturbé, qui tentait de les rattraper. Apparemment, les deux terreurs avaient encore frappé.

\- Hum… Ils voulaient savoir si j'étais plus fort que le fils de Kakarot, reprit Broly timidement.

Il n'était toujours pas à l'aise avec le fait d'interagir avec des étrangers – comment pouvait-il se sentir plus à l'aise avec Vegeta, alors que le prince était censé être son ennemi ? – et même si la femme n'avait fait que lui montrer générosité et bienveillance en fait, c'était peut-être cela qui le rendait si mal à l'aise, avec elle et Chichi... C'est sûr qu'après la vie de mort et de sang qu'il avait vécue, se retrouver dans un environnement tellement… paisible… était perturbant.

* * *

Au final, les recherches sur l'histoire du royaume de Yama Kaji se montraient beaucoup plus passionnantes que ce que Videl aurait pu croire. Les anecdotes de Chichi et les histoires de Gohan permettaient vraiment de pouvoir imaginer comment le roi Gyumao avait pu construire son fief de rien. Dommage que le monarque lui-même n'ait pas pu se libérer pour leur parler plus directement de la fondation de son royaume… Elle aurait tellement aimé savoir si l'incendie qui avait dévasté son château vingt-cinq ans plus tôt était vraiment dû à un démon du feu ou si ce n'était qu'une légende…

Et dire que Gohan était son petit-fils !

En le regardant maintenant, à côté d'elle, tandis qu'ils marchaient tous dans la forêt, Videl ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que oui, il pourrait bien être un prince. Ses manières affables, son charisme naturel, son discours légèrement soutenu et son maintien distingué étaient vraiment ce qu'on pourrait attendre du prince charmant. La seule chose qui le séparait de cette image idyllique n'était finalement que sa timidité et sa gêne en société… Et ses vêtements ringards, aussi.

Tout à coup, le jeune homme se retourna vers elle, le regard inquiet, comme s'il avait senti qu'elle l'observait.

\- Ça va, Videl ? Tu n'as pas trop mal à la jambe, j'espère, s'enquit-il.

\- Non. J'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées. Rien de bien grave.

Il lui sourit de ce merveilleux sourire qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite. _Ah ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne peut pas être moche ou juste insupportable ?_

\- Tant mieux. On arrivera d'ici quelques minutes à peine. Et merci, murmura-t-il après avoir vérifié que personne ne les entendait.

Videl haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il a remerciait.

\- D'être mon amie.

Il se tut ensuite un instant, comme plongé dans ses pensées.

\- Je… Je compte le leur dire, pour Saiyaman, murmura-t-il assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende. Mais pas maintenant. J'ai besoin de temps. Surtout après tout à l'heure…

La jeune justicière hocha la tête. Elle comprenait. Mais…

\- Erasa s'en doute, tu sais, avoua-t-elle. Depuis le tournoi. Mais elle n'a encore rien dit, parce qu'elle attend que tu fasses le premier pas.

Gohan lança un regard à la blonde, qui pépiait gaiement avec Chichi. Oui, il fallait vraiment qu'il le leur dise… bientôt.

* * *

Quand le groupe arriva au lac, les trois citadins ne purent s'empêcher de lâcher des bruits admiratifs. Le lieu était splendide. Ils se trouvaient dans une clairière entourée d'arbres majestueux d'un côté, et d'un plateau rocheux de l'autre côté, d'où une petite cascade s'écoulait, tombant dans un lac à l'eau si clair qu'on pouvait voir le fond, là où la profondeur le permettait. C'était d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

Chichi et Gohan se mirent directement au travail, la mère de famille en installant un énorme plaid sur le sol, suivi de près par les assiettes, verres et autres couverts, alors que son fils aîné préparait un feu, non loin de là. Le demi-Saiyan aurait pu facilement le faire avec l'aide de son ki, mais il se dit que la présence de ses amis était un prétexte à se conduire plus normalement. Il décida donc d'allumer le feu avec deux pierres qu'il frappa l'une contre l'autre. Ce simple geste attira, à la surprise du jeune homme, les trois citadins, qui, ayant fini d'aider Chichi, étaient intrigués par ce que faisait leur camarade.

\- Wow. Ça a l'air super simple quand on te regarde faire, commenta Sharpner quand naquit une petite flamme. Je suis sûr que si on essayait, nous, ça prendrait toute la journée, haha…

\- Oh… euh… C'est la pratique, honnêtement. Rien d'exceptionnel.

Videl leva un sourcil en entendant la réponse du grand adolescent. Elle avait déjà remarqué sa modestie depuis son arrivée à Satan City. Chaque fois que quelqu'un le complimentait sur une chose ou l'autre, il trouvait toujours le moyen de détourner le mérite de sa personne, comme s'il avait le sentiment de ne pas mériter les éloges. C'était vraiment étrange.

\- Gohan ? les interrompit Chichi.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers sa mère, lui demandant avec son regard ce dont elle avait besoin.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais aller chercher un poisson à griller, mon chéri ? Je pense avoir assez avec ce que j'ai ramené, mais c'est toujours agréable de profiter des bienfaits de notre environnement, hm ?

Le fils de Goku répondit avec un sourire éclatant. Il se releva et étira les muscles de ses épaules. Ses trois camarades le regardèrent un instant se diriger vers l'est, avant de se faire appeler par Chichi pour l'aider à réchauffer les aliments qu'elle avait amenés dans des capsules réfrigérantes (M. Brief avait vraiment eu des idées de génie, avec ces petites capsules !) et le poisson. Tout fut mis en place assez rapidement sous la tutelle de la matriarche, et les adolescents s'installèrent tranquillement près de l'eau en attendant le retour de Gohan.

* * *

Le repas avait été délicieux. Qui aurait cru qu'un poisson simplement grillé au-dessus d'un feu de campement se serait montré aussi délicieux ? Certainement pas les trois citadins. La taille de la bête avait surpris le trio d'amis, un peu inquiet de trouver une telle créature dans le lac où ils allaient se baigner maintenant. Heureusement, Chichi, comprenant la source de leur hésitation, leur assura qu'il n'y avait aucun monstre marin qui se tapissait dans ce lac précis. Après ça, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Sharpner et Erasa – ceux qui étaient les plus excités à l'idée de se baigner – pour enlever leurs vêtements et plonger dans l'eau claire de la montagne.

Videl, quant à elle, prit son temps, observant Gohan discuter avec sa mère. Qui aurait cru que le jeune homme était un prince ? Ou qu'il avait des pouvoirs si extraordinaires ? Le plus surprenant, cependant, avait été la prise de conscience que l'homme vert qu'ils avaient rencontré lors du tournoi d'arts martiaux était le fameux Piccolo Junior, le fils de Piccolo Daimao, l'ennemi juré de Son Goku. Comment se faisait-il que Gohan, le fils de son plus grand rival, pouvait être si proche de l'être qui avait décidé de soumettre l'humanité toutes ces années auparavant ?

* * *

\- Je vais le faire.

Gohan leva un sourcil à la déclaration de sa mère, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Avec un soupir, la princesse expliqua qu'elle parlerait à Broly de l'inhibiteur de Bulma, étonnant encore plus son aîné. En général, quand Chichi Son avait une idée en tête, personne ne pouvait lui faire changer d'avis.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je peux être raisonnable quand je veux, plaisanta la femme au chignon. C'est juste que… ce pauvre garçon a vécu presque tout sa vie sous l'influence de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un… Je ne voulais pas qu'il subisse encore ça, tu comprends ?

\- Je sais, maman. Mais ce n'est que pour un temps, et s'il n'en veut pas, on ne l'obligera pas à mettre le collier. Si on faisait ça, on ne vaudrait pas mieux que Paragus.

\- Je sais, je sais… Bon, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller t'amuser avec tes amis ? Ils t'attendent !

Le jeune homme rit légèrement au ton sévère de sa mère avant de se relever. Quand il se retourna, il remarqua qu'elle avait raison les autres l'attendaient. Il secoua légèrement la tête avant de se dépêcher d'enlever ses habits et de plonger dans l'eau, ne laissant pas assez de temps aux autres pour voir l'ampleur de ses cicatrices. Ça le mettait toujours mal à l'aise de montrer les marques de ses combats du passé à des personnes qui ne connaissaient pas son histoire. Certes, il avait beaucoup moins de cicatrices que Vegeta, et la plupart étaient à peine visible, effacées par le temps, mais elles étaient quand même là. Les questions viendraient, il le savait, mais il voulait quand même repousser l'inévitable un maximum.

* * *

C'était trop amusant ! Qui aurait cru que la vie à la montagne pouvait être aussi géniale ? Certainement pas Erasa. Sur le peu de temps qu'elle avait passé chez Gohan, elle s'était baignée dans l'eau la plus claire qu'elle ait jamais vu, elle s'était promenée dans une forêt pleine de dinosaures et autres animaux qu'elle n'avait jamais vus en vrai (bon, les insectes, elle aurait pu s'en passer, mais les lézards étaient adorables), et elle en avait appris bien plus sur son nouvel ami qu'elle n'aurait pu imaginer. D'ailleurs, elle était sûre qu'il était Saiyaman ! Avec ce genre de biceps, ce n'était pas possible autrement, se dit-elle en observant le jeune homme nager avec aise. Et puis, il y avait d'autres preuves…

Elle étouffa un rire en voyant Sharpner émettre un bruit indigné après une course entre Gohan et lui à travers le lac, que le blond avait, bien évidemment, perdue. Elle se tourna ensuite vers sa meilleure amie et remarqua son air pensif.

\- Eh Gohan, interpela-t-elle. La cicatrice, sur ton épaule… Elle est profonde. Ça a dû mettre longtemps à se soigner… Comment est-ce que c'est arrivé ?

N'importe qui aurait pu voir à l'expression du jeune homme que la question avait fait remonter des souvenirs désagréables à la surface.

\- Cell.

Ce fut le seul mot que le fils aîné de Goku prononça avant de sortir de l'eau, laissant les humains dans un silence gêné. Videl, qui était installée sur le rebord d'une grande pierre plate, laissant l'eau lui caresser les mollets – elle devait éviter de mouiller trop sa blessure en pleine cicatrisation – fut la première à le briser, mortifiée.

\- Désolée…

\- Non, c'est bon, soupira le demi-Saiyan. Vous ne pouviez pas deviner.

\- Est-ce… est-ce qu'elles viennent toutes de là ?

C'était risqué, de poser plus de questions sur le sujet, mais Erasa était trop curieuse. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer comment n'importe qui avait pu rencontrer Cell et vivre pour le raconter, surtout pas un garçon de onze ans, à l'époque.

\- Non.

\- Oh…

Le silence se fit à nouveau.

\- Est-ce que tu nous raconteras, un jour ?

\- Peut-être.

Ce n'était pas une réponse tout à fait négative, et c'était assez, pour le moment.

* * *

 _NdA: Eh voilà, enfin le chapitre 27, terminé, sorti, updated, sur le site! Ce fut dur... Ces derniers mois furent stressant, et ça ne fait que s'aggraver. Pour faire court, et pour ceux que ça intéresse : déménagement (+ mes pauvres chats qui vont être traumatisés par l'événement) + salons professionnels à préparer + travail quotidien + travaux dans notre nouvelle maison... Sans compter l'écriture, qui me met quand même une petite pression. Je n'ai qu'un mot pour décrire ma situation actuelle: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_

 _Lol._

 _Bon, pour en revenir à l'histoire, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, que l'attente ne vous aura pas trop ennuyés, et je vous remercie encore et encore pour vos messages!_

 _Pour le bonus, je n'arrête pas de changer d'avis sur le contenu, mais j'ai une idée générale de ce que je veux en faire ressortir, alors, comme le disent les_ English, stay tuned _!_

 _Ciao!_

* * *

 **DbzVgta** : Pas de souci! Merci de ta review (et désolée de l'attente, encore une fois). Oui, ça part dans tous les sens, je sais, je sais. Parfois, c'est difficile pour moi de suivre un fil, et mon cerveau a tendance de partir en live, comme qui dirait. Pour le bonus, j'espère pouvoir le poster assez rapidement, mais ça dépend de si l'idée me plaît (et j'arrête pas de changer d'avis, huh huh).

 **Voldiie** : Il me semble t'avoir répondu(e?) en mp, mais, si ce n'est pas le cas: merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii de tes reviews. Ca me fait toujours vraiment plaisir quand mon histoire vous plaît! Piccolo et Vegeta sont des personnages complexes, et j'ai essayé de rendre un peu leur ambiguïté et cette complexité quand on les voit apparaître. Ils sont trop cool!

 **Guest** : Nope. Pas morte. Juste surchargée. Je survis! _*commence à chanter I Will Survive*_

 **EceBriefs** : Désolée! Je ne sais pas si je t'ai répondu par mp ou pas, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je m'en excuse. Vous pouvez toujours me mp pour prendre des nouvelles (et me demander si je suis encore en vie). Je vois vos messages et j'y réponds un maximum!

 **Gonny** : Merci pour ta review :D Tu trouves que Gohan est trop parfait? J'ai essayé de respecter un max son personnage tel que montré jusqu'à l'arc Cell, en le faisant évoluer vers un jeune adulte, mais il n'est certainement pas "parfait" (mais peut-être que les termes que j'emploie dans la bouche de certains personnages peuvent donner cette impression?). Je vais relire l'entièreté de ma fiction et je vais analyser ce que j'ai écrit en fonction de ta remarque, pour améliorer tout ça! Miciiii.

 **Aleks** : Merci pour ta review! Je comprends ton point de vue par rapport à Broly, mais j'aime bien Broly. Broly me fait beaucoup penser à Gohan, d'une certaine manière, et Broly est cool. Alors j'écris Broly. Et je dis Broly beaucoup (mouahaha, je suis un peu fatiguée, ça se voit?).

 _Voilà, je pense que j'ai répondu à tout le monde. Si je vous ai oublié-e, dites-le moi!_


	28. Chapter 28

_Bonne année 2017, tout le monde!_

 _Je reviens, enfin, avec un nouveau chapitre (un pitit peu court)! Il était temps, me direz-vous._

 _N'oubliez pas d'aller lire le dernier Bonus de la série, en allant sur ma page d'accueil._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 28**

Videl soupira pour la énième fois. Une semaine était passée depuis son séjour chez les Son, depuis qu'elle avait goûté pour la première fois depuis des années – des siècles, lui semblait-il – à une vie sans paparazzi, sans crime, sans faux semblant… une vie normale.

Pourquoi était-ce si dur pour elle de retourner à son quotidien ? Est-ce que c'était à cause de son père, de ses mensonges ? Ou simplement parce qu'elle rêvait d'une existence paisible ?

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle se laissait encore distraire.

Avec un nouveau soupir, elle relit la documentation qu'elle avait trouvée pour sa partie du travail concernant le royaume de Yama Kaji. Qui aurait pensé qu'un si petit royaume pouvait avoir une histoire si riche ? Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir choisi de se concentrer sur les débuts du royaume, où elle avait appris que sa constitution s'était faite directement après la chute de Piccolo Daimao face à un certain Mutaito, qui aurait été un maître d'arts martiaux à l'origine du fondement des écoles de la tortue et du corbeau.

Ce dernier fait piquait déjà la curiosité insatiable de l'adolescente, mais ce qui retint véritablement son attention, ce fut le nom de Piccolo. Le mentor de Gohan s'appelait Piccolo, lui aussi, et sa peau verte, ses antennes et ses longues canines correspondaient à la description de Piccolo Daimao, si ce n'était que le roi démon avait plus de trois cents ans quand il était réapparu une vingtaine d'années plus tôt. Se pouvait-il que le _sensei_ de Gohan était Piccolo Junior, le fils du roi démon qui avait tenté de tuer Son Goku lors du 23e tournoi d'arts martiaux ?

Si c'était le cas, comment était-il possible que l'ennemi juré de son père soit devenu son mentor ?

Vraiment, plus elle en apprenait sur Son Gohan, plus Videl accumulait les questions…

* * *

Broly se frotta doucement le torse, là où il gardait encore la cicatrice de la trahison de sa propre race. Alors qu'il grandissait, il ressentait encore parfois la douleur du coup de poignard, comme si la blessure s'était rouverte. Pour le moment, la douleur était bien réelle. Malgré la capacité de régénération extraordinaire que possédaient les Saiyans, le coup que Kakarot lui avait infligé sur la nouvelle Vegeta, combiné avec son état de malnutrition dû à sept ans passés sous la glace, avait rendu le processus de guérison extrêmement lent, à échelle saiyane. Pas que le grand guerrier s'en soucie vraiment : ça lui donnait plus de temps pour tenter de contrôler son pouvoir.

C'était étrange, comment il avait décidé de faire confiance à ses ennemis – non, les ennemis de son père, de son rêve grandiose de domination de la galaxie. Non pas qu'il les appréciait. Vegeta était toujours aussi imbu de lui-même, les guerriers humains agissaient comme s'ils pouvaient lui poser un quelconque problème alors qu'ils n'étaient pour lui que des insectes et le fils du prince, l'adulte, le regardait toujours avec dédain et méfiance. Pfeuh ! Comme s'il allait se retourner contre ceux qui le soignaient et le nourrissaient.

Le fils de Kakarot, cependant… Lui, était un mystère. Il était le seul des guerriers à ne pas se méfier de lui d'une manière ou d'une autre. Malgré les atrocités qu'il avait commises sous la tutelle de son p… de Paragus, malgré la violence dont il avait fait preuve, malgré le fait qu'il l'avait torturé toutes ces années auparavant, le jeune homme lui parlait comme s'il était une vieille connaissance. Et c'était la même chose avec Chichi. _La compagne de Kakarot._ Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Broly ne pouvait l'associer avec le défunt Saiyan. Peut-être parce qu'il détestait le guerrier, ou parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à concevoir une femme aussi intelligente et autoritaire avec ce que Broly considérait le pire représentant de leur espèce. Quoi qu'il en soit, la mère de famille semblait avoir pris le grand Saiyan sous son aile.

On aurait pu penser qu'être pris pour un enfant déplairait au grand Saiyan, mais, au contraire, il accueillait cela les bras grands ouverts. Il n'avait pas connu sa mère, morte avec sa planète, et son père avait été un homme dur et cruel, manipulant son propre fils pour en faire une arme et s'approprier tout ce qu'il voulait. La tendresse et la générosité dont faisait preuve la matriarche des Son était donc une bouffée d'air frais dans la vie sanguinaire qu'avait expérimenté le guerrier des légendes.

Cependant, il aurait bien aimé qu'elle arrête d'insister pour qu'il porte des vêtements humains. Il n'avait aucune envie de se fondre dans la masse de ces êtres inférieurs. Il respecterait le vœu des guerriers de ne tuer personne, mais il refusait de s'abaisser à suivre leur mode de vie. Il vivrait comme il l'entendait, après avoir enfin conquis son pouvoir.

Ce jour-là, il devait s'entraîner avec Gohan. Jusqu'à présent, l'hybride avait laissé cette charge au Namek, Piccolo. Leurs séances se résumaient à de la méditation intense et quelques exercices physiques, mais rien qui pourrait se montrer être un défi pour le guerrier légendaire. Broly était donc curieux de voir ce que le gamin pouvait lui apporter de plus que les guerriers plus expérimentés qui l'entouraient.

* * *

\- Est-ce que tu as une idée d'où ça pourrait venir ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Bulma, pensive. C'est peut-être quelque chose qui vient de ton côté Saiyan ?

\- Mais Mirai n'a pas expérimenté ça…

\- Peut-être que si, justement. Il était en train de se préparer à tuer Cell et les cyborgs de son époque à cette période. C'est peut-être ça qui te manque : des combats plus fréquents. Un entraînement plus intense, avec des séances plus nombreuses pourrait faire la différence. Et n'oublie pas aussi que tu as plus de caractéristiques saiyanes que les autres hybrides, comme ta queue, donc, à mon avis, tu ferais mieux d'en parler avec Vegeta. Peut-être qu'il a des réponses pour toi. Mais si ça te rassure, on peut analyser ton sang et voir s'il n'y a pas quelque chose qui pourrait expliquer ton agressivité à un niveau cellulaire ou hormonal.

\- Merci Bulma.

\- C'est normal. Après tout, tu es mon filleul préféré !

Gohan laissa s'échapper un rire amusé.

\- Tu oublies Goten.

\- Oh, mais ce n'est pas pareil, le contredit le génie. Avec lui, j'ai plutôt l'impression d'avoir un deuxième… ah non, troisième ! Il ne faut pas oublier Mirai… Mon troisième fils, donc !

\- Pas faux.

\- Évidemment. Oh ! Et avant que j'oublie, ajouta la scientifique, j'ai presque fini de préparer tes lunettes… Je n'ai pas eu trop le temps de m'en occuper avec toutes ces histoires d'androïdes, mais elles devraient être prêtes d'ici ce soir.

\- Génial ! Merci Bulma.

La riche héritière lui lança un clin d'œil avant de pousser l'hybride en-dehors de son laboratoire.

\- Bon, va t'occuper de notre invité, et essaie peut-être de te reposer un peu ? Ça ne te ferait pas de mal, de faire une pause, une fois de temps en temps. Le poids du monde ne repose pas sur tes épaules !

La scientifique ne reçut pas de réponse verbale, mais le sourire un peu mélancolique du jeune homme lui apporta toutes celles dont elle avait besoin. Elle soupira et secoua la tête. Franchement, ce gamin avait besoin d'arrêter de se sentir responsable pour tout et de profiter de la vie. Tomber amoureux, faire des bêtises, sortir et s'amuser !

\- Argh ! Ces Saiyans !

Vegeta, qui passait par là à ce moment précis, laissa s'échapper un bruit amusé et dérogatoire à la fois, avant de continuer sa route vers sa salle d'entraînement. Il fallait toujours qu'elle se plaigne de sa race. Pfeuh ! Comme si elle n'était pas heureuse de sa vie actuelle. La scientifique et la guerrière qui étaient en elle appréciaient la présence d'êtres aussi puissants et intriguant que les Saiyans, quoi qu'elle en dise.

* * *

Broly était éreinté. Son corps était encore en pleine guérison, et les exercices, qui devaient être simplissimes pour lui, étaient devenus difficiles. Il ne pouvait rester concentré sur le contrôle de son ki et faire léviter les objets que lui avait présentés le gamin. C'était frustrant. Pour un guerrier légendaire, il était vraiment pathétique.

Une aura commença à se former autour de lui. Plus son agacement montait, plus l'énergie se déchargeait autour de lui, teintant de vert les alentours. Voyant cela, Gohan fronça les sourcils. Il avait monitoré le ki du grand Saiyan pendant toute la durée de l'entraînement, et il semblait que plus il était fatigué, plus sa puissance grandissait. C'était comme si le pouvoir de Broly était une entité à part qui ne cessait de vouloir s'échapper. Ça lui rappelait son combat contre Cell, la manière avec laquelle tout son être s'était empli de haine quand il avait atteint le second niveau. Ç'avait été comme s'il était une autre personne entièrement et il lui avait fallu presque deux ans avant de contrôler totalement la forme, contrairement au Super Saiyan, où la colère n'était qu'un moyen d'atteindre la transformation.

\- Tu peux t'arrêter, maintenant. Je pense qu'on en a assez fait pour aujourd'hui, déclara le demi-Saiyan. J'ai pu avoir une meilleure idée de comment ton ki fonctionne.

Le guerrier légendaire expira lentement, laissant tomber les pierres qu'il faisait léviter autour de lui, avant de se retourner vers l'hybride, les bras croisés.

\- Alors ?

\- Ton problème est un manque de contrôle. Tu n'es pas assez en phase avec ton ki, et, en conséquence, ton pouvoir prend le pas sur ta conscience chaque fois que tu veux l'utiliser plus.

Le grand Saiyan se tut un moment, se remémorant sa vie auprès de son père pour voir si les explications du jeune homme se tenaient. Celui-ci parut comprendre et expliqua sa théorie plus avant à l'aide de questions :

\- Est-ce que tu t'es déjà entraîné avec Paragus ? Ou n'importe qui d'autre ? Ou bien est-ce que tu as toujours combattu à mort, en te fiant simplement à ton instinct ?

\- Pourquoi mon père m'aurait-il entraîné ?

\- Pour que tu apprennes le contrôle, que tu améliores ta technique, répondit le fils de Goku.

\- Non. Il partait du principe que ma puissance était suffisante pour vaincre nos ennemis.

Gohan appuya le dos contre le tronc d'un grand chêne et se prit le menton dans la main droite, l'air pensif.

\- Hmm… Ça expliquerait pourquoi tu deviens fou chaque fois que tu te transformes. Après tout, pour vraiment contrôler une telle puissance, tu as besoin de comprendre ton énergie. Et pour la comprendre et la saisir complètement, il faut méditer et s'entraîner sans relâche…

\- Les Saiyans ne fonctionnent pas comme ça, interrompit la légende vivante.

Gohan leva un sourcil.

\- Et c'est peut-être pour ça que le premier super Saiyan légendaire est mort, consumé par son ki, ou que les Saiyans n'ont pas réussi à survivre face à Freezer, dit-il froidement.

\- Le gamin de Kakarot a raison, intervint une nouvelle voix.

C'était Vegeta, vêtu de son éternel habit de combat qui lui collait comme une seconde peau. Le jeune hybride fut surpris de la présence du prince. Habituellement, celui-ci était en plein entraînement à cette heure de la journée.

\- La femme me dit que tu as besoin de me parler, répondit-il à la question implicite. Elle m'a interrompu dans mon entraînement pour ça, alors tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison.

L'irritation du Saiyan était palpable. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était qu'on le dérange pendant son entraînement. Évidemment, Bulma, femme gâtée et fière qu'elle était, n'en avait rien à faire, et à peine deux heures après que Vegeta soit retourné de sa pause déjeuner, elle avait fait irruption dans la salle de gravité, insistant pour qu'il aille voir Gohan. Elle était vraiment insupportable, quand elle le voulait.

\- Oh… ce n'est pas vraiment important, soupira l'hybride. Je… J'ai juste un petit problème avec mon humeur. Je… J'ai l'impression d'être plus agressif, et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Bulma a pensé que ça avait peut-être une relation avec mon sang Saiyan.

\- Hm. Toi, dit ensuite le prince en se tournant vers Broly. Si tu ne contrôles pas ton ki, tu ne contrôles pas ton pouvoir, ce qui te rend dangereux. Tu vas méditer, et tu vas suivre tout ce que Kakamioche et Haricot vert te demanderont de faire. Toi, gamin, tu me suis.

Sur ces mots, le petit Saiyan se retourna et se dirigea vers l'intérieur. Résigné, Gohan lança un regard désolé à Broly et suivit celui qu'il considérait comme un oncle vers ce qui allait sûrement encore être une séance de torture.

* * *

\- Général. Les préparatifs sont terminés.

Dans un bureau ombragé, une silhouette s'avança sur son siège, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Parfait. Vérifiez une dernière fois que tout soit en ordre avant de lancer l'opération.

\- À vos ordres !

Une fois le laquais parti, un rire cristallin retentit dans la pièce sombre.

* * *

 _NdA: Fiou. Il a été dur à terminer, celui-là. J'avais écrit à peu près tout le contenu, si ce n'est la dernière partie, que j'ai ajoutée récemment, et j'ai supprimé, supprimé, teeeeellement supprimé. On peut le voir à la longueur du chapitre, qui est le plus court que j'ai posté jusqu'à présent, en fait._

 _Si vous voulez savoir le pourquoi du comment de la raison pour laquelle j'ai été si lente, elle est simple: impossible d'être satisfaite. J'ai au moins relu et édité ce chapitre une bonne vingtaine de fois entre le moment où j'ai plus ou moins terminé il y a quelques mois et maintenant. Je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite, mais j'en avais assez de vous faire attendre, alors voilà._

 _Faites-moi savoir ce qui vous a plu et moins plu dans le chapitre! Ca m'aidera lors d'une prochaine révision, héhé._

 _A plus sous l'bus! (comme le dit un certain Nounours)_


End file.
